


Her Saviours

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Related, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 118,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: During an ordinary case, the Winchesters came across Y/N, a scared young Omega girl who had been taken by a nest of vampires and used as a lure for years. After rescuing her from the monsters, John and his sons took her in knowing she was in no state to live among ordinary people. But three Alphas and one Omega is a mix bound for disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has individual warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A/B/O dynamics. Explicit language. Smut. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Oral (male receiving). Brief mentions of underage sex with older person. Slight angst.
> 
> Bamby

You couldn’t recall how old you were when you were taken. A nest of vampires had killed your family but paused when they came to you. Instead of draining your blood, like they did everyone else, they took you in and used you as bait. A small, sweet, fragile little girl drew in all types of people.

When you presented as an Omega at fifteen it seemed to please the vampires even more. While they didn’t have the urges they once would have had before they were turned, they were well aware of what your new status meant. You were the perfect tool to lure in unsuspecting Alphas and the occasional Beta. Hell, even some older Omegas had been drawn in, wanting to protect and nurture the poor helpless girl you were.

You were about fifteen, maybe sixteen, when the Winchesters found you. It was just John and Dean who burst through the doors, bloodied machetes in hand. They’d been prepared to fight vampires… they hadn’t been prepared to find you.

It took absolutely no effort to convince you to go with them. You were well aware of the life you lived. You knew how horrible your ‘family’ had been. You knew what they did with the people you lured for them. You knew they weren’t human.

The fact both John and Dean were Alphas should have made you uneasy, but all you felt was protection from them. The second they’d caught a whiff of your scent and realised you were an Omega- which meant you were human- they lowered their weapons. All it took were a few gentle and reassuring words before you threw yourself at Dean and clung to him as if your life depended on it, because it did.

Everything changed after that.

John brought you back to their motel where another Winchester was waiting. Sam was a year older than you, though with the way John treated him it was like he was barely a teen. Meeting Sam put you at ease even more, even though he was also an Alpha. You trusted him. You trusted them all.

The Winchesters told you all about the world and the monsters in it. They told you how they hunted the things that go bump in the night, saving people like they’d saved you. Not having a family to go to, or a place to call home, you begged them to take you with them, and they all agreed within a blink of an eye. It seemed you all felt at ease with each other.

Years passed and you grew closer to the Winchesters. _Really_ close.

Waking up in your motel bed, pushing off the stale sheets you’d slept under, you smiled at the sleeping body in the bed next to yours.

“Dean!” You jumped onto the sleeping Alpha, unable to contain your excitement.

Groaning lightly, Dean woke up and turned underneath you, lips pulling up into a smile. “Good morning.”

You chuckled, caging him in as you rested both hands on either side of his head. “The best morning. You know what today is?”

“I have no idea,” he feigned ignorance.

“It’s my birthday. I turn the big two-one! I can legally drink and everything.” You beamed down at him.

His smile turned into a grin. “You’re all grown up.” Lifting his hands, he rested them on your hips.

You bit your lip, feeling his fingertips brush the skin under his flannel you’d stolen last night. “So, Dean… what’d you get the birthday girl?”

Grip on your hips tightening, he pressed you down against him, wedging his hard cock against your clothed pussy. “Is that good enough?”

For years now you’d enjoyed Dean’s cock and the knot that came with it.

During one of your worst heats you’d crawled into bed with Dean, seeking the comfort of an Alpha who’d never shied away from his attraction toward you. John had been away on a hunt, Sam had been out getting supplies. It was just you and Dean, and you barely had to seduce him before he had you begging and squirming as he pounded into you from behind.

No one suspected anything was going on between you and Dean. Then again, no one suspected you had something going on with any of them. Little did they know, something had grown between you and each of the Winchesters.

John, at first, resisted his attraction. He knew you were just a little girl, barely sixteen when you first came into his care. But one night, after an extra hard case, he’d sought out the comfort of your presence… and then sought out the warmth of your touch. While you’d never done more than kiss and share borderline juvenile touches, he’d made his feelings clear, and on your eighteenth birthday neither of you strayed too far from bed.

Sam was much like his father- though, he’d hate it if you ever told him that. Dean and John had gone off on a case, leaving you and Sam for a weekend that was supposed to run smoothly. But his rut had hit, and despite trying to fight the pull towards you he could no longer deny that he’d liked you the second he laid eyes on you. By the end of the weekend his rut was over, any trace of your indiscretions long gone before his father and brother returned.

Dean wanted to keep you as a secret because it was fun. Sam wanted to keep you as a secret because he wanted one good thing in his life. John wanted to keep you a secret because he knew what you were doing wasn’t right. You were a secret plaything for the Winchesters, and you loved it.

They’d saved you from a fate worse than death, a life lived as being bait, a life of constant threat. They took you away from that and gave you a real family. They rescued you, and you’d do _anything_ to repay them for that.

It quickly became difficult to hide the truth from all three Alphas, though.

When you were hit with a particularly bad heat you were unfortunately with all three men at the time. None of them knew you were a dirty secret for each Alpha. All of them wanted to help you. When none of them would leave you alone, which meant you had to suffer through the pain, you caved and spilled the beans.

John had been less than impressed. He’d been borderline pissed. But he couldn’t judge… not when he’d been fooling around with a seventeen year old. That fact kept him from using his status as pack Alpha to take you for himself. Instead he ushered Sam out of the room and left you with Dean.

Sam left for college three months later.

“How long has it been?” Dean asked, pulling your thoughts back to him. “Feels like forever since I’ve been buried in your pussy,” he groaned.

You gasped as his cock caught your clit through his boxer briefs and your shorts. “A week,” you answered, eyes rolling back as you let his hands guide your movements. “It’s been a week.”

“No.” Suddenly he rolled you over and pinned you underneath him. “The right answer is, it’s been too long.”

His lips came crashing down onto yours, claiming them in a bruising kiss that stole your breath. Tugging your lip between his teeth, he growled as his dark eyes locked onto yours, his intentions clear.

Letting go of your lip, he trailed down to nip at your jaw, before lowering down to suck at your unmarked throat. You arched into him, nails digging into his shoulders as he bruised your skin. You fumbled with his shirt, wanting it gone, wanting to feel his hot skin against you. _Needing_ it.

Doing as you wished, Dean quickly lifted himself on you so he was kneeling between your leg. Taking advantage of the separation, the two of you quickly shed your clothes until all that was left was his underwear. Too impatient to move further than he already had, Dean simply pushed his briefs down, releasing his hard and leaking cock. Then he came crashing back down to capture your lips in another breath stealing kiss.

“You smell,” he ran the tip of his cock along your slit, “so fucking good.”

Arching into him, you whimpered, clenching around nothing. “Dean, please. Please just fuck me. Need it. Need you.”

“Say it,” he ordered, lowering his face to your neck so he could scent you. “Say it and I’ll give you anything. Give you everything.”

“A-al,” you gasped as his cock nudged your clit.

“Say it, ‘Mega.”

“Alpha!”

With a low growl, Dean buried himself into your slick pussy. You cried out at the stretch of him against your walls, the lack of prep a little painful in the best of ways. Dean was usually gentler, tender, eager to give you all the pleasure. But this morning there was a sense of urgency. John could walk into the room in any second.

“Fuck.” Lowering himself so his forearms rested on either side of you head, Dean caged you in. He thrust in and out of your clenching pussy with a brutal force that made the headboard slam against the wall. “So tight. Always so tight. And so fucking wet.” He bent down to press his lips to yours in a kiss that was broken by his laboured breaths. “I love you. I fucking love you,” he grunted, picking up the pace.

It wasn’t the first time he’d admitted that to you, but he only ever did it in secret. Mostly when you were like this, coming closer and closer to climax. There were the few occasions where he’d surprised you by whispering it in less physically intimate moments. But he’d never said those three words when someone else was around. It was the only secret he could have with you these days, and it seemed he was determined to keep it secret for as long as possible.

Your fingers found their way into his hair as his lips trailed down to your neck. Hips pushing up into his, you moaned as the feel of his knot as it started to press into you. Planting your feet flat on the bed, you lifted your hips up off the bed to meet his, desperate for the stretch that was seconds away.

“I need you, Alpha. Show me. Show me you need me, too,” you begged, tugging at his hair.

That’s all it took for him to come tumbling down.

With a guttural groan, Dean came deep inside you, burying his cock as deep as possible. You screamed at the intrusion, and arched into the warmth of his seed spilling into you. Stimulation overload, you quivered and quaked around him, pushed into your own climax by his.

Spent and satisfied, Dean carefully turned the two of you so he could lay down. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he wrapped his arms around you.

Lips pulling up into a wide smile, you leaned in closer to rest your head on his chest. Listening to the sound of your pounding hearts and hard panting, the two of you drifted to sleep, limbs tangle and bodies locked together.

* * *

You woke to the sound of the shower running, and movement in the motel room. Yawning, rubbing at your eyes, you sat up and turned to see what was going on. As you moved you found yourself smiling at the ache in your body, a reminder of your morning activities with Dean.

“I guess you’ve been enjoying yourself.”

Eyes moving to the kitchen part of the motel room, you found John packing his things up. Your smile turned into a grin as you crawled off the bed and started towards him. Sliding your hands around his waist, you pressed your naked body against his clothed one, feeling him lean into you the instant you were touching.

“Fun doesn’t have to be over yet,” you suggested, fingers plucking at the button of his jeans.

But before you could start on the zipper his fingers wrapped around your wrist to stop you. “We’re going soon. Don’t have time for that.”

“You don’t have time to fuck me?” you asked teasingly, knowing what he really meant.

Sighing, he turned in your arms to give you a pointed look. “I’ve been gone four days. I haven’t had you for four days. I’m not just going to fuck you. I’m going to knot you.”

“Still,” you shrugged, removing your arms from his waist, inching your fingers back towards the zipper of his pants, “doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.”

Using a move you’d perfected during the years you’d been with the Winchesters, you quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers as you dropped to your knees.

He was hard, the tip of his cock red and desperate. John wasn’t as long or thick as his sons, but he had an impressive knot, and knew how to make you come in ways that came with years of experience.

Looking up at him with hooded eyes and a mischievous grin, you leaned forward to run your tongue along the bottom of his cock. He twitched against you, a bead of precum leaking from his tip. Tongue dragging, you took your time making your way to the end of his cock before you sealed your lips around it, sucking the bead away milking him a little while you were at it.

“Fuck.” Caving, he reached forward to grab the back of your head. “Open. Now.”

You pulled away so you could say the two words that drove him wild. “Yes sir.”

As soon as the words left your lips you had to open wide because there was no stopping John now. He craved your obedience. It made him crazy. He could get off listening to you call him sir and watching you follow orders. It didn’t even have to be sexual, but it always got him hard.

Now, as you knelt on the rough carpet of the motel room floor, he took the opportunity and thrust himself into your waiting mouth, groaning at how warm you felt. He fucked your throat, pressing down deep, knowing you could take it. Knowing you’d fight the urge to gag just to please him.

All the while he spewed complete and utter filth, none of which made sense. It didn’t have to. All that mattered was his pleasure, his cock fucking into your mouth with a desperate need for release. Staying right where you were, relaxing your throat, you let him chase that release, needing to give it to him.

With a deep groan that vibrated from his chest, John’s thrusts faltered as he came down your throat. “Fuck!”

You swallowed every drop, sucking at his tip to make sure there was no waste. He hissed a little as you cleaned him, sensitive to the touch but loving every bit of it.

“Can’t wait to get you alone,” he breathed, reaching down to cup your cheek.

Leaning into his touch, you smiled lazily at him. “How far to the next motel?”

“Few hours.”

“Then you don’t have to wait long.” You grinned, already excited to have his cock again.

But instead of grinning back to you, he sighed, “I’m not going with you, baby girl. Dean’s taking you down south. Voodoo. I’ve caught wind of a different case.”

John going off on his own was a relatively new thing. It had happened a few times over the years, but it had been rare before. Now, though, he seemed to be doing it more often. Before he’d leave you with Sam, but after the youngest Winchester bailed John had started sending you and Dean off to easier hunts in opposite directions.

You weren’t a fool. You knew he wasn’t just chasing dangerous cases. He was chasing leads.

It had taken a while before any of the guys opened up to you about the truth. Sam was the one to finally tell you about his mum, but considering he’d just been a baby when she’d died he couldn’t really tell you much. Dean refused to talk about the incident with you, more interested in tell you about the better memories he had of his mother. John, though, told you all about the thing that killed his wife and his vendetta against it.

Mary Winchester was dead, but her memory was a lingering spirit that no salt of fire could burn away. She’d been gone longer than you’d been alive, and yet she was still a living part of the Winchester’s life… and it killed you.

Jealousy is an ugly thing, but when it came to Mary Winchester you couldn’t control your feelings.

“Can’t we all stick together?” you asked, lips turning down into a pout. “I miss you.”

Letting his hand fall from your face, John sighed as he stepped away and pulled his pants up. “I miss you too, but I need you and Dean to do this, okay? It’s important.”

In other words, he needed you out of the way.

He knew Dean would ask no questions. Dean was always willing to take you around the country. Always willing to follow whatever case his father would send you to. He was the perfect soldier, consistently ready to do as he was told, but having you with him- having you all to himself- was the cherry on top.

“Okay.” You nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. “Just promise me you won’t be gone too long.”

Knowing you were going to do as he wanted, John smiled down at you. He grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet before leaning in to kiss you, not caring about his taste on your lips.

When his lips pulled away his forehead came down to rest on yours. “I’ll be back before you know it. And then you and I are going to have a talk.”

“A talk? About what?”

“You’re twenty-one now, baby girl,” was the only answer he gave, but the message was clear.

You were twenty-one now, which meant you were now legally old enough to be claimed.

“Now go shower.” He reached down to give your ass a quick slap. Giving a little yelp, you jumped as his hand met cheek before you did as you were told, “Don’t take too long. You and Dean have had your fun. When I say shower, I just mean shower.”

“Yes sir,” you called over your shoulder, lips curling up into a grin.

John groaned at those two words once more, but refrained from reacting more than that.

**Bamby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A/B/O dynamics. Explicit language. Angst. Drama.
> 
> Bamby

Dean’s hand was in yours as he helped you through the window. The apartment was covered in darkness, not a peep to be heard. You and Dean had to tread carefully as you tiptoed around, his hold not wavering once.

You were walking into a new room, trying to find the kitchen, when someone else came out of the shadows and grabbed Dean.

Having expected the attack, Dean quickly let go of your hand and shoved the new comer away, putting some distance between you and him and his attacker. With a gasp stuck in your throat, you watched as the two of them scuffled, Dean pushing them into the next room.

It honestly didn’t take long before the other guy was dropped to the ground. It took less than a second for Dean to get down and hold the guy in place, an arm over his chest and a grin on his face. “Whoa, easy, tiger.”

“Dean?” Sam asked, surprised, confused and breathing had. Dean just laughed in response. “You scared the crap out of me!”

Dean shrugged. “That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.”

Suddenly Sam bragged Dean’s arm and yanked him over until they switched positions.

“Or not,” Dean gave a little chuckled, patting his brother’s arm twice. “Get off of me.”

Pushing up onto his feet, Sam stood and offered his brother a hand before pulling him up. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, we were looking for a beer.” Dean shrugged as he turned to the doorway that lead to the room they’d just been in.

“We?” Sam frowned as he followed his brother’s gaze.

You stepped out from the shadows, a shy smile on your lips as you moved towards the two of them, settling by Dean’s side. “Hi Sammy.”

Out of instinct, his eyes dropped to your neck. Even in the dark he could tell you were unmarked. Unclaimed.

Dean’s arm wrapped around your waist as he pulled you closer. It wasn’t odd for him to want you close, to want to be touching you, but there was a difference in his behaviour. You couldn’t help but wonder if Dean was putting on a little bit of a show now that he was with his brother.

But Sam wasn’t just his brother. He was an Alpha, and he was someone from your past. He was someone who had cared about you, and someone you cared about in return. He’d helped you through heats, and you’d helped him through ruts.

“We gotta talk,” Dean started, getting back to business.

Tearing his eyes from you, Sam looked to his brother. “Uh, the phone?”

“If I’d called, would you have picked up?” Dean had a good point.

The light flicked on as a new voice drew our attention across the room.

“Sam?”

It was a girl… and Omega by the smell of it. She was gorgeous, too. Lovely long blonde hair that was a cross between wavy and curly. She was all curves, dressed in tiny pink shorts and a cropped top that showed ample cleavage, a print of the Smurfs across her chest.

“Jess,” Sam sighed, looking from her to Dean and you. “Hey. Dean, Y/N, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.”

She was stunning… and she was Sam’s.

“Wait, your brother Dean, and your sister Y/N?”

 _Sister_.

He’d told her you were his sister. He’d practically erased your past, your history together, everything you’d ever felt and ever done and the feelings that came with it. He’d told her, and no doubt every one else he’d met since starting at Stanford, that you were his _sister_.

_God… I’m gonna be sick._

“Oh, I love the Smurfs.” Dean grinned, not hiding the way his eyes lingered on her chest a little too long. Stepping away from you and Sam, he moved closer to her. “You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.”

“Just let me put something on.” She smiled politely, turning to leave.

But Dean stopped her, shaking his head. “No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously.”

If you felt sick before, you felt awful now. Knowing Sam was living with another Omega was one thing, but listening and watching Dean flirt with her as well… it was a real kick to the self esteem.

Turning to head back to you and Sam, Dean ignored his brother’s glare as he continued talking to Jess, “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you.” He smiled at her.

“No.” Sam left the two of you to stand by Jess’ side, putting an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

Pausing, Dean and you shared a look before he shrugged. “Okay. Um… Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

Sam scoffed. “So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

Dropping his head for a moment, Dean sighed before trying again, “Dad’s on a _hunting trip_. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

His facial expression didn’t change, but you could see the minute difference in his body language. It might have been years since you’d seen him, but you could still read Sam just as perfectly as you could have before.

“Jess, excuse us.” Sam’s arm dropped from around her waist. “We have to go outside.”

* * *

You and Dean had waited by the door while Jess watched the two of you curiously. Sam had grabbed some jeans to pull over his boxers and a hoodie to throw over his shirt. With a kiss on the cheek to his girlfriend, he then ushered you and his brother out of his apartment and into the stairwell.

“I mean, come on,” Sam started as you all headed down the stairs. “You can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.”

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy,” Dean sighed. “Dad’s missing. We need you to help me find him.”

But Sam was determined. “You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.”

Stopping, Dean turned to his brother, needing him to understand. “Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?”

“I’m not.”

“Why not?”

Sam shifted on the spot slightly, focusing on not looking in your direction as he answered, “I swore I was done hunting. For good.”

“Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad,” Dean insisted as he started down the stairs again, you and Sam not too far behind.

“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.”

Reaching the door that lead outside, Dean opened and held it, waiting for you to walk out first. “Well, what was he supposed to do?” he asked, eyes on his brother.

“I was nine years old!” Sam exclaimed as the three of you headed towards the Impala. “He was supposed to say, don’t be afraid of the dark.”

Dean scoffed, “Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what’s out there.”

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mum was killed, and Dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her.” Sam shook his head. “But we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find.”

“We save a lot of people doing it, too,” Dean noted.

You were quiet for a reason. One, because you knew better than to get between two brothers- especially two Alpha brothers. Two, because you still felt a little weird seeing Sam- the fact he had a girlfriend made it all the more worse. Three, because you couldn’t really contribute to the conversation now that it was about their mother.

Mary… her boys and her husband- her _Alpha_ \- just couldn’t seem to let her go.

“You think mum would have wanted this for us?”

Dean rolled his eyes, turning his back on his brother and picking up the pace. He climbed the short flight of stairs that lead into the parking lot, taking three steps at a time, putting distance between you and his brother.

“The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets?” Sam followed him, speeding up a little as well. “Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.”

“So what are you gonna do? You’re just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” Dean asked as he reached the trunk of the Impala.

“No,” Sam started as he stopped a couple of steps away from his brother. “Not normal. Safe.”

“And that’s why you ran away?”

Sam shook his head at his brother, an unamused smile pulling at his lips. “I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, well, Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not dead already. I can feel it.”

John had left you and Dean on your birthday… it had been weeks since you’d heard from him. He might not be your official Alpha, but he was still family, and he still meant something to you. His absence hurt… just like Sam’s had when he left you.

“Please.” Your voice broke through the silence that had fallen over the brothers.

They both turned to you, surprised by the sound of your voice. Dean, though, turned grateful, because he knew that if there was anyone Sam couldn’t refuse, it was you.

“We can’t do this alone,” you told Sam, stepping towards him.

His gaze didn’t waver as he watch you stop in front of him. “Yes you can.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean started as he stood behind you, “we don’t want to.”

Your fingers itched to reach out to Sam, but you resisted the urge. He had a girlfriend, someone he could have claimed for all you know. He was taken, and it was clear he only saw you as something more familial than romantic these days. You didn’t want to over step and ruin any sway you might have over him.

Giving in, Sam sighed, “What was he hunting?”

Without wasting a second, Dean reached over and opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment, revealing the arsenal underneath. He propped the compartment open with a shotgun and started digging through the clutter, looking for something in particular.

“All right, let’s see, where the hell did I put that thing?”

“So when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” Sam asked, watching his brother.

Dean turned to flash a grin at him. “It was Y/N’s birthday.”

Sam tensed slightly, as if only just realising. He looked over to you as you stood on Dean’s other side. “Your birthday… you’re… you’re twenty-one now.” He cleared his throat, trying to brush passed that fact and the meaning behind it. “So, he just left you two alone?”

“Wasn’t the first time,” Dean noted as he started digging around again. “We had our own gig, anyway. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.”

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip without him?” he asked his brother before looking to you again. “And he’s letting you hunt now?”

“No,” you laughed lightly. “Dean lets me hunt.”

“I’m twenty-six. And what Dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Dean shrugged as he pulled a folder from the trunk. “All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” He handed Sam one of the reports to Sam. “They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”

“So maybe he was kidnapped,” Sam suggested.

You shook your head, gesturing to the folder and all the reports in it. “There are nearly a dozen cases over the last twenty years. All men, all Alphas, all the same five-mile stretch of road.”

Dean handed you the folder before reaching back into the trunk to pull out a bag. “It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough.” He dug into the bag and grabbed the tape recorder inside. “Then I get this voicemail yesterday.” He pressed play.

There was a lot of static, but you could hear John’s voice in the recording. “ _Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may… be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger._ ”

Dean stopped the recording, looking to brother expectantly.

“You know there’s EVP on that?” Sam noted.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Dean grinned, causing his brother to shake his head. “All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” He pressed play again.

This time you could hear a different voice… a woman’s voice. “ _I can never go home…_ ”

“Never go home,” Sam repeated as Dean stopped the recording.

Putting the recorder back into the bag, Dean closed the trunk up before turning to lean on it. “You know, in almost two years we’ve never bothered you,” he gestured between himself a you. “Never asked you for a thing.”

Looking away, Sam sighed. He couldn’t argue, but he didn’t want to just drop everything and go running after a father he didn’t particularly like. He’d left the life to start his own. He wanted normal. He wanted safe. He didn’t want to be dragged back into everything he’d worked so hard to run away from.

But it was his father, and it was his brother that was asking for help…

“All right,” he gave in, turning back to the two of you. “I’ll go. I’ll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday,” he told you before turning to leave. “Just wait here,” he called over his shoulder, but he didn’t  get far before Dean stopped him.

“What’s first thing Monday?”

Pausing, Sam turned back to his brother. “I have this… I have an interview.”

“What, a job interview? Skip it.” Dean shrugged.

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?” Dean grinned, a little proud but also amused. He never would have guessed that a Winchester would end up in law school.

“So we got a deal or not?”

When Dean said nothing, you weren’t sure if it would be enough to change Sam’s mind. Not wanting to risk losing him after finally getting him to agree, you stepped in front of the older brother, blocking Sam’s view of him as you gave a short nod.

“We’ve got a deal.”

* * *

Dean’s arm came around your waist as you stood by the rack of potato chips in the gas station. He leaned in to press a kiss to your shoulder, dragging his nose along your throat before pressing a second kiss to your jaw. Smiling, you leaned into him, turning your head so you could catch his lips with your own, giving him a gentle peck.

As he pulled away, he licked his lips. “Mmm, miss having you in the front with me.”

“Sammy’s Alpha, he gets dibs on the front seat,” you noted, turning back to the chips.

“I’m Alpha, too. And it’s my car.” He wrapped both arms around you as he pressed himself against your back. “I think the two of you should switch every now and then. Or maybe you could both sit in the back?” he suggested as he reached down to rest his chin on your shoulder. “Would you like that, ‘Mega? Wanna spend more time with Sammy?”

Reaching forward, you grabbed a bag of chips before pulling yourself out of his grasp and heading towards the counter.

Hot on your tail, Dean followed, putting his own food and things down so the checkout person could put them through the register. While you waited, Dean watched you, picking up on your mood.

“She’s just a girlfriend, Y/N,” he assured you.

“He left and he moved on, I’m happy for him.” You shrugged, trying to act like you didn’t care. “Though, not too happy about you flirting with her, but I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Chuckling, he looped a finger into your jeans and tugged you closer until you were pressed to his chest again. “I flirted, I checked her out, and then I left. You don’t have to be jealous.”

But you didn’t agree. “She can give him everything I can’t. He loves her.”

“If he loved her, if he _truly_ loved her, he would have claimed her.”

“Maybe she’s not of age, yet.” You shrugged, trying not to react to the fact Dean noticed she was unclaimed. “By the end of the weekend he’ll be right back by her side.”

He tugged you a little closer. “And you’ll be by mine. We’ve been fine without him for this long, and we’ll be fine without him again.”

As the checkout person finished putting everything through, you passed them your credit card and grabbed the food before looking up at Dean. “You can’t lie to me Dean. You’ve missed him, too,” you noted as you started for the exit, leaving him to grab the credit card and the rest of the food.

Ignoring Sam as he sat in the front, going through Dean’s cassette tape collection, you crawled into the back seat, dumping the food next to you. He glanced up and looked through the rear-view mirror, watching as you settled in, catching your eye for the briefest of seconds before you both looked away.

“Hey!” Dean called, causing Sam to lean out of his open door to turn to his brother. “You want breakfast?” he offered, lifting the few pieces of food he held up.

“No, thanks.” Sam settled back into his seat. “So how’d you pay for that stuff? You two and Dad still running credit card scams?”

“Yeah, well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career,” Dean noted as he pulled the gas nozzle out of the car and back on the pump. “Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.”

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam asked as he pulled his door closed.

“Uh, Burt Aframian.” Dean slid into his own seat, dumping his food on the spot between them. “And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.”

“That sounds about right.” Sam shook his head as he turned his attention back to the tapes. “I swear, man, you’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection.”

Dean looked a little offended and confused by the comment. “Why?”

“Well, for one, they’re cassette tapes. And two,” Sam gestured to some of the tapes, “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock,” he commented as Dean snatched the box away.

“Well, house rules, Sammy.” Dean popped a tape in the player. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” He dropped the Metallica tape box back in with the others and starts the engine.

“Pie-hole sounds better,” you suggested.

Dean nodding, gesturing to you. “Yes. Perfect. Piehole. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his piehole, Sammy.”

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It’s Sam, okay?” Sam told him.

But Dean didn’t care. “Sorry, I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud,” he said before driving off as you chuckled at his comment and the way Sam was shaking his head.

* * *

Dean had just driven passed a sign that read, ‘ _JERICHO 7_ ’ when Sam finished the conversation he was having on the phone.

“Thank you.” He hung up and turned so he could look at his brother and you as you sat behind Dean. “All right. So, there’s no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that’s something, I guess.”

“Check it out.”

Continuing down the road, Dean slowed down as he spotted police cars and several offices on a bridge up ahead. On the bridge was what appeared to be an abandoned car.

Pulling over, Dean turned the engine off as the three of you watch the cops. Reaching over, Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out the box you knew was full of ID cards.

Picking a couple out, he tossed one over to his brother. “Let’s go.” Dean didn’t waste a second before he climbed out of the car. Once out, he leaned down to rest his arms on your door to look in at you. “Stay here, okay?”

“Okay.” You nodded.

You were an Omega, which meant there were some jobs you couldn’t pretend to do. In order to be a police officer, an Omega has to prove they’re capable, which takes years. They also have to be claimed, to minimise risk in the workplace. An unclaimed Omega is like a drug to Alphas, and that was something they didn’t need in a police station.

So, you stayed back and watched as Sam and Dean headed over to talk to the cops. You couldn’t hear them, obviously, but you didn’t need to.

The cops were sceptical about the boys, which was to be expected. Dean grinned at whatever one of them said, but their cover seemed to work. One of the officers started to answer the brothers’ questions, telling them whatever they wanted to know. It all seemed to be going well until Dean said something that made Sam stomp on his brother’s foot to shut him up.

With a quick goodbye, Sam then turned and started to leave, Dean not too far behind. You watched the two of the bicker a little, finding yourself chuckling at how easily they fell back into their old ways.

As the brothers continued to bicker the sheriff and two FBI agents started their way, headed for the other officers and the car in the middle of the bridge. Sam and Dean stopped their arguing to nod at the sheriff and agents before they started walking again, heading back towards the Impala.

You watched, not saying a word as they slid into the car and Dean turned on the engine before starting down the road again.

* * *

“I should be going with you guys,” you argued as Dean dropped some cash onto the table in front of you.

He was leaving you in a diner while he and Sam went after a lead. It was odd for him to leave you behind, but he was a little concerned about getting caught.

“Dad would kill me if he found out I took you with me,” he noted, pulling on his jacket.

Sam stood outside, leaning on the Impala, checking his phone. He hadn’t really talked to you much, but it was clear he was staying out this argument. He didn’t like hunting, but leaving you alone seemed worse than dragging you around. Telling Dean that, though, wouldn’t change anything, so he was steering clear.

“You’re talking to some guy’s girlfriend. You’re not going after whatever this thing might be. You are literally just going to go talk to some girl. Don’t you think it’ll be easier if you take me with you? She might be more willing to trust two Alphas if you’ve got an Omega with you,” you suggested.

But Dean wasn’t changing his mind. “This was Dad’s case. He could still be around. If he finds out I let you question a lead he would kill me, and then he’d lock you up in a hotel room. Now, I know that might sound appealing to you, but I actually like my life.” He leaned in to cup your face before pressing his lips to yours in a quick kiss. “Stay here. Eat food. Don’t be an idiot. We’ll be right back.”

Huffing, you crossed your arms over your chest and watched as he walked out of the diner. As soon as the Impala was rolling out of the parking lot you were pulling out your phone, and for the next couple of hours you torturing yourself by calling John over and over, only to be left listening to his voicemail.

* * *

Research was allowed. After the Winchesters brought you in you did a lot of research for them, which is why Dean was letting you tag along to the library to do a little digging.

The girls they’d talked to had mentioned something about a woman who’d died on the road all the guys had been picked up on. That meant you were potentially looking at a vengeful spirit. Salt and burn and you’d be done, which should have eased your mind. Instead it just made you worry more.

Why would John leave a case that seemed so easy a blind amateur hunter could do it?

On the computer, looking through the _Jericho Herald_ , Dean entered ‘ _Female Murder Hitchhiking_ ’ into the search engine. But when he pressed ‘ _GO_ ’ no results came up. He tried again, replacing ‘ _Hitchhiking_ ’ with ‘ _Centennial Highway_ ’, but still there were no results.

“Let me try.” Sam reached over to take control.

Dean smacked his brother’s hand away. “I got it.”

Ignoring his brother, Sam shoved Dean out of the chair, taking over.

“Dude!” Dean whacked Sam in the shoulder. “You’re such a control freak,” he grumbled before he turned to where you were leaning on the table beside the computer.

Settling himself between your legs, wrapping his arms around you, Dean ignored the way Sam paused to glance at the two of you. Instead, Dean leaned in to nuzzle your neck. If his brother wanted to take over he could do all the work. Dean was going to use this time to be with you.

After a short moment of staring, Sam turned back to the computer. “So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“Well, maybe it’s not murder,” Sam suggested as he replaced ‘ _Murder_ ’ with ‘ _Suicide_ ’.

This time something did come up in the search. An article titled ‘ _Suicide on Centennial_ ’.

“This was 1981,” Sam started. “Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.”

Pulling away from you, Dean looked down at the screen. “Does it say why she did it?”

“Yeah.”

“What?”

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren’t breathing. Both die.”

“Hm.” Dean stepped away from you to take a look at the article.

“ _‘Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it,’ said husband Joseph Welch_ ,“ Sam read.

“The bridge look familiar to you?” Dean asked as he gestured to one of the photos in the article.

Taking a look for yourself, you instantly recognised it. It was the one where you’d seen all the cops and the abandoned car.

* * *

Walking along the bridge, you followed Dean as he headed over to look over the railing. You stopped beside him, feeling him slightly tense. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to let you tag along to the bridge. He’d wanted to drop you off at a motel, but you’d pressed yourself against him and bit your lip as you begged, and he’d folded like a lawn chair.

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean looked down at the running river.

“So you think Dad would have been here?” Sam asked as he moved to stand on Dean’s other side.

“Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.” Dean shrugged as he pushed away and grabbed your hand before continuing down the bridge.

Sam followed, jogging a little to catch up. “Okay, so now what?”

“Now we keep digging until we find him,” Dean answered simply. “Might take a while.”

You didn’t care how long it took, you just wanted John back. Being with Dean was great. You weren’t missing the opportunity to be with him. But John was still important to you. There wasn’t a physical claim, but there was a bond between the two of you that hurt more the longer you were without him.

Coming to a complete stop, Sam sighed. “Dean, I told you, I’ve gotta get back by Monday.”

“Monday. Right.” Dean turned to his brother. “The interview.” It was clear he wasn’t too happy about this interview. “Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl? Have some pups?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe. Why not?”

“Does Jessica know the truth about you?” Dean asked as his hand slipped out of yours and he stepped forward. “I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?”

Matching his brother, Sam took a step forward too. “No, and she’s not ever going to know.”

“Well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.” Dean turned back to you, grabbing your hand as he started leading you away.

“And who’s that?” Sam called as he followed.

“You’re one of us.” Dean shrugged.

Hurrying to catch up, Sam put himself in front of Dean- who instinctively put you behind him. “No. I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life.”

“You have a responsibility to-”

“To Dad?” Sam asked, cutting his brother off. “And his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures I wouldn’t even know what Mum looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mum’s gone. And she isn’t coming back.”

Letting go of your hand, Dean suddenly grabbed Sam by his shirt and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Hey!”

You quickly stepped beside them, grabbing Dean’s hands to pull them away from Sam before you put yourself between them. Your back was to Sam, so close you could feel his clothes brush against yours.

“We are not doing this. Not here. Not now. You guys have got issues, obviously, but you’re not going to deal with them while we’re in the middle of the case. I need you two to put your dicks away and grow up. John is missing. Let’s just focus on that, okay?.

Dean paused a moment before giving a short nod as he started to turn. But then he froze, eyes caught on something. “Guys…”

Following his gaze, you gasped as you spotted a woman standing on the edge of the bridge. She gave the three of you a quick glance before stepping off the ledge and into the river.

The three of youran, hurrying over to try and catch her. But as we leaned over the railing to look for her we found nothing. Not even the water had been disturbed.

“Where’d she go?” Dean asked, eyes searching for her.

Sam shook his head beside you. “I don’t know.”

At the end of the bridge the Impala suddenly started, the headlights shining bright towards you.

Dean backed away from the railing to look at his car. “What the…”

“Who’s driving your car?” Sam moved to stand next to his brother.

When Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and jungled them in the air your stomach dropped. The car jerked forward before it started towards the three of you.

“Go! Go!”

You all turned and made a break for it, feet pounding on the ground as you tried to outrun the car. But you couldn’t outrun it. It was quickly catching up, and there was no doubt in your mind that when it did you’d all be in trouble. This ghost wasn’t out to hurt people… she wanted to kill.

Hands suddenly grabbed you and Sam quickly turned to the railing, pulling you along. “Go!” He helped you over the ledge before jumping over as well.

Dean followed, only when he jumped over the railings he didn’t hold on. You and Sam had grabbed part of the bridge, but Dean had fallen straight into the water.

Above you, the car stopped, its engine shutting off.

With a groan and a grunt, Sam pulled himself back up before reaching down to offer you his hand. “Here.”

You let him help you back up and over the railing. He didn’t let go until you were both safe and sound on the other side, feet firmly planted on the ground.

“You okay?” he asked as he checked you over.

Eyes going wide, your heart stopped. “Dean.”

The two of you looked back over the railing and down to the river, looking for the other Winchester. But it was dark, and everything looked the same down there… you couldn’t see him.

“Dean?”

“Dean!”

Something crawled out of the water then, covered in mud and muck, and clearly pissed. “What?”

“Hey! Are you all right?” Sam called down to him.

Dean held up a hand and gave you the A-OK sign with his fingers. “I’m super.”

* * *

Closing the hood of his car, annoyed but reassured his Baby was okay, Dean turned to lean on it, shaking some mud off himself as he did. “Whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!”

“Well, she doesn’t want us digging around, that’s for sure. So where’s the job go from here, genius?” Sam asked as he took a seat next to his brother.

Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

“Motel,” you answered Sam’s question. “’Cause someone needs a shower.” You looked to Dean, wrinkling your nose up in disgust.

Sam gave his brother a little sniff before frowning too. “You smell like a toilet.”

**Bamby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A/B/O dynamics. Explicit language. Drama. Smut. Oral (female receiving). Angst. Death.
> 
> Bamby

“One room, please.” Dean tossed his credit card onto the guest book on the motel front desk.

The clerk looked Dean up and down, clearly not liking the state he was in, before he turned his attention to the credit card. “You guys having a reunion or something?” he asked as he started to book you all in a room.

Sam shifted beside you. “What do you mean?”

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.”

John.

* * *

You and Dean kept watch while Sam picked the lock to John’s room. The door creaked open before Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him inside, and then he grabbed you, doing the same.

Inside you all stopped and stared at the state of the room. All the walls were covered in reports, lore books, news articles, photos. There were maps and nots and little messages all over the place. The table was covered in books and all kinds of junk that was scattered on the floor and unmade bed as well. There were salt lines by the doors and windows, and pieces of clothing scattered all over.

The place looked insane.

“Whoa,” Sam breathed.

Dean moved to turn on the lamp by the bedside table where a half-eaten hamburger also sat. He picked it up and took a sniff before recoiling. “I don’t think he’s been here for a couple days at least.”

Sam bent down to inspect the salt line. “Salt, cats-eye shells…he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.”

You pushed forward, moving to the chest of drawers. But as you opened each drawer you found them all empty. He’d left everything behind but clothes. He took the one thing that could have helped you in his absence. Something you could keep close and smelt like him.

“Son of a bitch.” You threw the last drawer closed.

“Hey.” Dean walked away from the articles he’d been reading and moved over to you. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.”

Turning to him, you shook your head, feeling tears well in your eyes. “He’s gone…”

Looking down at you, knowing his smell wasn’t going to exactly comfort you while he stunk so bad, Dean gave a sigh. “We’ll find him. I promise, we’ll find him.”

“What if it’s too late? What if something happens? What if… Dean, I _need_ him.”

Watching you, it hit Dean then. You weren’t just worried about his father, you were hurting. He’d seen it when Sam had left all those years ago. Omegas live for family, they care and nurture and need an Alpha in their life. You’d had three at one point, and then one left. The bond you’d formed with Sam had eaten at you for months. After the initial shock of his departure, you’d spent weeks in bed refusing to let anyone near you. Even when your heat hit you refused Dean and John. You’d felt unwanted, and nothing they could say or do made you feel any better.

Now that John was gone, you were slowly falling back into that despair.

“Go get in the bathroom. Get undressed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

You hesitated, unsure where his thoughts were going. “Dean…”

“You need to calm down, I need a shower. Go wait for me.” It was half an order, and half a request.

Despite how you’d felt when Sam had left, you knew better now. You knew the only way to work through the absence of one of your Alphas was to take comfort in another. Dean knew how to take care of you.

Giving a tentative nod, you did as he said and moved to go wait in the bathroom. While you undressed, you couldn’t help but overhear the conversation in the other room.

“She okay?”

“No,” Dean answered simply. “Losing one Alpha was bad enough. This is hard for her.”

“I wasn’t her Alpha, Dean. And Dad’s the one that said-”

Dean cut him off, “You think the fact you didn’t claim her meant you didn’t mean anything? She suffered, Sam, and she’s going to suffer all over again if we don’t find Dad. So,” there was a pause before he went on, “what have we got?”

Sam cleared his throat before answering, “Dad figured it out. He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She’s a woman in white.”

“You sly dogs,” Dean mumbled. “All right, so if we’re dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”

“She might have another weakness.”

“Well, Dad would want to make sure. He’d dig her up. Does it say where she’s buried?”

“No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I’d go ask her husband. If he’s still alive.”

“All right. Why don’t you, uh, see if you can find an address, I’m gonna get cleaned up. We’ll be a while,” Dean noted. You could hear him approaching the bathroom.

“Hey, Dean?”

The footsteps stopped.

“What I said earlier, about Mum and Dad…” Sam Started. “I’m sorry.”

“No chick-flick moments.”

Sam laughed. “All right. Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

You jumped a little as the bathroom door swung open.

Dean paused, taking note of your reaction before he closed the door, a gentle smile on his face. “You really shouldn’t listen to other people’s conversations, sweetheart,” he noted as he started shedding his clothes off, eyes raking over your bare body.

As he continued to undress you reached over to turn the shower on. “You didn’t have to tell him everything.”

“You mean I didn’t have to tell him about how him leaving was torture for you?” he asked, kicking off his boots. “Trust me, I didn’t tell him everything. You should, though. After what he put you through… he should know what it was like for you.”

“I’m not his problem anymore, Dean.”

Hands grabbed your waist as Dean’s naked body stepped up behind you. “You’re not a problem.” He moved in closer to press a kiss to the back of your shoulder. “Get in the shower.”

“You’re not the boss of me, Dean.” You grinned, leaning back into him.

“’Mega,” he groaned, pressing himself against you, grinding his cock into your back, “get in the fucking shower.” You could hear the smirk in his words.

You did as he said, stepping down the inch or so that lead into the shower. He followed, reaching behind to pull the curtain back as you turned around. Leaning in, he caught your lips with his own before he starting back you up until your back hit the wall. Hands grabbed your waist, pressing you to the cold tiles, holding you in place as he started his decent.

When he sucked a nipple into his mouth you let out a strained gasp. “Sam’s just outside. We can’t.”

But Dean disagreed. “We can, and we will. Just be quiet,” he told you as he continued down until he was on his knees.

“You know I can’t be quiet. Not with you,” you noted as you looked down at him pointedly.

Grinning, he shrugged as he grabbed one of your legs and carefully lifted it off the ground to drape it over his shoulder. “Guess you’re gonna have to try.”

There was no more time wasted before he was leaning in to run his tongue along your slit. You held back a wantoning cry as he caught your clit and sucked it between his lips. One hand slapped against the wall as your other one grasped his hair, tugging at him. At first you tried to push him away, but as soon as you felt his tongue slid a little lower and dip into your pussy, you couldn’t resist him any longer.

Dean was a master at anything that required the use of his tongue. He was a constant tease, licking his lips, playing with his lips, drawing your attention to his mouth. He knew just how much you loved the feel of his scruff between your thighs as he devoured you like your pussy was the last pie on Earth. No one knew how to go down on you like Dean did.

“F- f- fu-” Your fingers curled into fists against the tiles.

Looking up at you as his attention went back to your clit, Dean grinned against you. He pulled his mouth away, replacing it with his fingers which he used to stroke you up and down, feeling you twitch and buck under his touch.

“I’m dirty, sweetheart.”

“Understatement,” you bit out, glaring down at him.

He chuckled. “I meant physically, not mentally.”

You gasped and thrust your hips towards his fingers as they dipped between your folds to circle your clit. “I’m not wrong though.”

“No, you’re not,” he agreed, watching as you threw your head back against the wall. His grin grew. “Careful.”

“You’re driving me insane, here,” you snapped at him, wanting his lips back on you. “Please, Dean, I need more.”

“And I need to wash my hair,” he noted, reminding you that while a lot of it had been washed away by the shower, Dean was still muddy from the river. “Wash it for me and I’ll let you come on my tongue.”

“Yes!” you cried out, letting go of his hair to scramble for the small motel bottle of shampoo that was conveniently in reach.

He just chuckled, watching you squirt some of the shampoo into your hand. As soon as you were grasping at his hair again, his lips were back on you.

You bucked against him as he fingered you, curling his digits while he sucked and nibbled at your clit eagerly. Biting your lip, you tugged at his hair, running your fingers through the strands in a poor attempt at washing them. The deal was still on, you’d wash his hair and he’d let you come… but you didn’t promise you’d do a good job.

All you could really focus on was the way his teeth scrapped gently, in a way that had your back arching. His fingers alternated between scissoring and dragging, drawing you nearer and nearer to you climax. Lips sucked, tongue licked. He was a God down there.

Pushing his fingers in as deep as he could, Dean found that perfect spot inside you and pressed against it as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked eagerly. You spasmed around him, pulling at his hair as you screamed around your lips as you bit them until they bleed. Still, Dean didn’t stop. Not until you gave him his prize.

It took next to no time since your climax started before you were squirting over him. Dean came untouched, groaning against you.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of your jeans and one of Dean’s shirts, you followed him as he lead you out into the main room with his hand in yours. Sam sat on the bed, on the phone, but as soon as the two of you walked out his attention was pulled away from the device.

Sam’s eyes fell on you first, his back straightening without any real thought. A few seconds passed before he realised he was staring, which prompted him to tear his gaze away from you. But that left him looking around the room aimlessly, which didn’t exactly hide the fact he’d been looking at you.

Dean hadn’t missed the way his younger brother had been staring. If it had been any other Alpha- even his dad- he would have felt off about it. John was pack Alpha, which made Dean feel insecure. Every other Alpha made him feel possessive.

But when it came to Sam, he knew how you felt and he knew his brother was buried under mountains of denial. Dean didn’t care that there was potential for something more between you and his brother. He actually fantasised about it every now and then.

“Hey, man. I’m starving, I’m gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?” Dean asked as he moved over to grab his phone from the table.

“No.” Sam shook his head.

“Aframian’s buying,” Dean noted, but Sam didn’t change his mind. “Suit yourself.” Turning to you, Dean grinned as he leaned in to press a kiss to your jaw. “I’ll be right back.”

“Can Aframian get me something?”

He chuckled as he pulled away, nodding. “Anything you want.” Sliding the keys into his pocket, he started for the door. “Take care of her, Sammy. Play nice.” He winked before exiting the room.

This was the first time you and Sam were alone since before he’d left for Stanford.

“You heard from Jessica?” you asked, not wanting to talk about his Omega girlfriend, but not knowing where else to start. Silence was worse than talking about the girl he loved.

“Uh, she’s left some messages, but we haven’t talked,” he noted as he looked back down at his phone. “I tried calling her but she must be busy.” He shrugged. “That or she doesn’t want me checking up on her. She thinks this little trip is supposed to be family-bonding time for us,” he scoffed lightly.

“With your brother and sister,” you commented plainly.

Sighing, he raised his gaze to meet yours. “I didn’t mean anything by it when I told her that. It was easier than explaining the truth.”

You wanted to ask him what the truth was. You wanted to ask him what you really meant to him. You wanted to ask how he felt about you. But you couldn’t.

“It’s okay, Sam. I get it.” You put on a fake smile.

He could see right through your lie.

Before he could call you out, though, his phone started ringing. “It’s Dean,” he noted before answering the call and putting it on loudspeaker. “What?”

“ _Dude, five-oh, take off._ ”

Your eyes went wide as Sam pushed himself up to his feet. You both knew what that meant. Dean was busted by cops.

“What about you?” Sam asked.

“ _Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad. Take care of Y/N,_ ” Dean told him before hanging up.

As the line went dead you and Sam shared a look. There was no time to waste. You quickly grabbed a few things, whatever was easy to carry. Hurrying towards the bathroom where you knew there was a window you could climb out of, you spotted the keys to the Impala on the table.

Reaching over, you snatched them right as Sam’s hand wrapped around your arm before he was pulling you along. He helped you out of the window and handed you the few things he had before he jumped out next. Then you were making a break for it, needing to find a place to hide until the cops disappeared so you could take Baby and finish the case. All while trying to figure out how to get Dean out of trouble.

* * *

“Dean said I have to take care of you, and if he didn’t let you talk to leads then I’m not letting you talk to leads,” Sam noted as he climbed out of the car.

You sighed, sliding across the seat to sit behind the wheel so you could look up at him. “When we were left behind, because your dad didn’t want to take us on cases, you were always the one who said we were capable. _I_ was capable. Let me come with you.”

He’d driven the two of you out to the home of Constance’s husband. Sam wanted to ask him some questions about his wife and about his father.

But no matter what you said, Sam wasn’t changing his mind. “This guy isn’t just a lead. He’s the husband and Alpha of a woman who went through something so terrible she killed herself. I am not letting you go anywhere near him.”

“You don’t _let_ me do anything. You’re not my Alpha.” You glared up at him.

Sam barely flinched at your comment, but there was a slight reaction, you saw it. “What would Dean say if he found out I brought you with me?” he asked, pretending as if your words hadn’t affected him.

“Leaving me in the car by myself like this would piss him off, too.”

“Can’t exactly leave you at a diner when the cops are after us,” he noted, pulling back from the car. “Just stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“That’s what John said, and now he’s missing. Dean said it, too, and now the cops have him.”

“Y/N, I promise I’ll be back,” he assured you.

When all you did was continue to glare at him, Sam sighed and turned on his heels, leaving you to go question the husband. Little did you know, the whole time you were sitting in the car worrying about him, Dean and John, you were a constant at the back of Sam’s mind as he continued to work the case.

* * *

“We need to get Dean out.”

You were pulled from your thoughts at the sound of Sam’s voice. Turning away from the window to look at him, you frowned, curious. “The only way to do that is by breaking laws. You okay to do that?”

“I’ve already broken more laws this weekend than I have since I left hunting,” he noted.

“That’s because Dean was leading you,” you countered.

Glaring at you, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone You watched him dial three simple digits before bringing the phone up to his ear as he continued driving, glare still in place.

“Hi, yeah, I think I heard some gunshots. It… it sounds bad. Can you send help? Please? Hurr-” he cut the call short, hanging up, knowing that would get a more urgent response. “See.” He looked to you with a smug grin.

Rolling your eyes, you turned to look back out the window again.

* * *

Sam’s phone started to ring, catching your attention. You watched as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered, putting it on loud speaker.

“ _Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don’t know, that’s pretty illegal._ ”

You let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Dean’s voice.

“You’re welcome.” Sam grinned.

“ _Listen, we gotta talk_.”

Before Dean could go on, Sam interrupted, agreeing, “Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she’s buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad’s next stop.”

“ _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?_ ”

He didn’t listing though, going on, “I just can’t figure out why Dad hasn’t destroyed the corpse yet.”

“ _Well, that’s what I’m trying to tell you. He’s gone. Dad left Jericho._ ”

“What? How do you know?”

“ _I’ve got his journal._ ”

Your blood ran cold.

“He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing,” Sam noted, glancing over at you as if he knew you were thinking the same thing. As if he knew that fact along could break you.

John was gone. He’d left a case unfinished, left without a trace, left his journal. Something was very, very, very wrong.

“ _Yeah, well, he did this time._ ”

“What’s it say?”

“ _Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he’s going._ ”

At least there was that. If he’d left without a word or message or anything you weren’t sure you would have been able to handle it. John was pack Alpha. You needed him.

“Coordinates,” Sam spoke, remembering everything his dad had taught him even after years of being away. “Where to?”

“ _I’m not sure yet._ ”

“I don’t understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?”

As Sam rounded a bend your attention was pulled to the road. Standing there, a few feet away on in the middle of the asphalt, was none other than Constance.

“Sam!”

He slammed on the brakes, dropping his phone- which made it hang up on Dean- as he skid across the road before coming to a halt.

Your hands were pressed to the dash as you breathed heavily, trying to slow your heart and calm yourself. You were safe. You were fine. Sam didn’t kill you.

“Hey.” He reached over to rest a hand on your arm. “Y/N, you okay?”

Before you could answer though, a different voice spoke.

“Take me home.”

Sam and you tensed before you turned to look in the backseat. There, sitting in the middle, Constance stared at Sam expectantly. She was waiting, as if she assumed he would do as she said and drive her home. But he wasn’t moving a muscle.

“Take me home,” she ordered, voice hard and demanding.

“No.”

No wasn’t the right answer, though.

The locks on the doors suddenly clicked into place. You and Sam turned at the Sam time, trying to open the doors to escape, trying to unlock them yourselves, but they weren’t budging. Just as you turned back to each other the gas pedal pressed down without Sam’s foot on it, before the car sped down the road.

Sam had no control as Constance lead you all to God knows where…

* * *

Rolling to a stop, the car pulled up in front of an abandoned house. You had your back pressed to the door, fingers gripping the leather of the seat as you watched Constance, but she didn’t seem to care about your presence. While driving she’d been focused on Sam, now she was looking at the house.

“Don’t do this.” Sam told her.

Flickering, Constance spoke, her voice sad, “I can never go home.”

“You’re scared to go home,” Sam mumbled before he turned to her. But when he looked she was no longer there.

You felt a chill before a sense of something pressing _into_ your body, actually into your body, and then you no longer had control.

Stuck inside yourself, you could feel everything as Constance used you to crawl across the seat towards Sam.

“Y/N?” He watched you with a confused frown. “What are you-”

Constance didn’t let him finish before she used her strength in your body to shove at him. The seat reclined, forcing Sam back as she crawled on top of him, making your body straddle him. She ran your hands over his chest, and clutched at his clothes as she rocked.

“Hold me,” she begged, pressing your body closer to his. “I’m so cold.”

Inside your head, you screamed, trying to fight her, trying to keep her away from him. But you were just an echo. A fly she swatted away without breaking a sweat. You were nothing compared to her.

“You can’t kill me,” Sam groaned. “I’m not unfaithful. I’ve never been.”

Leaning in, Constance whispered in his ear. “You will be.” She pulled back and started to rock against him. “Just hold me.”

Using your body, she leaned in once more, this time to catch his lips in a kiss. Sam resisted… at first. He tried to pull away, but she was strong. He tried to fight, but in the end he couldn’t.

When he kissed her back you melted. You didn’t fight anymore either, wanting him. It had been so long since you’d felt his lips pressing to yours like they were. So long since you’d felt his hands grasp your hips as your body ground against his. So long since you’d felt the hard curve of his cock in between your thighs.

That’s what woke you up.

With a scream, you used all your strength and forced the ghost out of you before you threw yourself across the seat and away from Sam. But Constance already got what she needed.

Appearing again, she screamed at you, face flashing, showing a decayed and grotesque skull before she lifted and hand. The door flung open before you were sent flying outside. You slid across the dirt a few feet before coming to a stop, and just as you did you looked up to see your car door closing again.

Then you heard Sam screaming.

“No!”

Scrambling to your feet, you hurried towards the car, needing to save him. Needing to stop her before she killed him.

“Get down!” An unexpected but welcome voice called.

Doing as Dean said, you ducked before he started shooting. You had to cover yourself as glass from the car window above you shattered. Inside Sam’s screaming stopped as Dean continued to shoot at the ghost.

When Dean finally stopped, Sam turned on the car’s engine. “I’m taking you home.” He slammed his foot on the gas.

“Sam!” You and Dean hurried after him as the car crashed into the house.

“Sam!” Dean called. “You okay?”

The younger brother groaned, “I think…”

“Can you move?”

“Yeah. Help me?”

Dean leaned into the car, helping his brother out while you lingered, watching, wanting to help but knowing Dean was best left to this job. As soon as Sam was out though you were moving towards him, needing to make sure he was okay.

“Let me see.” You reached for Sam, seeing burn marks on his shirt.

But he shook his head, grabbing your hand and lowering it from his chest. “I’m fine, Y/N. Let’s just get-”

The sound of glass breaking had you all turn just in time to see a chest of drawers slide across the floor. They slammed into the three of you, holding you between them and the car as Constance glared your way. She was pissed.

As she took a step towards you the lights began to flicker. You thought it was because she was so angry, but when she started looking around, confusion turning to fear, you began to wonder if something worse was coming.

Water began to pour down the stairs case. Constance moved to the bottom of them and looked up, the fear plastered on her face intensifying as two small figures appeared at the top.

“You’ve come home to us, Mummy.”

Suddenly the two children- _her_ children- were beside Constance, their arms wrapping around her in an embrace that held no malice. But she screamed, as if they burned, and then they were melting into a puddle that soaked into the ground and disappeared.

The instant they were gone the drawers loosened, allowing the three of you to shove them away and free yourselves.

“So this is where she drowned her kids,” Dean noted as he moved over to check out the spot where she and her children had vanished.

Sam nodded. “That’s why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.”

“You found her weak spot.” Dean was both impressed and proud. “Nice work, Sammy.” He gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before he started towards you and his car.

“Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you,” Sam chuckled. “What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?”

Dean shrugged. “Hey. Saved your ass.” He turned to you then, smile softening. “You okay?”

“Better now.”

His smile grew again. “Good.” Looking over your shoulder, his eyes took in the state of his car. “I’ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?” He turned to point an accusing finger at his brother. “I’ll kill you.”

* * *

You were seated behind Dean, reaching over as you leaned your back on your door so you could run your fingers through his hair. Sam was looking at a map, trying to figure out where John wanted you all to go, while you were flicking through his journal.

“Okay, here’s where Dad went.” Sam gestured to the map. “It’s called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.”

Dean nodded. “Sounds charming. How far?”

“About six hundred miles.”

“Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.”

Sam paused, hesitating before he looked to his brother. “Dean, I, um…”

Dean didn’t need him to say anything else. “You’re not going.”

“The interview’s in like, ten hours. I gotta be there,” Sam explained.

Nodding, Dean turned his attention to the road, not bothering to hide his disappointment. “Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I’ll take you home.”

As he continued to drive, he eventually caught your gaze in the rear-view mirror. The two of you shared a look, both knowing what the other was thinking. Neither you or Dean wanted Sam to go, but you also knew there was nothing you could do or say to make him stay. You didn’t hold that power over him. You weren’t his Omega.

* * *

Sam climbed out of the car before leaning back in the window. He glanced at you for a second before looking to his brother. “Call me if you find him?” Dean just nodded in response. “And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right.”

By Dean’s tone, you got the feeling that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Giving the door a pat, Sam pushed away and started to leave.

Dean turned on the engine before pausing, calling out to his brother, “Sam?” He turned back, waiting for Dean to continue. “You know, we made a hell of a team back there.”

Sam smiled, nodding. “Yeah.”

That’s all that was said before Dean drove off, leaving Sam standing there, watching the two of you leave.

* * *

Dean’s arm was around you, hand draped over your shoulder as you leaned against him and played with his fingers. You twisted the ring around his fingers with one hand, while you stroked the back of his hand with the other. His scent calmed your otherwise uneasy mood.

“It’s gonna be awhile before we see him again, huh?”

Shifting, Dean pulled you closer to him so he could press a kiss to the top of your head. “We don’t need him.”

Lifting your head, you looked up at him. “Say it like you mean it Dean. You can’t lie to me, remember.”

A grin tugged on his lips as he gave a short chuckle. “Never could.” This time he kissed your lips.

It was short and sweet, perfect. Pulling away, he turned back to the road as he continued in the direction John wanted you to go.

“Hey, what’s the time?” you asked absentmindedly as you went back to playing with the ring on his finger.

Needing to swap hands on the steering wheel, Dean took his hand from you so he could check his watch. You pouted, but waited, knowing his hand would be back in a moment. Only… it didn’t come back.

“Dean?” You turned to look at him, spotting the concerned frown growing on his brow. “Dean?”

“My watch isn’t ticking…” he noted. The change was sudden. He quickly put both hands on the wheel before spinning the car around, heading back towards Sam’s apartment. “Something’s wrong.”

* * *

Jessica was dead. You felt nothing but sympathy, knowing how hard losing her would be for Sam.

You might not have liked the girl, you didn’t really know her enough to like her and she had something you would never have again- Sam. But none of that meant you wished her ill will. You didn’t want her dead. You didn’t want Sam back this way.

Dean walked over to you, turning his back on the apartment. The flames it had been engulfed in had only just been extinguished by the firemen, and now that worst of the danger seemed to be over police were ushering people away and asking question.

“Hey.” Dean rested his hand on you arm. “Go wait in the car. We’ll be there soon,” he promised you.”

Nodding, you pushed off Baby and moved towards the back door. As you reached it you paused, eyes dragging over to where Sam was standing by the open trunk, loading a shotgun.

He didn’t look up at you, only turned his attention to his approaching brother as he tossed the gun in with the others. “We got work to do,” was all he said before he slammed the trunk.

This was definitely not the way you wanted Sam back…

**Bamby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABO dynamics. Angst. Fluff. Heat.
> 
> Bamby

You were sitting in the back of the Impala, behind Dean. Normally- if it were you, John and Dean in the car- you’d be in the middle, so you could look out the front. But since Sam had joined you and his brother you’d been trying to keep your distance.

Sam was dealing… but not well. The three of you had spent nearly a whole week looking for leads, but Jess’ killer was long gone. That left a hole in the younger Winchester’s chest, and a weight on your shoulders.

With a gasp, Sam suddenly sat up, waking from yet another nightmare.

You flinched, pressing yourself against the door as you watched him. Keeping your distance had resulted in you being extra jumpy… which hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Dean glanced at you through the rear view mirror before turning his attention to his brother. “You okay?”

Turning to look out the window, Sam answered shortly, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He wasn’t and you all knew it.

Nodding, Dean looked to the road once more. “Another nightmare?” When Sam just cleared his throat, Dean tried something else. “You wanna drive for a while?”

Sam laughed. Hell, you were shocked.

“Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that,” Sam noted.

“Just thought you might want to.” Dean shrugged. “Never mind.”

“Look, man, you’re worried about me. Both of you,” Sam added offhandedly without giving you a single glance. “I get it, and thank you, but I’m perfectly okay.”

“Mm-hm.” Even though you couldn’t see his face, you were sure Dean rolled his eyes.

Moving on, Sam grabbed the map. “All right, where are we?”

“We are just outside of Grand Junction.”

Sighing, Sam shook his head, still looking down at the map. “You know what? Maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.”

You sunk further down into your seat.

Losing Jess was hard for Sam and you would forever understand that. She was his girlfriend, he loved her, that was rare in the life of someone such as Sam. Winchesters didn’t get a lot of happiness, so to have Jess was like finding the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Now he was glum and gloomy, and you couldn’t help but feel like you were making it worse.

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-”

“We gotta find Dad first,” Sam noted, finishing his brother’s sentence.

“Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it’s no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He’ll know what to do,” Dean assured him.

John’s absence was digging away at you. The last week had ebbed at your relationship with Dean. While he tried to get close to you, to comfort you the way you needed to be comforted, he also understood that it wasn’t exactly appropriate now that his brother was around. Now that Sam was hurting with his own loss.

So, not only was John gone, but you didn’t have Dean the way you needed either. The Omega in you didn’t know how to process… hence the jumpy behaviour.

“It’s weird, man,” Sam started. “These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge.”

Dean glanced over at him. “What about it?”

“There’s nothing there. It’s just woods.” Sam dropped the map, frowning, confused. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?”

You didn’t have an answer, but you prayed John would be able to explain everything as soon as you found him at Blackwater Ridge.

* * *

“So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote,” Sam noted as the three of you moved about the ranger station. “It’s cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.”

“Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear.” Dean gestured to a picture of a giant bear hanging on the wall.

Bears didn’t scare you. Not after the crap you’d been through. No, what scared you were the monsters the Winchesters hunted. But it wasn’t the kind of fear that made you want to hide behind them. It was the kind of fear that made you want to fight back.

Your fight or flight instincts weighed heavily on the fight side.

Sam came to stand on Dean’s other side with a sigh. “And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.”

“You three aren’t planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” a man asked ‘causing you, Dean and Sam to spin around and face him.

It was the Ranger, you know that in an instant.

“Oh, no, sir, we’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper,” Sam told him, laughing lightly.

Dean grinned, raising a fist in the air. “Recycle, man.”

“Bull.” The Ranger wasn’t buying what the brothers were selling, apparently. “You’re friends with that Haley girl, right?”

Pausing a moment, Dean considered his options before nodding. “Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…” he faltered a moment, reading the Ranger’s name tag, “Wilkinson.”

“Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it’s not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” the Ranger asked, and Dean quickly shook his head in response. “You tell that girl to quit worrying, I’m sure her brother’s just fine.”

“We will,” Dean assured him. As the Ranger started to leave, Dean called out again. “Well that Haley girl’s quite a pistol, huh?”

The Ranger paused to turn to him again. “That is putting it mildly.”

With the Ranger’s attention caught, Dean stepped forward and went on, “Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.”

* * *

As you, Dean and Sam left the Ranger station Dean chuckled, tucking the permit into his jacket pocket.

Sam watching, shaking his head at his brother. “What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?”

You flinched in an instant.

Both brothers noticed your reaction but neither had the time to comment. You were already walking away, heading towards the Impala, sliding in without a word.

John was an asshole for leaving you behind. He should have known that Dean would go get Sam if he was gone for too long. He should have known the pain that would cause you. Add that to the pain of his absence… he was a goddamn asshole.

From where you sat in the car, you could still hear the brothers.

Ignoring you- for now- Dean turned to his brother again. “What do you mean?”

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find Dad.” Sam started towards the car, Dean right behind him. “I mean, why even talk to this girl?”

“I don’t know,” Dean stopped by the driver’s side door, “maybe we should know what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it?” he noted.

There was a pause that hummed with tension. You could feel it as they both stood outside, looking at each other over the car’s roof. While you couldn’t see their faces you could imagine their shared but different  confusion.

“What?” the younger brother asked.

“Since when are you all ‘shoot first ask questions later’, anyway?”

“Since now,” Sam answered shortly before getting in the car.

“Oh really?” Dean slid into the car, a grin on his lips until he caught your gaze in the rear view mirror.

You looked away, eyes felling to the floor of the car. “Are you taking me to a motel now?”

Part of you hoped he would so you could wallow in bed and cry yourself to sleep. Nights had been hard on you lately. The silence that came with the dark just intensified your longing and loneliness. You could use a nap.

But then there was the other part of you that desperately wanted to cling to the only Alpha you had… even though he wasn’t really your Alpha.

Sam’s earlier comment, about Dean wanting to hook up with the chick… it stung. You hated the idea of him hooking up with other girls. Almost as much as you hated the thought of John doing the same. Dean was the only real constant you’d had. He’d always been there. You didn’t want to lose him to some other girl. Some other Omega.

Been there, done that.

“No,” he answered after a pause, turning the car on. “You shouldn’t be alone right now,” was all he said before all conversation was dropped.

* * *

Standing behind Sam and Dean as you neared the Collins’ house, you kept your gaze on the ground. You made sure to keep up and shut up. John had rarely let you join when it came to cases, but he’d drilled the rules into you nonetheless.

You were an Omega, it was odd for someone such as yourself to be a hunter. For one, you could rarely pose as the many disguises the Winchesters used. You’d never heard of an Omega cop let alone an FBI agent. Then there was the fact you were so young.

Most Omegas under the claiming age were either in school, college or living in group homes- for their safety. When they became of age they were allowed out into the world, they owned themselves… until they didn’t. You were of age, barely, so you could still get mistaken for someone younger. Either way, it was weird for you to be out and around Alphas.

John had insisted that if you were to go on hunts you wouldn’t do anything dangerous and you would stay out of the way.

Dean tried to keep you away from victims and their families, because he knew his father would kill him if he found out otherwise. He’d rarely seen you act this timid and… submissive. He didn’t like it.

“Hey.” The older Winchester stepped up to you, cupping your cheek to lift your face until your eyes met his. “He’s not here. You don’t have to act like that.”

“I’m an Omega,” you countered.

Shrugging, Dean stepped closer to you until he could press a chaste kiss to your lips. “You’re not _his_ Omega,” he noted on a breath as he stepped back.

Your fate had not been sealed. You were not John’s, you were not Dean’s. In that moment, standing on the path leading to the Collins’ front door, you were your own person.

Giving him a shy smile, you nodded and let him lead you the rest of the way to the door. Sam stayed silent as he followed, but you felt his eyes on you. There was no time or point in commenting. You doubted he would even acknowledge you.

Lifting his hand, Dean knocked on the door.

A moment or so passed before the door opened, revealing a simple brunette Beta.

“You must be Haley Collins,” Dean started. “I’m Dean, this is Sam and Y/N, we’re, ah, we’re rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.”

Hesitating a moment, Haley looked to each of you before he gaze fell on Dean again. “Lemme see some ID.”

Without missing a beat, Dean pulled out a fake badge before holding it up against the screen of the door. He waited as she checked it out, trying to figure out if it was legit or not. Eventually she decided it was and opened the door.

“Come on in.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled as he stepped closer.

Haley had to open the door a little more for the big Alphas, but stopped as she spotted something a little further away. “That yours?”

Dean turned to glance at his car before nodding back at Haley. “Yeah.”

She smiled. “Nice car.”

In that instant, you hated her.

* * *

“So if Tommy’s not due back for a while, how do you know something’s wrong?” Sam asked as he stood by the table across from you and Dean.

Haley walked back into the room, carrying a bowl of salad that she placed on the table in front of her younger brother. “He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos. We haven’t heard anything in over three days now.”

“Well, maybe he can’t get cell reception,” Sam countered.

Haley shook her head. “He’s got a satellite phone, too.”

“Could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check in?”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Ben- Haley’s younger brother- noted a little shortly. It was clear he was worried about his brother just like his sister was.

You stood close to Dean, keeping behind him ever so slightly. You didn’t want to be noticed, you didn’t want them to question the guys because you were an Omega. You just wanted to blend in as much as possible and listen.

“Our parents are gone,” Haley explained as she put more food on the table. “It’s just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.”

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Nodding, Haley started towards her laptop.

Sam followed while Dean stayed with you, reaching out to rest a hand on the small of your back. You listened to Haley as she showed Sam the pictures.

“That’s Tommy.” She gestured to the screen.

Then you heard the recording of what you assumed was her brother. “ _Hey Haley, day six, we’re still out near Blackwater Ridge. We’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow._ ”

Something in Sam’s gaze caught your attention. As you watched him you couldn’t help but notice a short and quick frown that crossed his features as if he noticed something. But you didn’t comment, not when no one else seemed to see it.

“Well, we’ll find your brother,” Dean assured her. “We’re heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.”

“Then maybe I’ll see you there.” Haley turned her attention to him. “Look, I can’t sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I’m heading out in the morning, and I’m gonna find Tommy myself.”

“I think I know how you feel.”

You looked up at the way Dean was watching her and found your heart breaking a little. As you dropped your gaze to the floor Sam spoke.

“Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?” He gestured to the computer.

Haley nodded. “Sure.”

* * *

Sitting at a table in a bar, you rolled the bottom of your beer around in circles as Sam and Dean talked about the case. You weren’t listening though. It was only a matter of time before they found a motel for the night and then left you there while they went out hunting.

Part of you still wanted that time alone so you could sulk, but you knew it wasn’t what you needed.

“Hey.” Dean nudged you with his elbow, making you look up at him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” you squeaked, lying through your teeth.

Looking between the two of you, Sam sighed, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He stood and left without another word.

The moment you two were alone Dean grabbed your chair and pulled it closer until your arm was brushing against his. He leaned in to rest his chin on you shoulder and press a pouty kiss to your cheek.

“Talk to me.”

You chuckled lightly, “Dean Winchester wants to talk about feelings.” You turned your head to him ever so slightly, “I thought you don’t do chick flick moments.”

“Do anything for you,” he countered.

Heart jumping in your chest, you couldn’t help but look at him wide eyed. He didn’t comment on your look or say anything else, but instead leaned in to catch your lips with his own, which only added fuel to your surprise.

When he pulled back he caught your gaze. “I worry about you. When Sam left you were a mess.” You lowered your gaze as the memories from that time came to you. “Now with Dad… and Sam being back… and I know I haven’t been able to help you-”

“Stop.” Reaching over, you pressed a finger to his lips to shut him up. “Don’t, okay? You’re just gonna make me feel worse.”

As your finger lowered from his lips Sam returned, sliding into his chair. You turned back to your bottle, rolling it around again. The brothers watched you for a second or so before giving up. You didn’t listen to their conversation, just focused on your bottle.

* * *

You’d insisted Sam and Dean leave you at the motel room while they went to talk to a witness from the last attacks. They had been gone for almost two hours when you felt a slight pang, and in an instant you knew what was happening. Your heat was coming.

 _There’s no way Dean is going to leave me here like this. He won’t go hunting if I’m in heat_ , you thought to yourself.

Dean was always adamant about staying close during your heats. You got them regularly, and bad. Every couple of months you were left in agonizing pain if you weren’t given what you needed. John was hardly around, Sam had left, Dean was willing to drop the world at your feet if he thought it would help.

But nothing would help. Not when you felt this lost and empty. He could only do so much, and with Sam around he could do even less. This was going to be a heat you were just going to have to grit through.

“Finding Dad’s not enough?” The trunk of the Impala outside slammed. You jumped at you listened, hearing Sam’s voice. “Now we gotta babysit too?”

Fresh tears stung your eyes as you sat on the bed, legs pulled up to your chest. Your emotions, thoughts and memories had you sniffling on and off since the brothers had left you, but hearing Sam no made it all surface again. He didn’t want you here. According to him, you were dragging them down.

“What?” Sam asked.

There was a pause before Dean answered, “Nothing.”

A few short moments later you heard the key slide into the lock before the motel room door opened. Dean took one step inside, followed by his brother, before they froze. Eyes set on you, they could tell you’d been crying in an instant.

“I’m fine,” you lied, but there was no point.

Dean dumped the duffle bag he was carrying onto the floor and walked over to you. The concern in his eyes just made your heart clench.

He pulled you to him, cradling your head to his chest as you began to sob into his shirt. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re gonna find Dad and we’re gonna bring him back.”

Sam cautiously moved to the other bed, dumping his bag down. He watched you and his brother, a look of curiosity and slight concern in his eyes.

You just turned away from him, not wanting him to see you like this. You hated being vulnerable. You hated looking like a needy Omega.

“Tomorrow Sam and me are going out to find Dad and we’ll bring him back, okay?” Dean pulled back and lifted your face so you’d look at him. “I’m gonna take care of you, ‘Mega. I’ll do whatever it takes,” he promised.

Allowing a soft smile to creep onto your lips, you leaned in to give him a gentle kiss before curling up against his side again. Exhaustion won out soon enough, and before you knew it you were asleep.

* * *

“We’ll be back before dark,” Dean assured you as he packed some stuff for the hike.

You sat on the bed the two of you had shared last night, legs crossed in front of you as your fingers fiddled with the flannel you’d stolen from him.

In the middle of the night you’d woken and dragged Dean under the sheets of the bed. He let you cling to him like a koala. Words of comfort were murmured between gentle caresses and soft kisses. Nothing more happened considering Sam was in the next bed, but Dean made sure to give you what he knew you needed.

No one knew you the way Dean did.

“If shit hits the fan and you can’t reach us, call Bobby.”

Bobby Singer. He was like a father to you and the boys.

When John hadn’t been around you and Sam had been dumped at Bobby’s house more often than you’d liked at first. The Beta smelt like too much alcohol and stale books. He was grumpy and stubborn. He’d scared you, and being away from John and Dean had made it worse. But the old man had noticed your discomfort and acted accordingly.

Bobby treated you the way John probably should have. He would drop everything for you… and would kill the Winchesters if he found out your entire past with them.

Thinking of Bobby reminded you of the times you’d spent at his place with Sam. How the two of you would sit on the hood of cars on the yard and look up at the sky until clouds turned into stars. You’d had a crush on Sam long before anything had happened between the two of you.

“He doesn’t want me here, does he?”

“Hm?” Dean looked up from his bag to turn to you. “Who?”

“Sam.”

He looked to the closed bathroom door. Sam was currently showering, which left the two of you alone. “You know it’s not that simple,” he noted as his eyes fell back on you.

“It really is, Dean.”

Sighing, abandoning his things, he walked over to crouch in front of you and grab your hands. “Sammy just lost the girl he loves, and now he’s with the girl he used to love.”

“He didn’t love me,” you argued, ignoring the sting that came with his past tense comment.

He just chuckled lightly, watching his fingers as they played with yours. “Yeah, he did.”

“Then why’d he leave?”

“Because… it’s complicated.” He looked up to meet your gaze then. “I know you think he despises you, and I know you think you’re getting in the way, but stop. Sam cares about you, I see it. And you could never get in the way. I wouldn’t drag you around everywhere if I thought you’d slow us down.”

“You drag me around because I’m an Omega.”

He frowned then, looking a little offended. “You think I’m in this just for the sex? We both know I get that from other girls, too.” You flinched at the reminder that Dean wasn’t solely yours. “But you’re the person I come back to. You’re the one I care about.”

Despite your mood, you couldn’t help but smile. “I care about you, too.”

“Good.” Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to your cheek. “Now cheer up. Sammy’s fine. Give him a couple more weeks.”

“Okay.” You gave a short nod, dropping your gaze back to your hands as he moved to continue to pack.

In no time at all, Sam walked in, dressed and ready for the hike. You watched him from the corner of your eye as he moved to grab his own thing which had been packed earlier. Sam had always been a morning person, and it seemed college life had only encouraged that nonsense. You preferred to sleep in… especially with Dean.

But your thoughts were far from those memories as you watched the younger brother. You were, instead, questioning whether or not Dean was right. Had Sam actually loved you once? If he did, then why did he leave? Why did he turn his back on his life, his family and on you?

“Okay, we’re going,” Dean announced, drawing your attention to him. Your head whipped around until you were watching as he headed towards you. “There is food in the fridge, please don’t leave unless you absolutely have to. Call Bobby if you have an emergency. And please, whatever you do-”

“Don’t answer the door to any strangers.” You gave a short nod. “I know the deal, Dean. It’s not my first rodeo.”

He chuckled. “I know, sweetheart.” Leaning in, he captured your lips in a soft kiss that lasted a little longer than you were expecting. “Be safe.”

“You too,” you breathed.

Then he was pulling back and walking out the door, Sam right behind him. But before the door closed Sam stopped and turned to you. Your eyes met and while no words were shared you could tell her was worried about you.

All you could offer was a reassuring smile. That’s all he seemed to need before he was leaving you alone, locking the door behind him.

Three hours later your heat hit…

**Bamby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABO dynamics. Explicit language. Angst. Fluff. Smut. Heat. Implied masturbation. Unprotected sex. Fingering. Thigh riding. Dry humping. Knotting. Dirty talk. Medicines and stuff. Unintentional voyeurism and exhibitionism. Car smut. I’m trying to cover all bases, here.
> 
> Bamby

_We’ll be back before dark._

Dean’s words echoed in your mind as you sat in the middle of your shared motel bed, waiting. Dark had come hours ago and there was still no sign of either brother.

You had the urge to call them, but you knew they had no signal wherever they were so there was no point. Calling Bobby was an option, but it wasn’t like he could do anything. What you needed was an Alpha… one of _your_ Alphas. But John was missing and Dean was gone, so you were left waiting as the pain of your heat grew with each passing second.

Paranoia came from spending years with hunters. John was always adamant about keeping you safe and hidden while in heat, which is how you knew what to do to protect yourself.

A candle was burning on the kitchen table, by the front door. The room was filled with the scent of vanilla, sandalwood, musk, cinnamon, white lily, and rose. It reminded you of the Winchesters, all of them, and eased some of your worries and pain, while also covering your scent.

For extra coverage, you were taking suppressants. There were different kinds for different situations, so for this situation you’d taken one scentblocker, one to lessen your slick, one to make you drowsy and two for the pain. Sure, it left you resembling a zombie, but you had to do what you had to do, and while there was the risk of someone still finding you, John had taught you enough so you were able to shoot while doped up on all the medication.

For now, though, you were half certain you were safe, which was enough for you to give in and lay down. As you snuggled into the bed and let your eyes drift closed, you tried to convince yourself that Dean and Sam would be there when you woke.

* * *

When you woke the brothers weren’t back, but your heat was in full swing.

This was the danger zone. You were almost at the point where you would spread your legs for anyone who walked through the doors. It frightened and excited you, the idea that someone could just walk in and fuck you.

You were sane enough to force those thoughts away, though. Instead of letting yourself sit and wait, and put yourself in danger, you took more steps to protect yourself.

The candle you lit last night was still burning, but you decided to burn another. You had no more candles like the first, but that didn’t matter to you. In fact, you were sure the new smell would smother your scent even more. Along with the original scents of vanilla, sandalwood, musk, cinnamon, white lily, and rose, you could now smell leather and coffee.

After taking more pills to dull your pain and everything else, you rummaged through your bag and pulled out the few toys you had. Stripping from your clothes, you dropped to the bed and spread your legs before sliding one of the smaller toys into your pussy and began to thrust it in the hopes it would be enough to get you by until Dean came back.

* * *

You were humping one of the motel room pillows where you got the call. Luckily, you’d taken suppressants a few hours before and since then the medications had managed to ease your cravings enough for your to be a coherent human. So when you answered the phone you were able to understand the person on the other end _and_ respond to them.

Getting where you needed to be was a little more difficult. First you had to get dressed and leave the room. Then you had successfully steal a car. Lastly, you had to actually drive.

Eventually you made it to the Ranger station.

You flinched at the bright flashing lights of cop cars and the ambulance that were parked on the dirt road. Pulling the car off to the side, you pulled yourself out and onto shaking legs. Within second you had to grab the car for support as your bones rattled and insides twisted.

Scanning the crowd and sniffing the air, you soon spotted at least one familiar face.

Talking to a couple of police officers, Sam stood with Ben. Staggering over to them, you were a handful of steps away when Sam sensed you.

Spinning on his heels, his eyes went wide as he threw himself forward to catch you as your legs began to give. “I got you,” he promised as he held you to his chest.

You pressed yourself to him, closing your eyes and humming at the warmth and scent of an Alpha. “Sam,” you cried, gripping his shirt tightly.

Arms remaining around you, he surveyed the lot in search for his brother. You spotted him first though.

He was leaning against Baby… with Haley. As you stood there, looking at them, your stomach dropped and heart sank as she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

Sensing the change in you, Sam followed your gaze and tensed at the sight of his brother and the woman. He didn’t comment or ask questions, though. Instead he simply nodded to the police and Ben before leading you over to Dean.

The instant your scent hit him Dean’s back went straight as a ruler as he pushed off Baby. Leaving Haley, he walked over to you and Sam, and without batting an eye he guided you away from his brother and into his arms.

He dipped to drag his nose along your throat, scenting you. “If I’d known-”

“I know.” You leaned into him more. “I didn’t want to tell you. Didn’t want to get in the way.”

“You could never get in the way,” he tried to assure you, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Whimpering as another wave of pain ran through your body, you clutched at his jacket tightly. “Hurts, Dean.”

Lips ghosting along your neck, he breathed in your smell. “It’s okay, ‘Mega, I’m here now.” He pulled one hand away from you to fish around in his jacket pocket. “You’re driving, Sammy,” he told his brother as he tossed the keys to him.

Dean lifted you into his arms, and held you to his chest, before he began to carry you towards Baby. Sam hurried around to the driver’s side while Dean slid into the back with you. He didn’t bother with seatbelts- he never did- which gave you the opportunity to continue to cling to him.

You were halfway to the motel when it became too much. The pain was a constant throb of stabbing pain that twisted your insides, and ground your nerves together like sandpaper. You whimpered and groaned as you turned to Dean and climbed onto his lap.

“Whoa, Y/N-” But his words were cut off as you crashed your lips against his and began to grind against his thigh.

Out of instinct, Dean’s hands fell to your hips and began to guide your movements. He pulled away and began to pant against you, his darkened eyes staring down at where you were pressed against his leg.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he moaned, tightening his hold on your hips. “I can feel how wet you are through our jeans.”

Dropping your head to his shoulder, you whined. “Need you bad, Dean.”

There was a pause as he tensed and shifted slightly, but you barely noticed as you continued to fuck his thigh. You pressed against him as hard as you could, seeking whatever friction you could get. What you really needed, though, was his knot. God you wanted to be squirming on his thick, hard, leaking knot…

“Dean.” You tugged on his hair and mouthed at his neck, letting his scent surround you. “Alpha.”

He growled lowly, sliding a hand around to the small of your back. His fingers crept under your shirt, seeking your hot flesh as you kept fucking his leg.

“Hurry up, Sammy,” Dean groaned, barely controlling himself.

* * *

The motel door was slammed shut, but you didn’t even notice as Dean kissed the breath out of you. His hands were everywhere, plucking away your clothes as he backed you through the room. By the time you fell onto the bed you were completely naked and ready to submit to him in every way.

When you went to turn onto your hands and knees, he grabbed your leg and stopped you. “Not tonight, ‘Mega. Need to see your face.”

All you could respond with was a small nod.

Pleased that you would stay where he wanted, Dean climbed onto the bed, between your thighs, and leaned forward until he could kiss you again. From where he was you could lift yourself up a little and grind against him, which is exactly what you did. He let you, of course, having no problem with you taking what you needed, but at the same time he guided his hand between your bodies until he felt your slick slit.

You cried with need when his fingers began to rub at your clit. “More, Dean. Please just fuck me.”

His fingers dipped into your hole and began to stroke your walls. “Need to get you ready,” he reminded you, though you could hear the strain in his voice- he was struggling to hold himself back.

Shaking your head, you ran your fingers through his hair and tugged, pulling a groan from him. “Wanna feel the stretch of your cock, Dean. Wanna feel the burn. I need it. Need you. Please, Alpha. _Please._ ”

Unable to resist you when you begged, Dean pulled his fingers free from you, lined his cock up, and pushed in. You screamed.

“Shh, shh.” He kissed your shoulder as he stilled inside you. “I got you, ‘Mega.”

Your body slowly adjusted to the feel of him inside you, soon the pain eased and was replaced by a familiar hunger for more. Legs wrapping around his waist, fingers tugging on his hair, you clenched your walls around his cock eagerly.

Taking the hint, he started to move. He took his time at first, dragging in and out of you to gradually build the pace. Pulling out until just the tip remained, he then pushed back in until he felt your cervix. Each time you tugged on his hair a little and arched up to press your chest to his. Kissing and nipping on your neck and shoulder, he took his time until it wasn’t enough.

“I need more, Dean.” You moaned into his ear. “Wanna feel you for days. Want your knot.”

“Fuck.”

Doing as you wished, he began to pick up the pace. The faster he got the harder he thrust, and soon the bed was thumping against the wall as he began to really fuck you. The two of you were too far gone to notice the bed hitting the wall, or the yelling from next door, you were too lost in each other to notice anything else.

You arched your neck to expose your throat. “Bite me, Dean.”

He pulled away to eye your bare flesh, hungry eyes boring into the spot where he wanted to sink his teeth into. But he didn’t do it.

“I can’t.” He shook his head, still fucking you but now pulling away to put some distance between him and your neck.

“Please,” you begged, almost crying. “I need you, Alpha.”

As your reached up for him, he grabbed your hands and pressed them against the bed, keeping you from pulling him back down. The lust in his eyes was still there, but as you looked up at him you noticed that spark of guilt in his gaze, too.

“Dad would kill me.”

His thrusts had slowed enough for your brain to think a little more clearly than before. Staring up at him, you realised he was right. John might have disappeared but that didn’t mean he was gone forever, and if he returned to find you claimed it wouldn’t end well.

That hurt and angered you, but there was nothing that could be done. Dean followed orders and did as his father pleased, there was no changing his mind. So you were just going to have to settle.

“Then fuck me. Knot me. Make me feel like yours.”

Having no problem with that command, Dean picked up the pace once more. He took a chance and leaned back down, letting your scent surround him as your lips found yours. There was no more talk of claiming or John as Dean fucked you until his knot popped and you screamed into your climax.

* * *

Dean run his fingers along your face lightly, tracing your jaw lips. His eyes followed the trail as he smiled down at you. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know.” You nodded.

It was easy to give half truths in moments like this. When Dean’s now soft cock was still inside you. When your heat was still bubbling. When the world didn’t exist outside of your motel room. Later, though, you would question what kind of love he was talking about. Did he just see you as a friend? Family? A lover? Or were you the Omega he wanted but couldn’t have?

While you hoped for the later, you were pretty sure that wasn’t the case.

“We should do this more.”

“I don’t know about you, but the idea of suffering through heats isn’t exactly fun to me,” you noted.

He chuckled lightly. “No, I mean we should be like this.” He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. “Just you and me. We should take time off, let Sammy do his own thing every once in a while so we can have some privacy.”

At the mention of Sam, you sighed and dropped your head to Dean’s chest. “Your brother.”

Dean paused a moment, waiting for you to elaborate. When you didn’t say anything more he broke the silence, “Am I missing something here?”

“Sam’s probably pissed at us.”

“Why?”

“Because I mounted you like a freaking lion on the way back.”

He chuckled then. “Oh, yeah, that’s right.”

Pulling away, you slapped at his chest. “Could you at least pretend to care?”

“Why?” he repeated, shrugging this time. “Not like Sam hasn’t seen it before.”

Your cheeks flushed at the reminder of your history with the Winchester brothers. After everyone realised you had a thing with each of them, Sam and Dean opened up a little. Dean would purposefully make out with you while Sam was in the room, then Sam started groping you while Dean watched, gradually things got more and more heated. You’d been waiting for the day they both took you at the same time, but then Sam had left…

“We should still apologise. Sam… he doesn’t see me like that anymore,” you noted, pulling away from him.

He groaned as his cock fell from your slit, but you ignored him as you got out of bed and walked over to grab a glass of water. Pulling himself up onto his elbows, he watched as you sipped the drink gingerly, knowing you were trying to distract yourself and avoid the subject.

“Sam loves you,” he countered. You froze, but before you could comment he went on, “Sam left and he moved on, but he never got over you.”

Lowering the glass back onto the counter, you looked over your shoulder at him as you asked, “Then why did he tell people I’m his sister?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “You should ask him that.”

“No thanks.” Turning on your heels, you headed back to the bed and joined him again, settling in by his side. “Can we change the subject now?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “We can talk about the fact you wanted me to claim you,” he suggested.

Tensing, you avoided his gaze as a thought crossed your mind… you still wanted him to claim you. But nothing had changed, you knew he wouldn’t do it so there was no point in saying anything. Instead you opted for silence. Unfortunately, Dean was just as stubborn as you, if not more.

“You wouldn’t have wanted it if your heat wasn’t so bad. And your heat wouldn’t have been so bad if you’d told me it was coming before Sam and me left.”

“If I told you my heat was coming you wouldn’t have gone and those people would have died.”

“You could have died.”

“They matter more.” You lifted your head to look up at him. “Saving people, hunting things, the family business and all that jazz.”

Grinning, he nudged you. “Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not,” you assured him.

Your comment sobered him up a little, causing his grin to slip. “Well, then, don’t say they matter more. They don’t.”

If you didn’t know any better, you would have commented on the fact that he was sounding like your Alpha. But bringing that up again would only lead you into a conversation neither of you were prepared for.

Luckily you felt a light throb of pain in your gut as your heat began to stir again. Groaning, you pressed a hand to your stomach and curled forward as much as you could with Dean right in front of you.

“Is it time?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut.

His hand rubbed up and down your back as he watched you try to deal with the small but still painful cramp. “What do you need?”

Uncurling yourself, you leaned into him. “You. Just need you.”

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he promised as he turned you on to your back and knelt between your thighs. “I got you, ‘Mega. I got you.” All thought melted away as he pushed back into you.

That’s how you would spend the next three days. Between the fucking, you would snuggle, sleep, eat and repeat. Neither of you would mention the fact you wanted him to claim you, neither of you would mention Sam again, and John never passed your thoughts. There was only you and Dean.

**Bamby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABO dynamics. Angst. This is angstier than I’d anticipated…
> 
> Bamby

You were scurrying around in the motel room, trying to find your purse. Looking up, you shot Sam an apologetic smile as he stood there in the doorway, waiting.

“I’m so sorry.”

He simply shook his head, smiling back. “It’s okay. Dean’s the one with the big appetite. I can wait,” he assured you.

Relaxing a little, you got back to scrummaging around. Getting down onto your hands and knees on the ground, your bent forward as much as possible, pressing your chest to the floor and sticking your ass in the air as you reached under the bed.

“Got it!” you declared as you pulled up and held the purse in the air triumphantly.

Sam cleared his throat and pushed off the doorway. “Great. Let’s, uh… let’s go.”

Nodding, you climbed back to your feet and hurried over to exit the room so he could lock it behind you. Everything else was waiting in the trunk of Baby, while Dean was getting breakfast in the diner connected to the motel. The two of you were supposed to meet him there, have something to eat, and then hit the road to find your next job.

Neither you nor Sam spoke as you made your way through the motel, offering awkward smiles at each other here and there. When you entered the diner, however, that’s when things got really awkward.

Leaning over Dean’s table was a gorgeous waitress. “Can I get you anything else?” She smiled at him brightly, and your stomach dropped.

When Dean looked up from his newspaper to grin at her, your heart ached.

“Yep. Dean is the one with the big appetite,” you mumbled.

Looking from his brother to you and then back, Sam suddenly stalked forward. You watched with wide eyes as he sat next to Dean with a look that made it look like he was over the bullshit.

“Just the check, please.”

The waitress’ smile fell at Sam’s done tone. “Okay.” She nodded as she walked away.

Dean’s head dropped and rolled before he shot Sam and incredulous look. “You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.” He pointed in the direction the waitress had gone. “That’s fun.”

Tucking your hair behind your air and ducking your head, you put one foot in front of the other and moved over to join them. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, while Dean straightened up and turned in his chair to watch you take a seat on his other side. His mood changed in an instant, as if the waitress no longer existed in his brain… but the damage was done.

“If you wanna take a couple of hours…” you muttered under your breath, reach out to fiddle with the salt shaker on the bench.

“No.” Unlike you, Sam wasn’t going to put up with his brother’s antics.

Rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly, Dean paused for a moment as he tried to think of a response. Then his eyes landed on the newspaper in front of him.

“Here, take a look at this.” He handed Sam the paper. “I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out. Authorities dragged the water… nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.”

Sam frowned, confused. “A funeral?”

“Yeah, it’s weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.” Dean shrugged.

“Closure?” Sam scoffed. “What closure? People don’t just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.”

You ducked your head further, reading between the lines.

Dean caught on, too. “Something you want to say to me?”

“The trail for Dad,” Sam started on a sigh. “It’s getting colder every day.”

“Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. Something. Anything.”

“You know what? I’m sick of this attitude. You don’t think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?”

“Yeah, I know you do, it’s just-”

“I’m the one that’s been with him every single day for the past two years. “ _We_ ,” he gestured over his shoulder at you, “have been there, while you’ve been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we’re gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?”

As Sam rolled his eyes Wendy walked by, pulling Dean’s attention away once more.

Glancing at them in the corner of your eye, you felt a familiar pang. Unable to handle it anymore, you pushed out of your chair and stood. “I’ll… I’ll be in the car,” you mumbled as you turned and walked off, not bothering to stop as the brothers called after you.

* * *

Sam and Dean were talking to the family of the victim while you were waiting in the car. This sitting around crap was really starting to get to you. Before Sam had left he’d been stuck with you, hanging around motel rooms while Dean went out hunting with John. You couldn’t deny that you were jealous seeing him out there while you were on the sidelines.

It did give you some time to think, though.

Not much had happened since your heat. You’d suffered for a whole week, relying on Dean to get you through the pain of it all. He was always there for you, and you were always grateful, but something had changed this time.

You didn’t think he’d noticed it, but you’d pulled back. Everything felt different now. With John gone, and Sam back, and Dean’s admission that he wasn’t going to claim you… it all felt weird. You wanted him to claim you, you needed him, but he refused. Without John, you felt like you were stuck in limbo. Now that Sam was around, it just made it all the more awkward.

At this point, if it was an option, you would leave.

Maybe you should? Maybe you should ask Dean to drop you off at Bobby’s? Maybe you should take a break? Maybe John would return if he found out you weren’t with Dean? Maybe that would lead to Sam going back to college? Maybe then someone would finally claim you?

So many ‘maybe’s… but there was no way you’d be able to find answers. Dean would never let you go to Bobby’s, he was too possessive and would worry the whole time.

The two front doors creaked as the brothers opened them and slid into the car.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked as he looked at you through the rear view mirror.

You gave a short nod, chewing your lip as you looked out the window to the lake. “I’m fine.”

* * *

Surprisingly, Dean and Sam let you join them in the police station. You were expecting them to leave you in the car, but instead they invited you to follow along. Surely they would leave you in reception…

“Now, I’m sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Sheriff Jake asked as he led the brothers towards his office.

“You sure it’s accidental?” Sam countered, right behind him. “Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.”

As the men entered the sheriff’s office you went to take a seat… only to be surprised again. Dean held the door open and gestured with a nod of his head. Hesitantly, you stepped away from the seat you’d been about to occupy, and walked past him into the office.

“Like what?” Sheriff Jake took a seat behind his desk. “Here, sit, please.”

Sam took one of the two seat on the other side of the desk, while Dean gestured for you to take the other. You were still surprised and shocked, lowering yourself down hesitantly and uncertain.

“There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There’s nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster,” the sheriff noted.

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled as he stood behind you and Sam. “Right.”

Glancing at his brother, Sam shot him a look while the sheriff went on.

“Will Carlton was traumatised, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.”

“That’s weird, though. I mean, that’s,” Dean leaned forward to place both hands on the back of your chair, “that’s the third missing body this year.”

The sheriff sighed, “I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.”

“I know.” Dean nodded.

“Anyway… all this…it won’t be a problem much longer,” Jake assured us.

Dean shifted behind you. “What do you mean?”

Looking to each of you, suddenly a little surprised, the sheriff explained, “Well, the dam, of course.”

“Of course, the dam. It’s, uh,” Dean fumbled a little, hoping to figure it out, “it sprung a leak.”

“It’s falling apart,” you corrected, making all three men turn to you.

One of the benefits from being benched all the time meant you got to do research, and lots of it. While Dean had been driving and Sam had been reading up on the case, you decided to read up on the town. Most of your time was focused on the lake, which is how you learned that it was in a less than great shape.

Sheriff Jake nodded. “The feds won’t give us the grant to repair it, so they’ve opened the spillway. In another six months, there won’t be much of a lake. There won’t be much of a town, either.”

A light tap on the door had you all turn.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?”

Standing there, in a pretty pink shirt and lovely white top, was a woman. It took you less than a second to see it though… the mark on her neck. She wasn’t just a woman, she was an Omega.

The mark should have reassured you, but when you got a whiff of her scent you could tell something was off. Mated Omegas share the scent of their Alphas, but she was _all_ Omega. If she was mated they were either long gone, or dead…

You weren’t sure which option was better. The one where someone had claimed her as their own and then abandoned her? Or the one where she’d had someone to love before, only to have them ripped away?

Without thought, your eyes wandered to Dean as you wondered what your fate might be. Would you be claimed be someone who would abandon you? Or would you be claimed be a hunter with a short life span?

“I can come back later,” the Omega suggested, about to turn to leave.

Sheriff Jake rose from his seat. “Gentlemen, ma`am, this is my daughter.”

Giving her that trademark smile, Dean stepped forward. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dean.” He shook her hand.

Her face lit up “Andrea Barr. Hi.”

“Hi.” He nodded.

Your heart broke in that instance.

“They’re from the Wildlife Service. About the lake,” the sheriff explained.

Andrea’s face fell ever so slightly. “Oh.”

Suddenly a head appeared, poking around Andrea’s leg. A shy little boy.

Dean turned his smile to the kid. “Oh, hey there. What’s your name?”

Not saying a word, the boy turned and left the office. Andrea offered a quick smile before following him, not saying anything either.

“His name is Lucas,” sheriff Jake answered Dean’s question.

You all moved to the window that looked into the reception, and watched as Lucas took a seat at a table. Andrea leaned over to hand him some crayons, watching him carefully.

So she wasn’t just an Omega with a claim but no Alpha… she was a mother. At least her son’s presence would ease the pain from the absence of her mate.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked, turning to the sheriff.

“My grandson’s been through a lot. We all have,” Jake noted as he started towards his door. “Well, if there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.”

As you all left his office, Dean nodded. “Thanks.”

You were sure that was it, that there was nothing else you needed. But, of course, Dean just couldn’t help himself.

“You know, now that you mentioned it,” he looked to Andrea, “could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?”

She straightened up from where she’d been helping Lucas, and smiled. “Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It’s about two blocks south.”

Both you and Sam went to turn to leave, but were stopped as Dean spoke again.

“Two…” He pretended to think for a moment before ‘giving up’. “Would you mind showing us?”

Andrea laughed lightly. “You want me to walk you two blocks?”

He shrugged. “Not if it’s any trouble.”

There was a brief second where Andrea glanced at you and your eyes met. She knew you were an Omega, and despite the fact you had no mark, you no doubt smelt like the brothers. Being in close quarters with them meant their scent would rub off on you and vice versa. She hesitated because she had to figure out if you were their Omega, or someone less significant.

When she nodded you knew her deduction… apparently you came across as less important.

“I’m headed that way anyway.” She turned to her father. “I’ll be back to pick up Lucas at three.” Bending down, she stroked Lucas’ hair. “We’ll go to the park, okay, sweetie?” Giving him a quick kiss on the head, she then straightened and started for the exit.

You kept your head down as you followed, the ever obedient Omega.

* * *

Leading you in the direction of the motel, Andrea was up front with Dean _right_ beside her. Meanwhile, you were four steps behind, with your head down and hands tucked into the pockets of your jacket. Sam was between you and the others, seemingly struggling with something.

Part of you hoped he would slow down to walk with you. You hoped he would reassure you that there was nothing to be worried about. You hoped to hear some wise words from a friend. Instead, he just followed Andrea and his brother, as silent as you.

“So, cute kid,” Dean started.

Andrea turned to smile at him as she began to cross the street. “Thanks.”

“Kids are the best, huh?”

Inwardly, you cringed. While you didn’t exactly want Dean to succeed with his flirting, you also hated the thought of him falling flat on his face.

She didn’t say anything as she continued along the path before coming to a stop and gesturing over her shoulder. “There it is. Like I said, two blocks.”

“Thanks.” Sam nodded and smiled at her.

Before she left, however, she turned to Dean once more. “Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

If you weren’t so hurt by his actions, and impressed by her comment, you might have defended him. Instead you mirrored Andrea and turned on your heels. She headed one way, while you headed the other, leaving the brothers standing there.

* * *

Once the motel room door closed behind the three of you, you dumped your things onto one of the beds and headed into the bathroom. Dean was halfway calling out your name, when you closed and locked the door behind you.

Walking over to the toilet, you put the lid down and took a seat as you pulled your phone out of your pocket.

No missed calls. No unread messages. Nothing from John.

The pang in your heart was something you were starting to learn to live with. First the horror that was you life before the Winchesters. Then things were finally great. But then Sam left. It hurt like hell, but Dean and Joh  got you through it. Life with them turned to life mostly spent with Dean. Then John disappeared, and suddenly you were stuck in a different hell.

Dialling his number, you took a deep breath and brought the phone to your ear. He didn’t answer, you didn’t bother leaving a message. What was the point when the other fifty you’d sent had gone unanswered?

Sitting there, staring down at your phone, you let yourself cry a little. You let some of the tension and pressure fade as tears rolled down your face.

Twenty minutes passed before you emerged from the bathroom.

Sam was sitting at the table, on his laptop. Dean was standing by the bed where you’d dumped your bag, going through his own stuff. As you entered, they both looked up.

“You okay?” Dean asked, abandoning his things to step towards you.

Dodging his reach, you nodded and walked over to the seat opposite Sam. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you did your best to hide in the chair, becoming as invisible as physically possible.

You ignored the way the brothers continue to stare a moment longer.

Sam is the first to move, turning his eyes back to his computer screen as he refocused on the job at hand. “So there’s the three drowning victims this year.”

Watching you, contemplating something, Dean took a second before asking, “Any before that?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam flicked through some sites. “Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it’s picking up its pace.”

Deciding to leave you be, Dean turned to toss a shirt onto the bed. “So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?”

Sam didn’t seem to agree, though. “This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.”

Leaving the side of the bed again, Dean stepped up behind Sam to read over his shoulder. “Why?”

“Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing,” Sam explained. “Whatever it is out there, no one’s living to talk about it.” As he continued to scroll through the site, something caught Dean’s eye.

“Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?”

Your head shot up, catching both of their attention. “Uh… it’s uh… it’s Andrea’s last name,” you reminded them, timidly.

Nodding, Sam turned back to his computer to do a quick search. Dean got back to watching you, though, while you got back to avoiding his gaze.

Omegas were supposed to be obedient and timid… but that wasn’t you. Not _really._ When things were functioning the way they should, you were fun, outgoing, sassy, a handful- according to John. You were playful and cheerful… when things were running smoothly.

Take away one of the Alphas you relied on, throw in an old flame, and mix in a good serving of jealousy due to the fact your lover will flirt with anything with boobs… life was the opposite of smooth and functioning. It was almost chaotic enough to drive you into unpredictable heats.

“She’s right.” Sam gestured to his computer screen, pulling Dean’s attention to it. “Christopher Barr was Andrea’s husband, Lucas’s father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.” He clicked something, though from where you were you couldn’t see what. “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.”

Dean pulled away then, looking at whatever was on the computer. “No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn’t something you just get over.”

Again, you felt a pain of hurt stab your heart. This pain, however, was one you’d lives with for as long as you could remember. This pain was a lot like the one you could see in Dean’s eyes in that moment.

* * *

Sam and Dean had gone off to see Andrea and Lucas at the park earlier, leaving you in the motel room. They’d wanted to take you with them- oddly enough- but you insisted that you were fine. That staying back would be for the best.

Staying back meant you could unpack. Staying back meant you could do some research. Staying back meant no one had to question the presence of an Omega. Staying back meant you didn’t have to see Dean with Andrea and her child…

“You really going to keep giving me the silent treatment?” Dean asked suddenly.

Pulling your eyes away from the screen as you sat at the table, you looked over at where Dean was sitting on one of the beds. “I’m not giving you the silent treatment.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“No, I’m not. And I’m not going to have this argument with you, Dean. I’m fine,” you insisted, turning back to the computer.

He scoffed. “Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” You tore your eyes from the screen again.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he shrugged. “You’re not fine. You’re ignoring me. You’ve got the obedient Omega act going on. You’re hiding out in the bathroom to cry. You’ll hardly speak or look at Sam.” He shrugged again. “You’re not fine. So, tell me, what’s wrong?”

Biting your lip, watching him, you contemplated your choices. You could tell him the truth and risk ruining what you had. Or, you could possibly keep everything together… with the duct tape that is your lies.

“Nothing.” You went with the lie, putting on a smile to try and sell it. “It’s just… John.”

_Yes! Blame it on the Alpha who isn’t there to defend himself. Not a dick move at all…_

“It feels like something is missing without him. I know you and I go off on our own a lot, but this is different. I’ve always been able to call him. He would always drop everything and come running if I _really_ needed him.”

“Have you really needed him?”

Dean’s question made you pause as you looked at him, almost trying to decipher the question…

“I guess… yeah.” You nodded. “I have.”

The hurt that crossed his face was unmistakable.

“Sam is here now, Dean. One Alpha left and another came, but he… he’s just a presence. It feels weird.”

You were doing everything you could to stop yourself from saying the wrong thing. Mention claims, or mate, or anything like that… it would be an instant red flag. The last thing you needed or wanted was Dean figuring out the real reason why you were upset.

What you were saying wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the full truth. It did feel weird having Sam around. John was an Alpha who you were with, in a way. Sam was just a presence, a scent that clung to you without physical contact. Omegas weren’t supposed to be around this many Alphas while unclaimed. Omegas weren’t supposed to be unclaimed for this long.

Your 21st birthday had long since passed. You weren’t just legal to claim anymore… it was pretty much expected. Times were changing and Omegas were becoming a little more independent, but there were still cone conservative views sewn through society.

An Omega living in close quarters with one or more Alpha should be claimed shortly after turning 21. Your neck was still bare.

“We’re gonna find Dad,” he tried assuring you. “And then everything will be fine.”

“Of course.” You nodded, giving him the best smile you could manage.

The room’s door flung open then, as Sam hurried in. “So, I think it’s safe to say we can rule out Nessie.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, focusing solely on his brother now.

Taking a seat next to Dean, Sam explained, “I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.”

Will Carlton was the brother of the girl who had died. The brothers had talked to him when you first got to town, but you hadn’t met the guy.

“He drowned?”

Sam gave a short nod. “Yep. In the sink.”

“That’s not… normal,” you commented.

Dean was equally perplexed. “What the hell? So you’re right, this isn’t a creature. We’re dealing with something else.”

“Yeah,” Sam shrugged, “but what?”

“I don’t know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water…water that comes from the same source.”

“The lake,” Sam noted. “Which would explain why it’s upping the body count. The lake is draining. It’ll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it’s running out of time.”

Dean nodded. “And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon.”

“And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton,” Sam added.

“Yeah, it took both his kids.”

“And I’ve been asking around. Lucas’s dad, Chris… Bill Carlton’s godson.”

“Let’s go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.” Dean pushed off the bed and stood. “You coming?” he asked you.

“I… I think I’m gonna stay here.” You shrugged, dragging your eyes back to the laptop screen.

Sighing, Dean stepped over to you and slowly closed the computer. “Please come with us.”

Pausing a moment, you kept staring at the top of the laptop before pulling your gaze up to meet his. “Why?”

“Because…” Dean fumbled with an answer for a second. You could practically see the cogs working in his head.

“We need you.” Sam jumped up and moved to stand next to his brother. “You’re an Omega, he’s an Alpha who just lost both his kids… he’s got no one. You might be able to help ease his pain.”

“Nothing can ease his pain, Sam,” you countered, pushing against the table to stand. “And I’ll just get in your way. You should go without me.” Avoiding their gazes again, you started towards the bathroom.

The door closed behind you, shutting the brothers out. Pressing your back against it, you waited and listened as they stood around for a moment longer before you heard them finally leave.

**Bamby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABO dynamics. Angst. Death. Again… angstier than I anticipated…
> 
> Bamby

Sitting on the bed, staring down at your phone, you were contemplating calling Bobby. Maybe he could talk to you and ease your worries? Or maybe he could offer asylum?

Before you could decided whether or not you would call, though, the door flung open.

“We need you to come with us.”

You looked up at Dean as he stood in the doorway. “What? Why?”

“Sam and me, we’re heading over to Andrea’s. Having an Omega around might help. She’s lost her Alpha, has a kid, she’s on her own. We’re two strange Alpha men… you might be able to ease her concerns,” he explained.

Saying no would be easy. Looking at him, hearing his reasons, knowing if you went you’d have to see Andrea… you wanted to say no. It really would be easy. Just two letters, one syllable, done. But Dean would ask why, and then you’d have to explain that seeing him with her, seeing Lucas knowing you’d never have a pup… it would hurt.

“Okay.” You slowly nodded.

Saying no would be easy… but everything else afterwards would be hard.

* * *

You stood with Sam, Dean and Andrea, inside her home, in the middle of her living room. She didn’t look too confident in the brothers, but having you there really did seem to work. She’d let you in, at least. That’s a start.

Getting her to let Dean talk to Lucas was a little more complicated.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I just need to talk to him,” Dean explained. “Just for a few minutes.”

“He won’t say anything,” Andrea countered. “What good’s it gonna do?”

Sam tried, then, “Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something’s happening out there.”

But she still wasn’t budging. “My husband, the others, they just drowned. That’s all.”

Just like her, Dean wasn’t giving in. “If that’s what you really believe, then we’ll go. But if you think there’s even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.”

“I’ll go talk with him,” you offered suddenly, surprising everyone. Andrea tore her eyes away from Dean to look at you, and you nodded. “I’ll sit with Dean and Lucas, make sure he’s okay. Make sure nothing upsets him,” you assured her.

Watching you, she paused and thought about it for a moment. Her mother and Omega instincts were telling her not to trust the strange Alpha males with her child. But another Omega? You two were similar in ways. You were one in the same. You could relate and understand each other. Your stories might be different, but your biology and fears were almost identical.

“Okay.” She nodded slowly. “You go with him.”

* * *

Dean and I walked into Lucas room as he sat on the floor, colouring. Sam and Andrea stood in the doorway, while the two of you moved towards the little boy.

“Hey, Lucas.” Dean crouched down beside him. “You remember me?” The little boy didn’t answer, but you didn’t expect him to. “This is my friend.” He gestured to you. “Her name is Y/N.”

Smiling, you lowered yourself down onto the floor to sit next to Dean. “Hi Lucas.” You gave a little wave.

When Lucas didn’t even look up, Dean went on, “You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a drawing.

You looked down at it, feeling your heart swell. Lucas had drawn Dean a picture, and despite the grim situation, it was the cutest thing you’d ever seen.

“How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen?” Dean asked, but Lucas remained silent. “Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.”

Watching the little boy, you could sense something familiar… something you’d seen in yourself years ago.

“He’s scared,” you whispered to Dean.

He looked from you to the little boy again. “It’s okay,” he assured him. “I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn’t feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mum… I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.”

Reaching out, you took Dean’s hand, offering him as much support as you could in that moment.

Dropping his crayons, Lucas looked at your hands before looking up at Dean. He grabbed a picture of a white church and yellow house, with a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. Still looking at Dean, he handed it over.

Your lips pulled up in a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Lucas.”

* * *

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died,” Dean noted as he drove down the road.

Sam was up front- of course, looking down at the picture Lucas had given his brother. “There are cases. Going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.”

“Whatever’s out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?” Dean asked, but Sam shook his head and made a disagreeing noise. “I mean, it’s only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.”

Giving in, Sam sighed. “All right, we got another house to find.”

“No…” you spoke up from the back, where you were already searching the web on your computer. “We’ve got a church to go to. I’ve already found it.”

“That’s my girl!” Dean grinned.

Your lips pulled up into a slight smile as you looked up at him through the rear view mirror. Cheeks heating a little, you held his gaze until Sam cut through the moment.

“You know, um…” he started, “what you said about Mum… you never told me that before.”

Dean’s grin fell. “It’s no big deal,” he assured him with a shrug. But Sam just continued to watch him with this look in his eyes that made your head crumble a little. “Oh God, we’re not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?”

Sam chuckled a little and looked away, turning back to the picture.

You continued to watch Dean, however. He’d never really told you about what happened. You knew the details, but you didn’t know his experience. Then again, he didn’t know yours. You’d never talked about your loss, either.

When the Winchesters had found and saved you, you gave them the bare minimum. You’d never really told anyone what had happened to you before your saviours had come. Sometimes you wondered if you should…

* * *

“So, what’d they say?” you asked as Sam and Dean got back into the car, having just gone to talk to whoever is in the yellow house.

Dean sighed. “The little boy in the picture is our ghost.”

“And Bill Carlton was his friend, back in 1970,” Sam added.

That made a lot of sense, in a way. While you weren’t _why_ he was being targeted, at least you now knew there was a connection to the ghost and Bill.

“I guess that means you’re going to go talk to Mr Carlton?”

Baby’s engine roared to life as Dean nodded and started to drive. “Yep. And this time you’re coming with us.” You opened your mouth to argue, but he shut you down before you could speak, “He’s a grieving widow Alpha, Y/N. We need you to be there to help keep him calm.”

“And what if I don’t help? What if he lashes out? You’ll be putting me in danger,” you argued.

Suddenly Dean pulled off to the side of the road before he spun around in his seat. “Do you really think I would do that? Do you think I would drag you along if I thought it could get you hurt? Sam and me, we’ll protect you if we need to. We’ll _always_ protect you, okay?”

You nodded quickly. “Okay.”

“Good.” Turning back around, he pulled onto the road again as the three of you fell silent.

* * *

Pushing the door shut, you fixed up our jeans as you looked around at the house in front of you. Dean started forward, heading towards the house as Sam moved over to nod at you with a smile. You returned the smile, falling into step with him as you both followed Dean.

He climbed the porch steps and knocked on the door… only to be met with silence.

“Maybe he’s not home?” Dean shrugged as he turned to you.

“Car is here,” Sam countered. “Mr. Carlton?” he called.

The sound of an engine roaring to life turned your blood cold.

“Hey, check it out.” Dean gestured to the lake.

You followed his gaze and saw Mr Carlton going out on his boat.

“Mr. Carlton!” Dean yelled as he and Sam started running towards the dock. “You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!”

“Mr. Carlton!”

Hurrying after the brothers, you were just three or so steps away when the water suddenly rose, throwing Bill’s boat into the air and slipping it. You screamed as you watched the man fly through the air and land in the water, before he simply… vanished.

* * *

Entering the police station, head down as you followed Sam and Dean, then were lead by the sheriff to his office. But as you neared it, you all came to a stop, seeing Andrea and Lucas sitting and waiting in the reception.

“Sam, Dean, Y/N.” Andrea rose, placing the bag and container she was holding onto her chair. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The sheriff looked from his daughter to you and the brothers. “So now you’re on a first-name basis.” He turned back to Andrea then. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you dinner.” She gestured to the bag and container she’d set down.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t really have the time.”

You didn’t miss the way she glanced at Dean before saying, “I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?”

“Right now we don’t know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.”

Suddenly Lucas shot up and threw himself at Dean. You watched, shocked, as the little boy tugged on him desperately, clearly scared out of his mind.

“Lucas, hey,” Dean leaned down to be on his level, the worry in his voice very clear. “What is it? Lucas.”

Andrea came over to her son’s side, alos clearly concerned. “Lucas.”

“Lucas, it’s okay,” Dean tried to assure him. Tried to sooth him. “It’s okay. Hey, Lucas, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Pulling Lucas away, Andrea offered an apologetic but concerned glance at all of you, before she lead him outside. The whole time, Lucas kept looking up at Dean, desperate and full of fear.

When the door closed, Jake got to business. “Follow me.”

Dean rested a hand on the small of your back as he guided you into the sheriff’s office, right behind Sam and Jake. You all took the same spots you’d been in the first time you were here, with you and Sam sitting across from the sheriff, while Dean stood behind you.

“Okay, just so I’m clear, you see… something attack Bill’s boat, sending Bill-” He stopped himself to add, “who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?

“Yeah, that about sums it up,” Dean answered from behind you.

“And I’m supposed to believe this, even though I’ve already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you’re describing is impossible? And you’re not really Wildlife Service?” When each of you shifted nervously, Jake nodded. “That’s right, I checked. Department’s never heard of you two.”

“See, now, we can explain that,” Dean started, but the sheriff wouldn’t hear it.

“Enough. Please. The only reason you’re breathing free air is one of Bill’s neighbours saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don’t ever darken my doorstep again.”

Sam made the decision for all of you, “Door number two sounds good.”

Jake nodded. “That’s the one I’d pick.”

* * *

Dean rolled to a stop at the traffic lights. You were sitting n the back seat, looking out the window, trying to figure out the sick feeling in your stomach. Something just didn’t feel right…

“Green,” Sam said suddenly.

“What?” Dean asked, looking to his brother.

Sam gestured through the window. “Light’s green.”

Putting the car into gear, Dean started forward… only to turn right instead of left like he should have.

“Uh, the interstate’s the other way,” Sam noted.

“I know.”

Watching his brother, Sam seemed to put the pieces together just as you did. Dean wasn’t finished with this town or case yet.

“But Dean, this job, I think it’s over,” Sam tried to tell him.

“I’m not so sure.”

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.”

“All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn’t done? You know, what if we’ve missed something? What if more people get hurt?”

“What if someone else dies?” you added, looking over at the brothers.

Frowning, confused, Sam looked from his brother, to you and then back. “But why would you think that?”

“Because Lucas was really scared,” Dean answered.

Sam was genuinely shocked. “That’s what this is about?”

“I just don’t want to leave this town until I know the kid’s okay.”

“Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?”

“I feel the same, Sam,” you admitted. “I just… the way he looked up at Dean… I feel like he knows something. Like maybe he really is tapping into something.”

“We’ve heard of weirder things,” Dean added. “Just trust us on this.”

Looking to each of you, Sam took a moment before nodding. “Okay. I trust you.”

* * *

Dean lifted his hand and barely pressed on the doorbell, before the door flew open.

Lucas stood there, out of breath and out of his mind with fear. He was literally shaking, look up at us so desperate and terrified.

“Lucas?” Dean bent down to the kid’s level, grabbing his shoulders. “Lucas!”

Without a word, Lucas took off into the house. None of you needed to say anything before you followed, hurrying up the stairs right after the kid.

As you reached the hallway you found water pouring out from under the bathroom door. Lucas rushed over and started pounding his fists on the door, still panting frantically.

Grabbing and pulled Lucas out of the way, Dean move him right in time before Sam kicked at the door, throwing it open. Inside Andrea was face down in the bath, struggling against something as she tried to pull herself out.

You reacted without thinking, swooping Lucas up into your arms and holding him to your chest as the brothers hurried in to save his mother. The two of you watched on, filled with horror as whatever had a hold on her refused to give in.

It took everything Sam and Dean had to finally pull her out and get her to safety.

* * *

“You okay?” Dean asked as he walked over to where you and Lucas were sitting at the coffee table in Andrea’s living room.

She was with Sam, wrapped in a robe and sipping on a coffee. He was making sure she was okay, asking her what had happened, all the usual things. Dean had been helping, but apparently he was still concerned about the kid.

Nodding, you reached out to brush Lucas’ hair behind his air. “We’re okay.” You looked up at Dean. “I got him.”

He offered a gentle smile and reached down to press a kiss to the top of your head before heading over to a bookshelf.

Lucas was drawing again, and you were quite content to just sit and watch. After you all made sure his mum was okay, he’d settled down pretty quickly. Not completely, but enough so you could distract him. The night had been long, and difficult, but the sun was up now. You hoped this would all be over by the time night came.

“You know,” you started, “you were very brave tonight. I wasn’t that brave when I was your age.”

His crayon paused for a moment before he looked up at you.

Sensing his curiosity, you explained, “When I was a little girl I saw something hurt my family. I lost them that night. I wasn’t brave and I didn’t fight, so the things took me. They kept me until Dean and Sam saved me with their dad. They’re my saviours. You can trust them, okay?” You reached out to stroke his hair gently again. “They will do everything they can to keep you and your mum safe.”

Watching you, he didn’t say or do anything. He just sat there, thinking. You didn’t press for a response, you let him do whatever he wanted. Finally, he moved.

Pushing up to his feet, he grabbed your hand and waited for you to stand as well, before he moved over to the backdoor.

“Y/N?” Dean called, watching the two of you.

There was no time to respond before Lucas was pulling you out of the house and into the backyard.

Dean, Sam and Andrea followed as Lucas led you through the backyard to the woods behind it. He didn’t walk far, the house remained in sight the whole time. Soon enough, he just came to a stop, looked down at the ground, and then looked up at you.

“Dean?” You turned to him, keeping you hand in Lucas’. “You need to dig right here.”

* * *

You stood by, watching Sam and Dean while Andrea was with Lucas back in the house. The brothers were digging in the spot where Lucas had brought you. When their shovel hit something, they dug a little more before pulling out what they’d unearthed.

It was a red bike, like the one in Lucas’ drawing.

“Peter’s bike.”

Suddenly you heard a click and felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the side of your head.

“Dean…” your voice shook as you rose your hands.

Both brother turned to see the sheriff pointing his gun at you.

“Put the gun down, Jake,” Sam told him cautiously.

Dean’s jaw clicked as he tensed it, eyes going hard and fists curling.

The gun remained up. “How did you know that was there?”

“What happened?” Dean asked, voice hard and accusing. “You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can’t bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.”

Jake just denied it all. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

You held Dean’s gaze as he spoke, “You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That’s what the hell I’m talking about.”

“Dad!” Andrea came running out of the house.

Dean didn’t stop. “And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.”

“It’s gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love,” Sam added, his voice softer than his brother’s- though you could still here the worry in it. “It’s gonna drown them. And it’s gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter’s mum felt. And then, after that, it’s gonna take you, and it’s not gonna stop until it does.”

Jake just pressed the gun against your head more, making you wince. “Yeah, and how do you know that?”

“Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton,” Sam told him.

“Listen to yourselves, both of you. You’re insane.”

Opening your eyes, you looked to the brothers as they watched you, concerned for your safety. You knew they were trying to figure out a way to help you, to keep you from getting hurt. Jake wasn’t just going to let you go. Not now that you knew the truth…

You moved fast.

John had brought Dean and Sam up to be like soldiers… he’d taught you some stuff, too. Dean had tried to train you a little as well, mostly just to get close. You and Sam use to play fight all the time. You weren’t as weak and defenceless as you appeared.

Reaching behind you quickly, you grabbed the gun and Jake’s hand and pushed them away from your head before pulling him forward. A shot went off, a reflex on the sheriff’s behalf, but you didn’t let it deter you.

With him now pulled forward, you quickly threw your elbow back and hit him in the ribs. Jake let the gun go to clutch at his chest as he stumbled back and bent forward. Keeping your hold on the gun, you spun and changed your grasp so you could aim the barrel at him instead.

“We might be insane, but at least we’re not killers.”

“You okay?” Dean asked, stepping towards you.

His hand rested on the small of your back as you nodded. “Peachy.”

Trusting you were actually okay, Dean turned back to Jake. “If we’re gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake.”

“Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asked when her father remained silent.

“No. Don’t listen to them. They’re liars and they’re dangerous.”

You cocked the gun, getting tired of the bullshit.

“Something tried to drown me,” Andrea told him, trying to help. “Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.” When he did she pressed for an answer, “Tell me you… you didn’t kill anyone.” Jake looked away, and that was his answer. “Oh my God.”

He’d done it. He’d killed him.

“Billy and I were at the lake,” he started, trying to explain. “Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn’t mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.”

_Shit…_

That’s not good. Letting go of the body meant there was nothing to burn. He was gone. There was no way to get rid of the ghost…

“Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It’s not rational.”

Not caring that Jake didn’t believe you, Dean got to work. “All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.”

In the corner of your eye you saw something moving. Turning your head, you let out a gasp as you spotted Lucas playing on the dock.

“Lucas!” Jake called.

All of you made a break for it, running as fast as you could. Your feet slammed against the ground as you tried to reach Lucas before it was too late. But as you got to the edge of the lake you had to watch as a hand suddenly shot out of the water, grabbed Lucas, and pulled him in.

“Lucas!”

“No!”

“Oh my God!”

Dean didn’t hesitate before he ran down the dock and dived into the water.

Andrea started to pull off her jacket, but Sam grabbed and stopped her. “Andrea, stay there!”

“No! Lucas!”

“We’ll get him! Just stay on the dock!” He turned to you. “Stay with her.” You didn’t get the chance to argue before he jumped into the water.

Standing on the dock with a distraught Andrea, you had to watch as Sam and Dean disappeared underwater. You couldn’t see them, it was so dark. The lake was practically black.

Coming back up for air, Dean turned to his brother. “Sam?”

But the younger brother just shook his head before they both hurried back under water.

“Lucas,” Andrea was shaking with worry, “where are you?”

Looking to her, seeing the fear and anguish in her face… you caved.

“I need you to stay right here,” you told her. “Please. Lucas is going to need you, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded quickly.

Knowing she would keep her word a remain out of the water… you dived right in.

It was freezing. That’s the first thought that came to mind. Nothing had ever felt colder.

Everything was black. As you tried to dive down, as you tried to find Lucas, you could see nothing. It was like diving into shadows.

From above, you could hear shouting. Something was happening, but you weren’t giving up. You weren’t going to go up to see what was going on. You had to find Lucas first.

There he was!

You could see him, struggling under the water, trying to pull himself up. His eyes were drifting, closing, as it all became too much.

Pushing forward, you moved as fast as you could, reaching out for him. You fingers grazed his hand, and then they were wrapping around his wrist. Pulling him to you, you held him close as you kicked your feet as hard as possible.

Breaking through the water, you sucked in a deep breath.

“Y/N!”

“Lucas!”

Hands grabbed you, and at first you fought against them. But then you realised it was Sam and Dean, trying to help you and Lucas up onto the dock.

You pushed Lucas up before pulling yourself out of the water. Andrea was already grabbing her son, wrapping her arms around him. Meanwhile, you turned to offer Sam and Dean your hands to pull them up as well.

As soon as they were on the dock Dean had you pressed against his chest. You could hear his hard breaths and fast beating heart.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

…

Dean opened Baby’s back door and threw his bag inside. He looked defeated, disappointed in himself. It wasn’t common for him to lose someone on a case, but when it happened your heart always break for him.

“Look, we’re not gonna save everybody,” Sam tried to remind him.

“I know,” Dean sighed, nodding. Sam started towards the other side of the car then, while Dean turned to you. “I’m serious. Don’t ever do that again.”

“I couldn’t just stand there,” you countered. “Lucas was-”

He cut you off, “I’m not just talking about jumping into the water.” Stepping forward, he grabbed your hip with one hand and the side of your face with the other. “Jake could have shot you.”

Reaching up, you rested your hands on his chest as. “I know. But again, I couldn’t just stand there. He wasn’t going to listen. He wasn’t going to let us go. And I could watch you and Sam struggling in that water. Seeing you go under… I kept wondering if you would ever come back up.”

Looking down at you, Dean searched your eyes. You could see the conflict in his gaze. See him struggling with what you’d told him. He wanted to keep you safe, but he understood he couldn’t force you to stay back. Unlike his father, Dean wouldn’t do that.

Slowly, he stepped a little closer and began to lean in…

“Sam, Dean, Y/N.”

The two of you pulled apart to watch as Andrea and Lucas headed your way.

Dean pulled away from you. “Hey.”

“We’re glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.” Andrea gestured down at the tray of sandwiches Lucas was carrying. “Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.”

“Can I give it to them now?”

Your heart swelled at the sound of Lucas’ voice.

Andrea nodded at him. “Of course.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to his head.

“Come on, Lucas, let’s load this into the car.” Dean took the tray from him and grabbed his hand. “Come on.” He nodded at you.

Giving a little smile, you took Lucas’ other hand and walked with them towards Baby. Dean opened his door to set the tray on the seat between where he and Sam would sit. Then he turned to Lucas, a serious expression on his face.

“All right, if you’re gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.”

“Zeppelin rules!” Lucas cheered.

You chuckled, smiling widely and shaking your head.

Dean grinned up at you as he spoke to Lucas, “That’s right. Up high.” He held his hand up and Lucas gave him a high five. “You take care of your mum, okay?”

“All right.”

Andrea and Sam came over then. Dean rose and stood by his door as Andrea walked over to stand on the other side of it. You watched as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

Your eyes fell, along with your smile.

“Thank you.”

Taking a moment, Dean then scratched at the back of his head. “Sam, Y/N, move your asses. We’re gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road,” he told you as he slid into the car.

You and Sam obliged, getting in as well. As Dean turned on the car, you all waved your goodbyes as Andrea and Lucas did the same. Then you were driving away.

**Bamby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst.
> 
> Bamby

You were fast asleep, curled into Dean’s side with his arm around you as he laid down flat on his stomach. He twitched, pulling you closer as his other hand snuck under his pillow to grab the knife hidden underneath. You barely had a chance to register the fact someone else was in the room, before Dean suddenly rolled over and held you behind his back as he turned to the intruder.

His body relaxed in an instant the second he spotted Sam standing there, with a tray of coffees and a paper bag you assumed was full of food.

“Morning, sunshine.” Sam grinned knowingly at Dean, who still had you behind him.

Rubbing at his eyes, Dean groaned, “What time is it?”

“Uh, it’s about five forty-five.”

“In the morning?”

“Yep.”

You whined, rolling back over to try and get some sleep.

“Where does the day go?” Dean grumbled as he dragged himself to the edge of the bed. “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asked, his words directed at Sam.

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.”

_Bullshit._

“Liar,” Dean called him out. “'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.”

“Hey, what can I say?” Sam shrugged. “It’s riveting TV.”

“When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

Sam didn’t seem fazed. “I don’t know, a little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, it is,” Dean argued.

“Look, I appreciate your concern-”

“Oh, I’m not concerned about you. It’s your job to keep our asses alive,” he gave your covered leg a pat. “So I need you sharp,” he noted. There was a paused before he asked, “Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?”

That was the last straw.

Pulling the sheets back, you threw yourself out of bed, grabbed a fist full of clothes, and stormed into the bathroom.

It’s not that you didn’t like the girl, it’s just… things were weird. They were awkward. They were complicated. You were pissed.

Here you were, with two Alphas that you cared about, and they cared about you. They were young, unbonded, familiar, safe. They were smart, funny, strong, caring. They were both the full package. Two perfect specimens… and neither wanted you. Not the way you needed them, at least.

The longer you went without John, the more time you were stuck with Sam and Dean, the clearer things got. Sam was never going to get over Jess, he was never going to let you in, you were never going to have what you used to have with him. Dean was never going to settle down, he was never going to give up other women, he was never going to claim you despite the fact he insisted he had feelings for you.

 _If things don’t change, I’m leaving,_ you told yourself.

Staring at your reflection in the crappy motel mirror that made everything look a little distorted, you made a promise. If no one was willing to step up, you were going to step down.

* * *

“Thanks for making the trip so quick,” Jerry started.

After a long shower, you’d walked back out into the motel room to find Sam and Dean packing. Neither talked about your sudden departure, instead Dean had pulled you closer and kissed your forehead before telling you about a possible case. That’s how you ended up here, with Jerry, walking through the hangar he worked at.

“I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around.” Jerry turned to Sam as he went on, “Dean and your dad really helped me out. And Y/N… she was the saving grace that really calmed my family down.”

Sam glanced down at you then, lips twitching as if he wanted to smile. He fought the urge though. “Yeah, Dean told me. It was a poltergeist?”

“Poltergeist?” one of the other workers called out. “Man, I loved that movie.”

“Hey, nobody’s talking to you,” Jerry snapped. “Keep walking.” He waited until he was sure no one else was listening before he nodded at Sam. “Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn’t for you and your dad, I probably wouldn’t be alive,” he told Dean and then went back to Sam. “Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?”

“Yeah, I was. I'm… taking some time off.”

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.”

“He did?” Sam was genuinely surprised.

You ducked your head down and smiled at the ground. John had always gone on about his youngest son. The defiant black sheep of the family. John could brag about his college boy for hours if you got him going.

“Yeah, you bet he did.” Jerry nodded. “Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing, anyway?”

“He’s, um, wrapped up in a job right now,” Dean dodged.

“Well, we’re missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?” Jerry grinned as Dean chuckled.

Sam, however, didn’t quite agree. “No, not by a long shot.”

* * *

In Jerry’s office, you all took a seat. Jerry sat on one side of the desk, while the rest of you sat on the other.

“I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” Jerry grabbed a cd and put it into a drive. “Normally I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.”

The recording started, and within seconds you found your hand shooting out to grab Dean’s.

“ _Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help!_ ”

“ _United Britanis 2485, I copy your message-_ ”

“ _May be experiencing some mechanical failure…_ ”

Suddenly there was this loud whooshing sound before the recording stopped.

“Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south,” Jerry explained. “Now, they’re saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he’s pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.

“You don’t think it was?” Sam asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“Jerry, we’re gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors-”

Dean nodded, cutting Sam off, “Right, and uh… any way we can take a look at the wreckage?”

“The other stuff is no problem,” Jerry assured them, “but the wreckage… fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I’ve got that kind of clearance.”

That didn’t seem to bother Dean, as he simply shrugged. “No problem.”

* * *

You stood with Sam outside a Copy Jack, while Dean was in doing his thing. You could have gone in with him, but you felt the need to be with the car. With the Impala.

She was as much your home as she was the brothers’. You’d lived on the road for years now, and the only consistent place you could call your won was Baby. When things always felt like they were crumbling, you knew she would always be there.

Like now. John was John, Sam was back and it was weird, Dean was his usual self which wasn’t helping you at all… you weren’t sure how much longer you could deal with all of this.

Looking over at Sam as he leaned against the car, just a few feet away from you, you wondered if things would ever be the same. If things would ever feel less strange and foreign. He used to be your best friend, someone you could rely on for anything, but now you weren’t sure.

The door to the Copy Jack opened as Dean walked out, almost pumping into a young and attractive woman right away.

She smiled, looking him up and down. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He grinned, checking her out in return.

Having seen enough, you sighed and pulled the car door open before climbing in. Just because you knew what you and Dean had wasn’t an exclusive thing, doesn’t mean you wanted to be reminded of it every time a pretty woman walks by.

“You’ve been in there forever,” Sam noted as his brother neared the car.

You looked out the window and watched as Dean held up two fake IDs. “You can’t rush perfection.”

“Homeland Security?” Sam took one of the cards. “That’s pretty illegal, even for us.”

“Yeah, well, it’s something new. You know? People haven’t seen it a thousand times.” Dean shrugged as he walked around the car. Both he and Sam slid in before he went on, “All right, so, what do you got?”

“Well, there’s definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam grabbed his laptop.

“Yeah?”

“Listen.” Sam pressed play and started the edited version of the recording Jerry had shown you.

The voices from before were all scratchy and distorted, followed by something new…

“ _No survivors!_ ”

Dean frowned. “’No survivors’? What’s that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.”

“Got me.” Sam shrugged.

“So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?”

“There’s a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers,” Sam started. “Or remember flight 401?”

“Right.” Dean nodded. “The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights.”

“Right. Maybe we got a similar deal,” Sam suggested.

“All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?”

“Third on the list, Max Jaffey,” Sam told Dean.

“Why him?”

“Well, for one, he’s from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, I spoke to his mother. And she told me where to find him.”

“He’s in a psychiatric hospital,” you explained before Sam could.

Turning in his seat, Dean looked to you. “Psychiatric hospital?” Both you and Sam gave a short nod. His eyes landed on you again. “You’re not coming.”

“No surprise there,” you mumbled.

“Hey. It’s a psychiatric hospital, you’re an Omega, there’s no telling what might happen,” he noted.

You shrugged. “I’m not arguing, Dean. Why should I bother?” Shifting in your seat, you turned your back on him and looked out the window.

* * *

When you don’t know what the brothers might be hunting, there’s not a lot you could do. What little research there was, had already been done. So, while locked away in the motel room, you just flicked through the TV, doing your best not to overthink.

You wanted to call John, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t bear the thought of listening to his voice mail for the millionth time. It was painful to hear, knot knowing when or if you’d veer see him again.

The motel room door opened as Sam and Dean returned. You glanced up from the TV to greet them, only to have your words get caught in your throat.

“Why are you dressed in suits?” you asked, eyes dragging over Dean and the black and white suit he wore.

Sighing, he dumped his keys, phone and wallet on the table. “Sam thought we needed to look the part.”

“You, uh… you look good,” you managed, suddenly finding your mouth a little dry.

Dean paused as he looked over at where you were sprawled out on the bed, having been watching TV. His lips curved into a grin as he started tugging on his tie and heading your way.

“I look good, huh?” He threw his tie onto the ground and then started to crawl up the bed.

Laughing lightly, you leaned up to meet him halfway as he bent down to press his lips against yours. Despite having been upset with him earlier, you just couldn’t stay mad. Especially not when he looked like this… there was something about a guy in a suit that made you all tingly.

“Guys,” Sam groaned. “Not right now. We’ve got a case and I’m still in the room.”

“Get your own room,” Dean grumbled, trailing his lips down to your neck. “My girl needs some attention.”

Your heart fluttered when he called you his girl, all thoughts and doubts from earlier fading. Dean always managed to get you to forgive him.

Sam wasn’t letting the two of you fall into each other so easily. “Dean, the case… the sulphur.”

You tensed underneath Dean and pressed your hand on his chest to pull him back up. “Sulphur.”

Nodding, he sighed again as he pulled back and stood again. “When we checked out the wreckage, we found sulphur.”

“So… we’re thinking demon?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered, looking from you to his brother, as if he was waiting for Dean to tell you more. As if he was waiting for something specific.

Dean glanced over at his brother with a look that clearly said he didn’t want to say more, but apparently, he had no choice. Sam just waited, expectantly, making Dean sigh one last time.

“Sammy and me think you should stay out of this one.”

You looked to each brother with a growing frown. “You mean… you want me sitting in the motel room doing nothing? Not even research?”

“We can’t risk you getting involved. You’re an Omega. You’re an unclaimed Omega. We don’t know what this demon is about, and the last thing we want is for it to get a whiff of you. It’s too dangerous.”

There was a tightness in your throat as you watched Dean. You took in his words, you understood where he was coming from, and you hated it.

“I’m an Omega.” You gave a curt nod. “Sure, Dean… I’ll stay out of it.” Shaking your head, you got up and headed for the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind you.

 _You’re an Omega. You’re an unclaimed Omega._ So, in other words, you’re too fragile and vulnerable to help us. You’ll just get in the way. You should stay home and be a good little Omega, like you’re supposed to. You’re not built for this.

Fine then. If they didn’t want you to help, then you wouldn’t. Clearly you weren’t needed here.

* * *

A knock on the bathroom door had you turning your head against the bath’s edge. You’d been in there for about an hour, soaking in the hot water you’d filled the tub with.

“Y/N?” Dean called from the other side. “We got a lead… Sam and me, we’re gonna head out. You okay here?”

Rolling your eyes, you turned away from the door again. “Yep.”

There was some mumbling on the other side that you couldn’t quite make out, before Dean snapped in a harsh whisper. “I got it, Sam. Just go get in the car.”

You listened as someone moved around in the other room before they left.

“Sweetheart… you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Dean. You should go. There’s people to save and monsters to hunt, remember.”

He paused for a moment before giving the door a tap. “Okay… call us if you need anything.”

“Yep,” you answered shortly again.

Nothing else was said.

You listened as he moved about the room before leaving. Next you heard Baby start up, her roaring engine loud enough for you to hear perfectly. Then she was driving away.

The instant you were sure you were alone, and the brothers wouldn’t be back, you pulled yourself out of the tub and emptied the water. Grabbing your towel, you dried yourself off quickly and then pulled on some clothes before heading back out into the room.

Gathering everything of yours, you stuffed it into your bag. After making sure you’d left nothing behind, you pulled the strap of your bag over your shoulder and headed for the door.

Looking back once, you gave the room a sad smile before leaving.

It took no time at all before you found a car that was out of the way. No one saw anything as you broke into the car and dumped your things in the seat beside you. Dean had taught you how to hotwire a car a couple of years ago… you doubted he’d expected you to use that skill to run away from him.

**Bamby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Fluff. Violence. Slight attempted/mentions of assault.
> 
> Bamby

“No, I haven’t heard from her, sorry boys,” Bobby sighed. “Yeah, of course. I’ll call you the second I know something. You two be careful,” he told them before hanging up. Shaking his head, Bobby turned to stare at you as you sat on the cot in his study. “Those boys are worried sick.”

“They’re only worried because they don’t know where I am. If they knew I was here, with you, they’d stop calling. They’d stop caring.” Slamming your book shut, you unfolded your legs and stood, moving into the kitchen. “I’m just extra baggage they have to lug around.”

He was hot on your tail, storming into the kitchen. “We both know that ain’t true. Those boys love you.”

“Sam tolerates me for Dean’s sake, and Dean likes the convenience of a nearby Omega,” you stated plainly, reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer.

When you’d shown up on Bobby’s doorstep almost a week ago, the old Beta had questions. Of course he had questions. You were an Omega and you were by yourself, which was odd enough, but the fact you’d been glued to a Winchester since they’d found you… he’d known something was wrong in an instant.

You’d had to admit a few truths. You had to explain that things were awkward now that Sam was back and John was gone. That having one Alpha replaced by another felt weird. You had to explain your relationship with Dean, and the toll it was taking on you. You had to explain the fact you were legally allowed to bond with someone, but no one was willing to do it.

“I can’t believe that boy has been using you like that.” Bobby shook his head. “I won’t believe it.”

“Don’t then.” You shrugged. “Doesn’t change the fact I’m not going anywhere,” you noted before starting towards the study again.

Before you could get far, Bobby reached over and snatched the beer out of your hand. As you spun around to glare at him, he cut off anything you might’ve said, “Those boys are worried about you, and they’re gonna keep worrying until you’re back by their side. So we’ve got two options here… either I call them and tell them you’re here, which will cut their case short and annoy both of them. Or you can get your bags and go find them.”

Your jaw dropped. “You’re kicking me out?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, and you know that. I’m not kicking you out, I’m telling you to stop running from your problems,” he corrected.

Scoffing and shaking your head, you turned and continued towards the study. “No. No, I’m not going back. I can’t just go back. If I go back this has been for nothing. They would have learned nothing. If I go back now, I’m going back to what I left behind.”

“Left behind. Left behind,” he scoffed. “You say that like you’re done with them.”

“Maybe I am.” You shrugged as you dropped back onto the cot and grabbed your book again.

Marching into the room, he glared down at you. “Those boys are your family.” When you just looked up at him indifferently, he pushed, “Those boys have dragged you around all these years, because they care about you. They want you around. You just wanna turn your back on them? After everything they’ve done for you and you’ve done for them?”

“Yes,” you answered shortly.

“Bullshit.” He stood his ground. “I love you like you’re my own, Y/N, but I know you, too. I know you’re as stubborn as a Winchester, and as tough as one, too. You might be pissed, but you miss them.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means everything. Like I said, those boys are your family, you need each other. So, grab your things and get goin’.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. “I’m giving you an hour before I call Dean and let him know you’re here.”

* * *

Driving along, you were only half focused on the road as you headed in the direction Bobby had told you to go. Apparently, he’d been keeping up with the brothers’ whereabouts, waiting for you to ask where they might be so you could go to them. Instead, he used it to shoo you away.

It hurt, thinking he didn’t want you around, but deep down you understood. You didn’t want to understand, though. You wanted to be mad… it was easier.

He was right, which is why you’d feel guilty if you gave in. You did miss the brothers, and you knew they didn’t actually think you were extra baggage. You were all family, you’d just forgotten with all the drama going on.

Rolling down the road, you were pulled out of your thoughts as your car started sputtering.

“Shit,” you groaned.

You barely made it to the nearest gas station before the car stopped running.

Getting out and slamming the door, you stormed over to check the hood. Truth be told, though, you had no idea what you were looking at. Staring down at the engine, you had no clue where to start. Dean and John were always the ones to fix the cars.

“Need a hand?”

Spinning on your heels, you took in a deep breath and tried not to gag as the strong stench of stale cigarettes and Alpha filled your nose.

The man standing a few feet away from you was big and burly… you stood very little chance against him without a weapon. He stunk like he hadn’t had a shower in a week but had stuck his dick in at least three things since then. One look and you got the feeling any action he’d gotten hadn’t been consensual.

Unfortunately, you’d gotten out of the car empty handed, leaving you vulnerable.

His lips twitched up into a chilling grin as he took a step forward. “Why don’t you let me take a look under that hood of yours?” His eyes dragged over you, making it clear he wasn’t talking about your car.

“I’m fine, thanks,” you answered shortly, straightening your back.

That did nothing to deter him, though. In fact, he seemed more interested now. “Oh, don’t be like that. Pretty little Omega girl like you… you’ve gotta be real close to legal, huh? What are you doin’, all out here alone… looking for an Alpha to take real good care of you?”

The shudder that rolled through you just made his grin grow.

“I’ve got somethin’ that could help you.” His hand grabbed at his crotch as he adjusted the bulge growing there.

He was still moving closer, but you had nowhere to go. You were pressed against your car. One move and he would lunge for you, that was obvious, and by the size of him you wouldn’t get far. Out running an Alpha on the prowl was practically impossible.

Moving in closer, he left hardly a foot of space between you as he leered down, staring straight at your breasts. “Bend over, and I’ll give you what you need.”

You were shaking now. Despite the confident look on your face, and your tough posture, you were practically shitting yourself. There was nothing you could do, nowhere to go… your life was about to be ruined.

The sound of a shotgun being pumped had both of you whipping your heads over to the truck parked a little ways away.

A man stood by the truck, holding the shotgun. “You’re gonna leave her alone, or you won’t be walkin’ again,” he warned.

Huffing, the Alpha pulled away slightly. “This is none of your damned business.”

Keeping his eyes on the Alpha, the truck driver spoke to you, “Darlin’, you know this man?”

“N-no sir.”

“He botherin’ you?”

“Yes sir.”

He shrugged. “You heard the lady. Now get out of here, ‘fore I put you in a coffin.”

Quickly measuring his odds, the Alpha made the best decision he could and high tailed it out of there. You didn’t move a muscle until he was in his pickup and speeding down the road.

Once it was just the two of you, the man walked towards you. Still tense and waiting for something to happen, you jumped away from him.

He raised his hand- the one that wasn’t still holding his gun- to show you he meant no harm. “I’m a beta, darlin’, and I’m happily married with kids. I got no reason to hurt ya.” His eyes dropped to your open hood. “She doesn’t look good, and you ain’t gonna get any help ‘til morning.” Dragging his gaze back up to yours, he asked, “Where you headed?”

“Toledo. Ohio.”

“I can get you there if you don’t mind ditchin’ the car.”

Without missing a beat, you walked around to the back door, reached in, and pulled out your bag. When he looked at you, shocked, you shrugged. “It’s just a car. I’m not sentimental.”

Nodding, not having any reason to respond, he gestured for you to follow. “Come on, let’s get you outta here.”

Taking one last look at the car, you didn’t think twice before jogging after the man. He might be a stranger, but so far he’d shown you no reason not to trust him. To be honest, your odds were better with him than if you slept in your car by yourself all night.

* * *

Frank. Frank Thompson, that was the name of the man who had saved your life. The man married to a Beta woman who was waiting for him back home, which was somewhere in Oklahoma. He was headed to Detroit right now… well, after he dropped you off, of course.

The man seemed nice. You’d talked a little, mostly because he wanted to fill in the quiet moments with some chit chat, thinking it would put you at ease. He was polite, didn’t press for too much information, and let you just listen when that was all you wanted.

Mostly, you wanted to sit in silence. You were trying to figure out what you were going to do and say when you got to Dean and Sam. Were they going to be pissed, or relieved? Were you going to get defensive, or explode? There were a million this that could happen, a million things you could end up doing.

“So, you runnin’ to or from somethin’?”

You turned away from the window to Frank. “What makes you think I’m running?”

“Girl like you, and an Omega no less, doesn’t just get in a car and start drivin’ if she doesn’t have a reason. You’re runnin’, I just can’t figure out why.”

“And what makes you so sure you’re right?”

“‘Cause you remind me of my daughter… before she ran.”

Your heart sank and eyes went wide as you watched the man continue to focus on the road.

“She was headstrong and determined, like you are. Would kick anyone’s ass if she knew she could beat ‘em. My girl, she was an Omega, and her mama and me didn’t know what that would mean. Not really. Didn’t know how to raise her. So when a handsome Alpha boy came ‘round, she fell head over heels.”

“What happened next?”

“Her Daddy happened,” he sighed. “Didn’t understand her, all I knew was that I didn’t want my baby girl ‘round some hot headed Alpha, so I moved us out of town. Dragged her across states. Did whatever I could to keep my baby girl at home.”

“She ran back to him, didn’t she?”

He gave a short nod. “They’re married and got three pups, now.”

You weren’t expecting the happy ending, but then you weren’t used to happy anything. The short bouts of ease you experienced in life were laced with uncertainties and boundaries. Even being with Dean, or Sam, or John, while they might make you feel good, you never knew where you stood.

There was no happy ending in sight for you. None of the Alphas you loved were willing to commit. The life you led wasn’t exactly pup friendly. You were an Omega stuck in the least domestic life and it grated against your instincts like nails on a chalkboard.

“So, you runnin’ to, or from?” Frank asked again.

Pausing a moment, you gave it a thought before answering, “Both. I was taken in by a family of Alphas when I was a young teen, and I grew… attached to some of them. Thing is, none of them can claim me.”

Glancing in your direction, he gave you a quick once over before turning back to the road. “You even old enough to be claimed, yet?”

“By a few months, yeah. That’s not the point.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The father, the head Alpha, he’s missing and without his permission his son won’t claim me.”

“Boy don’t have a thought of his own?”

You chuckled lightly, knowing Dean had plenty of his own thoughts but that he was also the perfect soldier. It was very contradictory. “He has his own thoughts, it’s just complicated. I’m guessing you don’t know much about Alphas?”

“Can’t say I do.”

“Well, they’re headstrong and stubborn, but they’re loyal.”

“So what about the other one?”

“Huh?”

“You said you grew attached to some of ‘em, but then you said the son won’t claim you. One son, one person. So, what about the other one?”

“Oh…” you turned back to look out the window then, “he’s even more complicated.”

That was the easiest answer you had, and the only one you could actually say. Anything else would get caught in your throat. The thought and reminder of what you once had with Sam, and what he had with Jess, was still enough to cause a pain that brought tears to your eyes.

“You love ‘em?”

Tearing you eyes from the window one last time, you looked to Frank again. “Hmm?”

“Do you love ‘em? The boys?”

“I don’t know if it’s love… or habit. Or if I’m holding onto the hope of the young girl whose life they saved.”

* * *

“You sure you’re gonna be alright?” Frank asked as he looked down at you from up in the truck.

Tugging the strap of your bag on onto your shoulder, you gave a short nod. “I’ll be fine.”

Sighing, he looked at the dingy motel and shook his head. “I’m gonna trust you, darlin’, but if you change your mind and need another ride, you call me.” Reaching down, he offered you a piece of paper.

“Don’t you have a route you have to stick to?” you asked as you took the paper and looked down at the number.

“My boss is an Omega. They hear I’m takin’ a detour to help you out and I’ll probably get a raise.” He grinned and offered you a wink.

You chuckled lightly. “Thanks, Mr Thompson.”

“You take care, Miss Y/L/N.” Giving you a short nod, he then pulled himself back into the truck before starting down the road, leaving you standing there and watching him roll away.

Once there were no sign of the truck, you turned on your heels and headed towards the motel. It was the only one in town, which meant if Sam and Dean were still on the same hunt they’d be staying here. The Impala was nowhere to be seen, though, which meant you were going to have to wait for them to show up.

Taking a deep breath, you trekked towards the vending machines and wooden bench outside of the reception. Taking a seat, you dropped your bag next to you and settled in, keeping your eyes peeled for any sign of the Winchesters.

* * *

When the Impala sped into the parking lot, you jumped to your feet and looked at it with wide eyes. Three doors opened, the brothers and a young girl stepping out. Sam was by the girl’s side in an instant as she kept her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched against them.

Dean, on the other hand, froze as his gaze landed on you.

Sam paused and followed his brother’s line of sight, spotting you as you stood there awkwardly. “I’m taking Charlie inside,” he told his brother before turning away from you.

Once Sam and the girl disappeared into their room, Dean was heading towards him as you did the same. You were tense, waiting for him to blow up as his jaw ticked and eyes glared into yours.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked, still on the other side of the parking lot. He practically had to yell for you to hear him.

“Bobby’s,” you answered honestly, not seeing any point in protecting the man considering he’d kicked you out.

Your answer just made Dean’s jaw clench harder. “He lied to us?”

“No, he lied for me,” you countered.

“Same thing.”

“What do you expect him to do? I show up on his doorstep, bawling my eyes out, and he’s just gonna call and lead you back to me. He’s a father to me, Dean, he would neve-”

Reaching you, finally, Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you to him, crashing his lip to yours. You fell silent and froze as he kissed you deeply, holding your arm with one hand and the back of your head with the other.

When he pulled back, you sucked in a breath your lungs had been screaming for.

“I was scared out of my brain, worrying about you.” His eyes bore into yours as he looked down at you. “Worried you might be dead in some ditch or claimed by some knothead.”

“I was at Bobby’s,” you repeated, still breathless and recovering.

“Why? Why did you leave?”

Looking into his eyes, seeing the truth fear in them, you knew nothing but the truth would fix your problems. “Because I didn’t think you’d care if I left.”

“How could you think I wouldn’t care?” A fire grew in his gaze, flickering amongst the fear. “You’re family, of course I’d care about you.”

“I know that. Which is why I knew that if you did care, you’d hurt… like I was.”

Searching your gaze, he frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means I can’t do this for much longer, Dean.” Pulling away from him, you sighed and gestured to his room. “Who’s the girl?”

“If you think you can just change the subject like that-”

Knowing he wasn’t finished talking about the two of you, but also knowing there was a job to be done, you cut him off, “She’s freaking out and you left Sam all alone with her. You’re in the middle of the case. We can do the chick flick crap later. Who is the girl, Dean?”

* * *

The girl was Charlie, a high school Omega who was caught in the middle of a bloody Mary case. As in the _real_ bloody Mary. You never thought the myth had any facts behind it, but according to what Sam and Dean had stumbled across, it was true.

Inside the motel room, you knelt in front of the whimpering and terrified Omega as the brothers worked on covering every reflective surface there was. When they were done, Sam came over to sit  next to her.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie,” he assured her. “It’s okay, all right?”

Slowly, she lifted her head away from her hands and looked around before her gaze fell on you.

“This is Y/N,” Sam started. “She’s our-”

“Sister,” you finished for him, with a slight bite to your tone.

It was a bitch move, but you still weren’t over that.

Flinching at the word slightly, Sam didn’t correct you before he moved on, “Now listen. You’re gonna stay right here on this bed, and you’re not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you.”

“But I can’t keep that up forever.” Charlie looked at him with scared eyes. “I’m gonna die, aren’t I?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. “No. Not anytime soon.”

Dean came over to kneel beside you and looked up at her. “All right Charlie. We need to know what happened.”

“We were in the bathroom. Donna said it,” she explained.

The brother shared a look before Dean tried again,  “That’s not what we’re talking about. Something happened, didn’t it? In your life… a secret… where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?”

Charlie took a deep breath before telling him what he needed to know, “I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said, ‘Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I’m gonna kill myself’. And you know what I said?” She looked to each of you. “I said, ‘Go ahead’, And I left.” Tears began streaming down her face. “How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just… I didn’t believe him, you know? I should have.”

Burying her face in her hands, she started crying. She sobbed so hard her shoulders shook. Instinct took over, and as the brothers watched, you reached up and wrapped your arms around her.

“We’re gonna take care of you,” you promised.

With your promise, she crumbled onto the floor and into your arms as she started crying harder.

* * *

Getting Charlie to let you go had been hard, but you weren’t about to let the brothers head off without you. They were a bit reluctant to let you join them in the first place, but one look at Dean and that’s all it had taken.

He knew then that if they left you behind you wouldn’t be there when they returned.

So, with the help of the brothers, you managed to get Charlie to calmed down and explained that you were going to help your ‘brothers’ help her. Eventually she let you go.

“You know her boyfriend killing himself, that’s not really Charlie’s fault,” Dean noted as he drove down the road.

“You know as well as I do spirits don’t exactly see shades of grey, Dean,” Sam countered. “Charlie had a secret, someone died, that’s good enough for Mary.”

Dean sighed, “I guess.”

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Sam started. “It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.”

“Why, what do you mean?” Dean asked.

You watched Sam closely as a bad feeling started to tug on your stomach.

“Well Mary’s hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who’s to say that she’s not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”

Shifting in your seat, you leaned forward and against the back of the seat, poking your head between the brothers. “I thought you said she only comes if you have a secret that led to a death. You said the first victim’s daughter was the one to say the words. What if we don’t have any secrets juicy enough for Mary?”

“She’s got a point.” Dean nodded. “We know some stuff, but I don’t think any of it counts.”

But Sam didn’t seem to agree. “She’ll come after me.”

Everything in the car froze.

Dean looked from the road, to his brother, and then back before shaking his head.  “You know what, that’s it.”

He pulled the car over, slamming on the brakes. You had to hold on to keep yourself from flying into the front seat with them.

Not missing a beat, Dean turned to glare at his brother. “This is about Jessica, isn’t it? You think that’s your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?”

Sam just ignore him, though, keeping his gaze on the window in front of him.

“Sam, this has got to stop, man.” Dean’s concern was growing with every word. “I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night, it’s gonna kill you. Now listen to me, it wasn’t your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don’t you take a swing at me? I mean I’m the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t blame you. Either of you.”

“Well you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Dean told him, “because there’s nothing you could’ve done.”

Looking away from the window then, Sam turned to his brother. “I could’ve warned her.”

“About what? You didn’t know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn’t a secret, we mean I know all about it.” Dean gestured to himself and you. “It’s not gonna work with Mary anyway.”

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t what?”

“You don’t know all about it,” Sam answered simply. “I haven’t told you everything.”

Your blood ran cold.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “What are you talking about?”

“Well it wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you, would it?”

Before you knew what you were doing, you threw your door open and stepped out of the car and into the rain.

Walking away from the car, shaking your head, you squeezed your eyes shut and looked up at the sky. Letting the rain fall on your face, you took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the panic raging inside of you.

“Y/N!”

Spinning on your heels, you turned to Dean as he hurried towards you. Sam stood by his door, watching with this look on his face that made you want to scream, cry, and punch him in the nose.

“Hey.” Dean stopped in front of you, searching your eyes worriedly. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t lose him again. I can’t lose anyone again. I can’t do it, Dean.”

“He’s not going anywhere. You think I’d let him go that easily?” he asked, trying to reassure you.

You shook your head, not trusting him. “You said that before. You all said you’d never leave. Everyone’s left,” your voice broke, and just like that he knew it wasn’t just rain rolling down your face.

Grabbing your arm, he pulled you to him. “I haven’t left, and I’m not going to.” Leaning back, he cupped the side of your face and tilted your head until your eyes met his. “Neither is Sam.” Running the pad of his thumb along your cheek, he held your gaze. “Do you trust me?”

Looking into his eyes, you quickly nodded. “I trust you.”

“Now come on, let’s get out of the run.” Letting his hand fall to yours, he intertwined your fingers before leading you back to the car. “Better not ruin the upholstery,” he grumbled under his breath as you slid back into your seat.

For the short second or two where it was just you and Sam in the car, the two of you met each other’s gaze in the rear view mirror. You were still worried, and he was still guilty, but neither of you said anything. You wanted to, though.

You missed being able to talk to Sam as easily as you talked to Dean, but things had changed over the years. Knowing he was about to put his life on the line, and every thought of his would be of Jess… you couldn’t deny that it hurt to think what you’d once had with him years ago was well and truly gone.

* * *

You were stuck in the car. The brothers had headed into the store while you were stuck in the car.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, though. It was the middle of the night, in the middle of a case, and the brothers were breaking in. Somewhere in that store was the mirror Mary was connected to, and the plan was to end it all. With so many things that could go wrong, you really shouldn’t have been surprised when Dean ordered you to stay in the car.

Didn’t mean you couldn’t be pissed.

As you sat there, drumming your fingers on the front seat as you leaned against it, you suddenly sat up right as a car rolled into the parking lot beside the Impala.

It was the cops.

“Fuck.”

Two officers stepped out, one of which had spotted you in an instant. With their torch shining into the window of the Impala, they stepped up and gave the glass a knock.

“Come on out,” he ordered.

Swallowing the nothing that had gathered in your throat, you slid across the seat and did as he said, getting out of the car. Stepping to the side, you watched the two officers with wide eyes as they looked you over.

“Wanna explain what you’re doing here, sweetheart?” the one who had knocked on the window asked.

Before you could answer, the store’s door opened as Dean stepped out.

“Hold it!” the other cop ordered Dean.

He raised his hands in defense. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. False alarm. I tripped the system.”

“Who are you?” the cop that knocked asked.

“I’m the boss’s kid,” Dean lied. “And that’s my girl. She was just waiting for me while I grabbed something from the office.”

“You’re Mr. Yamashiro’s kid?”

_Crap…_

Dean chuckled lightly. “I know, the resemblance isn’t really there. Got my mum’s looks,” he joked. When neither cop responded, he went on, “I was adopted.”

“Really?” the cops clearly didn’t believe him.

Glancing over at the store windows, Dean sighed, “You know, I just… I really don’t have time for this right now.” Before the officer in front of him could blink, Dean threw a punch and clocked him right in the jaw.

The other officer was quick to react, but you were faster and prepared. Reaching out, you snatched the flashlight from his hold. The officer rounded on you, but wasn’t prepared as you slammed the large, heavy, metal torch into his face. The sickening crack that sounded told you that his nose was well a truly broken.

Both officers fell to the ground like two sacks of potato.

“I was handling it,” Dean stated defensively.

Sighing, you stepped over the officer in front of you, and shoved the torch into Dean’s chest. “You’re welcome.” Without giving him a glance, you walked right by and headed into the store.

Dean was hot on your tail, grabbing the crow bar he’d ditched before heading outside. He led you through the store, even though you knew he’d prefer it if you were outside. But you were just as stubborn as he was, so there was no way you were going to to sitting on your ass and twiddling your thumbs.

As you rounded the corner you found Sam… kneeling on the floor and grunting in pain.

Hurrying forward, Dean threw the crowbar at the mirror his brother was in front of, smashing it to pieces.

“Sammy?” Dean reached down and grabbed his brother, lifting his face to look at him. “Sammy!”

“It’s Sam,” he groaned back.

Dropping to your knees next to the brothers, you let out a sigh of relief as you took Sam’s face from Dean to check him over yourself. Taking in the sight of the blood rolling from his eyes, you choked on a sob.

“You scared the crap out of me.” Letting him go, you slapped at his chest. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

He chuckled lightly. “I’ll try.”

Dean took Sam’s face back. “God, are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Come on.” Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him to his feet. “Come on.” He tossed Sam’s arm over his shoulder.

The three of you started to walk out when the sound of glass crunching had you all freezing on the spot.

Slowly, you all turned and what you found had fear coursing through your veins, thick and cold. Mary was crawling out of the broken mirror like something from a horror movie. Pulling herself to her feet, she took one look at the three of you, and you were falling to your knees.

It felt like your head was being squeeze. Like your brain was under so much pressure and the only way to ease it was to pop. Blood trickled from your eyes as you cried out in pain. Everything hurt, every bone, every muscle. What was going on in your head rippled through your body, making you curl into yourself as a pain like no other took over.

Then it was gone.

Dean let out a groan before you heard the sound of another mirror smashing.

“Hey. Hey, Y/N.” Sam was right there, reaching for you, turning you over onto your back until you were looking up at him. “You okay?”

Holding in a sob, you nodded. “I-I’m okay.”

“Guys?” Dean looked over his shoulder at you and his brother. “This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck?”

Pulling yourself up so you were sitting, you looked around at the dozens of broken mirrors throughout the store. “I hate you so much right now.”

Sam chuckled lightly beside you.

Grinning, Dean got to his feet and turned to you, offering his hand. You took it and let him pull you to his feet. “Nice to have you back, sweetheart.”

* * *

“So this is really over?” Charlie asked from where she sat beside you in the Impala, which was now parked outside of her house.

Dean turned and rested his arm along the back of his seat before giving her a short nod. “Yeah, it’s over.”

A wide smile spread across her face as she looked to the three of you “Thank you.” Taking a deep breath, she slid out of the car and started towards her home.

“Charlie?” Sam called before she could get far. When she turned back to him he went on, “Your boyfriend’s death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

She simply gave a faint smile before turning back around and continuing on.

Once she was gone, Dean gave his brother a playful punching, making Sam turn to him. “That’s good advice,” he noted before driving off. You were almost out of town when he spoke up again, “Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is.”

You sunk down into your seat and turned to the window. Part of you wanted to know, you wanted Sam to let you back in. You wanted to be the one he turned to, the one he shared all his secrets with.

Another part of you didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to think about him and Jessica, didn’t want to prolong his pain or cause yourself any more. Didn’t want to risk letting him back in when he could still leave you again.

Sam sighed, “Look…you’re my brother and I’d die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.”

You doubted you’d ever have Sam back… not completely… not truly.

**Bamby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO Dynamics. Angst. Smut. Fingering. Dirty talk. Dry humping. Awkward encounter.
> 
> Bamby

“Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight.” Dean watched Sam as his brother continued to ignore him in the passenger seat. “Sam wears women’s underwear.”

You chuckled from the back seat, looking to Sam as his eyes stayed focused on his PalmPilot.

“I’ve been listenin’,” Sam assured him, “I’m just busy.”

“Busy doin’ what?” Dean asked as he started getting out of the car.

“Reading emails.”

Following Dean, you slid out of the car and joined him as he started filling her up with Gas. Sam remained where he was, barely moving a muscle as he clicked through his messages.

Setting the nozzle into the car, Dean then reached out and turned you around. He pressed his chest to your back, and rested his chin on your shoulder as he looked down at his brother in the car. “Emails from who?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

Again, Sam barely moved as he answered, “From my friends at Stanford.”

“You’re kidding.” Dean was genuinely surprised. “You still keep in touch with your college buddies?”

“Why not?”

“Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?”

“Who you’re with?” you added, giving Sam a pointed look.

Finailly, he tore his eyes away from the screen and looked up at the two of you. “I tell ‘em I’m on a road trip with my big brother and little sister. I tell ‘em I needed some time off after Jess.”

Dean’s grip on you tightened the second the word fell from Sam’s lips. He knew you hated being referred to as his sister, he knew it hurt you. If it wasn’t for his grip, you would have walked off. Instead, all you could do was glare at the ground as the brothers continued their conversation.

“Oh, so you lie to ‘em.”

“No. I just don’t tell ‘em….everything,” Sam argued, as if that was a huge difference.

You scoffed at the same time Dean said, “Yeah, that’s called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin’ the truth is far worse.”

“So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?” Sam asked, causing Dean to shrug against you. “You’re serious?”

“Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period,” Dean noted.

Sam shook his head at him. “You’re kind of anti-social, you know that?

Dean just grinned, pulling you closer again. “I’m plenty social.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam got back to his emails.

You turned your head a little a leaned into Dean, breathing in his scent. It calmed you, the familiarity and certainty of it. It was one of your favourite smells in the entire world.

Letting out a content hum, you tugged on his arms so they’d hold you a little tighter. Grinning at your antics, Deannipped at your shoulder.

Giggling, you turned in his arms, which just prompted him to dive in towards your neck. He made playful snarling noises as he nipped and licked at your pulse point, backing your up against the car- not caring that your ass was right by Sam’s window.

“God…”

“Get over it, Sammy. It’s human nature,” Dean mumbled against your neck.

“No, not you,” Sam told him, concern in his voice which prompted you to push Dean away. “An this email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine-”

“Is she hot?” Dean asked, earning an elbow in the ribs from you. He groaned and stepped away, rubbing at his side. “Seriously?”

You just glared and turned back to Sam as he went on.

“I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn’t do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.”

Still rubbing at his side, Dean stepped up to Sam’s window. “Dude, what kind of people are you hangin’ out with?”

“No, man, I know Zack. He’s no killer,” Sam insisted.

“Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you,” Dean countered. When you turned to glare at him again, he raised his hands up in defence and took a step back. “Or not. Or not.”

“They’re in St. Louis.” Sam suddenly looked up at his brother. “We’re goin’.”

Dean chuckled. “Look, sorry ‘bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem.”

“It is our problem. They’re my friends.”

“St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam.”

Shoving at Dean’s shoulder, you put yourself between the brothers and fixed the oldest one with another glare. “We’re going.”

Dean looked from you, to Sam, and then back as he sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

You walked next to Dean, the two of you behind Sam as he stepped up to the door of the house in front of you. The reason you and the older brother were a couple of steps behind was so you had a few extra seconds to lay down some rules.

“Sam has told all his friends I’m his sister,” you reminded Dean. “So no touching. No flirting. Just… treat me like a sister.”

His lips pulled up into a grin. “I don’t know, Y/N, in some places the way I treat you now is how people treat their sister’s.” When you just sighed and rolled your eyes, his grin faltered. “Okay, no touching, no flirting, no messing around. I get it.” He glanced over at you quickly. “You gonna be okay with this?”

“With what?”

“Playing house. Pretending it doesn’t kill you when Sam calls you his sister. And knowing I’m gonna flirt with his friend if she’s hot.”

You stop dead in your tracks and look down at the ground. His words run through your mind as you weigh the situation. You know it’s going to suck, but you also know you have to be here. This was Sam’s friend, you understood the severity of it, which is why you weren’t going to take no for an answer when it came to this case.

Whether it was your kind of thing or not, monster or human, Sam had to be here. You’d do anything for him… even if he did break your heart on a regular basis.

Dean came to stop in front of you, looking down at you with concern. “Y/N, if you can’t do this-”

“I’ll deal, Dean. I always deal.” Shoving past him, you continued on, catching up to Sam just as he finished knocking on the front door.

A moment later the door opened, revealing a woman around the same age as Sam. She was gorgeous, all blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body models and dancers would envy.

 _Dean’s gonna love her…_ you mentally sigh. _At least she’s a Beta._

“Oh my God.” The woman’s face lit up. “Sam!”

Sam chuckled lightly, smiling down at the woman. “Well, if it isn’t little Becky.”

“You know what you can do with that little Becky crap.” Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As she pulled back, Sam continued to smile down at her- while you did everything to quash the stab of jealousy in your chest. “I got your email.”

“I didn’t think that you would come here,” Rebecca admitted.

Dean, of course, stepped forward then and offered her his hand. “Dean. Older brother.”

Rebecca turned her smile to him and took his hand. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He gave her that grin that you wished was just for you. Letting her hand go, he nodded in your direction. “This is our little sister, Y/N.”

You just offered a small wave and tight smile. “Hey.”

She was a little taken aback by the way you barely moved but smiled at you nonetheless. “Hi.”

“We’re here to help. Whatever we can do,” Sam explained.

Nodding, Rebecca took a step to the side, “Come in.”

Following Rebecca into the house, you stepped ahead of Dean so he could close the door before you continued through the place. Taking it all in, you were amazed at the grandeur of the place. It was like a suburban mansion.

Thinking the same thing as you, Dean gave an impressed whistle. “Nice place.”

“It’s my parents’,” Rebecca explained as she led you further into the house. “I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.”

“Where are your folks?” Sam asked as he walked beside her.

“They live in Paris for half the year, so they’re on their way home now for the trial.” Entering the kitchen, Rebecca moved to the inside of the island bench and reached for the fridge, whish the rest of you stood on the opposite side. “Do you guys want a beer or something?”

Dean smiled widely. “Hey-”

“No, thanks,” Sam cut him off. “So, tell us what happened.”

Shrugging, Rebecca leaned against the bench as she started, “Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing.” Her voice started to shake as she fought not to cry. “So, he called 911, and the police, they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.”

“You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack’s house,” Sam suggested.

“We could.” Dean nodded, agreeing with his brother… partially. You could hear the slight tone of question in his voice. He still didn’t see any point in being there.

“Why?” Rebecca looked between the two of them. “I mean, what could you do?”

“Well, me, not much. But Dean’s a cop,” Sam was quick to lie.

Dean laughed… until Sam cut him a glare. Clearing his throat, Dean turned serious. “Detective, actually.”

Rebecca eyed him. “Really?” Dean nodded, prompting her to press for more, “Where?”

“Bisbee, Arizona,” he answered. “But I’m off-duty now.”

“You guys, it’s so nice to offer, but I just,” Rebecca shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Determined to help his friend, Sam insisted, “Bec, look, I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.”

After a moment’s pause, she nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna go get the keys.”

You watched her as she walked away, while Dean stepped up to Sam to explain- again- that he didn’t think this was their kind of thing. You didn’t really listen though, as you focused on the hallway Rebecca disappeared down, before turning your attention to the rest of her house.

Her future was dependant on you guys, you realised. Her parents were gone and her brother was locked away. She was a Beta, which meant unless she found someone worth sticking with, she would have a string of boyfriends. Omega and Alpha friends would move on- like Sam- and people would ostracised her because of her brother.

If you didn’t figure out a way to help her, she was going to be alone for most of her life… and that thought killed you, because you knew what it was like to be surrounded by people but not truly belong.

* * *

As Sam and Dean stepped into Zack’s house, you stood at the front door with Rebecca. She was looking in, taking in the mess, and the blood, and the police tape. You could feel her worry, and fear, and anxieties.

Sensing the same thing as you, Sam turned to her. “Bec, you wanna wait outside?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I wanna help.” Ducking under the police tape across the doorway, she stepped into the house.

Once she stepped away from the door, you followed her in.

“Tell us what else the police said.”

Rebecca had to fight back tears again, as she responded to Sam, “Well, there’s no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers… they’re already talking about plea bargain.” Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the horror movie scene as she choked on a gasp. “Oh, God….

“Look, Bec, if Zack didn’t do this, it means someone else did,” Sam noted. “Any idea who?”

At first, Rebecca started shaking her head before she seemed to remember something. “Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes. Zack’s clothes. The police, they don’t think it’s anything. I mean, we’re not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed.”

Something caught Sam’s eyes, prompting him to move further into the house. Dean, however, was distracted by the barking dog outside that hadn’t shut up since you’d arrived.

He stepped up to the door and looked out at the angry dog as Rebecca stopped behind him.

“You know, that used to be the sweetest dog,” she told him.

“What happened?” you and Dean asked at the same time.

She shrugged. “He just changed.”

“Do you remember when he changed?” Dean asked.

Thinking about it for a moment, she shrugged again. “I guess around the time of the murder.”

_That’s not good…_

Walking away from the door, Dean gave you a single look, and that’s all you needed to know to follow. Right behind him, the two of you headed into the hallway where Sam was looking at a picture of himself, Rebecca and Zack. You didn’t miss the happy look on his face in the picture… which was a complete contrast to the conflicted look on his face right now.

“So, the neighbor’s dog went psycho right around the time Zack’s girlfriend was killed,” Dean told his brother.

“Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal,” Sam noted.

“Yeah, maybe Fido saw somethin’.”

“So can we assume this is our kind of problem now?” you asked.

Dean turned to give you a pointed look. “‘Our’ problem? You don’t have problems, Y/N. If Dad knew you were even in this house, he’d kill Sam and me. Case or no case, you know you don’t get involved.”

“Then why’d you bring me?” you countered.

“We don’t have a motel room, yet.”

“Could’ve left me at Rebecca’s.”

“I’m not leaving you alone and going off with some other chick. How am I supposed to know you’ll be there when we get back?”

“I don’t have to be alone to leave, Dean. I could walk out the door right now and never look back.”

“Would you two quit it?” Sam hissed, looking over your shoulder to make sure Rebecca hadn’t been listening. “We need to figure out if this is something we can help with, and we can’t do that if you two are bickering like children. So shut up.” Pushing past you, he headed back into the front room where Rebecca was waiting. “Bec, you mentioned security footage. Do you think your lawyers could get them for us?”

“I’ve already got it,” she admitted sheepishly. “I didn’t wanna say something in front of the cop.” Dean chuckled lightly at that. “I stole it off the lawyer’s desk. I just had to see it for myself.”

Grinning from ear to ear, clearly loving Rebecca’s boldness, Dean nodded. “All right. Let’s go watch those tapes.

* * *

Sam was focused on the television screen as the security footage tapes rolled. You were sitting on the couch, next to Rebecca, doing your best to ignore the way Dean sat on the arm next to her. How he leaned in to her slightly. He was so Alpha, and it was both annoying and distracting.

“Here he comes.” Rebecca gestured to the screen.

You watched as a hood figure stepped into the line of the camera. Sure enough, it was her brother.

“22:04, that’s just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30,” Dean noted.

Rebecca nodded. “Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape’s authentic. It wasn’t tampered with.”

“Hey, Bec,” Sam suddenly spoke up, pausing the tapes to turn to the rest of you, “can we take those beers now?”

“Oh, sure.” Rebecca nodded and stood without missing a beat.

Before she could get fr, however, Sam stopped her. “Hey.” When she turned back to him, he asked, “Maybe some sandwiches, too?”

“What do you think this is, Hooters?” she scoffed before leaving the room.

Dean chuckled. “I wish.”

Not a second passed before you elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Being a douche,” you snapped, pushing off the couch to go stand by Sam. “You saw something.”

He nodded as he rewound the tape. “Check this out.”

As he pressed play, you and Dean watched the screen to see what might’ve caught Sam’s eye. He played it slowly, frame by frame, which allowed you to spot the way Zack’s eyes glowed silver.

“That’s not normal.”

“Or maybe it’s just a camera flare,” Dean argued.

“That’s not like any camera flare I’ve ever seen,” Sam countered. “You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul.” He turned away from the screen to look at you and Dean. “Remember that dog that was freakin’ out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack’s, something that looks like him but isn’t him.”

“Like a Doppelganger,” Dean suggested.

You slapped his chest as an idea came to you. “Could be a shifter.”

Glaring down at you, Dean rubbed at his chest. “You’re really violent.”

“You have no idea.”

* * *

Munching on a slice of pizza, you were stretched out, laying on your stomach on the bed you were sharing with Dean. He and Sam were at the table, drinking beer and eating as well. They were flicking through their father’s journal and some lore, trying to figure out what the might be dealing with.

Your eyes were on the TV, watching the soap opera rerun without really paying much attention to it. You were more focused on the pizza, to be honest.

Soft talking eventually pulled your gaze from the slice of heaven and glowing screen. Looking over at the brothers, you spotted them glancing over at you here and there.

“We got a problem, boys?” You asked, shifting to sit cross legged on the bed instead.

Looking to Dean, Sam gave Dean a pointed look, raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean sighed, putting his book down before turning to you. “We think you should stay behind tomorrow.”

Your brows furrowed. “Why?”

“This thing is going after girls.”

“Last time I checked, there were billions of girls in the world. Millions in the US. Thousands in this state. Hundreds in this city.” You shrugged. “Pretty sure I’m safe, boys.”

Sam looked from you, to his brother, and then back. Dean didn’t know what to say to make the situation better or to get you to stay. So, Sam decided to give it a go.

“I know you hate being left behind. I get it. And before, I would have argued with Dean, you know I would have. But with this case, I can’t risk worrying about you and everything else at the same time.”

Part of you wanted to question why he’d be worrying about you, but that part was petty and bitchy. Despite the distance between you and Sam, you knew he stilled cared. Perhaps that’s why he kept you at arms length.

“Okay. I’ll stay. But don’t think I’m gonna let you guys keep benching me. You can only keep me locked up for so long.”

* * *

Dean nuzzled into your shoulder, causing you to wake with a groan. “What time is it?”

“Five o’clock,” he answered, mouthing at your shoulder.

You groaned again, harder and louder. “In the morning?”

“Sammy woke me up,” he explained just as the shower turned on. “We’ve got some time.”

“Before what? And to do what?”

“Before Sammy gets out of the shower. Before we leave. And to do this…” He pressed himself against you, grinding his hard cock into your ass.

You let out a moan, fingers curling into the sheets as your back arched into him. “Dean.”

“Missed you, ‘mega,” he breathed against the back of your neck as his hand slid down to your panties. “Been too long.” You didn’t stop him as he pulled the cotton to the side, exposing your quickly dampening slit.

He thrust his fingers into your soaked slit, pulling a long whine from your throat.

“Not gonna fuck you. Gonna make you come on these fingers.” He curved them and found your sweet spot. As you started mewling into your pillow, he started bucking his hips against your ass. “Give me a reason to hurry back to you tonight,” he murmured into your hair.

“Dean.” You clawed at the sheets. “Please.”

Picking up the pace, he fucked you harder and faster. The heel of his palm pressed against your clit in _just_ the right way. Before long, you were coming undone, crying into your pillow.

“That’s it. That’s my girl.” His fingers worked you through your climax.

When you were done, he pulled his fingers out. You turned your head and watched as he licked them clean, groaning at your taste. It stirred fresh feelings of arousal in your stomach, making your scent grow thicker in the room.

“Keep doing that and I will fuck you… and knot you,” he warned.

Biting your lip, you thrust your hips against the bed, knowing it just made your scent fill the room even more.

“Sweetheart,” he gave a short grunt, leaning in closer to you. “Sammy is gonna walk in here any second. You want him to see me fucking you breathless?”

His words only made you grind into the sheets harder.

Groaning and shaking his head, he leaned in to capture you lips with his own. You could taste yourself on his lips, and you moaned wanting to lick into his mouth to taste more. Dean rolled you over to your back and settled between your thighs so he could grind against your partially covered slit.

Tearing your lips from him, running your hands through his hair to pull him closer, you whined, “Don’t fuck Rebecca.”

He pulled back slightly to meet your gaze as he continued to grin into you.

As he searched your eyes, you added, “I know you want to, I know I said I’d deal, but I can’t. Please. Don’t come home smelling like her.”

Not a second passed before he nodded. “Okay.”

Fisting your hand in your hair, you pulled him down and crashed his lips onto yours as you came once more.

Dean grunted into your mouth, spilling into his briefs as he kept bucking against you. He didn’t even care that he came in his pants, barely touched, like a teenager.

Breathing heavily, he rolled over and landed on the other side of the bed with a satisfied grin and a chuckle. “Wait for it…”

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened as Sam stepped out. In an instant he was covering his face and groaning, turning away from the two of you.

“Seriously?!”

Dean just laughed harder, jumping out of bed to go take a shower of his own. “Don’t act like she doesn’t smell like warm pie and perfection, Sam. I know what you’re hiding over there.” He gestured to the way his brother was turned the other way. “Why don’t you go take care of that little ‘problem’ of yours?” He winked before disappearing into the bathroom.

Now alone, Sam and you met each other’s gaze awkwardly.

You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could utter a single sound he was dashing off, hurrying out of the room. With a defeated sigh, you dropped your head onto your pillow and prayed you’d be able to get back to sleep.

**Bamby**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO Dynamics. Angst. Smut. Dub/non-con. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Violence. Death.
> 
> Bamby

Sam and Dean had been gone all day. You’d eventually realised Sam had accidentally taken your phone charger, which meant once your phone had died you had no way of contacting the brothers.

You could have used the phone in the room, but every time you looked at it you remember the last time you used a motel room phone. John had exploded at you and Sam when he got the phone bill as he was checking out. You hadn’t touched a motel phone in years since then.

But as hours continued to tick by and you heard nothing from the brothers, you eventually caved and tried to call them. ‘Tried’ being the operative word.

Neither of them picked up.

It was then that you mentally kicked your ass as you realised you didn’t have Rebecca’s number, either. So you had no way of contacting anyone, and no car to get anywhere, and no idea where they’d be, anyway.

You were stranded and alone.

_This is just great._

In order to distract yourself and pass the time, you researched. You called Bobby to see what he might know… and to check in. Since you’d run off to his and told him some truths, he’d been checking up on you more frequently. He was worried about you.

When he eventually had to hang up, you turned back to the books Sam and Dean had left on the table. You were half focused on the words written in front of you, and half focused on the TV.

It was around ten at night when the news report came on.

A woman was found, bound and bloody in her own home. SWAT had saved her and chased after her attacker, but he’d gotten away. When the sketch of the attacker appeared on screen, your blood ran cold.

While the sketch was a little off, you still recognised that face. How could you not recognise it? After all… it was Dean’s.

* * *

Sleep had come unwilling. You’d tried to stay up, waiting for the brothers to return, waiting for any sign of them, but nothing ever came. You were alone when you drifted off, and you were alone when you woke.

Nothing had been disturbed, the door was still locked. They hadn’t come back. Something was wrong.

You tried calling again, but once more you couldn’t reach anyone. That left you with two options, be good and wait like Sam and Dean would prefer you to do. Or, head out to find them… which you knew they’d hate but expect.

By mid morning, you made up your mind and left the motel room. It took no effort at all to hotwire a car and follow the road back to Rebecca’s. You just hoped someone would be home when you knocked on the door.

Parking the car on the driveway, you slid out of the car and looked up at the giant house. Without Sam and Dean with you, it looked more intimidating than fancy. Like the two giant Alphas had somehow softened its effects.

Taking a deep breath, you started towards the front door, praying and hoping the brothers would be inside.

Lifting your hand, you gave the wooden door three hesitant knocks. A few seconds passed before the door swung open.

“Dean…” You wanted to throw your arms around him… but you weren’t stupid.

The smile that had been on his face when he first saw you faltered. “You saw the news,” he noted and you nodded. “The shifter got to Becca,” he explained. “Tied Sammy and me up in the sewer. We managed to get out and call the cops, and then we came here and explained everything. I’ve been hiding out here ever since, while Sammy and Becca are trying to find the shifter son of a bitch.”

Still, you eyed him carefully. “How do I know you’re telling the truth? How do I know you’re really you?”

“We found you when you were sixteen and took you in. I liked you from the moment I caught your scent. Knew I’d never be able to give you up. When we first kissed, I couldn’t stop smiling, and it made you laugh so hard you snorted. You said you liked how awkward and boyish I could be sometimes.”

You jumped at him, throwing your arms around his neck as you pushed yourself up and crashed your lips onto his.

His own arms wrapped around your waist and held you close as he deepened the kiss. Stepping back into the house, he kicked the door shut before pressing your against it. You tugged on his clothes, desperate to feel more and all of him. The worry you’d felt all night was flooding through, and the only way to calm yourself was the reassurance of his touch.

Dean pulled away just enough to pant against your lips.

“You smell different,” you noted, breathing through your nose to take in his scent.

“Told you. Shifter tied Sammy and me in the sewers,” he reminded you. “I can shower if you want.” His eyes turned dark as he watched your lips.

A flash of arousal ran through you. “After.” Grabbing the back of his head, you pulled him back down to your lips.

Dean pressed you into the door more as he started grinding into you. The feel of his jean covered, thick, hard cock bucking against you had your panties flooding with arousal. You clawed at his shoulders, thrusting in return, craving more of him.

“Bedroom,” you groaned against his lips.

He pulled away from the door the second the words left your mouth, as if he’d been waiting for them.

Clinging to him, he walked you through the house, towards the bedrooms. You didn’t really care where he was taking you, as long as he fucked you once you got there. Hell, he could do it on the floor right where he stood, you’d still cry out for more, for him.

Eventually, he did lay you on a bed though. You arched into its softness, momentarily moaning at the feel of something so fluffy compared to the crappy motel beds you were used to. Before you could revel in the comfort for too long, though, Dean was mouthing at your throat, pulling your attention back to him.

His fingers made quick work, stripping you of your flannel before he tore your shirt from top to bottom, exposing your chest to him. You pressed into his touch as his mouth moved down to your breasts. Pulling the cups of your bra down, he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

You moaned and carded your fingers through his hair before giving him a hard tug. He grunted at the touch, prompting you to do it again.

Tearing away from you chest, he pushed himself off the bed and undid your jeans before yanking them down your legs. “Need to be inside you. Need to feel you,” he groaned.

Watching him, you salivated as he tore his shirt over his head before kicking his boots, jeans and briefs off. Crawling back onto the bed, he grabbed your panties with both hands and tore them to shreds. The second your slit was bare, he thrust two fingers into you.

A cry tore from your lips as your back arched to an almost painful point. He leaned into you, mouthing at your throat again as his fingers fucked you hard and fast, drawing you to a quick climax.

You moaned through it, clawing at the sheet, begging him to stop while crying out for more.

Settling between your thighs, he fisted his cock with one hand while he pulled the fingers of the other out of you. Whining at the loss of that delicious full feeling, you didn’t get more than two seconds to complain before Dean was lining up and thrusting into you.

The force of Dean’s thrust had you throwing yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulder as you let out a long cry. His arms held your waist, pressing you against his chest as he leaned back against his heels as he started to bounce you on top of him.

He filled you over and over, punching against your cervix with every thrust. He pressed against your sweet spot, making you see white spots as your eyes began to roll. Your head fell back, exposing your throat to him, which he greedily took.

Mouthing, sucking, licking, nipping at your neck, Dean drank in the taste of your salty skin. He drowned in your scent as it filled the room. He fucked you hard and fast, like this was the first and last time he’d ever have you.

Dropping you onto the bed, he pressed his forearms on either side of your head, caging you in as he leaned in closer and grunted in the crook of your neck. “Fuck you smell delicious. Never smelt anything like it before. Perfect. So fucking perfect. Wanna keep you. Wanna knot you. Wanna claim you.”

“Yes,” you breathed, arching into him, exposing your throat.

Desire, lust, need, desperation, it all clouded your thoughts. The only thing running through your mind was complete bliss and joy. Feeling Dean inside you, around you, taking over you completely, that was perfect. But hearing him say those words? The idea of him finally claiming you as his, like he should have years ago? It was the cherry on top. A wish come true. The one thing you’d ever really wanted.

To be claimed by an Alpha you cared deeply about, knowing he would take care of every and any need you might ever have… who wouldn’t want that?

Snarling against your throat, he fucked into you harder, as if he was trying to break through and into your womb. One hand grabbed your hair and pulled, hard, making you whimper in pain. But it wasn’t enough to deter you, not when he was still filling you completely and deliciously.

Reaching for your jaw with his other hand, he quickly snapped your head to the side and back, exposing your throat even more. Leaning in, he breathed in your scent deeply. The groan that rumbled from his chest made your walls flutter around him, which only promoted him to fuck you harder.

But his grip was quickly becoming too much, and all your pleasure was beginning to sour. You didn’t mind a little but of pain, but this wasn’t the same. It wasn’t right.

Your mind began to clear then, as things started falling into place. Inconsistencies. Things just weren’t right. Like Dean’s scent… it had an artificial aftertaste to it. The way he was fucking you, like he knew how to do it but hadn’t actually touched you before. The way he spoke… the fact he wanted to claim you.

 _This isn’t Dean._ The second you thought the words you knew they were true, and thick fear filled your veins.

He hadn’t realised you’d figured it out yet, thankfully. Still fucking you, he breathed against your neck. You knew it was only a matter of time before he wasn’t just breathing against it, though.

With him still holding your head on an angle, you were able to take an inventory of the room. Despite the fear rattling your bones, you were still determined to fight. There was no way in hell you were just going to lay there and let this thing kill or claim you.

Your eyes landed on something shiny on the desk in the corner about seven feet away. It resembled silver, but to know whether it was the real deal or not, you’d have to get a better look… which meant getting the shifter off you and running over there before he could grab you again.

There was very little you knew about shapeshifters, but you knew monsters. You knew not to underestimate them. You knew they were generally stronger and faster, but not necessarily smarter than you. Right now, this thing thought you thought he was Dean, and he was using that to take what he wanted. You had to use that to your advantage.

Mustering up all the strength you could, you planted your feet firmly on the mattress and ran your hands up his chest, in a mock caress. The shifter was none the wiser as you prepared yourself to fight…

As hard as you could, using everything you had, you shoved at his chest. Caught off guard, the shifter was helpless as you pushed him off of you. He landed awkwardly, on his back at the bottom of the mattress. Kicking out, you clocked him in the jaw with your foot, knocking him off the bed.

Scurrying on your hands and feet, you crawled off the bed and hurried for the desk.

“Bitch!”

Just as your fingers curled around the letter opener, the shifter caught a fist full of your hair and yanked you to the ground. You let out a cry and lashed out, managing to cut his arm with the knife.

He let out a pained cry, clutching at his arm as he seethed at you. “Fuck!” Swinging his fist, he punched you right in the nose. “What the fuck, Y/N?!” Grabbing your wrist, he quickly twisted it.

Screaming, you reflexively let the knife go.

Wrapping his fingers around both your wrists, tightly, he slammed them onto the ground and held you there. Your legs kicked out, struggling, trying to keep him away, but his size and strength was too much. He easy managed to straddle you, holding you down in place.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, glaring down at you. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You’re not Dean,” you spat, still trying to wrestle out of his grasp.

His lips turned up into a sick grin. “You sure about that?” Leaning in, he licked a line between your cleavage, groaning at the taste of you. “I feel like him, don’t I? Look like him. Sound like him. Smell like him.” Pulling back, he grinned down at you again. “I bet I even taste like him.”

“Sick bastard!”

“Baby, keep talkin’ like that. I like it.” He chuckled. “You like it, too. Admit it. When I said I was going to claim you, _fuck._ My sweet little Omega. You wanted it. You squeezed me hard, baby. So fucking hot.” Leaning over you, his grin fell as he stared into your eyes. “I could do it, you know. Keep this face, be Dean for you. I could be what you want… and give you what you want.” His eyes fell to your neck.

You couldn’t deny that there was a tiny part of you that contemplated the thought. It was small, and quiet, and insignificant, but it was there. You felt it. The thought of him wearing Dean’s face, and giving you what you wanted most, was pretty tempting.

“Always craved human touch…” he explained. “You’re the first one to really give it to me. Everyone else fights. You threw yourself at me. I want more of that. More of you. Just give in, Y/N.”

Looking up at his face as he looked down at yours, you felt nothing but rage, and fear, and determination. That small part of you, that tiny thought, faded into oblivion with one fact.

This was not your Dean.

Again, with him distracted- thinking he had the upper hand- he underestimated you. Again, you managed to gather some strength and courage.

“Fuck you!”

Twisting your body, you threw him off you and snatched your wrists from his grasp before quickly grabbing the silver knife from the ground. In the blink of an eye, you had it pressed to his chest, ready to plunge in and kill him… only, you didn’t do it.

Panting heavily under you, he shrugged. “You can’t do it. You can’t kill me. You love me.”

His words struck a nerve, and that’s all you needed.

“Argh!” Using every ounce of energy you had left, you plunged the knife into his chest.

The shifter gasped as his hands reached out to grab at your wrists, to stop you. But it was too late. You watched as his eyes grew dim, as his grip slackened until his hands simply fell to the floor beside him.

You couldn’t move. The tears started to roll before you even realised you were crying. Sitting there, looking down at Dean’s dead face, you were overcome with guilt, panic, and sadness.

“No… no, no, no, no, no, no.” You shook your head, letting the knife go to grab his face. “Dean? Dean!” You shook him.

“Y/N?!”

Your head shot up at the sound of your name being called, which was closely followed by the sound of feet running in your direction. You couldn’t move as you stayed there, straddling Dean’s dead body, waiting for who might be coming.

Moments passed before they threw themselves around the corner, and finally you saw them. You saw him. Dean.

His eyes looked from you, to the body you were kneeling over, and then back. They met your gaze as understanding, concern, fear and guilt clouded his expression. He took in the sight of you, with your bleeding nose, ratted hair, and naked body.

“I-I… I thought… he looked… I thou-”

Before you could finish, Sam and Rebecca came running around the corner, only to freeze behind Dean as they saw the scene in front of them.

Sam was the first to react.

“Y/N…” He hurried forward, tugging his hoodie off. Crouching down by your side, he draped it over your shoulders and pulled you to his chest as you shook with hard sobs. “It’s okay. I got you. I got you.”

* * *

Sam held the door to Rebecca’s home open for you and her. Once the two of you were outside, he stepped over to you, putting his hand on your back as you leaned into him, seeking out the comfort of his scent and touch.

All night, Sam had been by your side. Even when you’d showered, he’d stayed in the bathroom, leaning on the counter as the curtain blocked you from each other’s sight. Then when you tried to get some sleep, while Rebecca called the cops and Dean snuck back over to the motel to grab the rest of your things, Sam stayed with you.

You hadn’t been able to look at Dean.

“So, this is what you do? You, your brother, and…” Rebecca stopped herself as her eyes fell on you. “You’re not really their sister, are you?”

Giving a small shake of your head was all you could manage.

“She’s a friend,” Sam explained.

It warmed your heart to _finally_ be referred to as something other than his sister… if only it was under better circumstances.

“And you all… you hunt down these kinds of things?” she asked.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“I can’t believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And…” She laughed lightly. “I mean, does everybody at school… nobody knows that you do this?”

“No.”

“Did Jessica know?”

You looked up at Sam then, catching the guilty look in his eyes. “No, she didn’t.”

“Must be lonely.”

“Oh, no. No, it’s not so bad,” Sam assured her. “Anyway, what can I do? It’s my family.” He looked down at you, catching your gaze.

She relaxed a little, knowing he was going to be okay. “Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school, we really miss you.” Reaching forward, she gave him a quick but tight hug.

“Yeah, me too,” he told her sadly, before they pulled away.

“Well, will you call sometime?”

“It might not be for a little while,” he admitted.

Giving your back a light rub, he nodded his goodbye as she gave him a sad smile. You and Sam turned and headed over to the Impala where Dean was waiting, leaning by the driver’s side door. You kept your head down as Sam led you over to his side of the car.

“So, what about your friend, Zack?” Dean asked as you reached the car.

“Cops are blamin’ this Dean Winchester guy for Emily’s murder,” Sam answered as he opened the back door for you. “They found the murder weapon in the guy’s lair, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.” He smiled before nodding for you to get in the car.

As soon as you were seated, he closed the door and got in his own seat without saying another word to his dumbfounded brother.

* * *

“Sorry, man,” Dean spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence as he drove down the road.

Sam turned to him with a confused frown. “About what?”

“I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be… Joe College.”

“No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in.”

“Well, that’s ‘cause you’re a freak.” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Well, I’m a freak, too. We all-” Dean stopped himself as he caught your reflection in the mirror. Deciding against whatever he was going to say, he moved on. “I’m right there with ya, all the way.

Sam laughed lightly. “Yeah, I know you are.”

“You know, I gotta say, I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.”

“Miss what?”

“How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?”

**Bamby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Death.
> 
> Bamby

You leaned against the wall by the payphone, chewing on your nail while hugging Sam’s hoodie closer to you. He was on the phone, glancing over at you every few moments as he talked to whoever was on the line.

“Alright, thank you for your time.” Sighing, he hung the phone back up. “Come on.” He reached out and took your free hand before leading you back over to the table where Dean was waiting.

Just over a week had passed since the shifter case.

The bruises from the night hadn’t faded yet, reminding you of what you’d done every time you looked in the mirror. The dread and guilt you still felt from what you did… not a night went by where you didn’t dream of Dean’s dead face staring up at you. Not a night went by where you didn’t dream of the way Dean had looked while the shifter had fucked you and then hurt you.

No amount of logic had been able to erase the image, or the feelings that came with it, from your mind. Even though you knew it hadn’t actually been Dean that night, it still felt like it had been.

So you were sticking with Sam. It had been like a switch that night. After months of him practically ignoring you, seeing you kneeling on the floor, over a shifter that wore his brother’s face, had Sam rushing to your aid. Seeing you bleeding and crying… he hadn’t wasted a second before hurrying over to help you.

That night and every night since, he’d been there for you. It was like it was before, although there was no romance, nothing more than friendship and understanding. You’d gone through something terrible, and he knew you needed someone, and he knew only he would do. So, ever since then, you’d been almost practically glued to each other’s side.

_Almost._

Despite having spent years desperately trying to convince the WInchesters to get you to hunt with them, you hadn’t said a word about it all week. Every time the brothers caught wind of something, you pulled back. The only thing safer than being with Sam, was staying out of danger and in whatever motel room you were holed up in.

“Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis.” Dean grinned, teasing his brother- trying not to look at you as your gaze fell to the floor to avoid him.

“Bite me.” Sam led you over to the two seats across from Dean and waited until you sat before he took the other seat beside you.

Turning back to the laptop in front of him, Dean asked, “So, anything?”

Sam shook his head. “I had ‘em check the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe’s fitting Dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.”

“Sam, I’m tellin’ ya, I don’t think Dad wants to be found.”

Your head fell as your gaze dropped to your lap. Sam looked down at you, disappointed in his father and concerned for you. You were beginning to wonder if you were missing John more and more with every passing day… or less…

Dean watched you both before changing the subject, “Check this out.” He turned the computer around to show Sam. “It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.”

Looking at the screen Sam read, “‘ _The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road_ ’.”

“Keep reading,” Dean prompted.

“‘ _Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible_ ’.”

“Could be something interesting.” Dean shrugged.

“Or it could be nothing at all,” Sam argued. “One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the Invisible Man.” He glanced at you before turning back to his brother. “I don’t think it’s our thing.”

Looking from Sam, to you, and then back, Dean hesitated a moment. In the corner of your eye you spotted the way his jaw clenched and unclenched. Something was agitating him, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“But what if it is? Dad would check it out,” he noted, and just like that, you knew Sam wouldn’t be able to argue.

* * *

Sam looked out at the fraternity house Dean had parked outside of. The frat brothers that were gathered outside watched Baby, clearly confused and suspicious. You sunk down in your seat, already scenting at least three Alphas.

“One more time, why are we here?” Sam asked, turning to his brother with an are-you-serious glare.

“Victim lived here,” Dean answered as if it were that simple.

“You really think this is a good idea?” Sam gestured to you in the back. “Will they even let her in?”

Dean turned to you. “She’s college age, smells like us, Omega, hot… girlfriends sleep over boyfriends’ places all the time.” He turned back to Sam. “Besides, the only motel in town is fully booked, so if you have a different idea…”

Clenching his jaw- much like his brother often did- Sam stayed quiet. Truth was, you really didn’t have many options.

“I’ll be okay,” you spoke up, voice soft.

Sam looked at you with concern and doubt. “Yeah?”

Giving a short nod, you offered him a small smile. “Yeah.”

With that, the three of you climbed out of the car and headed over to a couple of guys who were fixing a car in the driveway. As you approached them, they all stopped working and looked up, eyeing all of you suspiciously.

“Nice wheels,” Dean started, trying to ease the tension. “We’re your fraternity brothers.” He gestured to himself and Sam. “From Ohio. We’re new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay.”

Dragging his eyes away from Dean, the guy standing by the car’s hood looked to you. “Who’s the chick?” He gave the air a sniff. “She’s Omega…”

You sniffed the air back, noting a distinct Alpha scent. Instantly, you stepped closer to Sam. “I’m his girlfriend. Mate-to-be, if you will.”

Sam’s arm draped over your shoulder as he pulled you closer to him, proving your point. “That gonna be a problem?”

The Alpha tried to hide his disappointment as he shrugged. “Chick can stay one night without problems, but the dean doesn’t like Omegas shacking up with pledged Alphas.”

Before you or Sam could comment, Dean shrugged. “We’ll figure it out later. But we’re cool now?”

Giving a short moment’s pause, the Alpha then nodded. “Yeah, we’re cool.”

* * *

The Sam had a firm grip on your hand as you followed Dean through the frat house to the room you were directed to. You could feel the tension in his body as his eyes darted around. The place stuck of Alphas, Beta, booze, and sex. It reeked like nothing had been cleaned in over a week. You were struggling not to barf or hide.

Dean didn’t seem to notice or care. You knew he normally would… but things weren’t normal right now. He was pissed, you were avoiding him, and Sam was taking up the Alpha role currently. Things were out of synch.

Walking into the room the boys would call home during the case, you came to a stop at the sight of a scrawny, shirtless guy standing in front of a mirror, painting himself purple.

Knocking on the door, Dean grabbed the guy’s attention. “Who are you?” he asked as soon as he spotted the three of you.

“We’re your new roommates,” Dean answered with a quick smile as he walked further into the room.

The guy stopped what he was doing and frowned at you. “She’s a chick.”

“You’re observant,” you mumbled, sniffing at the air discreetly. He was a harmless Beta.

“She’s Sammy’s girlfriend,” Dean explained with a slight bite to his tone. “And she’s staying for the night. You got a problem with that?”

Looking you and Sam up and down quickly, the Beta then shook his head. “Nah, just as long as you do whatever you do quietly. I don’t mind if you get your freak on, but some of us don’t wanna listen to it.”

It took a lot for Sam to hold back and not rip into the guy.

Not realising how lucky he was to still be standing, the guy turned to Dean and offered him his paint brush. “Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.”

Without missing a beat, Dean gestured to Sam. “He’s the artist. Things he can do with a brush.”

Having no other choice, Sam took the brush as Dean dropped into a chair and grabbed a magazine. You stood there, awkwardly, as Sam started painting the Beta and Dean started asking questions.

“So…” Dean checked the name on the magazine before going on, “Murph. Is it true?”

“What?”

“We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.”

Murph’s face fell as he nodded. “Yeah.”

“What happened?” Sam asked as he continued to paint the Beta.

“They’re saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.”

“Rich he was with somebody?”

Murph turned to look at Sam as he answered, clearly thinking whatever he had to say was juicy news. “Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.”

“Who’s Lori Sorensen?” Dean pressed before gesturing to Murph’s back. “You missed a spot. Just down there, in the back,” Dean told Sam, earning a glare as he grinned.

“Lori’s a freshman,” Murph explained. “She’s a local. Super hot. Omega. And get this… she’s a reverend’s daughter.”

Interest piqued, Dean closed the magazine and tossed it back onto the table he grabbed it from, before leaning forward in the chair. “You wouldn’t happen to know which church, would ya?”

* * *

Dean opened the door and took a step to the side, waiting for you and Sam to walk into the church before he followed, letting the door close behind him. It slammed shut, disturbing the congression, causing them all to turn to the three off you. The silent church but you on edge as all eyes looked at you with suspicion.

Moving on, the reverend continued, “The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings.”

Sam pressed a hand to your back as he guided you into the back pew. He then slid in to sit beside you, before Dean took a seat on Sam’s other side. You didn’t miss the way a girl in the front row turned to look at the three of you. You didn’t miss the way Sam gave her a weak smile.

“So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children.”

Both you and Sam bowed your head along with everyone else. As you closed your eyes and pretended to pray, however, you found yourself wishing and hoping that things would get better.

* * *

Walking behind Sam and Dean, you followed them as they headed towards the girl who had looked back at Sam in the church.

“Are you Lori?”

Hearing her name, the girl turned to answer Sam, “Yeah.”

“My name is Sam,” he started. “This is my brother, Dean, and our friend, Y/N.” Dean gave a little wave, while you offered a small smile. “We just transferred here to the university.”

“I saw you inside,” she noted.

“We don’t wanna bother you,” Sam assured her. “We just heard about what happened and-”

Dean cut him off, “We wanted to say how sorry we were.”

Sam smiled sympathetically. “I kind of know what you’re going through. I-I saw someone… get hurt once. It’s something you don’t forget.”

Lori’s head dropped as she nodded lightly. Before she could respond, however, the reverend- her father- appeared beside her. “Dad, um, this is Sam, Dean, and Y/N. They’re new students.”

Reaching out, Dean shook the reverend’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.”

“Thank you very much. It’s so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord’s message.”

Chuckling lightly, Dean looked to Sam, knowing he needed to come up with something so his brother could ask Lori more questions without her father around. “Listen, uh, we’re new in town and we’re staying at the fraternity Rich was part of. But the thing is, Y/N can’t stay there.”

“Of course not.” The reverend nodded. “That is no place for a young Omega.”

“Well, we were wondering if you knew anywhere she might be able to stay?”

Your head snapped up to look at him. You glared, hard, trying your best to mentally kick him in the shins. How dare he throw you under the bus like that!

Ignoring you, Dean went on, “You know, somewhere safe, quiet. We’d join her, but having just transferred, we really need to make connections, you know?”

“She could stay with me,” Lori offered. “There’s a spare bed in my room, back at my sorority. She doesn’t have to pledge, at least not right away. The girls will understand.”

“That’s a lovely idea.” The reverend smiled at his daughter before turning to you. “For now, dear, why don’t I get you some numbers of people you can call if you ever find yourself in trouble? In times like this, you can never be too careful.” He stretched his arm out and gestured for you to walk along with him.

Glancing at Sam and Lori over your shoulder, you begrudgingly followed Dean and the reverend as he led you back into the church.

* * *

After Lori showed you her room at the sorority house and explained that she would be out for the night but would be back later, you both went your separate ways. She headed off home for dinner with her dad, while you started for the public library.

Sam had sent you a message to fill you in on their Hook Man theory, and told you where to find them. It was still weird to see his name on your phone every time he called or messaged. Before that awful night the other week, you’d gotten practically nothing from him.

Meandering through the aisle of books, you eventually found Sam and Dean sitting at one of the back desks, going through piles of paperwork.

“Hey.”

Both brothers’ heads shot up to look at you, relief filling their gazes. They worried when you weren’t with them.

“How’d the tour go?” Sam asked as you settled into the seat beside him- you didn’t miss the look of disappointment that crossed Dean’s face.

“Lori seems nice. Scared, but nice.”

Dean spoke then, drawing your attention to him, “You gonna be okay there tonight?”

“Not like I have much of a choice now.” You glared at him.

He shrugged. “Well, it got you talking to me.”

Your mouth snapped shut as your eyes fell to the table. Both brothers watched you for a moment, waiting to see what you might say or do. When you remained silent and unmoving, they got back to work.

Eventually, you mumbled, “I’m not, not talking to you, Dean.”

“You sure about that? You’ve barely looked at me since-” He stopped himself before he made the mistake of saying the wrong words. Sighing, he moved on, “You barely look at me.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Well, when you’re ready to talk about it, fill me in, okay?”

“Guys,” Sam pulled back from the file he’d been reading. “Check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, ‘some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh’.”

Dean reached over and slid one of the other pages from the file out to read it. “Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook.”

Sam pointed to another page. “Look where all this happened.”

“9 Mile Road.”

“Isn’t that where Rick was killed?” you asked.

Both brothers nodded before Dean slapped Sam on the back. “Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let’s check it out.” He pushed his chair out and started to stand.

Sam was gathering the papers when he glanced at you. “You coming with us?”

“Am I going to the place where a murderous ghost takes his victims?” You promptly shook your head. “No thanks.”

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open.

You looked up from your book right in time to see Lori slip into the room and close the door. She looked over at you as you sat up in bed, lit up by the dim lamp beside you. Then she looked to the other bed, where her friend and other roommate, Taylor, was fast asleep.

“They didn’t make you drink tequila shots and watch Reality Bites, did they?” she asked you, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

Shaking your head, you closed your book and placed it on the nightstand. “They tried, but I don’t cave easily.”

Her lips tugged up into a smile. “No one else has managed to say no to those girls,” she admitted. “Makes me stand out from the crowd.”

“Well, you’ve got me to stand out with you now.”

Smiling a little wider, she gestured over her shoulder to the walk in wardrobe. “I’m just going to quickly change, okay?”

You simple gave her a quick nod.

As she ducked into the room, you reached over and turned the lamp off. Settling into bed, you tried not to think about what Sam and Dean might be doing. You knew they could be in danger out there, and it scared you, but there was nothing you could do about it now.

Lori emerged from the wardrobe, dressed in an oversized shirt. She slipped into her bed and turned over to look at you. “So… I hope you don’t mind me asking…”

“The bruises?” you asked, having noticed her checking them out earlier. When she nodded, you did your best to explain without actually explaining, “I was attacked, by an Alpha. Sam saved me.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I’m sorry about what you went through.”

Her face fell. “Rich… I thought he was a nice guy, but that night he was different.”

“Different how?”

“He was acting like the Alphas my father warns me about. He was… he was determined.”

“Do you think he would have hurt you?”

“No.” She shook her head. “But I know he would have pressured me, and that’s still wrong.”

She had a point.

“Is Sam… is Sam your boyfriend?” she asked hesitantly.

You paused and contemplated the question and the answer. Was he your boyfriend? Simply put, no. He wasn’t. But nothing was ever simple. Sam might not be your boyfriend, but he was something. He’d been something more before. Hell, even though things were weird right now, Dean was something more, too. But neither of them were your boyfriend. It was all very complicated.

“No,” you finally answered, shaking your head. “No, he’s not my boyfriend.”

* * *

Lori’s scream woke you.

Shooting up in bed, your eyes instantly landed on the other bed… on Taylor’s body and the blood that had seeped into her sheets and spilled onto the floor. Written on the walls, as if it had been carved into the drywall with a bloody knife- or bloody hook- was a message.

_Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light._

Jumping out of bed, you hurried over to Lori as she continued to scream. “Come on.” You grabbed her arm and started towards the door.

It flew open before you could reach it as some of the other girls came in to check what was going on.

“Move!” you yelled shoving them all out of there. “Someone call 911!”

As more girls began to scream and freak out, others jumped to action. You didn’t wait to give anymore orders or to help, though. Instead you hurried down the stairs, your arm wrapped around Lori as you led her out the front.

The instant fresh air swept over her face, she started to hyperventilate.

“Hey.” You grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at you. “The cops are coming. Just look at me and breathe, okay? Look at me and breathe.”

* * *

Lori was clinging to you as you both sat on the edge of the ambulance. She’s only just managed to calm down and stop crying, and was now staring off, in shock. Your hand rubbed at her back, trying to soothe her a little more. You hadn’t left her side since the cops and ambulance had arrived.

The sound of a rumbling and familiar engine caught your attention. Looking up, you spotted Sam and Dean parking across the road.

“Hey…” you turned to Lori, “I’m gonna go talk to them, okay?”

Her grip on you tightened. “Stay with me at my home tonight?”

“Of course.” You nodded and offered a gentle smile. With that, she let you go and watched as you headed over to Sam and Dean, who were now standing by the Impala.

As soon as you reached them, Dean stepped forward and pulled you to his chest. With the shock from this morning, you didn’t even flinch as he held you closer.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, cheek pressed to the top of your head as his arms remained wrapped around you.

“Lori’s roommate was killed last night.”

Instantly, you were pulled back as both brothers looked down at you with wide eyes.

“Her roommate?” Dean asked.

“Were you in the room, too?” Sam added.

You nodded. “She was barely five feet from my bed.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before looking up at the house.

“The cops aren’t letting anyone but the sorority girls inside,” you noted, knowing where their train of thought was going. “But I can get you in.”

* * *

Leading the brothers down a path, you quickly checked to make sure no one was watching before you jumped through some bushes. It took a moment, but the brothers followed. You were in the backyard of the sorority house, by the garage.

“Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.” Sam had a good point.

“Maybe he’s not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it’s about something else,” Dean suggested.

You were almost at the balcony that led into Lori’s room when two girls walked out.

All three of you ducked behind some bushes and a wall, watching as the girls walked off towards the cops down the driveway.

“Dude, sorority girls.” Dean grinned, making you turn to him. “Did you have a naked pillow fight last night?”

“I read a book while the girls did tequila shots. And then I slept while a girl was murdered in the bed beside mine,” you told him tightly.

He swallowed thickly as his grin dropped, being replaced by a guilty and apologetic look.

Once the coast was clear, you turned and looked up at the balcony above. “Give me a boost.”

Both brothers stepped forward, but Dean was closest. You swear you heard Sam huff as Dean helped you.

Dean bent his knee so you could step onto it, and as you went to hoist yourself up had grabbed the backs of your thighs and pushed. The flare of heat that flashed through you almost made you stumble.

Reaching for the balcony railing, with Dean still pushing you up, you managed to hoist yourself over the edge. Sam was next, taking advantage of his brother’s position and using Dean’s bent leg much like you had. Then the two of you helped Dean, grabbing his hands to pull him up.

As soon as you were all on your feet, you led the brothers to a window that led into the wardrobe of Lori’s room. Sliding in, you waited for them to then join you.

Dean went last, stumbling and grunting a little.

“Be quiet,” Sam scolded as softly as possible.

“You be quiet!” Dean snapped back in a harsh whisper.

“You be quiet!”

You turned on them. “Quit your bickering and shut up,” you hissed. “Follow me.”

Edging towards the door, you peeked out and spotted the sheriff pacing the room. Holding a hand up, you gestured for the brothers to stay back while you watched and waited. Soon enough, the sheriff walked out, leaving the room empty.

Ducking out the wardrobe, you took a step to the side and gestured to the still bloody, and now taped off, bed.

The brothers spotted the writing on the wall in an instant.

“‘ _Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light?_ ’,” Sam read. “That’s right out of the legend.”

“Yeah, that’s classic Hook Man all right.” Dean tapped his nose pointedly. “It’s definitely a spirit.”

Sam grimaced. “Yeah, I’ve never smelled ozone this strong before.”

“I didn’t notice it,” you admitted.

“You were too busy getting the hell out of here, that’s why,” Dean noted, stepping towards you. “You okay?”

“No.” You shook your head. “I was in here last night, Dean. I was sitting on that bed. “You gestured to the bed you’d occupied last night. “I was awake when Lori came home. I was reading, the lamp was on, Taylor was fine. I swear.”

Without a word, he pulled you to his chest and wrapped his arms around you.

Despite what had happened the other week, even though you weren’t completely over it, you were glad to have Dean. The feel of him, being surrounded by his scent, it helped calm you down. If it wasn’t for him and Sam, you were sure you’d be a mess. No one should be able to just walk away, unscathed, from the scene you’d woken up to.

“Hey, come here.”

Pulling away from you, Dean dropped his hand into yours and led you back over to his brother.

Sam gestured to the symbol carved into the all below the writing. “Does that look familiar to you?”

* * *

Between Dean’s legs as he sat on Baby’s hood, the two of you looked to Sam as he sat beside his brother, checking out one of the pages from the dead priest’s file.

“It’s the same symbol.” Sam turned to paper so you and Dean could see what he was talking about. He pointed to the medallion hanging from the hook. “Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.”

“All right, let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.” Dean shrugged.

“‘ _After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave_ ’,” Sam read.

_Well… there goes that plan. Can’t burn bones you can’t find._

“Super,” Dean grumbled, giving your hip a tap.

You stepped away from him and moved aside, watching as the brothers pushed off the car and started toward their door. You were right behind Sam, heading for your own door.

“Ok. So we know it’s Jacob Karns. But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why,” Sam noted.

“I’ll take a wild guess about why.” Dean gave you and Sam a pointed look. “I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this,” he said before getting in the car.

“Speaking of which,” you ducked into your seat, “can you drop me off at the church?”

“How come?” Sam asked as he got in the car as well.

“Promised Lori I would stay with her, and their home is right next to the church,” you explained.

Dean grinned as he turned the ignition. “You makin’ a friend over there, Y/N?”

“I get her, she gets me, it’s pretty simple Dean.”

When you thought about this place and the people, you realised how welcoming and understanding they were. You knew you could trust Lori, that there was nothing truly complicated about her. The sorority girls had been nice, as well as everyone at the church. People were very kind to young and unmated Omegas.

It was pretty easy to see yourself settling down in a place like this, but picturing it and living it were two very different things. You knew there was no way you were ever going to have that apple pie life. Not when you knew so much about things most people didn’t even realise were real.

**Bamby**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Fluff. Violence.
> 
> Bamby

Lori and her father had been arguing for most of the night. At first there’d just been tension, but then it all came to a head and Lori exploded. Once she started yelling at her father he started shouting back. It took no time at all for you to creep out and sneak into the church.

You were sitting in one of the pews, your legs pulled up to your chest as you looked down at the screen of your phone. At Dean’s number.

For the last twenty minutes, you’d been staring at it. Finally, you caved, and pressed ‘call’.

He answered after three rings. “ _Y/N? Everything okay?_ ”

“Where are you?”

“ _At the cemetery. Why?_ ”

Tugging on the sleeve of your free arm, you then hugged your knees to your chest. “Do you think… could I come over? Could I meet you at the frat house? I wanna… I wanna talk.”

“ _Yeah, uh… yeah. Of course. You need me to pick you up?_ ”

You shook your head, even though you knew he couldn’t see you. “It’s okay. I could use the walk.”

“ _Just give me twenty minutes. Gotta fill in this grave and then I’ll head back. Wait for me, ‘kay sweetheart?_ ”

A smile tugged on your lips. “Okay, Dean.”

* * *

Dean got to the frat house a few minutes after you did. He kicked Murph out of the room and told you to wait there while he ducked into the shower to clean himself up. Apparently he’d been out digging up the bones of Jacob Karns and burning them.

When he slipped back into the room, he was dressed in a plain shirt and briefs, patting his hair with a towel to dry it. You watched him, feeling your nerves increase as you realised this was about to happen.

“Hey.” He smiled, looking over at where you were sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

Scooting over a little, you offered a small smile of your own. “Hey.”

Tossing the towel into the wash basket, he then crawled onto the bed and settled into the spot beside you. “So… you wanna talk.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant,” you started. “It’s just…”

“You’re still freaked about the shifter,” he filled in. “Is it because of what he did, or what you had to do?”

“Both. Mostly what I had to do, though.” You looked up at him. “Every night I see your dead eyes staring up at me,” you admitted as tears started to form.

“I didn’t die, Y/N. I’m right here.”

“I know that,” you assured him. “But for a moment, it felt like you were gone. That I’d lost you. That… that I’d killed you.”

Reaching over, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to his chest. As you clung to his shirt, pressing your ear to his chest to listen to his heart beat, he rested his chin on your head.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. “I’m never leaving you.”

Pulling back a little, you looked up at him. “Dean.”

He lifted his hand to cup your cheek, stretching his thumb over to wipe away a tear as it escaped your eye. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to yours.

The kiss was gentle, tentative, a little nervous. He wasn’t sure if you would pull away, and truth be told you weren’t sure either. You were still slightly scared, of him and of yourself. That night had left a mark that was taking far too long to fade.

When you both pulled back, you looked up and found him gazing down at you with a small smile.

“Can I stay with you tonight? Here? In this bed?”

He glanced over at one of the other beds in the room.

You took a guess at what he was thinking. “I know I’m supposed to be Sam’s girlfriend.”

His head snapped in your direction, though he didn’t say a word.

“It upset you. When I turned to him and not to you. But I couldn’t, Dean. Not when you looked like-”

“I get it. The thing had my face. You didn’t just kill me. I could smell what happened in the room,” he admitted.

For the last week you wondered if the brothers knew how far it had gotten with you and the shifter. Now you knew.

“I’m not mad, Y/N. And I’m not jealous.” When you gave Dean a pointed look, he gave a half shrug. “Okay, so I’m a little jealous. But I know you and Sam have a past. And I know you have feelings for him. I know he has feelings for you.”

Your eyes fell to the bed as doubt filled you.

“He does,” Dean insisted. “You don’t have to believe it for it to be true.” He lifted your chin to look up at him again. “But he’s not here, and I just got you back. So you’re staying. I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

Leaning in again, he pressed his lips to yours in another kiss.

This one was more certain. There was more feeling to it, more passion. It quickly deepened as Dean’s hand moved to hold the side of your face. You clutched at his shirt, pulling him in closer, craving more of him.

Shifting, Dean guided you to lay down as he settled between your thighs. His other hand grasped your waist before sliding up to sneak under your shirt. You hummed at the feel of his calloused hand gliding along your ribs.

But you weren’t ready for this.

Turning your head away, you pushed at his chest gently.

Pulling back, dropping his chin to his chest, he let out a shuddering breath. “Too much, too soon?”

“Too much, too soon.” You nodded.

“Okay.” He pulled back a little more before dropping onto the bed beside you. “Okay. Just sleeping. I can do that.” You were pretty sure he was trying to convince himself, not you.

“Can you manage holding me?”

“I can definitely do that.” Rolling onto his side, he turned you on to yours and pressed himself against your back. When you jumped at the feel of his hard cock, he sighed, “It’ll calm down eventually… I think. Bit confusing, having you so close.”

“Just don’t think about it.”

“Easier said than done.” He chuckled lightly.

“Good night, Dean.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

You fell asleep, wrapped up in Dean’s arms, and with a smile on your face.

* * *

“Hey.” Dean pressed a gentle kiss to your shoulder, sliding his hand to rest it on your stomach. “Wake up, sweetheart.”

Groaning, you stretched as much as you could with him pressed against your back.

“Cutest noises.” He grinned, trailing his lips to the crook of your neck. “But we gotta go.”

“Why?” you whined, rolling over to face him. “I’m comfy.” You fisted his shirt and pulled him closer. “Can’t we just stay here and pretend the world doesn’t exist? Just for a little while longer?”

“We can’t. Sammy called… he’s at the hospital.”

* * *

Tugging on your jacket, you hurried down the hospital corridor, heading towards Sam and the sheriff. Dean was right behind you, just as relieved to see his brother was okay.

Before you could get any further, though, two officers stepped in your way.

“Hold on there, Miss.”

You jumped back as one of them went to reach out for you… an Alpha.

Dean was right there, pressing a hand to your back as he smiled politely at the officers. “No, it’s alright, we’re with him. He’s my brother,” he explained. “Hey! Brother!” he called smiling wider and waving.

“Let them through,” the sheriff ordered.

When the officers stepped aside, Dean guided you passed them with a nod. “Thanks.” As soon as you were out of ear shot, he leaned down towards you. “What was that about? You were all jumpy.”

“He was an Alpha,” you noted with a shrug. “I don’t know. I just… I didn’t want him touching me.”

“It’s okay.” His hand rubbed at your back.

Sam met the two of you half way, leaving the sheriff standing at the door they’d been by. Once you could reach him, you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him to you.

He was tense at first, but just for a second or two. Relaxing, he wrapped his arms around your waist in return, and held you close. His face turned into your neck ever so slightly. You swore you felt and heard him scent you… which was very weird for Sam.

That’s when you caught the faint smell of someone else on him, and that’s when you tensed.

“Nothing happened,” he assured you, keeping his voice low so only you could hear him. “She just… she kissed me.”

Squeezing your eyes shut, you buried your face in his neck and breathed in. You needed to smell him and nothing more, so you went straight for the source.

“I was worried when I couldn’t find you,” he noted. “You said you were staying with Lori, and then she said you’d disappeared.”

“She was with me,” Dean explained. “We talked it out.”

Pulling back, you and Sam let go of each other.

“You okay?” Dean asked him.

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Hook Man,” Sam whispered.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “You saw him?”

“Damn right. Why didn’t you torch the bones?”

“He did. He was at the cemetery when I called him, and he stunk of gasoline when he came back to the frat house.”

“I stunk?”

You looked up at Dean and nodded.

His face turned down in a slight frown. “You didn’t say anything.”

Turning to him you gave his chest a light pat. “Knew you were gonna shower, and I’m used to the smell anyway. It’s fine.”

“You two sure are chummy now.”

Both you and Dean looked to Sam again, seeing him eyeing the two of you with an unreadable expression. You weren’t sure if he was glad you were okay, or upset. Why he would be upset? You had no clue. It’s not like he was ever worried about you and Dean being together before. Well… actually… he hadn’t liked sharing you at first. But that was years ago, and he wasn’t even with you now. So why was he being weird?

Instead of pressing on, Dean got back to work. “You sure it’s the spirit of Jacob Karns?”

“It sure as hell looked like him. And that’s not all. I don’t think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.”

“Well, yeah, the guy wouldn’t send the Hook Man after himself,” Dean noted.

“I think it’s latching onto Lori,” Sam explained. “Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.”

Dean shrugged. “So what?”

“So she’s upset about it. She’s upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.”

“The night I stayed at the sorority house… she told me about how she thought Rich was going to pressure her into doing more than she was ready.” You looked up at both brother before going on, “And even though she was sure he wouldn’t have taken it too far, she still said it was wrong.”

“Ok, so she’s conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he’s doing the punishing for her, huh?” Dean suggested.

Sam nodded. “Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair.”

“Remind me not to piss this girl off,” Dean muttered. “But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didn’t that stop him?”

“You must have missed something,” Sam countered.

“No. I burned everything in that coffin.”

“Did you get the hook?”

Dean frowned at his brother, confused. “The hook?”

“Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him,” Sam explained.

“So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.”

“So if we find the hook…”

“We stop the Hook Man,” both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

* * *

“Here. Coffee.” You set two take away cups in front of Sam and Dean as they scoured through files and files of Jacob’s case.

Sam smiled up at you. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Dean wrapped his fingers around your wrist and gently tugged you down to him. Grinning, he pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Practically melting, you fell into the seat beside Dean, looking at him with heart eyes and a goofy smile.

He gave you a quick wink before getting back to work, sipping in his coffee.

The three of you were back in the library, not leaving a page unturned or a word unread. You needed to figure out what happened to Jacob’s hook. Without it, more people could end up dying, and soon enough Lori would take the fall.

“Here’s something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary.” Dean gestured to the page in front of him before reading, “ _‘Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof’_.”

“Does it mention the hook?” Sam asked, leaning in to check it out.

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean started reading once more, “ _‘Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner’s house of worship, St. Barnabas Church’_.”

“Isn’t that where Lori’s father preaches?”

You nodded. “Yeah, and their home is right next to it.”

“Maybe that’s why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends’ daughters for the past 200 years,” Dean suggested.

“Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori’s house, don’t you think someone might’ve seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?” Sam noted.

“Unless it’s not a hook anymore.”

Both brothers looked to you, surprised and impressed.

“I know one way to find out.” Dean slapped the file he’d been reading closed. “Check the church records.” He stood and walked off, leaving you and Sam alone.

He started packing up the paperwork, while you sat there, awkwardly fiddling with a pen. When Dean didn’t return right away, you broke.

“So… she kissed you.”

Sam flinched. “It… it didn’t mean any-”

“It’s okay,” you assured him. “Not like it should matter. You’re not interested in me that way anymore. I’m making my peace with that.” You shrugged. “So don’t worry about it. Kiss girls if that’s what you want. Hell, Dean and I are something and he still hooks up with other girls. I’m used to it.”

With your eyes focused on the pen you were twirling on the desk, you missed the look Sam gave you. The guilt in his eyes. The disappointment. The regret. You missed the way he looked at you like you deserved so much better, and he hated himself for not manning up and being that better person.

“Here we go.” Dean returned then, dumping a box onto the table. “Church records.”

You all dug in, grabbing a chunk of the boxes contents each. The quicker you figured out where that hook might be, the faster you could get rid of the Hook Man.

After a few minutes, Sam seemed to have something. “ _‘St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged’_ ,” he sighed. “They melted it down. Made it into something else.”

Which means it could literally be anything silver in that church, or in the reverend’s home.

 _Great_ …

* * *

“I am not leaving this car,” you stated matter-of-factly.

Dean looked down at you through his window as he stood outside of Baby. “What?”

Sam did the same, leaning into his own window. “Why?”

“Last time I was in the middle of a case at this point, I had to kill a shifter who wore Dean’s face. The things that happened….” You shuddered. “Dean, you and I are okay now, but that doesn’t mean _I’m_ okay. I’m still shaky.”

“We’ll be with you this time,” Sam assured you. “We won’t let anything happen.”

“Something always happens,” you countered. “And I’ve already gotten too close to this. I was in the room when the Hook Man killed Taylor. I was right there. If I’d rubbed Lori the wrong way, it could have been me he killed instead.” You sighed, looking to each other, “I’m staying here. I have to stay here. John’s right… I’m not built for hunting.”

“Fuck Dad,” Dean exclaimed suddenly. “Y/N, you’re built for this, and we want you with us.”

“But…” Sam started, earning a glare from his brother, “if you’re not ready, that’s okay, too.”

“I’m not ready.”

Sam shrugged. “Then stay here. If we need you, we’ll call for you. If something goes wrong, if you feel like something is happening, come find us. But if everything goes the way we hope it does, then we’ll be back in no time,” he assured you.

Your lips pulled into a small but grateful smile. “Thanks Sammy.”

Giving a short nod, he pulled away from his window and started down the road.

Dean wasn’t too far behind, jogging up to his brother. You watched as he whacked Sam against the back of his head. “Seriously?”

Even though they were walking away, you could still hear them.

“She doesn’t want to come, Dean. You can’t make her. You’re not her Alpha,” Sam told him, and you watched as Dean flinched.

“Yeah, well, you’re not her Alpha either,” Dean snapped.

Sam didn’t react like Dean had, though. He simply nodded. “I know. But if I was, I wouldn’t force her to do what she doesn’t want. And that’s all you and Dad have ever done. Hold her back. I won’t do that.” Before Dean could snap again, Sam gestured over his shoulder. “I’m taking the house, you take the church.” Then he was walking off, leaving a fuming Dean standing in the middle of the road, glaring at his back.

* * *

You were drumming your fingers on the back of the front seat, bobbing your head to nothing. In truth, you were fidgeting to keep yourself busy. If you stopped moving, you’d think, and that was bad.

Sam’s words were spinning in your head. You were trying not to think about it too much, but you kept on coming back to the same thing.

Sam had said he _won’t_ treat you the way Dean and John had. Not wouldn’t… won’t.

Maybe he’d made a mistake? Maybe he meant wouldn’t? Maybe he didn’t realise the meaning of what he said? Maybe he didn’t think before he spoke? Maybe it was an in-the-moment kind of thing?

Either way, you couldn’t stop over analysing it.

A gunshot in the distance pulled your thoughts to the church.

Your head snapped in the direction of the building. Not two second passed before you were climbing out of the car and hurrying to the trunk. Reaching into the hidden compartment, you pulled out a shotgun and slammed the trunk closed.

Moving as fast as you could, you ran to the church and then inside. Coming to a stop, you looked around, trying to figure out where the brothers might be. That’s when you heard another shot go off.

The back rooms.

You ran, feet pounding on the ground as you ran past the pew and through doorways. Throwing yourself around a corner, you looked down the corridor and found Sam and Lori on the ground in the room furthest away from you.

Sam fumbled with his shotgun, trying to reload it it. With his back turned to the doorway, he didn’t see the Hook Man appear.

“Sam!” You started running in an instant, lifting your gun and aiming it at Jacob.

You pulled the trigger as the Hook Man raised his hook. He faded into dust, disappearing… for the moment.

Panting heavily, Sam turned to you, seeming shocked. “Y/N?”

Dropping to your knees beside him, you realised he was already hurt. “He got you.” Dropping your gun, you reached out to check his wounds. He hissed as you touched him. “Sorry.”

“Look out!” Lori screamed.

Just as you spun around, the Hook Man’s hand snapped out and wrapped around your throat. With inhuman strength, you were lifted off the ground, his grip tightening. You began to choke, clutching at his fingers, desperately trying to pry them from your neck. But you were helpless as he continued to crush your airway.

“Y/N!” Sam threw himself at the Hook Man, but was swatted away like a fly.

Twitching, choking, feeling your face heat as you struggled to suck in a breath, you stared into the face of the thing choking you to death.

You smelt the smoke before you saw the flames.

His hook began to melt as the rest of him caught fire, the flames spreading quickly. His grip loosened, dropping you to the ground.

You landed on you back with a hiss as pain shot through you. At the same time, you swallowed a lung full of air, finally free to breathe once more. When you looked up again, the Hook Man was gone.

…

“I’m fine,” you croaked as the paramedic checked your throat.

“You were almost choked to death,” he countered. “You’re not fine.”

You rolled your eyes at him, slumping your shoulders as you sat against the hood of Baby. While the paramedic did his job, you scanned the crowd for the only two faces you actually wanted to see.

Sam was sitting on the edge of the open ambulance as another paramedic bandaged his arm. Lori was walking up to him, which made you look away in an instant. That’s when you spotted Dean.

With his hands shoved into his pockets, he walked away from the sheriff and over to you. “How is she?” he asked the paramedic.

They sighed and stepped away. “Stubborn, but fine.”

“I told you.”

Dean laughed. “That’s my girl.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your cheek, allowing the paramedic to walk away without having to deal with you anymore. “You saved Sammy and Lori last night,” Dean noted as he pulled back.

Kicking at the dirt, you shrugged. “Wasn’t just gonna sit in the car and listen to you guys shoot up the place.”

Smiling widely, he leaned in to peck your lips. You melted into his touch, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

Grabbing your waist, he stepped closer, tilting his head slightly. Your legs spread automatically as he stepped between them, pressing himself against you as his grip on your waist tightened. Sliding your hands up his chest, your wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

There was so much pent up tension between the two of you. After the last case, and then this one… you needed him. But you weren’t ready yet.

Pushing on his shoulder, you ducked your head down.

He didn’t need you to say anything to understand. “Come on.” He gave your thigh a pat.

Jumping off of Baby, you let his hand slide into yours before he led you to your door. Opening it, he leaned on the top and watched as you got into the car. Once you were inside, he closed the door and turned to get in behind the wheel.

As the two of you waited, curiosity got the better of you both. Dean reached for the rear view mirror, adjusting it so he could watch, while you turned in your seat.

Sam stood with Lori, the two of them talking. You could see the look in her eyes, the hopeful gleam. You were very familiar with that look.

He did nothing though. When she said whatever she had to say, he gave a short nod and a small smile before turning and heading over to the car.

Dean fixed the mirror to make it seem like he hadn’t been watching, while you settled into your seat again. Sam slid into the car without a word, his eyes cast straight ahead at the road.

“We could stay,” Dean offered.

Sam caught your eye in the mirror before shaking his head.

With a disappointed sigh, Dean turned on the ignition and started down the road, leaving the town and Lori behind.

**Bamby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Bugs. Smut. Shower sex. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Angst.
> 
> Bamby

Pulling on the sleeves of your jacket, you stepped out of the bar and headed over to Baby. Sitting on the hood, engrossed in a newspaper article, Sam didn’t even look up.

“It stinks like Alpha and ass in there,” you grimaced.

Dropping the paper into his lap, Sam shifted as he sat up a little. “Y/N… hey.”

“Hi.” You offered a small smile. “Want some company?”

“Sure.” Nodding, he quickly moved over to give you some space.

Climbing onto to car, you took a seat beside him and leaned back to look up at the stars. There was a moment where he just watched you, a little unsure, but soon enough he settled in beside you, leaning back to look up as well.

“You’re not with Dean.”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Did you miss the part about it smelling like Alpha and ass in there?” Turning your head, you looked up at him. “Besides, it’s a bar. There’s booze, boobs, bucks and burgers, Dean’s four favourite things. I might as well be a brick wall.”

Watching you, Sam sighed, disappointed. His mouth opened, ready to say something, but before he could Dean sauntered out of the bar, waving a wad of cash in the air.

“You know, we could get day jobs once in a while,” Sam told him, his disappointment only growing.

“Hunting’s our day job.” Dean shrugged. “And the pay is crap.”

“Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It’s not the most honest thing in the world, Dean.”

“Well, let’s see honest.” Dean held out one hand. “Fun and easy.” He held out his other hand, as if weighing the options. After a moment, he picked fun over honest. “It’s no contest. Besides, we’re good at it. It’s what we were raised to do.”

“Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked,” Sam mumbled.

“Says you.” Dean pocketed the money with one hand and reached out for you with the other. “Come ‘ere.”

Smiling widely, you slid off the car and into his waiting arms. He might be a little distracted every now and then, but he was here with you now. So when he leaned in to press his lips to yours, you didn’t fight it.

Instead, you melted into the touch, smile growing as he grinned against your lips. His fingers carded through your hair, holding you to him as he started to back you up against the car.

As his other hand began to inch under your shirt, Sam ruined the moment. “You do realise we’re out in the open.”

Groaning, Dean pulled back. “And? The things we’ve done in public.” He looked down at you with that knee wobbling grin. “Girl is a minx.”

Blushing, you looked away, focusing your gaze on his shirt as you tried not to think about all the times Dean had made you come in dark corners, empty alleyways, and public bathrooms.

“But, if you’re gonna be all squeamish, Sam.” Dean pressed a quick kiss to your forehead and stepped back. “We got a new gig or what?”

Clearing his throat, shifting on the car, Sam answered, “Maybe.” He slid off the hood. “Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. Not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.”

You and Dean frowned at him. “Huh?”

“Human mad cow disease,” he explained.

“Mad cow. Wasn’t that on Oprah?” Dean asked.

Sam smirked. “You watch Oprah?”

Dean stumbled for words, clearly embarrassed.

Smiling, you turned to Sam, getting back on point. “So why do you think this is your kind of thing?”

“Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear,” Sam noted. “But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.”

“Okay, that’s weird,” Dean agreed.

“Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin’ much nastier.”

* * *

Dean and Sam had talked to a guy who’d worked with the victim. Travis, the guy, had been there the moment Dustin had died. They hadn’t really got much from him, just that the victim had been normal, he’d fallen into a sinkhole, and then he’d died.

So, of course, Sam and Dean wanted to check out the sinkhole.

“I hate this,” you grumbled, following the brothers to the taped off hole in the ground.

You had this skin tingling feeling that something bad was going to happen. It made your stomach flip in all the wrong ways. You couldn’t really explain it, but you could feel it. Like bugs crawling over your skin.

Turning to look at you over his shoulder, Dean grinned. “Relax.”

“Would be able to relax more if I was in a motel room.”

“There is no motel. It’s a development,” he countered before turning to Sam. “What do you think?”

Sam shrugged as he held the police tape up so you and Dean could duck under before doing the same. “I don’t know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.”

“So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?” Dean asked as he pulled out his flashlight and crouched down by the edge of the sinkhole.

“No, there’d be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside,” Sam noted.

“Huh. Looks like there’s only room for one.” Dean pulled back and looking to Sam. “You wanna flip a coin?”

Your eyes went wide as you realised he wanted to go _into_ the sinkhole of death.

“Dean, we have no idea what’s down there.”

“Exactly.” You nodded at Sam’s words. “He’s right. Maybe you should wait-”

Grabbing some rope that had been left on site, he turned to grin at Sam. “All right, I’ll go if you’re scared. You scared?”

His plan worked. Sam was now in.

“Flip the damn coin.”

Dean chuckled, pulling a coin from his pocket.

“Guys…” You looked between them.

They just ignored you, though.

“All right, call it in the air… chicken.”

As Dean flipped the coin in the air, Sam caught it. “I’m going.”

Your heart sank. “Sam…”

Dean was still grinning. “I said I’d go.”

“I’m going,” Sam insisted, grabbing the rope.

“All right.” Dean shrugged.

When Sam started tying the rope around his waist, you pushed yourself between him and Dean. Grabbing his hands, you made him stop what he was doing and look down at your pleading eyes.

“Don’t go. Please. For me.”

His lips pulled up into a small smile as he lifted his hand to the side of your face. “I’ll be fine,” he assured you, stroking his thumb against your cheek before dropping his hand. “Don’t drop me,” he mumbled to Dean as he started got to the ground and started to slid into the sinkhole.

You watched with fiddling fingers, wide eyes, and a fast beating heart as he disappeared.

* * *

Leaning over Sam’s shoulder, you watched as he rolled the dead beetle in his hand. It was partially an excuse to get close to him, to ease the worry you’d had while he’d been in the hole. But it was also out of curiosity. You didn’t like bugs, per se, but what he’d found was interesting, considering.

“So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That’s shocking, Sam.” Dean layered the sarcasm on thick.

“There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there,” Sam explained- not for the first time. “You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it’s usually dead meat, but…”

“How many did you find down there?”

“Ten.”

Dean wasn’t buying it. “It’d take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude’s brain.”

“Well, maybe there were more.” Sam shrugged.

You shuddered. “Bugs are creepy.”

Turning his head, Sam smiled sweetly at you. “Not all bugs are creepy. What about butterflies? Ladybugs? Dragonflies?”

“You’re supposed to say, ‘Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you’. Not give me a list of nice creepy things.”

He chuckled. “Didn’t realise I had to say it. Thought I’d made it pretty obvious.”

Cheeks flushing red, your eyes went wide as his dropped to your lips for the briefest of seconds. Suddenly, your heart was beating quickly all over again, only this time it wasn’t out of fear.

“I don’t know, bugs sound like a stretch to me.”

Your eyes snapped up to the rear view mirror, catching Dean’s gaze. You didn’t miss the way he clenched his jaw and quickly looked away from you.

Sam shifted, turning back in his seat. “Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.”

Dean’s attention was caught by something outside then.

“What?” Sam asked, seeing the curious look on his brother’s face.

You and Sam followed his gaze as Dean slowed the car down. The house you were approaching had cars parked outside and balloons tied to the letterbox. Sitting on the driveway was a sign for an open house.

“I know a good place to start.” He nodded to the next sign that read, ‘ _Models Open. New Buyers’ BBQ Today_!’. “I’m kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how ‘bout you?” Sam turned to give him a knowing look. “What, we can’t talk to the locals?”

“And the free food’s got nothin’ to do with it?”

“Of course not. I’m a professional,” Dean insisted.

You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling, even if you wanted to.

Pulling the car off to the side, Dean shut the engine off before you all climbed out and started walking down the path towards the open house. As you walked, you tensed, feeling both boys step as close to you as possible. You could feel their arms bumping into yours with each step.

“Growin’ up in a place like this would freak me out,” Dean muttered.

Sam looked over your head at him. “Why?”

“Well manicured lawns, ‘How was your day, honey’? I’d blow my brains out.”

You flinched a little, accidentally bumping into Sam.

It wasn’t like you wanted or expected normal, but the idea of Dean being so repulsed by it… you wondered if he would ever be domestic. Even just a little. His distaste for the suburbs made you wonder if he felt the same about having a family of his own, living the life he lived now. It made you question the future you might have with him.

A hand rested on your back as Sam continued to talk to Dean, as if him touching you wasn’t making things better and worse at the same time. “There’s nothing wrong with ‘normal’.”

_God.  
_

He was talking to Dean, but you were sure his words were for you, too. With each passing day, he was opening up a little more. He was letting you back in, and it was killing you. Every time he’d smile, every time he touched you like he was in that moment, it just added to your confusion. Did he want more? Or were you just overthinking it?

If he did want more, though… normal with him would be a dream. To put hunting to the side, to live a safe and happy life. To be with an Alpha who would love and care for you the way you’d always wanted… what else could an Omega ask for?

Dean shrugged. “I’d take our family over normal any day.”

Another good point. Sure, the Omega in you was biologically domestic, but you as a person were more than that. You weren’t a hunter exactly, but you’d lived the hunter life. Could you even give up all of it? Would you?

Reaching the front door of the open house, Dean raised his fist and knocked on it. A moment later a man opened the door, smiling widely at the three of you.

“Welcome.”

“This the barbeque?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, not the best weather, but…” He poked his head out the door and looked up at the grey clouds. “I’m Larry Pike, the developer here.” He offered the brothers his hand to shake. “And you are… ?”

“Dean. This is Sam and Y/N.” Dean nodded to you both as he shook Larry’s hand.

“Y/N, Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you three are interested in Oasis Plains?”

Dean gave a short nod. “Yes, sir.”

Sam stepped closer to you then, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Y/N and I are almost of age, and we’re really interested in finding a place, have some pups, really settle down.” He smiled brightly.

Larry glanced over at Dean a little awkwardly.

“Oh, my brother just wanted to tag along, see the neighbourhood,” Sam explained. “You never know, he might find his Omega and set up shop here, too.”

Awkward didn’t come close to how you felt in that moment. The scent of Alpha was growing around you as Sam and Dean subconsciously tried to dominate the other. Larry was a Beta and completely oblivious to the tension growing in front of him.

“Great, great.” Larry beamed. “Come on in.” Taking a step to the side, he gestured for you to walk in.

Following Larry’s lead, you headed through the lovely home and out to the backyard where the barbeque was in full swing. There was so many people and so many scents… you pulled in closer to Sam, seeking his touch and comfort.

“You said you were the developer?” Sam noted, his arm still around your waist.

Larry nodded, taking you further out into the yard. “Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We’re the first family in Oasis Plains.” He stopped by a lovely housewife looking Beta. “This is my wife, Joanie.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” She smiled brightly, shaking each of your hands.

“Y/N, Sam and Dean,” Larry introduced. “Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.”

“Right.” She gave a sharp nod, chuckling at her husband’s antics.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Larry looked to each of you before heading off to mingle.

“Don’t let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live,” Joanie assured you.

“Hi,” an energetic Omega woman stepped up beside Joanie then, surprising you all, “I’m Lynda Bloome, head of sales.”

“And Lynda was second to move in,” Joanie noted. “She’s a very noisy neighbor, though,” she joked. Before Lynda could defend herself, she walked off, leaving the three of you with the bubbly Omega.

Her scent made you want to curl into Sam and Dean, and scratch her eyes out. She was practically spraying the place with her overly sweet chocolate scent. Her eyes flashed at both brothers like they were a meal and she was ravenous.

You hated her.

As she laughed, you did your best not to cringe at the grating sound. “She’s kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners.”

“My Alpha and I-”

Her eyes landed on your neck in an instant, looking for a mark. “Alpha?”

Sam pulled you closer. “I’m coming into some inheritance when I become of age. My parents always wanted me to be able to provide for my partner. Y/N and I will be turning twenty one very soon and when that happens…”

He looked down at you as you looked up at him, and you swooned. The sparkle in his eyes couldn’t all be a show… could it?

“I plan on giving her the life she’s always wanted and deserved.”

_Wow…_

It was seriously getting harder and harder to tell when he was acting for the job, and when he was being honest.

Dean scoffed. “I’ll just let you two love birds look at brochures and dream about white picket fences and two point five pups.” Shaking his head, he started to walk off. “I’m gonna go talk to Larry.”

“Why don’t I come with you?” Lynda turned her smile back on and started to fall in step with Dean.

Looking over your shoulder, you watched as he flashed her a grin. “I’d love the company, darlin’.”

Your stomach dropped.

“Don’t worry about him,” Sam whispered in your ear.

“What are you doing, Sam?” you asked, a little breathless now that you could feel his eyes on your neck. Out of instinct, you tilted your head.

He leaned in, dragging his nose against your pulse and breathing in deeply. “You smell really nice. I missed your scent.”

_Fuck…_

“Cherries and vanilla.” His tongue peeked out and licked tentatively at your throat.

Knees wobbling, you fisted his jacket to keep yourself from falling. “Oh God.”

His arms snaked around you, pulling you close as he scented you. “Y/N…”

“Sam,” you whimpered.

As you melted into his touch and scent, not even caring about where you were or the fact you were surrounded by people, you felt something moving against your shirt. Prying your eyes open, you nearly screamed.

“Get it off!” You pushed away from Sam, looking down at the tarantula crawling up your chest.

Sam was quick to act, scooping the bug into his hand. “It’s okay. I’ve got it. It’s okay,” he tried to reassure you.

But the feel of the thing wasn’t going away. “Argh! I need.. I need-” Spinning on your heels, you ran into the house and made a dash for the kitchen.

Turning the tap on hard, you ducked your hands under the hard stream of water before splashing yourself in the face. You scrubbed at whatever skin was bare, trying to wash away the feel of that eight legged freak. When that wasn’t enough, you tugged on your jacket, wanting to make sure nothing else was on you.

“Y/N?” Dean hurried over to you, with Larry not too far behind. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

You tugged on your jacket, still trying to get it off, but your wrist was stuck and you were now frantic. “Fucking spider, that’s what happened.”

Dean was right there, pressing a comforting hand on the small of your back. “Let me help.” He carefully freed your wrist and took your jacket. “What happened with the spider?”

“It was crawling all over me.” You shuddered, rubbing more water onto the back of your neck.

Larry sighed, “Matthew.”

“Who?” Dean asked.

“My son.” Larry turned and walked away then, heading back outside.

With his hand still pressed against your back, Dean led you out, following Larry. The two of you watched as he stormed over to Sam and a teenaged boy.

“Matthew.” He stopped beside his son and looked to Sam apologetically. “I am so sorry about my son and his… pet.” As you and Dean approached them, Larry gestured to you. “Apologise, Matthew.”

“It was just a jo-”

“Matthew.”

The kid could barely meet your gaze as he muttered his apology, “I’m sorry.”

Even though you could still feel the spider crawling on you, seeing the way Larry spoke to Matthew struck a nerve. It was all too familiar. You pitied the kid.

“It’s okay.” You tried to put on a believable smile.

Nodding, Larry grabbed his son’s arm. “Excuse us.” Without another word, he pulled Matthew away and towards the house.

Once they were gone, Sam scoffed. “Remind you of somebody?”

Dean looked over to where Larry was now scolding his son by the backdoor. By the look on his face, you could tell he had no idea what his brother was going on about. You knew, though… you remembered.

When Dean looked back, Sam filled in the blanks. “Dad?”

“Dad never treated us like that.”

Your eyes fell to the ground.

Sam gave a short and harsh laugh. “Well, Dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case.” Dean shook his head, still not seeing it. “You don’t remember?”

“Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.”

“Right,” Sam scoffed. “Right, like when I said I’d rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.”

“Bowhunting’s an important skill,” Dean counted. “You know what he’s going on about?” he asked.

No one responded, prompting you to look up at Dean to find him staring down at you, waiting for an answer. You swallowed thickly. “Um… maybe.” You shrugged.

Dean shook his head, looking away. Either he really didn’t believe it, or he was in denial. One thing was for sure, though, he clearly didn’t want to hear anymore.

John meant a lot to you. You cared about him on a deep level, but you weren’t blind. Over the years, you saw the way he treated his sons. Sure, being on the outside, you could see his perspective. You understood that he was doing the best he could under the circumstances he was given. Things weren’t easy, and he never pretended they were.

Knowing Dean wasn’t going to listen, Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. How was your tour?”

“Oh, it was excellent. I’m ready to buy.” Dean gave him a tight smile. “So you might be onto somethin’. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn’t the first strange death around here.”

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry’s surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings.”

Sam sighed. “More bugs.”

“More Bugs.” Dean nodded.

You groaned, shuddering. “I hate bugs.”

* * *

“You know, I’ve heard of killer bees, but killer beetles?” Dean shook his head, flicking through John’s journal while Sam drove down through the development. “What is it that could make different bugs attack?”

“Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations,” Sam noted.

“Remind me why I decided to shack up with a bunch of hunters?”

Dean turned to look at you, while Sam glanced up through the rear view mirror to meet your gaze. When you saw how concerned they look, like they thought you were suddenly changing your mind about being with them, you almost laughed.

“Relax guys. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Better not,” Dean muttered as he turned back in his seat. “Anyway, I didn’t see any evidence of ghost activity. Maybe they’re being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone,” he suggested.

“You mean, like _Willard_?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, bugs instead of rats.”

“Urgh,” you groaned. “Rats.”

Sam chuckled lightly, though didn’t comment as he continued on with the conversation. “There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals. Elementals, telepaths.”

“Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing.” Dean paused for a moment as if realising something. “Larry’s kid. He’s got bugs for pets.”

Sam looked over at his brother. “Matt?”

“Yeah. And he did freak Y/N out with the tarantula. You think he’s our Willard?”

“If he is, I’m shoving his apology where the sun don’t shine.” You gave a firm nod.

Dean laughed, shaking his head as he looked out the window. Suddenly, he gestured to one of the complete houses. “Ooh, hey. Pull over here.”

Sam did as he said, though with a confused frown. “What are we doing here?”

Throwing his door open, Dean jumped out and slammed the door shut. “It’s too late to talk to anybody else.”

“We’re gonna squat in an empty house?”

“I wanna try the steam shower.” Dean pulled the garage door  up, opening it. “Come on.” When Sam didn’t move, he snapped. “Come on!”

With a sigh, Sam reluctantly drove the car into the garage.

* * *

You were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing your teeth and bopping your head to the silence around you. It was late, and you were ready to hit the hay. Sam had already disappeared into one of the bedrooms, while Dean had been taking a tour of the house.

The bathroom door opened as Dean slid in, closing the door behind him again. “Hey.” He came over to press a kiss to your shoulder.

Smiling around your toothbrush, you leaned forward to spit into the sink and wiped at your mouth before pulling back to lean into him. “Hey.”

“I’m gonna take a shower.” He pressed another kiss to your shoulder. “Join me.”

“Dean…”

His hands reached around and tucked into your pyjama shorts. Cupping your mound, he breathed against your ear. “Please. Join me.”

Biting your lip, meeting his gaze in the mirror, you nodded.

Pulling away, he tugged his shirt over his head and reached for the shower door. You turned to watch him, leaning against the counter as you began to undress. Reaching into the shower, he turned the water on to get it started before he stepped back out to undress the rest of himself.

Seeing you standing there, watching him, stripping… he paused with his jeans around his knees and stepped up to press a deep kiss against your lips. You leaned in, following him as he pulled back.

Tossing the rest of your clothes to the side, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to him. As his lips met yours he reached for the shower door and opened it. You were flush against his chest, stepping right along with him as the two of you stepped into the hot spray of the water.

It was incredible, the pressure and the heat. Steam billowed around you, fogging up the small enclosed pace. All you could see was Dean as he pulled back, looking down at you to lick his pouting lips.

“Want you,” he muttered, barely loud enough for you to hear over the shower.

Stepping in closer, you dragged your thigh up his leg and hooked around his his. “Then take me.”

He backed you up against the wall in an instant, claiming your mouth with his own. Sliding his hand between the two of you, he sought out your slit and pressed two fingers into you.

Your mouth fell open on a moan, nails digging into his shoulders. Dean pulled back a little so he could watch you. Watch the way your head fell back against the tiles. The way your eyes squeezed shut. The way you rocked against his hand.

It took little to no time before he pulled a fluttering orgasm out of you.

Pulling his hands away, Dean grabbed your legs and hiked you up to wrap them around him. Fisting his cock, stroking it, he lined it up with your slit. The first touch of heated skin against heated skin had you both moaning. His lips sealed over yours as he thrust in.

Grabbing your arms, he pulled them up and against the wall, sliding his fingers up until they intertwined with yours. Holding you against the tiles, his body flush with yours, he began to thrust slowly.

The push of his hips against yours still had enough force to make you jump a little. Feeling him press against every delicious spot inside you. It was perfect, and intimate, and a relief. You both needed this.

“Missed you,” he groaned trailing his lips down to your jaw.

You arched your back as he hit a particularly sweet spot, unintentionally exposing your throat to him.

Dean took the chance and leaned in to suck at your neck. The feel of his mouth, along with his groan and grunts, on your pulse point, had you tensing ever so slightly.

Oblivious, too drunk on the feel of you, Dean kept thursting as he sucked and nipped on your neck. “Missed this. Missed your scent. Fuck, ‘Mega, you smell delicious. Perfect,” he grunted against your neck. “Wanna knot you.”

It was too much, too similar to that day.

“Dean.” You pulled an arm from his grasp and pushed in his chest.

He stilled in an instant and pulled back to look up at you. The fear, regret and guilt in your eyes broke his heart. “It’s okay.”

“Too much,” you whispered. “Just… just kiss me.”

Nodding, he leaned in to do exactly as you asked and pressed his lips to yours again.

At first he didn’t move, the mood ruined by the memory of that day. But as the kiss deepened and his tongue slid against yours, you began to rock against him. Groaning in response, Dean couldn’t help but rock back.

The two of you held onto each other, lips locked in a kiss that only broke for air. Hips thrusting into hips, you both moaned into your orgasms, your walls clenching around his cock as he spilled inside you.

Buried inside you, he leaned his forehead against yours as he breathed, “I love you.”

When he eventually pulled out, you felt his seed spill onto your thigh and wash away with the water. Leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, you watched as Dean turned the water off and stepped out before stepping back in with a towel.

“Come on.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you away from the wall before slipping the towel around you. “I’m not done with you yet.”

**Bamby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Bugs. Angst. Sibling rivalry??
> 
> Bamby

You were walking down the hall when you came to a stop, spotting Sam standing by the bathroom door that was open a crack. Dean’s head was poking out, wrapped in a towel.

“This shower is awesome.” Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

As Dean closed the door again, Sam turned and spotted you. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed before his lips twitched into a frown. You stood frozen, eyes wide, as he strode towards you.

Wrapping an arm around your waist, he spun you around and pressed your against the wall as he dragged his nose along the column of your throat.

“You smell like Dean.” He dragged his lips against your skin. “Supposed to be my girlfriend. Gotta keep up appearances,” he breathed, the tone of his voice suggesting he was trying to be convincing.

Only you weren’t sure if he was trying to convince you, or convince himself.

Reaching for his jacket, you fisted the material and moaned as his tongue licked at your neck. “Sam…. you’re scenting me.”

“I know.” Pressing in closer, he continued to rub against your neck as his scent grew thicker, surrounding you. “Fuck… Y/N… take your jacket off.”

“What?”

“Do it. Take your jacket off.”

With him still pressed against you, it was hard to do but you somehow managed to get your jacket off. Once it was in your hands, Sam snatched it from your grasp and tossed it down the hall, keeping his face buried against your neck.

Staying close, he tugged his own jacket off. He pulled you away from the wall then, before draping it over your shoulders.

“Wear it.”

“You’ll get cold.”

He chuckled against your neck. “I have other jackets, Y/N.” His nose nuzzled against you. “Just need you to smell like me.”

The feel of his tongue peaking out once more, licking at your pulse point, made you jump and moan. Part of you wanted to pull him closer and tear his clothes apart. Another part of you, though, wanted to push him away.

You never got the chance to do anything before he stepped back and turned to walk down the hall. Pressed against the wall, you watched as he picked your shirt up on the way. Right before he disappeared around the corner, you swore you saw him lift the fabric to his face.

* * *

Sitting in the back of Baby, you subconsciously turned your head to sniff your collar. Well… Sam’s collar. You were still wearing his jacket which was far too big on you, but that only made it more comfortable.

Dean rolled to a stop outside of a house where a body was being rolled on a stretcher to the coroner’s car.

“You comin’ with, or…” Dean stopped as the brothers looked to you.

Nose pulling away from Sam’s jacket quickly, you put on a tight smile. “Huh?”

Sam was grinning widely, while Dean clenched his jaw before repeating himself, “You comin’ with us or are you staying in the car?”

“I’ll… I’ll come,” you stumbled.

Eyes snapping up to meet yours, Sam held your gaze. Your heart began to race as your breath caught in your throat. The intensity of that look…

“Okay then. Let’s go,” Dean grunted as he got out of the car.

Both you and Sam followed suit and started to walk around to meet Dean on the footpath. Pulling the umbrella open to shield himself from the rain, Sam then reached out and pulled you closer, making sure you were undercover as well.

“Don’t want you getting a cold,” he explained, but the tug of his lips that threatened a grin said something else.

Rolling his eyes at the two of you, Dean walked ahead and started towards Larry.

Hanging up his phone, Larry looked a little surprised to see us. “Hello. You’re, uh, back early.” You were pretty sure you could sense a hint of nervousness in his tone, like he was worried the scene might make you all change your minds about buying a place.

_If only he knew…_

“Yeah, we just drove in,” Dean shrugged, “wanted to take another look at the neighborhood.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Sam asked.

“You guys met, uh… Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?”

Sam nodded. “The realtor.”

_The Omega who was spraying the place like a cat._

“Well, she, uh… passed away last night.”

 _Shit._ Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Sure, the woman had gotten on your nerves, but you never wanted anything to happen to her.

Dean shook his head in shock. “What happened?”

“I’m still tryin’ to find out. Identified the body for the police,” Larry explained before his eyes was caught by one of the officers. “Look, I-I’m sorry, this isn’t a good time now.

“It’s okay,” Sam assured him understandingly.

“Excuse me.” With an apologetic smile, Larry walked off.

As soon as he was gone, Dean turned to you and Sam. “You know what we have to do, right?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Get in that house.”

“See if we got a bug problem.”

“I might just go wait in the-”

“You’ll be fine,” Dean promised, cutting you off. “Unless you want to wait, alone, in the bug infested town.”

“Actually, I think I might be safer with you guys.”

* * *

You had to wait for the cops to leave before you could climb the fence into Lynda’s backyard. Dean jumped over first before Sam helped you up. On the other side, Dean was there, helping you back onto your feet. He didn’t pass the opportunity to pull you close.

The smell of his scent was a little stronger than usual…

“Dean… what are you doing?”

“You smell like Sam,” he stated, eyes roaming your lips, neck and cleavage.

Sam’s feet landed on the ground heavily. Sighing, he stood up straight and froze. “Dean.”

“What?” Dean snapped, keeping his eyes on your lips. “No one is around, Sam. Don’t need to keep up appearances now.”

Grunting, Sam stepped up behind you. “She’s supposed to smell like me.”

“And she does, _that’s_ my problem.”

The air was getting thicker as their scents grew stronger and stronger. They were smothering you, surrounding you. It was too much…

Whimpering, you had to grip onto Dean’s jacket to keep yourself from falling as your knees gave out. “Fuck. Stop. Please.” Your eyes rolled back.

“Y/N.” They both moved to grab you, to help you, but their touch was too much.

Pushing on Dean’s chest, you stumbled away from them and landed flat on your ass. Hissing in pain, you rubbed at your tailbone, prompting them both to reach out for you again.

“Don’t!” You lifted your hands to stop them. “Don’t touch me right now.”

“Y/N…” Sam turned on the puppy eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” you scoffed. “Shouldn’t I be asking that question? Dean, you fuck everything and anything with tits, and now you’re getting jealous because of Sam and me? And Sam, you don’t even like me, you’ve ignored me for months, why are you acting all Alpha now?” Grunting, you pulled yourself up to your feet and dusted your hands onto your jeans. “I don’t need this shit. I’m dealing with enough,” you huffed. “So can we please finish this case and move on, without another pissing contest from the two of you?”

Turning on your heels, you stormed over to one of the windows and slid it open before creeping into the house.

Dean was right behind you, followed by Sam who closed the window once he was inside. The three of you looked around instantly spotting the taped outline of where the body had been, before peeking into the bathroom where broken glass lay scattered on the floor.

“This looks like the place.”

Walking into the bathroom, Dean crouched down and lifted the towel from the floor, only to drop it. The thing was covered in dead spiders.

“Urgh!” Shuddering, you turned your back. “I hate this case!”

“You think they’re from Spider Boy?”

“Matt,” Sam corrected, a little harshly. “Maybe.”

…

The school bus came to a stop in front of Baby before Matt stepped off. Instead of heading into the development and home, though, he ducked into the nearby woods.

“Isn’t his house that way?” Dean noted, pointing in the opposite direction from where Matt had disappeared.

Sam gave a short nod. “Yep.”

“So where’s he goin’?”

“Can we not find out and just stay in the car?” you asked, causing both of them to turn to you. “Woods equals bugs.”

“That’s the case, Y/N,” Dean reminded you.

“Yeah, I know, and it’s the problem.”

He frowned, confused. “For years you’ve dealt with our bloody wounds and freaky monsters, but _bugs_ are the things that push you too far?”

“Eight. Legged. Freaks. Need I say more?”

Chuckling, Sam reached for his door. “You’ll be fine. Come on.”

Begrudgingly, you followed the brothers and got out of the car before crossing the road and ducking into the woods.

* * *

“Hey, Matt. Remember me?”

Matt turned around at the sound of Sam’s voice, holding his hand up in front of him. You shuddered at the sight of the stick bug on his hand.

“What are you doin’ out here?”

“Well, we wanna talk to you,” Dean started.

“You’re not here to buy a house, are you?” Matt asked, earning a shake of the head from Dean. “W-wait. You’re not serial killers?”

The three of you laughed.

“No, no. No, I think you’re safe,” Sam assured him.

“So, Matt… you sure know a lot about insects.” Dean was not being subtle or hiding the accusation in his words.

“So?”

“Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?”

“I hear she died this morning.”

“Mm, that’s right. Spider bites.”

“Matt… you tried to scare Y/N with a spider,” Sam added, trying to connect the dots for the kid.

The shock on Matt’s face was instant. “Wait. You think I had something to do with that?”

Dean shrugged. “You tell us.”

“That tarantula was a joke. And I apologised.” Matt glanced at you then. “Anyway, that wouldn’t explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.”

“You know about those?” Sam was as surprised as you were.

“There is somethin’ going on here. I don’t know what… but something’s happening with the insects. Let me show you something.”

Taking the lead, he started to move further into the woods. Both Sam and Dean weren’t too far behind him, but you paused. The idea made you shudder.

“Come on, Y/N,” Dean called over his shoulder, knowing you were lagging. “Unless you want to be stuck out here by yourself.”

You needed no more encouragement before you hurried on after them.

* * *

“So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?” Sam asked, a step behind Matt. “Maybe he could clear everybody out.”

“Believe me, I’ve tried. But, uh, Larry doesn’t listen to me,” Matt explained.

“Why not?”

“Mostly? He’s too disappointed in his freak son.”

Sam scoffed, “I hear you.”

“You do?” Dean really had no clue.

You remembered what it was like, before Sam went away. You remembered the way John had treated his sons like soldiers more often than not. You remembered how Sam fought him all the way, every day. You remembered how ugly it got when the two of them went head to head.

Thing is, you also understood them both.

John had lost the love of his life and had to raise his two sons in a world of monsters. He knew the truth, and he wasn’t going to sit by and let it destroy him. He was a man on a mission, someone that had to have a purpose. He sacrificed everything for his family, raising them in his own version of ‘right’.

Sam, though, didn’t see the point. He didn’t understand. He was sheltered at first, kept away from the violence, so he had a taste of normal. He got addicted to normal and he craved it for the rest of his life. Being held back, but trained to do the things John wouldn’t let him do… he felt like his time was being wasted, like he could do something better with his life.

They were both strong minded, stubborn and dedicated people, who just didn’t see the world in the same light.

Maybe Dean didn’t see all of that because he was always too busy following the path his father set out. He didn’t know any better, though, so you couldn’t blame him.

“Matt, how old are you?” Sam asked, not responding to Dean.

“Sixteen.”

“Well, don’t sweat it, because in two years, something great’s gonna happen.”

“What?”

“College,” Sam answered simply. “You’ll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.”

“What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family,” Dean argued.

Stopping in his tracks, Sam turned to glare at his brother.

Before either of them could say anything, you stepped between them, looking at the confused and slightly concerned kid.

“How much further?”

“We’re close.”

* * *

Reaching a clearing, you came to a stop on the edge and listened. All around you, you could hear bugs. Hundreds of them.

_That can’t be good._

“I’ve been keeping track of insect populations. It’s, um, part of an AP science class,” Matt explained.

Dean glanced at Sam. “You two are like peas in a pod.”

Ignoring him, Sam asked Matt, “What’s been happening?”

“A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles… you name it. It’s like they’re congregating here.”

“Why?”

Matt shrugged at Dean’s question. “I don’t know.”

“What’s that?” Sam gestured to a dark patch of grass in the middle of the clearing.

Even though it was the last thing you wanted to do, the four of you moved closer to the darker grass. Dean took the lead, reaching out to toe at the dirt, cause it to cave in a little, creating a hole.

Crouching down, Dean grabbed a stick and poked it into the hole. “There’s somethin’ down there.” Putting the stick down, he reached his hand into the hole. “Come on. Come on.”

You grabbed Sam’s arm reflexively, worriedly, watching as Dean dug around. All you could imagine was him pulling out an arm covered in creepy crawlies.

Instead… he pulled out a human skull.

“Thank God.” You let out a breath. Matt turned to you, horrified. You shrugged. “Dead things I’m good with. Bugs… not so much.”

* * *

Dean pulled up outside of the local college, right outside of the Anthropology department. The three of you climbed out of the car, you with the box of bones in your arms. Sam was quick to swoop in, though

Shrugging his jacket off, he draped it over the box and took it from you.

“Thanks.” You smiled up at him.

He shrugged, smiling back. “No problem.”

Just that boyish look and gentlemanly behaviour, and you were ready to swoon.

“Come on.” He nodded for you to follow before walking around the car to where Dean was waiting. “So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.”

“Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits?” Dean suggested as you all started towards the building. “Some unfinished business?”

“Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?”

“That’s two questions,” Dean noted.

“Because ghosts are assholes, and bugs are creepy,” you answered for Sam, though you knew that wasn’t the real reason.

Sam didn’t respond to either of you.

As the silence stretched on for a few more minutes, Dean took the chance to change the subject. “Yeah, so with that kid back there… why’d you tell him to just ditch his family like that?”

“Just, uh… I know what the kid’s goin’ through,” Sam answered.

“How ‘bout tellin’ him to respect his old man, how’s that for advice?”

_Oh shit…_

“Dean, come on.” Sam stopped walking and turned to him. “This isn’t about his old man. You think I didn’t respect Dad. That’s what this is about.”

“Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.” Dean tried to keep walking, but Sam stopped him.

“I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.”

“So what are you sayin’? That Dad was disappointed in you?”

“Was?” Sam scoffed. “ _Is._ Always has been.”

Dean looked at him with bewilderment. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I didn’t wanna bowhunt or hustle pool. Because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.”

“Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters,” Dean muttered.

“Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don’t toss their kids out of the house.”

Nodding, Dean stood a little straighter as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin’ out of your mouth.”

You flinched, also recalling that night. The night Sam had left…

Sam shook his head. “You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad… I don’t know if he’s even gonna wanna see me.”

“Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never,” Dean assured him. “He was scared.”

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“He was afraid of what could’ve happened to you if he wasn’t around. But even when you two weren’t talkin’… he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could,” Dean told him, causing Sam’s smirk to fade. “Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of that?” Sam asked, looking to both of you.

“Well, it’s a two-way street, dude. You could’ve picked up the phone.” Dean shrugged.

Truth be told… you hadn’t known John was checking up on Sam. Made you wonder why no one had said anything to you, either.

“Come on,” Dean gestured over his shoulder at the building. “We’re gonna be late for our appointment,” he mumbled before turning and walking away.

**Bamby**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Drama. Violence. Bugs. Fluff.  
> Bamby

You were standing in the hallway, waiting for Sam and Dean to finish talking with the Anthropology professor. You all thought it might be best if you waited outside, just in case the professor was Alpha. There was no way the boys would be able to fool the Alpha into thinking they were his students if they had an unfamiliar Omega with them.

Alphas have a habit of memorising Omega scents.

“Hey there.”

Looking to your left, you watched as a guy around your age stopped beside you.

“Hi?”

He flashed a smile. “Sorry, I just… I saw you standing here by yourself and thought you might need some help,” he explained. While his words seemed polite, his eyes travelled along your body suggestively.

A sniff of the air instantly let you know he was Beta. So… he was potentially harmless.

“I’m fine, but thanks.”

“You sure?” he pressed.

Giving him a tight smile, you nodded. “I’m sure.”

Still, he didn’t move on. “You’re not like other Omega girls I’ve met.”

“You know a lot of Omegas?”

He shrugged. “I make it my mission to get to know them.” Stepping a little closer, his smile turned to a grin. “So… how about we go grab a couple of coffees and get to know each other?”

Pushing off the wall with a sigh, you turned to him. “I’ve got three Alphas already fighting over me, dude. Trust me when I say you do not want to drag me into your little flirting game. Besides, I’m not interested. You’ve got nothing that will satisfy me.”

Your harsh words did nothing to deter him. “Don’t be too hasty. You never know, I might surprise you.”

“The only way you could surprise me is if you turn and walk away right now.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. Doesn’t seem like a good idea. A pretty Omega girl like you standing out here alone? Recipe for disaster if you ask me.”

“No one did,” Dean grunted as he pushed the classroom’s door open and walked into the hallway, Sam right behind him.

The guy paled at the sight of the two towering Alphas.

“Random dude, meet two of the three Alphas I mentioned.” You gestured to Sam and Dean.

Eyes on the Beta, Dean strode over to you. His eyes snapped away from the guy as he leaned in to press a kiss to your shoulder. Sam stepped up behind you then, placing his hand on your hip as he leaned over to press a kiss to your cheek on the opposite side of Dean.

The feeling of them both close… both there… they weren’t trying to out Alpha the other, they were just trying to put the other guy in his place. They were working together, which meant instead of being overpowered by their scents, you found yourself being overwhelmed in a completely different way. A _good_ way.

It made your knees shake and mouth water.

“Everything okay here?” Sam asked, lips brushing against your ear.

“Mmhmm,” you managed.

Seeing that he was clearly not welcome, the Beta turned on his heels and bolted, hurrying out of there as Dean growled lowly, glaring at him as he remained pressed against your side.

“It’s okay.” You reached out to Dean’s face and turned it so he would look down at you. “You don’t have to worry about other men, Dean. Only ever had eyes for Winchesters.”

“Good,” he grunted. Moving in closer, he kissed you shortly but deeply before pulling back. “Now come on. We got places to be.”

* * *

After asking for directions, you, Sam, and Dean ended up in a small diner in Sapulpa. You’d asked around in the hopes of finding someone who could actually answer your questions, and had been lead here.

Spotting a Native American man sitting at one of the tables, playing some cards, Sam headed his way. “Joe White Tree?”

The man nodded in response, causing you and Dean to head over and join Sam.

“We’d like to ask you a few questions, if that’s all right? Sam asked.

“We’re students from the university-”

Joe cut Dean off, “No, you’re not. You’re lying.”

A little taken aback, Dean hesitated before trying again, “Well, truth is-”

Still, Joe wasn’t having any of it. “You know who starts sentence with ‘truth is’? Liars.”

Dean looked to Sam with disbelief and uncertainty. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to ask the questions you needed answered without lying.

“Have you heard of Oasis Plains?” Sam asked, cutting to the chase. “It’s a housing development near the Atoka Valley.”

Looking at Sam, Joe paused a moment before turning his gaze to Dean. “I like him. He’s not a liar.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, which only got worse when Dean ran a hand over his face, clearly getting frustrated.

“I know the area.”

“What can you tell us about the history there?”

Instead of answering Sam’s question, however, Joe asked, “Why do you wanna know?”

“Something… something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there. Native American bones,” Sam explained.

Sighing, Joe nodded. “I’ll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next.

“And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.”

“Insects.” Dean looked to you and Sam. “Sounds like nature to me.”

“Why couldn’t it have been animals?” you muttered, still hating that you had to deal with bugs.

“And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive,” Joe added.

* * *

Heading towards the car, Sam asked, “When did the gas company man die?”

“Uh, let’s see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth,” Dean answered.

“March twentieth? That’s the spring equinox.”

Dean quickly caught on to what Sam had realised. “The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.”

“So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighbourhood on cursed land.”

“It started six nights ago,” you noted, a little panicked. “None of them know what’s coming for them, guys… they don’t stand a chance.”

“Larry’s family will be dead by sunrise,” Sam added as you all began to hurry. “So how do we break the curse?”

“You don’t break a curse.” Dean threw his door open. “You get out of its way. We’ve gotta get those people out now.”

* * *

“Yes, Mr. Pike, there’s a mainline gas leak in your neighbourhood.”

Speeding down the road, heading for the development, Dean was on the phone to Larry, trying to lie his way into getting the family to leave.

You were sitting in the back, hanging on every word, trying to read Dean’s expression to figure out if it was working or not. By the looks of things, it didn’t seem to be going as you’d hoped.

“Well, it’s fairly extensive,” Dean explained, still lying through his teeth. “I don’t want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.”

Next to him, Sam was also listening, waiting. He, however, seemed to be less nervous and more focused. Sam was always focused. You got the feeling he already had five back up plans ready to put in play just in case this one didn’t work out.

“Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power,” Dean repeated. As you watched his face, you could tell Larry wasn’t buying it. “Uh…” Suddenly Dean hung up.

“Give me the phone.” Sam snatched it from him before dialing another number. “Matt, it’s Sam.”

You watched as he listened to Matt on the other end of the line. It was obvious that he was frantic. Whatever was happening was freaking the kid out.

“Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?” He paused, listening, before adding, “Because something’s coming.”

There was a nervous and frightened energy bubbling up inside you. Despite wanting nothing to do with the actual hunting part of hunting, you were once again smack dab in the middle of it all.

“Yeah, a lot more,” Sam told Matt, still on the phone. “You’ve gotta make him listen, okay?”

“Give me the phone, give me the phone.”Having heard enough, Dean snatched the phone out of his brother’s hand. “Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they’ll just think you’re nuts.” He didn’t give Matt a chance to speak. “Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you’ve gotta go to the hospital, okay?” After a pause he hung up and scoffed, shaking his head at Sam. “‘Make him listen’? What are you thinkin’?”

* * *

Rolling to a stop outside the Pike house, Dean sighed, “Damn it, they’re still here. Come on.”

The lights were still on, and Larry stood in the living room, looking out at the street. The instant he was the three of you, he stormed out of the house.

Hurrying out of the car, following Sam and Dean, you cringed at the outraged look on the Beta’s face. As you looked away, you spotted the bug zapper hanging on the edge of the porch. Right in the moment two bugs flew into the light.

_They’re coming…_

“Get off my property before I call the cops,” he threatened.

“Mr. Pike, listen,” Sam started as Matt slipped out onto the front porch.

“Dad, they’re just tryin’ to help.”

“Get in the house!”

Ignoring his father, Matt looked to the three off you. “Sorry. I told him the truth.”

“We had a plan, Matt.” Dean shook his head. “What happened to the plan?”

“Look, it’s 12:00 AM,” Sam tried to explain. “They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it’s too late.”

“Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.”

“Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh?” Dean asked. “And the gas company guy? You don’t think somethin’ weird’s goin’ on here?”

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but you’re crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we’re gonna have a problem.”

“If you don’t get them out of here, your family isn’t gonna make it through the night,” you spoke up, surprising everyone. Larry opened his mouth to argue, but you cut him off before the first sound could leave his lips. “You think we’re nuts and I get that, trust me I understand, but you don’t have to like us to do what’s right. There’s a pattern here, freakin’ neon flashing lights in your face… don’t be an idiot and ignore the warnings. Get your family, and get out of here, before it’s too late.”

There was a short moment where they all just looked at you before Matt turned to his father. “Dad, they’re right, okay? We’re in danger.”

“Matt, get inside! Now!”

“No! Why won’t you listen to me?!”

“Because this is crazy! It doesn’t make any sense!” Larry snapped.

Everyone fell silent, and for a second where none of you spoke you could hear everything else…

“Do you hear that?”

Dean turned to you, brows furrowed in a silent question. But as his eyes met yours, you spotted the exact moment when he heard it too.

Off in the distance was a very loud buzzing, and with each passing second the sound grew louder.

“What the hell?” Larry frowned, looking around, confused.

The bug zapper went crazy then, killing several bugs in a very short time span.

“All right, it’s time to go. Larry, get your wife,” Dean started rounding everyone up, reaching for you instinctively.

“Guys…”

Following Matt’s line of sight, you felt your stomach drop at what you saw. Hundreds, hell _thousands_ of bugs in the night sky, headed your way.

“Oh my God.”

“We’ll never make it,” Sam noted.

With a firm grip on your arm, Dean pulled you up the porch steps. “Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!”

Running up the few steps of the porch, you stuck by Dean as he ushered everyone inside before ducking in himself. The door was quickly slammed shut, just before the swarm of bugs reached the property.

“Okay, is there anybody else in the neighbourhood?” Sam asked, getting to business.

Larry shook his head. “No, it’s just us.”

Joanie came around the corner then, looking confused and scared. “Honey, what’s happening? What’s that noise?”

“Call 911,” Larry ordered. When she didn’t move he snapped, “Joanie!”

“Okay.” Dashing over to the phone to call 911.

Cupping the side of your face, Dean looked down at you. “Stay with Matt.” Once you gave a short nod he let you go and turned to Larry. “I need towels.”

“Uh, in the closet,” Larry told him before leading him out of the room quickly.

“Okay, we’ve gotta lock this place up, come on.” Sam nodded to you and Matt. “Doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?”

As you went to follow, hurrying up the stairs, you found yourself stopping as the sound of the house being surrounded made your blood run cold.

“Phones are dead,” Joanie said suddenly, making your stomach drop further.

Reappearing, Dean hurried for the front door and began shoving towels in the gap between it and the floor. “They must have chewed through the phone lines,” he explained seconds before the lights went out. “And the power lines.”

“We’re not gonna make it…” you whispered to yourself.

You had no doubt that by now there would be a thick layer of bugs coating the house, and it wouldn’t be long before they got inside. Whether it be through crawling in from drains, or slipping through cracks, or eating through material, they’d find a way in.

“We need to get upstairs, now.” You stepped off the staircase and turned to Dean.

His eyes met yours and right away he understood. Spinning on his heels, he started for the kitchen. “Everyone get upstairs!”

Sam was quick to start leading everyone up, but you fought against him, looking back at Dean. “What about you?”

When he reemerged, he showed you what he’d found.

“Bug spray?” Joanie asked, halfway up the stairs.

“Trust me.”

Just then you all froze at the sound of creaking coming from inside the house…

Matt turned to Sam, shaking with fear. “What is that?”

“The flue.”

Not a second passed before hundreds of bugs began to swarm inside, coming from the fireplace. You all screamed, trying to swat the bugs away and protect yourself. But there were too many, and they were too fast.

Dean held up the can of bug spray and his lighter, before turning both on. He used the makeshift flamethrower to deter and kill the bugs as he yelled, “All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!”

The six of you ran through the house, led by Sam and Larry. You didn’t think twice when they pulled down the ladder to the attic and ushered you all up there. Dean was last, with Sam waiting close by to close the door as soon as his brother was with the rest of you.

After a moment where Larry and his family relaxed ever so slightly, thinking they were safe, sawdust began to fall from the ceiling as the buzzing grew even louder.

“Oh, God, what’s that?” Joanie ask, cowering by her husband and pulling her son closer.

Stepping up to the spot where the sawdust was frowning, Dean checked it out. “Something’s eating through the wood.”

“Termites,” Matt answered the unasked question.

“All right, everybody get back.” Dean turned to direct the Pikes into the corner. “Get back, get back, get back!”

Thinking quickly, you reached for a nearby blanket. “Get under this.” As the Pikes huddled in the corner, you draped the blanket over them. “Keep yourselves cover, and no matter what happens don’t come out until the coast is clear.”

Behind you, you could hear the brothers as they scurried to stop the termites from eating through the wood. You kept your back to them, though, focusing on the people who needed your help. Even when you heard the bugs get through and felt them biting and stinging at your exposed skin, you swatted them away with half your concentration, while trying to get the family covered.

A hand on your back had you spinning around just in time to see Sam before he pulled you close and crouched the two of you down in the corner. Behind him Dean was frantically trying to kill whatever bugs were getting through with the flaming bug spray, but there were too many and before long he ran out.

Sam was crowding you, ducking your head down as he attempted to ball himself around you. “Don’t look. Just stay down,” he grunted in your ear as the bugs surrounded the two of you.

Dean abandoned the bug spray and ducked down behind you, covering you and Sam as best as he could, while burying his face in your neck. He whispered words that were meant to calm you down, but the raging panic stirring in your chest drowned out any relief he might’ve given you.

Moments passed as the Pike family cried and screamed under the blanket. The brothers stayed right where they were, covering you and the bugs stung and bit at them. They grunted in your ear, in pain, but made no move to shift. If it meant keeping you safe, they’d die like this…

When the buzzing grew softer gradually, you almost couldn’t believe your ears. But sure enough, soon all you could hear were the heavy pants on Sam and Dean’s breaths. Seconds ticked by before they finally pulled back to look around the attic.

Light was pouring in from the holes the termites had created. The night was over and there wasn’t a bug in sight. You’d made it.

* * *

After a much needed shower- and thorough inspection of the brothers’ bug bites- the three of you headed back to the Pike’s to make sure they were okay. As Dean drove around the corner, however, you were surprised to see the Moving van parked out o the road.

Dean stopped across the road from the house before the three of you piled out of the car. Larry headed over right away, a grateful smile on his face.

“What, no goodbye?” Dean asked, grinning a little.

“Good timing. Another hour and we’d have been gone,” Larry noted as he reached over to shake all of your hands.

Sam was surprised, but also very relieved. “For good?”

“Yeah,” Larry nodded. “The development’s been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I’m gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.”

“You don’t seem too upset about it.” Sam couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

“Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…” Larry turned to look over his shoulder as Matt walked over to the garbage, carrying a box of all his bug stuff. “Somehow, I really don’t care.”

He and Sam shared a smile before Sam excused himself and ducked off, heading over to Matt. At the same time, Joanie walked out of the house carrying a box that was clearly too heavy for her.

“I’ll go help her with that,” Dean offered. Leaning over, he gave your cheek a kiss and then started towards Joanie to take the box from her.

Alone with Larry, you were somewhat surprised when he turned to you. “You’re not really Sam’s girlfriend, are you?”

Your lips tugged into a guilty grin. “Not really.”

“And you were never here looking for a place?”

“No.”

He nodded, laughing under his breath. “Must be some life, doing this kind of thing. Doesn’t seem like something an Omega would get into.” He watched you carefully. “How did you end up like this?”

“They saved my life,” you answered simply, shrugging at the same time. “They save me every day, pretty much. They’re my family, I care about them, after what I’ve seen and what I’ve been through, why would I run away from all of that?”

Nodding, he smiled ever so slightly. “I’ve heard about people like you three, but I never thought I’d see it in real life. It’s… interesting.”

“What’s interesting?”

“The bond you share with them.” He gestured over his shoulder.

“Oh, no, we’re not-”

Before you could finish, though, Dean jogged back over and slid into your side, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you closer. “We should get going.”

“Of course.” Larry nodded, reaching out to shake Dean’s hand again. “And again, thank you. For everything.” As he turned to leave, he passed Sam.

You and Dean leaned against the car as his brother headed back over to the two of you, his hands shoved into his pockets. With a quick glance over his shoulder at Larry and Matt- who were getting along- he then sighed.

“I wanna find Dad.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dean shrugged, as if to say ‘duh’.

“Yeah, but I just… I want to apologise to him,” Sam admitted.

Tucking yourself into Dean’s side a little more, you watched and listened as the brothers talked.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“All the things I said to him,” Sam explained. “He was just doin’ the best he could.”

“Well, don’t worry, we’ll find him. And then you’ll apologise. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other’s throats.”

Sam laughed, nodding. “Yeah, probably.”

You chuckled lightly at the thought, looking from Sam, to Dean and then back. Seeing them a little more relaxed, and knowing that they both were still determined to find John… it eased your mind.

“Can we go now?” you asked, looking up at Dean.

“Yeah. Come on.” He pushed off Baby and began to move away, but not before giving you a quick peck.

The three of you piled back into the car and gave the Pike family one last wave goodbye, before Dean drove down the road and out of Oasis Plains.

**Bamby**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Fluff.
> 
> Bamby

You were sitting at the table with Dean, flicking through the newspaper but not really reading. Things had been slow the last couple of days, and the three of you were getting antsy. While Dean scoured the web and papers looking for something to do, you tried your best to keep busy.

Sam on the other hand some completely transfixed by something. You weren’t exactly sure what had him so distracted, but it seemed to be keeping his mind off John and Jess and everything else, which was good.

“Alright. I’ve been cruisin’ some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig,” Dean started. “A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali. Its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas.” When he realised Sam wasn’t listening, he called out, “Hey.” Sam looked up from where he was perched on his bed. “Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?”

“No. I’m listening,” Sam assured him. “Keep going.”

You glanced over at Sam, and right away you could tell her was not listening… at all. Despite how much that annoyed Dean, you couldn’t help but chuckle lightly.

Rolling his eyes, Dean went on, “And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times. Any of these things blowin’ up your skirt, pal?”

There was absolutely no reaction from Sam.

“Screw this.” Dropping his pen onto the table, Dean reached over and grabbed the bottom of your chair before dragging you over.

A gasp barely left your lips before his hand pressed against the back of your head and pushed you towards his lips.

Deepening the kiss, you followed Dean’s mouth as he stood and leaned over your chair. You didn’t fight as he pulled you up from your seat and started backing you up towards your bed. It wasn’t until you dropped onto the mattress and he crawled on top of you, that you thought to stop him.

Pressing a hand to his chest, you held him back. “Dean, what are you doing?”

He shrugged, grinning. “Having fun.”

“Sam is right there. As in literally right there.” You gestured to the other bed that was barely two feet away from yours.

“Not like he hasn’t seen it before,” Dean noted. “And he’s not listening, or watching. I could fuck my knot into you and it would deflate before he noticed.” Leaning down, he nipped at your shoulder. “Come on… let me make you feel good.”

As he turned his face into your neck and began to scent you, Sam suddenly pushed off his bed. “Wait. I’ve seen this,” he noted, eyes glued to the notepad in his hand.

Pulling away from you with a frown, Dean watched his brother. “What?” Sam reached into Dean’s duffle bag without answering him. “What are you doing?”

Sam pulled out John’s journal and quickly flicked through it before looking over at you and Dean. “I know where we have to go next.”

Rolling off you, Dean landed on the other side of the bed as he asked, “Where?”

“Back home. Back to Kansas.”

Eyes going wide, you leaned up on your elbows and looked from one brother to the other.  _ Things are about to get tense... _

“Okay, random. Where’d that come from?”

Moving to sit on the edge of his bed, Sam showed you and Dean a photo of the four Winchesters. “This photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mum died?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“And it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?”

“I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but… the people who live in our old house… I think they might be in danger.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Uh… it’s just, um… look, just trust me on this, okay?” was all Sam offered before he stood and started towards the bags again.

Dean wasn’t going to let it go that easily, though.

Pushing himself off your shared bed, Dean followed him. “Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on, man, that’s weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that.”

“I can’t really explain it is all.”

“Well, tough. I’m not goin’ anywhere until you do,” Dean told him, staring at Sam expectantly.

Sighing, Sam gave in, “I have these nightmares.”

Nodding, Dean shrugged. “We’ve noticed.”

“And sometimes… they come true,” Sam add.

There was a second of silence as you and Dean tried to process the words that had just left Sam’s mouth.

“Come again?” Dean asked.

“Look, Dean… I dreamt about Jessica’s death, for  _ days _ before it happened.”

Something inside you broke at that thought.

Your heart ached for Sam. To be plagued with dreams that dark, to see the woman you love die time and time again, only for it to happen in real life… you suddenly felt terrible for ever feeling jealous.

“Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence,” Dean assured him as he sat back down on the bed.

He was in denial.

Now that he’d started, however, Sam wasn’t going to give up so easily. “No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it. And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?”

Overwhelmed, Dean took a moment before he managed to answer, “I don’t know.”

Sitting across from Dean again, Sam frowned. “What do you mean you don’t know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mum and Jessica!”

“All right, just slow down, would ya?” Dean rose suddenly and began to pace. “I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining? And then you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home? Especially when….”

The pause that followed prompted Sam to ask, “When what?”

“When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?”

Dean’s voice broke, and so did your heart.

When Sam spoke again, his voice was gentler. “Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.”

He wasn’t wrong. If it was just a dream then you’d deal with the aftermath later. But if what he saw ended up being real? There were people out there who needed help.

Eventually Dean came to the same realisation as you, and nodded. “I know we do.”

…

Normally you would wait in the car. Sometimes not. Sometimes Dean would let you tag along to talk to witnesses. In circumstances like this, where you’d just gotten into town, you hadn’t found a diner or hotel where you could stay while the brother hunted, it made things difficult. In circumstances like that, you tagged along.

This was one of those cases, but not at the same time.

Sure, you didn’t have anywhere to go while the brothers worked, but you also felt you  _ had _ to go with them.

Looking at Dean as he parked outside of his childhood home, you could see how scared he was. You could see the conflict in his eyes. You could see the memories of that night flashing right before him.

“Hey.” Reaching out, you placed your hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Glancing over his shoulder as he brought his hand up to rest on yours, he met your gaze. No words were needed for the two of you to understand each other. He knew you were there for him, and you knew he appreciated that.

“You gonna be alright, man?” Sam asked, drawing his brother’s attention to him.

Dropping his hand from yours, Dean turned back to the house across the street. “Let me get back to you on that.”

As the three of you climbed out of the car, you were quick to step up to Dean. As much as you knew both of the brothers were going to struggle through this case, you knew Dean was going to need more support. That didn’t mean you wouldn’t be there for Sam, but for now you were sticking to Dean’s side.

Walking across the road and up the path that led to the porch, none of you spoke. Climbing the steps and nearing the front door, you all braced yourselves. Your eyes and Dean’s followed Sam’s fist as he reached out to knock on the door.

There was a moment before the door opened, revealing a young woman. In an instant you could smell her, but surprisingly, neither of the brothers reacted to the Omega’s scent.

“Yes?” she asked hesitantly, looking from one Alpha to the other.

“Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal-”

Sam cut Dean off abruptly, “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. And uh… our friend, Y/N Y/L/N,” he introduced. “My brother and me, we used to live here. You know, we were just drivin’ by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place.”

“Winchester.” She looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling brightly. “Yeah, that’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.”

“You did?” Dean asked, rightfully surprised.

Nodding, she hesitated a moment before taking a step to the side. “Come on in.”

…

Jenny. The woman living in Sam and Dean’s old home was named Jenny. As you followed her through to her kitchen you noticed how nervous she was. Thing was, you couldn’t tell if that was her natural state, because of the Alpha brothers, or because of something else entirely.

Entering the kitchen, you were met by a jumping toddler in a play pen, and a little girl who was sitting at the dining table doing homework.

“Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!” the little boy cheered.

“That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie,” Jenny noted as she headed for the fridge and pulled out a sippy cup before taking it over to her son. “But, hey, at least he won’t get scurvy.” She chuckled lightly and then stepped over to her daughter. “Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here. And that’s their friend, Y/N.”

The little girl glanced up shyly. “Hi.”

Dean gave a cute little wave.

Sam was all smiles. “Hey, Sari.”

“So, you just moved in?” Dean asked, directing his question towards Jenny.

She nodded. “Yeah, from Wichita.”

“You got family here, or….?”

“No. I just, uh… needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job. I mean, as soon as I find one. New house.” The more she spoke, the more nervous she got.

“So, how you likin’ it so far?” Sam’s energy was making his questions seem a little more creepy than necessary.

“Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here.” She turned towards the sink, missing how weak Dean’s smile was. “But this place has its issues.”

“What do you mean?” Sam pressed.

Sensing some bad news coming, you instinctively reached out and intertwined your fingers with Dean’s. He reacted instantly, tightening his hold on your hand and pulling you ever so slightly closer.

“Well, it’s just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Dean attempted a chuckle, but his discomfort was obvious- to you at least. “What else?”

“Um… sink’s backed up, there’s rats in the basement.” She shrugged and paused, as if realising what she was saying. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.”

“No.” Dean shook his head, trying to reassure her. “Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?”

She thought about it for a moment before answering, “It’s just the scratching, actually.”

“Mum?” Sari called, catching her mother’s attention. “Ask them if it was here when they lived here.”

“What, Sari?” Sam asked.

Turning away from her mother, she looked up at the youngest Winchester. “The thing in my closet.”

“Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets.” Jenny gave the brothers a pointed look. “Right?”

“Right.” Sam chuckled, nodding. “No, no, of course not.”

“She had a nightmare the other night,” Jenny explained.

Her daughter, however, disagreed. “I wasn’t dreaming,” Sari insisted. “It came into my bedroom,” she looked to Sam and Dean again. “And it was on fire.”

…

The door closed behind the three of you as you headed back towards Baby.

“You hear that?” Sam was practically in Dean’s face. “A figure on fire.”

“And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin’ true,” Dean countered.

Sam was just as freaked out, but not because he was right. He knew he was right. No, what was scaring him was what comes next.

“Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it’s the thing that killed Mum and Jessica?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?”

“Or maybe it’s something else entirely, Sam, we don’t know yet.”

Looking at Dean, you could tell he wasn’t just freaked. He’d been completely shaken. Having to walk into the home he’d left behind all those years ago, only to find out the place was now haunted… you could only imagine what was going on in his head now. You could only imagine how he felt.

“Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get ‘em out of that house.” Sam did have a good point. If his vision was one hundred percent real then they were in serious danger.

“And we will,” Dean assured him.

“No, I mean now.”

Turning into Sam’s path, you put a hand on his chest to stop him. “She’s a single mum. An Omega. You’re a frantic Alpha. How are you supposed to convince her to trust you and take her children out of their home? A home she thinks is safe for them. You heard her, she’s clueless… she won’t believe any story you concoct.”

He sighed, looking down at you. “Then what are we supposed to do?”

…

You were sitting in the back of Baby, watching the brothers as they tried to figure out their next step. Dean had stopped at a gas station to fill the car up while they tried to calm down.

“We just gotta chill out, that’s all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?” Dean asked.

“We’d try to figure out what we were dealin’ with. We’d dig into the history of the house,” Sam answered as he stood by your window, leaning his elbows on the roof of Baby.

“Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.”

Things were weird… not only with the case, but with you. Normally you’d be happy to help with some research. Normally you’d feel a little obligated to help out. In this instance, though, you couldn’t help but feel awkward.

For one, Mary was always a touchy subject. You’d slept with both her sons  _ and _ her Alpha. Her husband. You’d jumped in the bed of her family. That kind of made you feel like you had no business snooping around her life.

Then there was the delicate matter of the brothers. You knew they needed you, but you weren’t sure if they  _ wanted _ you. What if they were feeling guilty about allowing their father to be with you? What if they thought you wouldn’t understand? What if they just wanted to be left alone?

Sam looked to his brother. “Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?”

“About that night, you mean?” Dean asked, moving to lean against the side of the car next to Sam.

“Yeah.”

“Not much. I remember the fire…the heat.” Dean paused a moment, thinking over that night, trying to compose himself. “And then I carried you out the front door.”

“You did?” Sam was genuinely surprised.

You weren’t. You’d heard the story a million times. John often told you it after a few too many beers. During those nights where he’d keep his distance before pouring his heart out, and then drown the pain away with sex. The man wasn’t much of a cuddler… but he still sought out physical contact in those moments.

Thinking of it like that kind of made you feel a little used… but that didn’t change the fact that you missed the guy. You felt for him. You wanted him back.

Dean was equally surprised. “Yeah, what, you never knew that?”

Sam shook his head. “No.”

“And, well, you know Dad’s story as well as I do. Mum was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.”

“And he never had a theory about what did it?”

“If he did, he kept it to himself,” Dean noted. “God knows we asked him enough times.”

“Okay. So, if we’re gonna figure out what’s goin’ on now… we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it’s the same thing.”

“Yeah. We’ll talk to Dad’s friends, neighbours, people who were there at the time,” Dean added, coming up with a plan.

Nodding, Sam looked down at the ground for a moment longer before asking, “Does this feel like just another job to you?” 

There was a pause before Dean pushed off the car. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.” 

You watched as he walked away, feeling your heart break for him.

“Hey… Sam?”

He leaned down to look through your window, a little surprised at the quiet tone of your voice. “Yeah?”

“I think… I think I should sit this one out.”

Frowning, he shook his head and opened the car door before reaching in. You hesitated but eventually took his hand and let him pull you out. Once you were standing in front of him, he titled his head so he could meet your gaze, showing you the concern in his eyes.

“Talk to me.”

“What… what if it’s your mum?” You couldn’t look at him. “What if the thing in the house is your mum? I mean, the girl said it was on fire. And it’s been so long that your mum’s spirit could be confused. Confused equals angry when it comes to spirits. So what if it’s her?”

“What if it is? Why would that mean you have to sit this one out?”

Slowly, you looked up to finally meet his gaze. “I sleep with her Alpha. I sleep with her eldest son. I’ve slept with her youngest son. I’m a whore. She should hate me.”

He looked absolutely horrified that you’d say such a thing. “You’re not a whore, Y/N. You’re an Omega.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that I’ve jumped from bed to bed, and I’ve done it with  _ her _ boys.”

Shaking his head, his horror was slowly turning to anger. “You did nothing wrong. You were a kid when Dean first started doing things with you. You were a kid when Dad crawled into your bed. Your biology told you to trust them, to trust us, and you did. You didn’t really have much of a choice.”

“Dean and John did not-”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t consensual,” Sam assured you. “What I am saying is that… how could you say no? We’d saved your life. You were in heat. We’re all Alphas. You’re clearly attracted to us. How could you say no? Why would you say no when you knew no better?”

“Sam…”

“You’re not a whore,” he repeated. “And you did nothing wrong. Don’t ever think you did. And don’t ever think my mum would hate you. I might not have known her, but I know enough. She would be grateful. You’ve helped keep us alive and kept us together at times. She’d love you, Y/N, and don’t think otherwise.”

**Bamby**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Violence. Dry humping. Almost smut, plenty of cock blocking.  
> Bamby

You had to sit out the talk with the owner of a local auto repair shop. The place used to be owned by the current owner and John, which was why Sam and Dean were talking to him without you. Considering they were pretending to be cops, it was easier to have you stay out of it.

It wasn’t that Omega’s  _couldn’t_ be cops, it was more the fact that it was very rare.

Sitting in Baby, away from the view of the auto shop just in case anyone recognised the car, you were staring at your phone. You wanted to call John.

There was no point, though, and you knew it. The guy hadn’t answered his phone for months, why would he now?

“Hey,” Dean tapped the roof of the car, making you jump. Normally he’d laugh that off, but the case had him feeling all kinds of things, which had him instantly looking at you with guilt. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” You assured him, climbing out of the car. “So… what’d he say?”

“Dad use to see a psychic.”

“John? Psychic?” You couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean nodded. “I’m as surprised as you, but it’s a lead.”

“So where’s Sam?”

Turning, Dean gestured to a nearby phone booth. “Come on.” Grabbing your hand, he started towards his brother.

Once you were close enough, Sam started to read from the phonebook he was flicking through. “All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divino. There’s, uh,” he chuckled lightly, “there’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley-”

Dean cut him off suddenly. “Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?”

Turning away from the book, Sam frowned at his brother, confused. “What?”

“That’s a psychic?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Letting go of your hand, Dean turned and jogged back to the car. You and Sam shared an equally confused look before you started towards his brother. Before you got to him, however, Dean was already coming back for you.

In his hands he held John’s journal..

“Here, look at this.” He opened the journal up to the first page and handed it to Sam. “First page, first sentence, read that.”

“‘ _I went to Missouri and I learned the truth_.’”

“I always thought he meant the state.”

* * *

You were on edge. Sitting between the brothers in the waiting room of Missouri’s office… you were on edge. There was just something about the place. A smell that made you feel all tingly…

Your leg was jumping up and down. It hadn’t stopped since you took your seat.

“Okay.” Dean suddenly grabbed your knee to stop your leg from jiggling. “What is your problem?”

Words wouldn’t form. All you could do was stare at his hand on your leg. There was a heat under his palm that was radiating throughout your body. The tingling intensified, centring around your core.

“Dean,” you whimpered, looking up to meet his gaze.

His eyes went wide as if realising what was wrong.

“Are you… are you going into heat?” Sam asked behind you. His voice was low so as not to disturb Missouri and her client in the next room. But the lowness of his voice served a second purpose… it also increased your arousal.

“Sammy.” You leaned back against him.

Out of instinct, he leaned in ever so slightly and breathed against your shoulder. “Fuck.”

Dean’s grip on your knee tightened as he moved in closer…

“All right, there!”

Missouri’s voice snapped the three of you out of whatever was happening, making you all spring apart just in time as her and her client walked around the corner.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you,” she assured the man. He gave her a thankful smile before walking out. As soon as he was gone and the door was closed, she sighed and shook her head. “Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin’ the gardener.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Dean asked, voice a little shaky from discomfort.

“People don’t come here for the truth. They come for good news,” she noted, starting towards her office. When none of you moved, she gestured for you to follow. “Well? Sam, Dean and Y/N, come on already, I ain’t got all day.”

While the brothers hesitated, you stood on shaking legs and followed the Beta into her office. When you walked in, however, you came to a stop and nearly toppled over.

“Whoa!” Sam was right there, catching you before you could fall.

As he pulled you to his chest, you leaned into him, seeking out his warmth, comfort, security and touch. You felt dizzy, and hot. Flushed. Tingly. You felt…

“Fuck… what’s happening?”

Dean came up to stand in front of you, waiting until you opened your eyes enough to meet his gaze. Reaching out, he pressed a hand to your forehead and left it there for a second before pulling it away. Then, he took a deep breath to prepare himself, and then he leaned in and sniffed at your neck.

“Dean?” Sam asked expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

“She’s not in heat,” Dean noted, pulling back.

“I’m not?” Even you were surprised.

“Here, drink this.” Missouri stepped up to the three of you then, offering you a steaming cup of tea.

The sweet smell of peppermint hit your senses almost immediately. Taking the cup from her hands, you gingerly brought it to your lips and took a sip. It didn’t do much, but it distracted you enough.

“Well, lemme look at ya.” Missouri stepped up to Dean and Sam, laughing lightly. “Oh, you boys grew up handsome.” She pointed a finger at Dean. “And you were one goofy-lookin’ kid, too.”

Despite whatever was going on in you, you couldn’t help but smile at Dean. You hadn’t known him when he was a kid, but he was good looking when you first met him and he’d only gotten better with age.

Missouri’s words had Sam grinning at his glaring brother.

Turning her attention to Sam, her smile faltered as she grabbed his hand. “Oh, honey… I’m sorry about your girlfriend.”

Your gaze dropped as Dean stepped a little closer to you, placing his hand on your back.

“And your father,” Missouri went on. “He’s missin’?”

“How’d you know all that?” Sam asked.

“Well, you were just thinkin’ it just now,” she explained.

Dean’s hand slipped from your back as he stepped closer to her. “Well, where is he? Is he okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?”

_Uh-oh…_

Her face turned scolding. “Boy, you see me sawin’ some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air.” Shaking her head at him, she turned to you. “Come on, dear, let’s sit you down.” Taking your arm, she gently guided you over to one of the to lounges in the room.

Following, the brothers waited until you were sitting before they took the spots on either side of you. They stayed close, but also tried to keep some distance between you. It was clear something was happening, and the last thing you needed was this thing triggering your heat.

As Dean sat, Missouri snapped at him. “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“But you were thinkin’ about it,” she countered.

“Okay. So, our dad, when did you first meet him?” Sam asked, getting back on track.

“He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him.”

“What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mum?” Dean asked.

“A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.”

“And could you?” Sam presed.

Missouri simply shook her head.

“What was it?”

“I don’t know. Oh, but it was evil.” She looked to both of the boys with sympathetic eyes. “So…you think somethin’ is back in that house?”

Sam gave a firm nod. “Definitely.”

“I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keepin’ an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet,” she explained, answering Sam’s question. “No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin’ up now?”

“I don’t know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once… it just feels like something’s starting,” Sam noted.

“That’s a comforting thought,” Dean mumbled sarcastically.

You had to agree with Dean… all of this was making you feel  _very_ uneasy.

* * *

“Having you there… it might help. She’s an Omega, you’re an Omega… you might be able to help her trust the boys,” Missouri noted as the four of you stood on her porch.

Looking to the brothers, you hesitated before turning back to her and shaking your head. “I can’t. I… I don’t feel well. And I don’t want to distract anyone. Having me there might make things worse, too.”

There was a moment of hesitation. You could feel the brothers, you knew they wanted to argue, but they knew you were right. Something was going on with you, and whatever it was, it could easily distract both Winchesters.

“Okay then.” Missouri gave a short nod. “You can stay here. The spare bedroom is upstairs, the first door on the left. Rest up, dear. We’ll be back before you know it.”

As she started towards Baby, Sam turned to you. “Call us if you need anything. We’ll come running,” he assured you.

“I know.” Stepping closer to him, you pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The two of you tensed, pausing. His scent and yours lingered, tempting you into doing more than giving a simple peck.

Before either of you could do something you might regret later, you pulled away and turned to Dean. “You gonna be okay?”

“I should be the one asking you that.”

Chuckling, you shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

“You better be.” Unlike with his brother, Dean gave in to the temptation of your scent and pressed his lips to yours.

Gripping the back of your head, he held you close, deepening the kiss until your knees were buckling.

Tearing his lips away from yours, Dean looked down at you. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

With that, he stepped back and gave Sam’s arm a tap. With one last smile from the younger brother, you then watched as they walked away, heading over to join Missouri by Baby. You stood there and watched as they got in the car, not moving until they drove off and disappeared.

Once alone, you headed back inside and made sure to lock every door and window. As soon as you were certain you were alone, you dragged yourself upstairs and into the spare room before collapsing onto the bed.

Whatever was going on with you, was only getting worse.

* * *

You were dreaming… at least you felt like you were dreaming. Everything was hazy. There was a scent surrounding you that felt so familiar, it made your mouth water.

But you couldn’t figure out what the scent was. There were too many scented candles in the room. Too many overpowering smells. Try as you might, you couldn’t name the delicious taste in your mouth.

“Hey sweetheart.” The rough voice made your skin tingle in all the right ways.

Humming, you rolled onto your back. Your body moved on its own, spreading your legs for the voice.

The haziness of your dream made it hard to discern details. Everything felt like it was on the cusp of reality. You felt flushed, dizzy, confused… it was difficult to focus.

You felt the bed dip before gentle lips ghosted along your neck. “Miss you, sweetheart.”

Moaning, your wrapped your arms around the man in your dreams, pulling him closer. “Touch me. Please.”

“Wish I could, baby,” they groaned against you. “But you’re not thinking straight… and the boys… leaving them, coming back for you, taking you… I wish I could, but they’d never forgive me.”

Frowning in your sleep, you shook your head. “No one has to know. Just touch me.”

The bed shifted again as the man of your dreams pulled back. “I want to, sweetheart… but I can’t. I just… I can’t.”

You listened as they walked away. When you heard the sound of a door clicking shut, you suddenly sat upright in bed, eyes on the closed door.

_Was… was that…? That was a dream… right?_

Most of you was certain it was. It hadn’t felt real enough to not be a dream. Everything had been too hazy, and there was no lingering scent of whoever it might’ve been.

But there was a tiny bit of you that had doubts. Some part that questioned the tingling feeling deep in your stomach… that felt a little too real for a dream…

* * *

A hand gently rocked you, pulling you from your sleep once more. Eyes fluttering open, you found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” He smiled down at you. “How you feeling?”

Swallowing thickly, you rested your hand on his. His eyes followed your movement, understanding you right away despite the fact you hadn’t actually said anything.

“How’s the case going?”

“We’ve got a plan,” he explained. “Sam and Missouri are downstairs, working on some stuff that’s supposed to get rid of the poltergeist and ghost.”

“Poltergeist  _and_ ghost?”

Nodding, he shifted on the spot. “Yeah… but… I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Dean?”

“Can you smell that?” he asked suddenly, looking around the room.

“Smell what?”

Frowning, his eyes darted around as if he was trying to find the source of whatever he could smell. “It… it smells a little like Alpha in here.”

Giving the air a sniff, you shook your head. “I don’t smell anything other than you and the candles.”

Still, he didn’t stop looking around. Whatever he could sense was getting on his nerves. It clearly didn’t sit right with him. Probably had to do with the fact it was an Alpha scent around the Omega he was kind of seeing.

“Dean.” Reaching up, you cupped his cheek and turned his head until he was looking down at you.

As soon as your eyes met, he moved. Leaning down, he captured your lips with his. You melted into the touch.

Shifting once more, he moved until he was kneeling on the bed, leaning over you. Your hand slid around to his hair, your fingers gliding through to tug on the strands as you pulled him closer. He lowered himself down until he was between your thighs and his body was pressed against yours. You could feel the heat of his skin against you as he surrounded you completely.

You could feel more than just that… you could feel him growing hard as he began grinding against you.

Pulling your lips from his, you moaned. “Dean…”

He turned to suck on your neck as he continued to rock against you. “Want you.”

“Mmm.” Dragging your legs up against him, you wrapped them around his hips. “Yes. Please. Dean.”

Groaning into the crook of your neck, Dean slid his hand between your bodies and began working on undoing your jeans.

“You two better stop that right now!” Missouri yelled from the other side of the door. “There is a family that needs our help. And I do not need the smell of you two staining my sheets! Let the poor girl go, Dean.”

Grunting out of frustration, Dean pulled away harshly and dropped to the bed beside you. “Goddamn cock block,” he muttered.

“I heard that, boy!”

* * *

The Winchesters and Missouri had gone back to Jenny’s house to deal with the spirits. You’d stayed back, again, although this time you regretted it. It seemed the longer you stayed at Missouri’s the more you felt… weird.

Something in her house was making your skin go all tingly, and the fact you couldn’t figure out what it was, was frustrating the hell out of you.

It didn’t take too long before Dean sent you a message to let you know they were done, though. They were gone for maybe an hour, a little bit more. You weren’t sure, but you didn’t care. You were just relieved the case was over… that meant you could move on.

Driving Missouri’s car down the road, nearing Jenny’s place, you found Sam waiting for you out the front. Parking by the pathway, you slid out of the car as he headed towards you.

“How’d it go?”

He shrugged. “It was touch a go for a moment, but we managed.”

When he finally stopped in front of you, you spotted the darkening mark on his neck. “Sam!” Stepping closer, you reached up on your toes to get a better look. “What the hell happened?”

As your hands went out to check him over, he caught your wrists. “I’m okay,” he assured you, smiling as he led you back down from your toes. “Dean saved the day.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” He nodded, giving your wrists a squeeze. “What about you? You feeling better?”

“A little, yeah,” you admitted. “I think I just needed some fresh air or something.”

“Good.” He gave a tight smile.

It suddenly occurred to you that you had no idea how Sam would react if you actually got your heat. You had no idea how he was going to cope during your next one. During the last one you had, you two hadn’t been on great terms. Now, however, things were complicated.

He’d been flirting more. He’d been getting closer. He’d been touching you more. Part of you wanted to believe he was falling back into old habits. The rest of you couldn’t believe he’d get over Jess so quickly.

“Come on.” He turned his hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. “Let’s go help Dean clean up, and then let’s get out of here.”

* * *

You did not get out of there.

Later that night you found yourself huddled against one of the back doors of the Impala, while Sam and Dean watched the house across the street. Apparently Sam did not feel like the case was actually over.

“All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin’ here?” Dean asked, not for the first time.

“I don’t know. I just…I still have a bad feeling,” Sam explained.

“Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over,” Dean countered.

Normally you’d agree with him, but this case had changed things. Now you knew about Sam, you knew what he could do and what he’d been going through. It might’ve tested Dean’s trust and belief in his brother, but for you? Seeing that everything Sam had predicted was true, you trusted him more than ever.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed with my girl right now,” Dean grunted, sliding down to get more comfortable in his seat. Leaning his head, back against the seat, he closed his eyes.

“Dean.” Sam hit his brother in the chest. “Look, Dean!”

Turning to the house, you felt your stomach drop as you spotted Jenny in window, banging her fists against the glass as she screamed.

“You grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny,” Dean ordered as the brothers jumped out of the car.

You didn’t hesitate. Within seconds you were throwing yourself out of the car and running across the street, praying you’d get to the family in time.

* * *

Dean was going after Jenny, Sam was headed for Ritchie, and you were rushing for Sari’s room. As you threw the little girl’s door open, you came to a stop.

Sari was sitting up in bed, cry and screaming as she started at the thing standing in the middle of the room. The thing  _on fire_.

Running into the room, you reached out for Sari. “Come on, sweetheart! I got you!”

With tears streaming down her face, Sari threw herself at you. Clutching her to your chest, holding her head in the crook of your neck, you moved as quickly as possible, dodging the thing on fire as it slowly moved closer to you.

Once in the hallway, you squealed as you almost bumped into Sam.

“Let’s go!” Grabbing your hand with his free one, he dragged you through the house and towards the front door.

As you neared the exit, Sam put Ritchie down so the little boy could run into his mum’s arms. Dean and Jenny were outside, frantically waiting for the rest of you. With Sam a step behind, Sari still in your arms, and Ritchie running ahead, you burst out of the house… only to have the door slam shut behind you.

Turning on your heels, your eyes went wide as you realised Sam hadn’t made it out.

“Sam!” you screamed.

Wriggling out of your grasp, Sari ran to her mum and brother while you started pounding your fist on the door.

“Sammy!”

“Y/N, move!” Dean ordered as he came charging up the porch steps.

You managed to jump out of the way just in time before Dean swung an axe into the door.

Heart pounding hard and fast in your chest, you found it hard to breathe as you watched Dean break down the door. It splintered and chipped under the weight of each hit until finally one of the panels broke away from the rest.

“Sam!” Dean called into the house as he continued to swing the axe.

It didn’t take too much longer before there was a big enough hole in the door for you to slip through.

As Dean pulled the axe away, you moved as quickly as you could and ducked into the house.

_“Y/N!”_

Ignoring Dean, you ran. Feet slamming against the floorboards, you moved faster than you’d ever moved before. Even with your lungs burning, you didn’t stop until you threw yourself into the kitchen.

Sam was pressed against the wall, struggling as whatever held him squeezed him at the same time.

“Sam!”

His eyes darted to you, and instantly filled with fear. “Y/N! Run!”

Before you could get closer, or run away, you were suddenly thrown against the wall as well. Your head collided with the heavy wooden kitchen cupboards. The crack that followed the collision echoed in your heart as a sharp pain throbbed from the point of impact, and throughout your head.

“Y/N!”

Slowly your vision began to blur, and then everything went black.

* * *

Groaning, you winced as you lifted your head from whatever you’d been resting on.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sam’s voice was gentle as he tried to ease you back down.

“Sam?” you croaked, cracking your eyes open to look up at him.

The two of you were in the back of the Impala. Dean was driving in the front, while you were laying across the backseat, your head in Sam’s lap.

His fingers stilled from where they’d been stroking your hair soothingly. “Hey.” He cracked a smile. “How you feeling?”

“Like I got knocked out by a poltergeist,” you groaned, pushing yourself to sit up.

Not wanting you to hurt yourself, Sam guided you up and helped you turn so you could lean against the back of the seat. Once he was sure you would be okay, he let you go.

“What happened?”

Neither of them answered right away. You watched them both as they shot each other quick glances. It didn’t take a genius to know whatever went down had been big.

“The thing that was in Sari’s room…” Sam started. “It was our mum.”

Your eyes went wide. “M-Mary?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, looking down at his lap. “She sacrificed herself to kill the poltergeist.”

“So… she saved you?”

“She saved all of us,” Dean countered. “That poltergeist had you, too. And mum… mum didn’t want it to just let go of  _us_ … she…”

“She mentioned you,” Sam explained, finishing the sentence Dean couldn’t. “She called you our Omega, Y/N… she called you family.”

**Bamby**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Fluff.
> 
> Bamby

Dean’s arm was around your waist as the two of you snuggled on your shared bed. Sam was sitting at the dining table of the night’s motel of choice. On the phone to one of John’s oldest hunter friends, Sam was determined to get to the bottom of where his father was.

“No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions....maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything.” There was a pause before Sam added a ‘thanks’ and then hung up.

Looking over your shoulder at him, Dean asked, “Caleb hasn't heard from him?”

“Nope,” Sam sighed, rising from his seat. “And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Any leads in there?”

“No, same as last time I looked.” Dean shook his head, settling back down into his pillow and pulling you close again. “Nothing I can make out. I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda.”

“You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person’s,” Sam suggest.

You scoffed, pulling away from Dean to sit up and turn to Sam. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I want to find my dad. I’m desperate enough to do anything to find him,” he countered.

Shaking your head, you pushed up to your feet and stepped towards him, a little challenging. “And what? You think Dean doesn’t want to find him? You think  _ I  _ don’t want to find him?”

“I’m not saying you don’t want to find him, but you and Dean… you’ve always followed his orders. You’ve always gone where he told you to, and done what he’s said to. Hell, you two went off on a case because of him, and now look at where we are.”

“So you’re blaming us?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“No I’m blaming his overbearing Alpha attitude,” Sam countered, surprising you. “No one ever questions him, so he doesn’t feel challenged or threatened, so he thinks he can get away with anything and it’s stupid shit like that that’s gonna get him hurt.”

“You did.”

He frowned down at you, confused. “Huh?”

“You challenged him every chance you got,” you noted, stepping closer to him subconsciously.

Raising one shoulder in a shrug, he reached up to fix the collar of your flannel top. “Someone had to. Just because he’s Pack Alpha doesn’t mean he’s right. Doesn’t mean he  _ should _ be Pack Alpha.”

The way Sam said it… you weren’t sure he was even aware of the way his scent intensified ever so slightly. You were though. You could feel it pulse around you, and fill your senses. Suddenly you felt a little light headed and warm.

Noticing the way you swayed on the spot a little, Sam’s hand shot out to grab your waist and hold you in place. “You okay?” he asked with genuine concern.

Biting your lip, you hummed a ‘yes’ as you nodded.

Dean cleared his throat from where he was leaning up on his elbow in bed. “You two done?” Once you’d pulled away from Sam and crawled back onto your spot next to Dean, he turned to his brother. “We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail.”

“I don't care anymore.” Sam shrugged just as Dean’s phone chimed. “After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing.”

“I know!” Dean exclaimed as he reached over to the bedside table behind him to check his phone.

“You know, he could be dead for all we know.”

Sam’s words made your blood run cold.

“Don't say that!” Dean warned. “He's not dead! He's- he's…”

“He's what?” Sam pressed. “He's hiding? He's busy?”

Instead of answering Sam, Dean finally checked his phone. He mumbled after a pause, “Huh. I don't believe it.”

“What?” Sam asked, taking a seat on his own bed.

“It's, uh… it's a text message. It's coordinates.” Dean turned and showed the two of you his phone.

Sure enough, someone had sent him coordinates.

_ 42, -89 _

There was only one person who wasn’t in the room who sent those kinds of messages to the Winchesters… John.

Dean jumped out of bed in an instant and hurried over to the dining table where Sam’s laptop sat. You and Sam were still in shock, watching as Dean got to work right away.

When Sam’s brain eventually did catch up, he stood and headed over to his brother. “You think Dad was texting us?”

“He's given us coordinates before,” Dean noted.

“The man can barely work a toaster, Dean,” Sam countered.

He was very wrong about that, though. John wasn’t great when it came to tech before Sam went to college, but after? When John saw how the loss of his son was dragging you down, he got you to show him how to do things. It was a way to distract you, but also a way so he could check up on you. Make sure you knew that even when he wasn’t around, he was still there for you.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t shown the same reassurance this time around...

“Sam, it's good news!” Dean insisted. “It means he's okay, or alive at least.”

“Well, was there a number on the caller ID?”

“Nah, it said 'unknown'.”

“Well, where do the coordinates point?”

“That's the interesting part.” Dean read from the computer screen. “Rockford, Illinois.”

“Ok, and that's interesting how?”

“I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this.” He turned the computer so Sam could see it as he explained the case he’d found. “This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.”

“Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?”

“Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal,” Dean noted.

Taking that as a cue, you got out of bed, headed over to Dean’s duffle and pulled out John’s journal. Flicking through the pages, you quickly found what you were looking for. “Seven unconfirmed sightings, and two deaths.”

“Until last week at least,” Dean added. “I think this is where he wants us to go.”

Sam just snorted, pulling back from the table and shaking his head. “This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job.”

“Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?” You weren’t sure if Dean actually believed his own words, but you wanted to hope he was right.

“Maybe he's not?” Clearly Sam wasn’t as confident. “I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing.”

“Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!”

“This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?”

“Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin'.”

Knowing Dean had the last say, Sam just glared at him as Dean rose from his seat and headed towards you. You stood there, feeling a little uncomfortable and conflicted as Dean wound his arms around your waist from behind and turned the two of you until you were facing his brother.

“He’s Pack Alpha. Doesn’t matter if you want him to be or not. Doesn’t matter if you think he shouldn’t be anymore. Dad’s the boss, we do as he says and that’s final.” Leaning forward, Dean rested his chin on your shoulder. “Now, pack up your crap.”

“We’re going now?” you asked, turning your head so you could look at him.

“He sent the message now, so we’re going now.” Dean gave your cheek a kiss. “Don’t worry, you can sleep while I drive,” he promised before letting go of you and turning away to head into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, leaving you and Sam alone, the two of you looked to each other.

“You can’t agree with all of this.”

“All of what?”

He scoffed and stepped towards you. “Dad has control over your life, and now Dean does, too. You must hate having to do what they say.”

“I don’t  _ have _ to do anything. I don’t belong to anyone. You see a mark on my neck?” Pulling your collar back, you tilted your head to give him a better view. “I’m a free woman, Sam. I can do what I want.”

“If that’s the case…” he shrugged “why don’t you join us on this case?”

It was a challenge. He knew you’d always wanted to do more than just sit around and do research. More than just sit around and wait for the Alphas to return. Now, however, things were a little different.

“After the shapeshifter-”

“That was months ago,” he countered, cutting you off. “And you’ve come a long way. You’re strong, Y/N. You’re better than the woman people think you are. You’re not weak or timid or shy. I know you, even after all this time. I  _ know _ you. You hate not having full control over your own fate, you just won’t say anything because you feel like you owe Dad, Dean and me some kind of debt.”

Swallowing the thick nothingness in your throat, you averted your gaze.

He wasn’t entirely wrong.

“You deserve better than waiting around for my dad to give you permission.”

Eyes darting back up, you glared at him. “What are you saying, Sam?”

Was he suggesting you deserved more than hotel rooms, microwave meals, and bad day-time TV? Or was he suggesting something else?

Before he could answer you, the bathroom door opened as Dean stepped out and spotted the two of you.

“Am I interrupting something?” The tension in Dean’s voice an palpable. There really was no question as to whether he was okay with you getting close to his brother or not… clearly, he was not okay.

“No.” Shaking your head, you decided you didn’t want Sam to answer. Reaching for your bag on the floor, you turned to look over your shoulder and smiled at Dean. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

Without giving Sam a second look, you walked out of the room, hoping he wouldn’t bring the subject up again.

...

Dean was playing the bad guy in the bar, which meant you and Sam had to pretend not to know him, but still be around and wait for the cue. At first you thought that meant the two of you were just gonna sit at the bar, pick at some peanuts and drink some beers… but Sam had other plans.

“Come on.” Grabbing your hand, smiling widely, he led you over to the jukebox.

Your eyes grew wide and darted around the room. “Sam what are you-”

Cutting you off, he twirled you around before pulling you closer. Hands landing on your hips, he smiled down at you. “Dance with me?”

“You’re insane,” you scoffed, moving to pull away.

As you pulled back he caught your hand again and kept you from going far. “Just stand here and sway with me. Please. Nothing serious. Just… I wanna hold you, Y/N.”

The flutter of butterflies that assaulted your stomach almost had you fainting on the spot.

Moving back to him, you couldn’t help but return his smile with one of your own as his hands landed back on your waist. You couldn’t deny that they felt good there. That it felt good to have him close again.

“Are you doing this to mess with me?” you asked, voice soft, unsure, a little scared of his answer.

Sighing, he slid his hands around to the small of your back, pulling you a little closer. “Don’t think for one second that I’ve forgotten what it feels like to be with you, Y/N. I never once ran away from you.”

“No… but you didn’t stay with me, either.”

“I would’ve asked you to come with me if I thought you’d do it. But I know you care about Dad and Dean, and I knew you would have begged me not to go.” He sighed, “I never could say no to you.”

“You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?”

Dean’s voice carried through the bar, drawing yours and Sam’s attention to him as he spoke to a man at one of the tables. It was pretty obvious the guy didn’t want to talk to anyone, but that was kind of the point.

“Yeah.” The guy nodded shortly.

“Huh. I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune,” Dean introduced himself with the fake name he’d chosen for the case. “Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?” he asked as he slid into the seat across from Gunderson.

“Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here.”

Just like you’d all planned, Dean insisted, “That's okay, I swear it won't take that long. I just want to get the story in your words.”

“A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?” Gunderson gestured to the chair Dean was now sitting in.

That was Sam’s cue.

Dean was not giving up. “Sorry. But I need to know what happened.”

Walking away from you, Sam stormed across the bar and shove Dean right out of the chair. You could tell by the way Dean’s head snapped in the direction of his brother that the shove had been harder than he’d been expecting.

“Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!” Sam snapped.

Staring at Sam a moment longer, Dean then fixed up his jacket and walked out of the door.

Once Dean was gone, Gunderson looked to Sam. “You didn't have to do that.”

“Yeah, course I did. That guy's a serious jerk.” Shaking his head, Sam took Dean’s place in the seat across from the cop. “Let me buy you a beer, huh?”

Not waiting around to see what was gonna happen next, you headed for the nearest exit.

In the farthest corner of the parking lot, you found Dean sitting on the hood of Baby, shaking his head with his hands in his pockets. The way he was looking at the ground, it was clear he was unimpressed.

“He did it for the effect,” you assured Dean, heading for the car.

Looking up, he scoffed. “He did it to get back at me.”

“And what does he have to get back at you for?”

“Oh, I don’t know?” Dean gave a short shrug. “Let’s see, there’s the fact Dad’s gone and I’m not looking hard enough for him. I dragged Sam back into the life and now I’m bossing him around like Dad always did. And there’s you.”

“Me?” you asked, stopping in front of him.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Play pretend,” he answered. “I saw the two of you dancing.”

Gesturing over your shoulder at the bar, you gave a short laugh. “You mean you saw us standing in front of the jukebox together.”

“I know what I saw, Y/N. I’m not an idiot. It’s not just tonight. The two of you… he wants you, and you want him.”

“Of course I want him!” you exclaimed, getting agitated. “Have you forgotten the years I spent with him? I might’ve been with you first, but Sam and me… it was safer for the two of us to be together. We could do the public thing. It wasn’t illegal, it wasn’t weird, and we took full advantage of that. Sam and I actually acted like a fucking couple, not some dirty little secret!”

Dean pushed off the car suddenly. “I never wanted that for you! You think I wanted to treat you like some secret?”

“You still fucking do!”

“Because I can’t have you!” he countered.

By now, you wouldn’t be surprised if the people in the bar could hear the two of you screaming at each other.

“You fucking think I like not being able to show you off to the world? You think I like flirting with every set of boobs, and then crawling back into bed with you like they’re nothing?” His nostrils were flaring as his angered eyes searched yours.

A calm settled over you as he said his last point. “If you hate hooking up with so many women, then stop.”

“Being with them keeps me from making a huge fucking mistake.”

Gasping, you flinched and pulled back. Right away he could see his mistake.

“Y/N-”

“You think marking me would be a mistake? You think… being my Alpha would be a mistake?”

“No.” He quickly shook his head, all traces of anger now erased from his voice. “I think marking you without talking it out with Dad first would be a mistake… ‘cause I don’t want to take you away from him, and I don’t want to take him away from you. When Sammy left I know how much that hurt, and now that Dad is gone I know you’re hurting all over again. But just because he’s not here now doesn’t mean he’s gone forever, and when he is back by your side… I don’t want either of you hating me.”

The sincerity in his eyes made your heart hurt. He meant every word of it. Dean… he wanted to give you more, but he didn’t want to take from you at the same time.

“No one ever said making me yours would take me from him,” you countered.

“I’m not willing to take that risk.” He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Smiling sadly, you nodded. “No, it’s fine. I get it. I can wait until we find John. Then we’ll all sit down and we’ll figure this out. I get it. It’s okay.”

Despite how much you wanted to believe it… you weren’t sure you could. You weren’t sure the words were enough to keep your heart from breaking even more than it already was.

“Everything okay?”

Spinning on your heels, you watched as Sam approached you and his brother.

Avoiding the question, Dean leaned back on Baby again. “Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy.”

“I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting.” Sam shrugged as he stepped up to you, turning away from his brother. “You okay?” he asked, lifting his hand to caress your cheek.

You pulled back and looked away, folding your arms over your chest. “I’m fine.”

Watching you, Sam frowned with concern. “Y/N-”

“What did the cop have to say?” you asked, cutting him off.

Sighing, realising you weren’t going to talk, he got back to the case. “So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him.”

“What about at home?”

Turning his attention to Dean, Sam shrugged. “He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids.”

“Alright,” Dean pushed off Baby again. “So either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him.”

Sam gave a short nod. “Right.”

As the three of you headed for the car doors to get in, Dean asked, “What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?”

“A lot.”

**Bamby**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Smut. Unprotected sex.  
> Bamby

You’d caved. Sam’s challenge had gotten to you, and now there was no way you were sitting this case out.

“Dean, all morning you’ve tried to get me to stay in the motel room, and the whole drive here you’ve been begging me to stay in the car.” You looked over your shoulder at him as Sam climbed the chain link fence surrounding the asylum. “I’m not sitting on the bench this time.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” he argued, huffing as he stepped in front of you.

“And I don’t want my life and choices slipping through my hands. I’m doing this, and that’s final.”

Turning your back on him, you reached for the fence and started up. Both brothers were there, moving to assist you, but as you reached the top and straddled the fence, you rolled your eyes at them. They were so concerned about you getting hurt, it might’ve been cute if it wasn’t so annoying.

Flipping your leg over to the other side, you got a good grip and started to climb down until it was safe enough to let go. Jumping down, you surprised the boys by landing on your two feet safely.

Dusting your hands on your jeans, you gave them each a nod. “I got this.”

Climbing the fence, it was Dean’s turn to surprise you as he flipped himself over the top and landed on his own two feet right in front of you. It was… it was hot.

Standing up straight, looking down at you with his lips pulled up into a smirk, he gave a short nod. “Okay… let’s do this.”

...

As you entered the asylum, Sam started to explain what the cop had told him, “So apparently the cops chased the kids here.” He gestured to a sign over one of the doors. “Into the south wing.”

“South wing, huh? Wait a second.” Reaching into his jacket, Dean pulled out John’s journal. After flipping through a few pages, he found what he was looking for. “1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place.”

“So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it,” Sam noted.

“But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?” Dean had a good point.

Stepping up to the south wing door, you kicked at some chains on the ground. “Looks like it use to be chained up.”

“Could’ve been closed off for years,” Sam added, stepping beside you.

“Yeah, to keep people out… or to keep something in?”

Dean’s question had you and Sam turned to him, an uneasy feeling settling in your stomach.

“Still wanna join in on the case?” Dean asked you, the same challenging tone in his voice that had been in Sam’s the other night.

Standing up straighter, you gave a firm nod. “Yep.”

...

Walking through the halls of the south wing, you couldn’t ignore the eerie feeling you got from the place. You were usually fine dealing with ghosts, but considering you were still a little shaky from the shapeshifter case, you weren’t one hundred perfect confident. The fact you had to work in an asylum made it all a little worse.

Asylums tend to have bad energies, especially the old ones. The older they were, the worse the people were treated. Sure, this one wasn’t  _ too _ old… but you could tell that some serious shit had gone down behind these walls.

“Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel.” Dean grinned at his little joke.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. “Dude, enough.”

“I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on.”

“I told you, it's not ESP!” Sam snapped. He was really getting sick and tired of Dean pestering him about whatever was going on with him. “I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Shaking his head, Dean numbled, “Don't ask, don't tell.”

“You get any reading on that thing or not?” Sam asked, gesturing to the EVP in Dean’s hand.

“Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home.”

“Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day,” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, the freaks come out at night.”

“Yeah.”

You got the feeling Dean was going beg you to stay back when the brothers inevitably returned at night. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he got down on his knees and literally begged. Hell, you wouldn’t even put it past him to tie you to the motel bed.

Fortunately for you, Sam wouldn’t allow that. He wanted you to have the freedom you wanted, so he would keep his brother from locking you down. In the long run, however, you weren’t sure if that was such a good thing.

“Hey Sam,” Dean spun on his heels to face his brother then, “who do you think is the hotter psychic? Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?”

Sam didn’t bother with a verbal response, choosing to punch his brother in the shoulder instead.

Laughing, Dean continued down the hall with a little pep in his step.

...

Entering another room, you shuddered at the sight of all the medical equipment. All the leftover and rusting tools, jars full of liquids you really didn’t want identified. It all had that horror movie vibe to it… the longer you stuck around, the better the motel room was looking.

But you weren’t going to chicken out now. You had to prove to yourself and the Winchesters that you could do this. You could control your life… you didn’t need them saving you all the time.

Dean whistled as he moved about the room. “Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people.” He turned to grin at you and Sam. “Kinda like my man Jack in  _ Cuckoo's Nest _ .”

Rolling your eyes, you moved further into the room, stepping up to the dusty and rusty medical bed. You felt Sam come up behind you and rest his hand on your hip where Dean couldn’t see it.

“You okay?” he asked, voice low and genuinely concerned.

Now… you weren’t a freak. You were not getting turned on by the medical equipment, or the danger… but having Sam nearby? Suddenly you felt a little flush. You could feel his fingers slipping under your shirt ever so slightly, and the first brush of skin on skin made you gasp and lean back into him.

His grip on your hip tightened as your back pressed against his chest. “Y/N?” While his voice was still low, the concern had given way to something a little more husky.

“So, what do ya think?” Dean asked from the other side of the room. With his back facing the two of you, he didn’t see Sam jump away from you. “Ghosts possessing people?”

Clearing his throat, Sam shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe it's more like  _ Amityville _ , or the Smurl haunting.”

“Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining.” Dean grinned again, turning to you and Sam then.

Sam scoffed. “Dean… when are we going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

“About the fact Dad's not here.”

At the mention of John, you pulled away and turned around, not wanting to face the conversation. Not wanting to hear it, either. If you weren’t so concerned about being possessed by some psychotic ghosts, you would’ve walked away. Unfortunately you couldn’t, which meant you had to stick around and listen to them.

“Oh. I see. How ’bout… never,” Dean answered, side stepping his brother and moving towards you. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he leaned in to kiss your shoulder, knowing how the conversation was bound to make you feel.

“I'm being serious, man. He sent us here-”

Dean spun around and cut Sam off, “So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later.”

“It doesn't matter what he wants,” Sam argued.

“See? That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie.” You could feel Dean’s grin as he leaned in one more time to press another kiss to your shoulder.

You glanced over at Sam and saw him glaring at his brother. “Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about.”

“I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order.”

“So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?”

“Of course we do.”

“Because he’s Pack Alpha?”

“Because he’s our dad!” Dean snapped.

“I’ve had enough.” Shrugging away from Dean, you stormed out of the room, not caring if you were going to get possessed by some evil spirits. At least then you wouldn’t have to deal with the brothers bickering so much.

Storming through the building, you were glad you didn’t bump into any spirits as you pushed through the front doors. As soon as the fresh air hit your face, you looked up at the blue sky and took in a deep calming breath.

“Y/N!”

“Great,” you groaned, walking down the steps of the building. “Here we go.”

When Sam jogged out of the building, he was surprisingly alone.

Spotting you at the bottom of the few steps, standing with your arms crossed over your chest, he let out a relieved breath. “I know I said you’re strong, but you shouldn’t walk off by yourself in a haunted asylum.”

“Made it out alive, didn’t I?” you countered, raising a pointed eyebrow at him.

Huffing, he walked down the steps to stand in front of you. “I’m not trying to control you, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Funny, because you don’t want me to get hurt yet you bitch about your dad right in front of me knowing how it’s gonna make me feel.”

“That’s not me  _ trying _ to hurt you. That’s me trying to get Dean to see things my way. To agree that we need to stop doing crap like this and start going out there actively looking for Dad.”

“Stop trying, Sam! Dean isn’t going to listen! John is pack Alpha, he gives the orders, Dean follows them. And now that he’s the oldest Alpha, he’s got superiority over you. So suck it up, because you’re not gonna get your way. He’s doing the job, I suggest you learn to do the same.”

“And what if I can’t? What if I can’t listen to his orders? Or Dad’s? What if I can’t stand back and give them all the control?”

“I don’t know Sam, but that’s how things run around here. It’s how they’ve always run. You didn’t like it before and you left, so what’s different now?”

Glaring down at you, hating that he had been dragged into this position, he snapped. “What’s different is that my dad is out there, possibly in danger, and we’re doing nothing about it! What’s different is that I’ve had a taste of control, and I don’t want to give it up again! What’s different is I can’t get your scent out of my goddamn head, and there’s no fucking way I’m leaving you again!”

You fell silent, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“I could walk away right now if I knew you’d come with me. I could take you away from Dean, and Dad, and all this hunting bullshit. I could do it. Neither of us deserve this life. We deserve better. I had that, I can get it back… and I can give it to you.”

Heart racing, you felt temptation start to blossom in your chest. The idea of running away, of leaving all the harshness of this life and trading it in for... for an Alpha, and pups, and a white picket fence… it was tempting, but it wasn’t you.

“I’m not that girl, Sam… I’m not Jess. I don’t want the nine-to-five job, and the two-point-five kids, and the mortgage, and the neighbourhood barbeques… that dream was taken away from me before I even knew that world existed. I’m a hunter, even if I spend most of my time on the bench. I’m not wife material, I’m not mother material, I’m not… I’m not even mate material.”

He shook his head, stepping closer to you. “Don’t say that.”

You gave a harsh laugh. “If I was worth more, I’d have a mark on my neck, but I don’t, and that’s okay. I know where I stand, and I know it’ll never change because I know the chances of finding John and getting permission to finally be claimed… I know the chances are slim. So don’t hold back because of me, Sam. I’m not worth it.” Turning on your heels, you walked away.

...

Dean and Sam walked into the motel room while you were lying on one of the beds. You’d decided to stay back and try to do some research while Sam went and talked to the old psychiatrist’s son- who happened to be a psych now, too.

As they entered the room, your eyes caught Sam’s, but quickly averted. After the talk you had with him… you needed some distance. Things were getting too muddled, too confusing.

The feelings you’d had for him years ago had been buried under the belief that he’d left you behind along with his dad and Dean, but according to Sam… that wasn’t exactly the case. According to him, he would have taken you with him if you’d agreed. He wanted to take you, wanted to be with you.

It made things… awkward, because now you weren’t sure if things were as black and white as you’d thought. It made you question how far the ‘friend’ part of your relationship stretched, and whether or not he wanted something else. Hell, it made you question what you wanted.

“What’d the doc say?” you asked, looking back down at the book in front of you.

“Tell you in the shower. Come on.” Dean stretched his hand out for you.

Looking up, you watched his hand for a moment, hesitating, and then you took a deep breath and let him help you from the bed. Entering the bathroom behind Dean, you caught Sam’s gaze in the mirror as the door closed.

Once alone, Dean let your hand go and reached over to turn the shower on. Testing the pressure and temperature, he made sure it was okay before pulling back and tugging his shirt off.

“There was a riot back at the asylum,” Dean explained as he turned to you and reached out to start unbuttoning you jeans. “The south wing is where they held the criminally insane psychos.”

As he spoke and continued to undress you, tugging your belt from your jeans now. Meanwhile you did everything you could to focus on the case. He was so close, though, and the warmth of his breath and fingers was making you woozy.

“Apparently the patients went even more nuts and took over the hospital.” He crouched down and started to slide your jeans down.

You eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his breath against your thighs. “Did… did anyone die?”

“Yeah.” Getting back up, he slid his hands under your shirt and began to slowly lift it up. “Let’s talk about it later,” he suggested, dragging his palms over yours breasts on his way up.

Cracking your eyes open, you watched him. He was pouting in that delicious way that made your knees weak. Tongue peeking out, he wet his lips as he reached your neck. There was so much focus in his eyes... 

Pulling the shirt over your head, he quickly dropped it to the ground and leaned in to catch your lips with his.

Melting into the touch, you wound your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he backed you up until your ass hit the bathroom counter. Grunting against your lips, he lifted and sat you down on the counter.

Yelping, you pulled away at him to pout. “Warning next time… it’s cold.”

He just chuckled. “Need me to warm you up, baby?” Leaning in again, he pressed a kiss to your collarbone.

Despite the heat in your cheeks and stomach, despite the fact your were clenching around nothing, desperate for more of his touch… you hesitated. Your eyes flickered to the door as Dean trailed his lips up to suck on your neck.

“What about Sam?”

“If we’re quiet enough, he won’t hear a thing,” Dean mumbled against you.

“He can smell us, Dean,” you reminded him.

Nipping, sucking and kissing along your skin, he moved up to your ear. “Good. I want him to hear me make you scream.” Pulling back, he caught your gaze and showed you the dark lust in his. “I haven’t touched you in weeks, and I can’t fucking stand him paying the doting Alpha role. He thinks he knows what’s best… let me prove him wrong.”

“I don’t want to be a pawn in your pissing match, Dean,” you countered, brows furrowing into a glare. “I’m not some toy you can turn on and off when you see fit.”

“No… but I do enjoy turning you on.” He grinned.

When you just rolled your eyes, he stepped closer and pressed himself against your crotch. The roll of his hips made you moan as the size of him teased your folds. Already he was so hard, so needy, and it was all because of you.

“Let me have you, please.” Moving in closer, he ghosted his lips against yours as his hips continued to buck into you. “Let me make you feel good, ‘Mega.”

That’s what pushed you over the edge. The use of that title, the sound of his voice, the feel of his cock…

“Fuck, Dean…”

Lips curving into a victorious grin, Dean chuckled lightly. “That’s my girl.”

Wrapping an arm around your waist, he pulled you flush against him. His lips caught yours in a deep kiss as his free hand slid between your bodies. Distracted by the way he licked into your mouth, you didn’t focus on him as he worked on freeing himself from his jeans.

Fisting his cock, he slid the tip of it along your folds, pulling a needy whine from your throat. Teasing you a little longer, he pressed himself against your clit and circled it, causing your hips to buck off the counter. When he was sure he’d riled you up enough, he lined himself up and pressed into you in one swift thrust.

“Fuck!” You bit your lip to keep yourself from crying out again.

Dean leaned in closer grunting against your neck as he began to move steadily. His grip on your waist kept you in place, kept you close, kept you slightly angled so he could easily find that sweet spot of yours.

“Feel so good,” he mumbled against your skin. “Always feel so fucking perfect. Missed this. Missed you.”

Clinging to his shoulders, you pressed against him as much as possible as you tried to hide your face to muffle the filthy noises spilling from your lips. The way he kept thrusting into you, his hips slapping against you in  _ just _ the right way so he grazed your G-spot every time… it was driving you perfectly insane.

Reaching between your bodies again, he quickly located your clit and began to work it as he sped up a little. You could feel him nearing his end in the way his pace faltered every now and then, and how his breath had grown a little ragged.

He came first, bucking as he emptied into you on a deep groan. The feel of his warmth and the grip of his fingers on your hips had you fall into your own ending.

You let out a cry as your walls clenched and pulsed around him, a rush overflowing you suddenly. Dean was right there, holding you up as you swayed a little.

His sweaty forehead pressed against your shoulder as he worked at controlling his breathing. “Fuck I needed that,” he groaned, shifting enough to press a skin against your equally clammy skin.

Humming, you nodded lazily and nuzzled into him. “Me too.”

Smiling against you, he gave you a couple more kisses and he mumbled, “Love you.”

The remaining bliss pulsating through you faded at the sound of those words as you realised… he only loved you when no one else was there to hear it.

Pulling away from him, you slid off the counter and reached for the shower. Dean watched, brows furrowed ever so slightly as he noticed the change in your attitude.

“Was it something I said?”

“There’s a job to do, Dean. You had your fun, now it’s time to get to work,” you explained, hoping the case would distract him. Sure enough, it did.

“Right.” He nodded, joining you in the shower. As you began to wash each other, he carefully asked, “Is there any way to keep you from joining Sammy and me tonight?”

“Nope,” you answered shortly. “Gotta have some kind of control of my life, Dean.”

… 

Sam was keeping his distance. He was being short, with both you and Dean… and you had a feeling you knew why.

There was no way you didn’t stink like Dean and sex. Doesn’t matter how much you washed yourself in the shower, an Alpha like Sam would be able to smell it on you, and obviously he could.

Normally if an Alpha smells an Alpha on an Omega it triggers either three responses. One, the Alpha that hadn’t got lucky would deem the scent as a challenge and try to out Alpha the other one- which meant fighting, posturing, trying to woo the Omega in question. Two, the scent would be a huge warning sign and would keep other Alphas away from the Omega- like when a dog marks its territory. Three, if the Alphas are close enough, they chose to ignore the scent- they grow used to it.

In Sam’s case… he was experiencing all three. He was a strong willed Alpha that had already expressed his desire to take some control, smelling Dean on you was like a slap to the face to him- aggravating and hard to ignore. But on the other hand, he knew he had no claim on you while Dean did, and the rational part of him was trying to remind him of that. Meanwhile, the fact he was so used to the scent, and you and Dean being together, was the reason why he was choosing not to walk off.

But staying was clearly not easy.

You weren’t sure if either brother had realised it, but the tension between the three of you had both of them ‘spraying’ their scent. It was wafting off them like a bad stink as they subconsciously tried to over power each other.

The drive to the asylum had been terrible as they filled up the small space with their musky and spice scents. If you and Dean hadn’t had sex before leaving, your body probably would have gone into an early heat with all the Alpha male crap those two you suffocating you with.

“Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott,” Sam noted without looking at either you or Dean.

Dean frowned. “Whaddaya mean, never recovered?”

“Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've…” Sam shrugged, “stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden.”

You grimaced.

“Still glad you decided to join us?” Dean asked you.

Straightening up, you gave a short nod. “Yep.”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he walked further into the asylum as he pulled out his homemade EMF reader.

“Getting readings?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, big time.”

Using the camera he’d brought along, Sam looked at the screen and scanned the hallway. “This place is orbing like crazy.”

“Probably multiple spirits out and about,” Dean noted.

“And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting…”

“We gotta find ’em and burn ’em,” Dean finished for Sam. “Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer.”

...

“You could have stayed in the car,” Dean told you as you followed him through the asylum, shotgun in hand.

“Don’t say it like you would have let it happen. You’d  _ never _ leave me in the car, alone, outside a haunted asylum,” you countered.

“Yeah… well… you could have stayed at the motel.”

“And I could have stayed at Bobby’s.”

He scoffed, “No you couldn’t. He sent you off after threatening to call and tell me where you were.”

Your jaw dropped. “He told you.”

“Yep.”

“What an asshole,” you mumbled, shaking your head.

“Dean! Y/N!” Sam’s voice carried from a couple of hallways back.

Spinning on your heels, eyes wide, you realised he hadn’t been behind you this whole time. “Where the hell is Sam?”

Instead of answering, Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you along as he dashed in the direction where the voice had come from. Feet pounding on the ground, the two of you moved as fast as possibly.

As you rounded a corner, you found Sam standing in a room as a woman with a large gash in her head reached out for Sam.

“Shotgun!” Sam yelled.

“Get down!” you ordered as you raised your gun, aimed it at the ghost, and took a shot as soon as he was on the ground.

The woman disintegrated in the air.

Breathing heavily, Sam stood up again. “That was weird.”

“Yeah. You're telling me.” Dean’s eyes darted around to make sure there were no more before he walked back out of the room.

Sam was quick to follow, with you not far behind. “No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me,” Sam explained.

“Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing,” Dean argued.

“She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?”

As the three of you were passing a doorway to another room, something moved inside. The sound had you all freezing as your heads snapped in the direction from where the sound had come from. Already, you had your gun raised as you got ready to shoot something else.

Carefully, taking the lead, Dean stepped inside and headed towards the overturned metal bed that sat on its side in the corner. With you close behind and his torchlight in hand, Sam stepped up to Dean, took a moment, and then reached out to tip the bed upside down and out of the way.

What you were expecting was a terrifying ghost… not a teenaged Beta girl huddled on the ground.

“It's alright, we're not going to hurt you,” Dean assured her as you quickly lowered your gun. “It's okay.” He offered her a hand and helped her up. “What's your name?

“Katherine,” she answered. “Kat.”

“Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam,” he gestured to his brother, “and that’s Y/N.” He gestured to you.

“What are you doing here?” Sam scolded.

Kat’s eyes darted around, clearly spooked. “Um. My boyfriend, Gavin.”

“Is he here?” Dean asked.

“Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just… you know… pretend.” She tugged on her cardigan and pulled it closer to her as she hugged herself. “I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and-”

Dean was quick to cut her off before she could freak herself out more, “Alright. Kat? Come on.” He took her hand and started to lead her towards the hallway. “Sam's gonna get you out of here and then we're gonna find your boyfriend.”

Pulling her hand out of his grasp, Kat shook her head as she looked to all three of you. “No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you.”

“It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous,” Dean countered.

But she stood her ground. “That's why I gotta find him.”

Sam and Dean shared a look that clearly said they did not want to have to babysit her and look for her idiot boyfriend, because there were more pressing things they were supposed to be doing. But this wasn’t something any of you could ignore. The teens’ lives were at risk, and there was no way you were letting anything happen to either of them.

“Okay.” You gave a short nod to Kat before either brother could respond. “We’ll split up. You go with Dean, and I’ll go with Sam.” As Dean opened his mouth to argue, you turned to his brother and grabbed his hand. “Come on. The faster we find him, the faster we can get out of here,” you noted as the two of you walked out of the room, leaving Dean and Kat behind you.

**Bamby**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Violence.
> 
> Bamby

“I’m sorry,” you muttered while walking through the corridors of the asylum.

Sam looked down at you from where he was walking by your side, furrowing his brows in confusion. “For what?”

“Dean… me… the scent.”

“Oh that.” He nodded, turning back to watch where he was walking. “Yeah, it didn’t go unnoticed.”

“I realised. Your Alpha has been scenting everything ever since Dean and I stepped out of the bathroom.”

“Actually,  _ I’ve _ been stinking up the place,” he countered. When you looked up at him surprised, he shrugged. “You think I’m just gonna roll over and submit? Dean can try to out Alpha me as much as he wants, but until you’ve got his mark on your neck he can’t strut like he owns you. Sex is just sex without a bond.”

Coming to a stop, you looked up at him with a frown. “What are you saying, Sam?”

Sighing, he turned to you and shrugged. “I’m saying… Dean doesn’t realise what he has, and he doesn’t realise what he doesn’t have. He  _ thinks _ you’re his, but you’re not. Not really. And he doesn’t realise he  _ could  _ have you, because he’s too caught up in being a good soldier.”

“You’re not telling me everything.”

He gave a short nod. “You’re right.”

When he remained silent, you pressed, “Care to elaborate?”

“While on a case, in a haunted asylum? While you smell like sex and my brother? While he’s out there worrying about you being with me, as much as he’s worrying about us being in this place? No. I think it can wait.” Turning on his heels, he continued down the corridor.

Rolling your eyes and letting out an annoyed huff, you followed.

...

The two of you entered a room and spotted Gavin right away. The young Alpha was unconscious, on the ground. Sam was quick to hurry over, but you kept your distance. His scent had made you freeze as an uneasy feeling came over you.

It was like your body tensed a the scent of any Alpha that wasn’t a Winchester, which might’ve been normal if they were  _ your _ Alphas. As an unclaimed Omega you shouldn’t have been so affected by outsiders as you were. It was a relatively new thing you’d noticed, too. The first account of this weird behaviour was during the Hook man case, and since then the feeling had only gradually gotten worse...

Shaking Gavin’s shoulder, Sam woke and startled the boy. “Hey, Gavin. It's okay, we’re here to help.” He looked over his shoulder, expecting you to be right there. When he realised you weren’t, however, he frowned, clearly confused and concerned.

“Who are you?” Gavin asked, drawing Sam’s attention back to him.

“My name is Sam, and that’s Y/N,” Sam introduced. “Uh, we found your girlfriend.”

“Kat?” Gavin shot up. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah. She's worried about you,” Sam explained as he watched the kid get to his feet. “Are you okay?”

“I was running. I think I fell.”

“You were running from what?”

“There was… there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up.”

“Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?”

“What? No, she… uh…”

When Gavin didn’t go on, Sam asked, “She what?”

“She… kissed me,” Gavin answered, horrified at the thought.

“Uh… um… but… but she didn't hurt you, physically?”

Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Well, trust me, it could have been worse,” Sam noted. “Now do you remember anything else?”

“She, uh… actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear.”

“What?”

But Gavin didn’t have an answer. “I don't know. I ran like hell.”

...

You could hear loud banging and Kat screaming, that’s all that was needed to make you, Sam and Gavin run.

Rushing through the wind hallways of the asylum, you followed the noise, ignoring the anxiety bubbling in your chest. You wouldn’t let yourself think of the possibly reasons behind all the noise.

Following Sam, putting one foot in front of the other, while keeping a tight grip on your gun, you ran like Hell.

Throwing yourself around the last corner, you couldn’t deny the relief that flood you at the sight of Dean, alive and well. That relief didn’t last long when you realised he was using the broken leg of one of the hospital beds in an attempt to break down a door.

“What's going on?” Sam called before the three of you reached Dean.

“She's inside with one of them!”

Kat’s scream followed Dean’s words. “Help me!”

“Kat!” Gavin began to panic.

“Get me outta here!”

Pushing Dean out of the way, Sam stepped up to the door and called out to her. “Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down.”

Dean turned to his brother, astonished. “She's gotta what?!”

“I have to what?!” Kat yelled.

“These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate,” Sam explained. “You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.”

“You face it!”

“No! It's the only way to get out of there,” Sam countered.

“No!”

“Look at it, come on. You can do it,” he urged.

There was a moment of silence where Kat’s screaming and panic stopped. The four of you outside of the room waited, tense and impatient. So much could go wrong with this plan...

“Kat?” Gavin called.

“Man, I hope you're right about this,” Dean muttered to his brother.

Sam’s eyes remained on the door. “Yeah, me too.”

The moment stretched on a little longer before you heard the door’s lock click before the door slowly creaked open and revealed a freaked but unharmed Kat.

In an instant, Gavin was pulling her into his arms. “Oh, Kat.”

Making sure the coast was actually clear, Sam stepped into the room to make sure it was clear. When he stepped out, you knew the ghost was gone.

“One thirty-seven,” Kat uttered, drawing everyone’s attention back to her.

“Sorry?” Dean asked.

“It whispered in my ear,” she explained. “One thirty-seven.”

Turning to each other, Sam and Dean spoke at the same time, “Room number.”

Dropping to the ground to his duffle bag, Dean started sorting through it to get ready for whatever came next. You and Sam shared a quick look before ducking down, keeping your backs to the teens, as the three of you started to work out a plan.

“Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone…” Sam started.

“Then what are they trying to do?” Dean finished.

“Something  _ is _ hurting people, though,” you noted. “The cop, those kids back in the day. Something in here isn’t nice, and that’s the something we’ve gotta deal with.”

Sam gave a short nod, agreeing with you. “Alright.”

Getting back up, Dean turned to the teens. “So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?”

“That's an understatement,” Kat answered quickly.

“Okay.” Nodding, Dean turned to Sam and you. “Get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137.”

Before anyone could move, however, you scoffed, “No.”

“No?” Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at you.

“Like I said, something in here isn’t nice. No one is going off alone. So the question now is, would you rather have me and Sam go off and find the room while you deal with them?” You gestured to the teens. “Have me go with them while you and Sam find the room?  _ Or _ … have me go with you?”

Pausing, hating every option set on the table, Dean glared ever so slightly as he conceded. “Fine. You’re with me.”

...

“I hate this. I hate that you’re so fucking stubborn,” Dean grumbled as the two of you headed down the hall, nearing room 137. “Why couldn’t you have just stayed in the motel like you normally do?”

You didn’t bother responding. You hadn’t respond the whole time he’d been grumbling while the two of you walked around. He just needed to get it all out of his system, and commenting would only rile him up more. The last thing you needed was him completely distracted from the case.

Coming to room 137, Dean carefully pushed at the door and eased inside before reaching back out and offering you his hand. Didn’t matter how shitty he was, he wasn’t going to let his emotions jeopardise your safety.

Taking his hand, you let him lead you into the room.

Inside you found dozens of filing cabinets and overturned tables and chairs. Papers and files littered the ground, basically covering the entire floor.

Squeezing your hand, Dean silently let you know it was time to get to work, while also telling you to stay close. Letting each other go, you started off in different directions in the hopes of finding something useful.

You settled into a filing cabinet that was mostly intact, while Dean fiddled around with his own thing. Before long, he seemed to have found something.

Prying open what appeared to be a secret hatch, he pulled out a file. “This is why I get paid the big bucks.” He grinned.

Dropping your own stuff, you headed over to him. “Whatcha got?” Looking over his shoulder, your eyes dropped to the paperwork where you found a bunch of notes, and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments.

“Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy,” Dean muttered.

The further into the file you got, the worse things got. You read on stories of procedures done on real people. The doctor had made notes on his intentions, his theories, and his hopes for his patients. While he seemed to have had their best interests at heart… his own clear insanity had twisted those intentions into works of horror.

“No wonder the patients rioted,” you noted.

There was no question about it now. Whatever had been causing people to go homicidal… you were certain it was the doc.

...

You and Dean were heading for the exit when he suddenly pushed you back around the corner right as someone shot at them

“Damn it, damn it!” He pressed himself against you protectively, keeping you against the door as he called, “Don't shoot! It's us!”

“Sorry! Sorry,” Kat apologised.

“Son of a…” Shaking himself, Dean pulled away from you, and grabbed your hand, before carefully rounding the corner again. “What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?” he asked as the two of you started towards the teens.

“He went to the basement. You called him,” Gavin answered.

You frowned, shaking your head. “We didn’t call him.”

Kat turned a few shades whiter as she focused on Dean. “His cell phone rang. He said it was you.”

“Basement, huh?” Dean glanced down at you for a moment before turning back to the teens. “Alright. Watch yourselves....and watch out for us,” he told them before the two of you turned back around and moved further into the asylum once more.

...

“Sammy? Sam, you down here?” Dean called as the two of you wandered around the basement carefully. “Sam? Sam!”

As you turned around you let out a yelp. Sam stood right there, in front of you, barely a couple of feet away.

Dean spun around, shotgun raised and ready. As soon as he saw his brother though, he let out a breath. “Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?”

“Yeah. I'm fine,” Sam assured you both.

“You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?” Dean asked, stepping towards you and his brother.

“Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here.”

“I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott,” Dean explained. “That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?”

Sam looked surprised- which was understandable, considering none of you had expected the doc to be the bad guy. “No. How do you know it was him?”

“’Cause we found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin.” You shuddered at Dean’s reminder of the things you’d both read.

“But it was the patients who rioted,” Sam rioted.

“Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott,” Dean noted. “Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal.” Adjusting the strap of his duffle bag that hung on his shoulder, he started down the corridor. “Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch ’em.”

“How?” Sam asked, not making a move to follow- unlike you. “The police never found his body.”

“The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself.”

“I don't know, it sounds kinda…”

“Crazy?” Dean cut Sam off.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Dean nodded as he opened a door and headed inside, with you close behind.

The room was small, but Dean was adamant about finding the secret room. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until every nook and cranny had been checked.

“I told you I looked everywhere.” Sam entered the room, watching his brother with a look on his face that you couldn’t read. “I didn't find a hidden room.”

“Well, that's why they call it hidden.” Dean paused a moment, listening for something… which is when you heard a faint whistle of wind. “You hear that?”

“What?” Sam asked.

Crouching down on the ground, Dean reached out at the bottom of the wall. “There's a door here.”

You got down beside him and did the same. Sure enough, you could feel a light breeze.

“Dean,” Sam called, drawing both yours and Dean’s attention to him. You froze at the sight of his gun aimed at Dean, and the blood trickling from Sam’s nose. “Step back from the door.”

Carefully, Dean got to his feet and put himself between Sam and you. “Sam, put the gun down.”

“Is that an order?”

“Nah, it's more of a friendly request.”

Raising the gun more, Sam aimed it at Dean’s chest. “’Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders.”

Dean shook his head at his brother. “I knew it. Ellicott did something to you.”

“For once in your life, just shut your mouth,” Sam warned.

You let out a squeak, getting to your feet and stepping closer to Dean. You grabbed at his shirt, looking at Sam over his shoulder. “Sammy…”

“Stay back, sweetheart,” Dean told you.

“She’s not yours, Dean. She doesn’t have to do what you say, either.” Sam snarled.

“What are you gonna do, Sam?” Dean took a step closer to his brother, prompting you to move closer to the nearby shelves to stay out of the way. “Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gonna kill me.”

You screamed as the gun went off.

Dean went flying into the secret room and landed on the ground with a heavy grunt. Your eyes darted towards Sam quickly before you hurried over to help his brother.

“No. But it will hurt like hell,” Sam noted.

Dropping to your knees by Dean, you shook his shoulder. “Come on, come on, come on. Dean!”

The sound of wood cracking under the weight of someone had you spinning around. Sam was nearing you and Dean, though his attention was on you now.

“You gonna shoot me, too?” you asked, trying to control the shake of your voice as much as possible.

“I’d never hurt you,” he countered. “All I ever wanted was to keep you safe. To make you happy. To give you a life better than the one my father offered. The same one  _ he _ ,” his eyes darted to Dean, “refuses to give up.”

As his attention snapped back to you, you quickly raised your own shotgun. “Come any closer and I will shoot you.”

“No you won’t.” To prove his point, and to prove you wrong, he took a small step closer… and you did nothing. His lips curved into a grin. “Told you.”

You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t hurt him. Even though he’d just shot Dean… you couldn’t do it, because it wasn’t really him. He didn’t have control of himself. Whatever the doc had done, it had fucked with his head… and you couldn’t risk hurting him over something that wasn’t his fault.

Then there was the other thing. The fact that you couldn’t hurt him… because the thought of hurting him broke you.

Choking on a sob, you dropped your gun. “Sammy… you’re stronger than this. Don’t hurt him. He’s your brother.”

Dean coughed and groaned, coming to. “Sam… we gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal.”

“I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? ’Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?”

“This isn't you talking, Sam.” 

“That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you.”

“So what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna kill me?” Dean groaned as he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

“You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago.”

“Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you.” To keep Sam’s attention on him and away from you, Dean did something absolutely stupid then… he offered Sam his gun. “Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt.” When Sam hesitated, he yelled, “Take it!”

Snatching it out of Dean’s grasp, Sam then aimed it at his brother’s face, leaning over him.

You held back the sob that threatened to escape as you continued to back up.

“You hate me that much?” Dean asked, looking up at his brother. “You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!”

Sam pulled the trigger… and nothing happened.

Using Sam’s surprise to his advantage, Dean quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer before swinging his fist into Sam’s face and knocked him to the ground.

Grunting as he got to his feet, Dean scoffed at Sam. “Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!” He stood over him. You flinched as Dean punched him again, this time knocking him out. “Sorry, Sammy.”

“He gonna be okay?” you asked, worried eyes on the younger of the two.

Nodding, Dean moved over to you and offered a hand. “He’s just gonna sleep for a bit,” he explained as he helped you to your feet.

With one last glance over your shoulder at Sam, you then followed Dean and started searching the room for the doctor’s remains.

There were eyes on you. You could feel them as you moved about. Every now and then you felt a chill run down your spin, too. You weren’t letting it deter you, though. Moving about, you made sure to remain in Dean’s line of sight as you looked behind ratty curtains and in rusty cabinets, all the way ignoring that hair-raising feeling.

“Oh, that's just gross,” Dean muttered, catching your attention.

“Found him?” you asked, pausing your own search.

“Yep,” he called back to you.

Starting towards him, you opened your mouth to offer help, but before you could utter a single word a hospital bed slid across the floor towards you.

You were knocked off your feet and onto the rotting bed. As you landed a man suddenly appeared, leaning over you as he grabbed your head, pressing his fingers into your temples. You opened your mouth to let out a scream as on overwhelming sense of energy, heat and a searing pain pulsed through you.

The energy smothered and surrounded your head, pressing into it, sifting through your nerves as it sought something out. It was like a sharp knife digging through soft flesh, while also being both terribly cold and unbearably hot at the same time.

“Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you,” Dr. Elliot’s mangled face loomed over you as his lips turned up into a cringeworthy smile. His rotting flesh was all cut up from whatever his patients had rightfully done to him. “I'm going to make you all better.”

“Y/N!” Dean called.

You were frozen, unable to do anything other than suffer as the pain grew more and more intense.

Suddenly Dr. Elliot let go of you as a warm and bright glow came from a corner of the room. His eyes grew wide as he watched the light grow. Stepping back from the hospital bed, as if stepping back from his inevitable doom, he stood no chance as the flames engulfed his remains.

Laying on the dirty and rusting hospital bed, you watched as the doctor screamed as his spirit burned away just like his body.

Dean hurried over. “You okay?” he asked as he checked you over. “Y/N?”

A single tear rolled down your cheek.

“Fuck.” Pulling you closer, he held you tight as you began to cry.

Sam’s grunt had the two of you looked over at where he was coming to.

“You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?” Dean asked, keeping you close to him.

Rubbing at his sore jaw, Sam shook his head. “No.”

“Good. Because that would be awkward.”

...

You stood behind Dean, with his hand in yours as the three of you said your goodbyes to Kat and Gavin.

“Thanks, guys.” Kat looked to you and the brothers, clearly still shaken but grateful.

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“No more haunted asylums, okay?” Dean gave them a pointed look.

They both silently agreed before hurrying off to their car.

As soon as you were all alone, Sam finally spoke up. “Hey, Dean?” He waited until Dean turned to him before going on, “I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there.”

“You remember all that?” Dean asked as you moved closer to him, hiding from both brothers so they couldn’t see your eyes well up again.

“Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it.”

“You didn't, huh?”

“No, of course not!” Sam insisted. “Do we need to talk about this?”

Shaking his head, Dean pulled you closer as he answered, “No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood.” Pressing a kiss to your head, he then led you towards the car. “I just wanna get some sleep.”

That was something you could finally agree on.

**Bamby**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst.
> 
> Bamby

You just so happened to have been returning to bed, after going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, when Dean’s phone began to ring. Sam groaned, waking but not moving as he expected Dean to deal with it himself. Dean, however, didn’t even stir as he remained in the deep sleep you’d left him in.

Luckily for the two of them, you were already hurrying over to see who might be calling.

“Hello?”

“ _ Hey, darlin’ _ .”

Heat flooded you, overtaking your body, senses and nerves. You stood there and shook, whimpering into the phone and closing your eyes as the ghost of that voice washed over you.

“Y/N?” Sam rolled over to look up at you. When you didn’t respond he stood and moved to stand behind you, reaching out to rest a hand on your waist. “Who is it?”

“ _ Put Sammy on the phone, sweetheart _ ,” John told you… and like the good little Omega you were, you handed the phone right over.

Sam’s hand remained on your waist as he took the phone from you. “Hello?” You knew the moment he realised who was on the other end. His grip on you tightened as he pulled you closer to him.

Still feeling the effects of finally hearing John’s voice, you melted into the warm touch of the Alpha behind you. Sam might not have smelt exactly like his father, but there was a distinctive scent that was all Winchester, and that fuelled the heat simmering inside you. It made you lean back further and hum as a need began to itch at you.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay,” Sam noted, not letting his father get away with leaving the three of you clueless and worried. “We’re fine. Dad, where are you?”

Dean woke then, rolling over and freezing at the sight of you pressing your back into his brother as Sam continued to talk to his father on the phone.

“What? Why not?” Sam asked, getting more and more worked up. The grip on your waist was only tightening.

Leaning up on his elbow, Dean frowned at Sam and the phone. “Is that Dad?”

Your whimper was his answer.

“You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mum.” Sam practically ignored the two of you, staying focused on the phone. “A demon? You know for sure?”

_ Demon? _ Nothing good came from demons… 

Sitting up, Dean continued to watching his brother as his brows furrowed further. “A demon? What’s he saying?”

“You know where it is?” Sam asked, still ignore his brother. “Let us help.” There was a pause before he pulled you flush against him as a low growl rumbled in his chest. “Why not?”

Dean rose from the bed and gestured to the phone. “Give me the phone.”

Not listening, Sam continued on, “Names? What names, Dad? Talk to me, tell me what’s going on.”

There was no way John was going to give into his son- especially his youngest. Sam was wasting his breath, and wasting time… but you didn’t care. The heat of his body, the vibrations from his growl, the tightness of his grip… it was all  _ very _ Alpha, and  _ very _ hot.

As defiant as ever, Sam shook his head at whatever his father said. “No. Alright? No way.”

“Give me the phone.” Snatching the phone from his brother, Dean took a few steps away from you and Sam as he brought it to his ear and spoke to his father. “Dad, it’s me. Where are you?” Unlike Sam, Dean fell right in line. “Yes, sir.”

While Dean got to work, being the good soldier and doing as he was told, you and Sam got a little lost in the moment.

“What he’s doing is wrong,” he growled lowly, leaning in closer to you. “We’re family. We should be doing this together.”

“Sam,” you breathed, tilting your head without thought.

Instinct took over and prompted him to lean in further. You shivered as he breathed in deeply, scenting your neck, groaning at the smell and taste of your scent. His grip- which had remained on your waist- twitched as his other hand came up to hold your other side and pull you as close as he could.

“Fuck,” he mumbled against you, and your eyes rolled as that same need scratched at your insides, demanding satisfaction.

The room fell silent before you smelt the thick scent of jealousy and a different Alpha mingle with the scent of Sam.

“You two need a room?” Dean asked, his voice tight as he held himself back.

Huffing, Sam let go and pulled back, turning to glare at his brother. It took a moment for you to find your footing, still a little woozy from the effects of John’s voice. But once you were sure you could handle yourself, you turned to roll your eyes at the posturing Alphas.

“What did John say?”

Keeping his eyes on Sam, glaring at him, Dean answered you, “Gave us an order. We’re hitting the road in fifteen. Be ready,” he ordered, just like his father.

Chewing on your cheek, you fought to ignore the fight bubbling inside you. The fight to demand real answers, more information, better rest, and some semblance of control. That need, the need for real stability, had been growing and growing as of late. The further you got from having turned 21, the more you felt the need for control. The need for more than barked orders, and secret relationships.

The hunting life wasn’t what you signed up for, and it certainly wasn’t the problem. No, your problem was with pig-headed Alphas and their lack of commitment or understanding.

“Fine,” you snapped, storming towards one of the open duffle bags and pulling out an arm full of clothes. Not saying another word, you left the brothers to huff and puff at each other as you stomped off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind you.

…

“Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they’re all couples?” Sam asked Dean as he- surprisingly- drove.

Dean was in the passenger seat instead this time- while you were in the back, like usual. Considering John had given Dean a list of names he’d decided it would be best if he looked them up. He’d given some bullshit excuse about how he would know what to look for better than you or Sam, but you knew the truth. Dean just didn’t believe Sam would bother looking.

It was no news that Sam was defiant, rebellious, a lone-wolf of sorts. He’d never been one to ask ‘how high’ whenever John gave an order. He questioned his father, and his brother. He’d run off to do his own thing, and you were certain he’d easily do it again. Hell, he even said as much. It was no wonder Dean didn’t trust him.

“Three different couples. All went missing,” Dean answered, flicking through the paperwork he’d managed to gather while you’d showered- which had purposefully taken a little more than fifteen minutes to piss Dean off.

“And they’re all from different towns? Different states?”

“That’s right.” Dean nodded. “You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.”

“Well, it’s a big country, Dean. They could’ve disappeared anywhere,” Sam noted.

“Yeah, could’ve. But each one’s route took ‘em to the same part of Indiana,” Dean countered. “Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.”

“This is the second week of April.”

“Yep.”

“So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?”

“Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master.” Dean was so in awe of his father… it honestly pissed you off a little.

Seemingly just as aggravated- maybe even a little bit more- Sam pulled the car off to the side of the road and turned her off.

Dean looked up from what he’d been doing and frowned at his brother. “What are you doing?”

“We’re not going to Indiana,” Sam told him simply.

“We’re not?” Dean watched him closely.

“No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code.”

Despite hating that he’d left, and hating how easily you followed orders, and hating how Dean did as he was told, and hating how Dean fell into his father’s role so easily without actually  _ being _ Alpha enough to be Pack Alpha… you felt a thrill of excitement at the idea of going off to find John.

It had been  _ months _ since you’d seen him. Since you’d felt him. You couldn’t even remember what it felt like to have him touching you anymore. Not even in a purely sexual way. You couldn’t remember the feel of his arms around you, his hand in yours, his small reassurances. He’d been gone for so long that the memory of his presence was fading.

“Sam…” Dean clearly wasn’t as enthused by the idea.

“Dean, if this demon killed Mum and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.” Sam had a good point.

“Dad doesn’t want our help.”

“I don’t care.”

“He’s given us an order.”

“I don’t care,” Sam repeated, his voice firm and final. “We don’t always have to do what he says.”

“He’s-”

“If you say ‘Pack Alpha’, I swear to God I will get out of this car right now,” Sam warned.

Dean’s mouth snapped shut as his jaw twitched before he gave it another go, “Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important.”

“Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.”

“Alright, look, I know how you feel-”

“Do you?” Sam asked, cutting him off. “How old were you when Mum died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?”

That was your last straw.

With a sigh, you opened your door and stepped out of the car, walking to lean on the trunk. There was a pause and a falter of words as the brothers watched you walk out, but neither made a move to follow as they continued to argue.

You just couldn’t talk about John anymore, or Jess, or Mary. Fuck, you could barely handle talking about you or the brothers. Everything was just so out of control, and out of order, and out of sync, and it was driving you insane.

All you wanted was for things to be back to normal. For you and Dean- and now Sam- to hunt. Case to case. You didn’t want to have to worry about their father doing God knows what. You didn’t want to have to worry about whether there was a mark on your neck or not. You didn’t want to have to worry, period.

_ Things were so much easier before I turned twenty-one _ , you sighed to yourself, looking up at the night sky.

The car shifted then as one of the doors opened. You pushed off the trunk and turned, watching Sam head your way.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching out to cup your cheek as he looked down at you with sincere concern.

You shrugged. “Could be better.”

Dean’s door opened as the got out then, turning to you and his brother. “You’re a selfish bastard, you know that?” He slammed his door shut before starting towards you and Sam, keeping his focus on his brother. “You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam pulled away from you and opened up the trunk. “That’s what you really think?”

You got the feeling he didn’t really care at that moment.

Stepping back, crossing your arms over your chest to hug yourself, you watched the two of them.

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.” Pulling his bag out, Sam then closed the trunk and turned away from his brother.

“Come on, you’re not serious.”

“I am serious,” Sam countered as he stepped towards you. “I’m giving you a choice this time. Come with me.”

_ Holy shit… _

Part of you had expected and hoped he’d pull this move, but the other part was so shocked you were speechless. You were conflicted.

Going with Sam went  _ being _ with Sam. But what did that mean? How far did your relationship stretch, and what would happen if the two of you hit the road together? Would things fall back into the way they were before they left? Or would they take a turn for the worst on his trek for revenge?

That’s what ultimately made up your mind. Jess. This was about her. Finding John was important, but it was all tied back to her. Sam would never have left Jess if John hadn’t run off. Jess would never had died if the demon John was hunting had left her alone.

You couldn’t chase the man without chasing her ghost at the same time.

_ Funny, isn’t it? Sam and John are so different, yet so similar… and they’re both hung up on dead women. _ The thought was harsh, but it was true.

“I’m staying.”

Tightening his grip on the duffle’s strap, he gave a firm nod and started to walk down the road, away from the car, Dean, and you.

“It’s the middle of the night!” Dean called in a last ditch attempt at getting his brother to change his mind and stay. “Hey, I’m taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?”

Stopping in the middle of the road, Sam turned to him and shrugged. “That’s what I want you to do.”

The two of them stared at each other a moment longer before Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Goodbye, Sam.” Stepping up to you, he took your hand. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get out of here.”

Letting Dean lead you to the car, you slid into the passenger seat once he’d opened the door for you. While he walked around to get behind the wheel, you couldn’t stop yourself from turning around. Leaning against the back of the seat, twisted in a slightly uncomfortable way, you watched Sam as he remained standing in the middle of the road as Dean then drove off and away.

…

Burkittsville, Indiana was a seemingly sweet and quaint little place. You hadn’t seen much of it since Dean had rolled into town, but so far you’d noted its charm. There was almost something magical about it, considering how off the beat it was yet it seemed to be flourishingly.

Dean rolled the car to a stop on the main street and pulled out his phone with a sigh. You watched as he scrolled through his contacts and stopped at ‘Sam’, before hesitating. Then, unsurprisingly, he snapped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

“Dean?”

Looking up, he met your gaze with a questioning and expectant one of his own.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” you promised.

The corner of his lips pulled up into a half smile as he nodded. “I know, sweetheart.” Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I’m not going anywhere either,” he assured you.

A moment longer passed as the two of you remained close, settling into each other’s scent, before he pulled back and reached for his door.

“Come on. Let’s check the place out.”

Following his lead, you slid out of the car and waited. Dean was quick to jog around and meet you by your door, before snaking his hand into your as the two of you started towards the first store you spotted.

Scotty’s Cafe.

Outside of the cafe, sitting on a porch chair, was a middle aged Beta.

Dean lead the two of you over to him as he plastered on a smile. “Let me guess…” he gestured to the cafe’s sign and then the man. “Scotty.”

Scotty looked up at the sign and then nodded. “Yep.”

“Hi, my name’s John Bonham,” Dean introduced himself, with obviously a fake name. “And this is Pat, my girlfriend.” He gestured to you, using the name of John Bonham’s wife.

“John Bonham? Isn’t that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?” Scotty asked, surprising you both. It wasn’t common for the people you met on cases to realise the alias used.

“Wow.” Dean nodded, a little impressed. “Good. Classic rock fan.”

Ignoring the obvious lie, Scotty got to it, “What can I do for you, John and Pat?”

Letting your hand go, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out to missing posters. “I was wondering if, uh, you’d seen these people by chance?” he asked, handing the posters over.

After taking in the pictures, Scotty shook his head. “Nope. Who are they?”

“The girl is my sister… adopted, but she’s still family,” you lied, falling into the case easily. “She and her boyfriend, they were roadtripping. They wanted to see the country before settling down. You know…” you gestured to your neck suggestively. “But see, they went missing about a year ago. Passed through somewhere around here.”

“We’ve already asked around Scottsburg and Salem-”

Scotty cut Dean off, handing the flyers back. “Sorry. We don’t get many strangers around here,” he explained.

Your face fell. “That’s okay. Thanks for your help, though.”

As you turned to leave, Scotty called out, “You know, little lady… if you two are gonna be searchin’ around for your sister and her man, you should really be prepared.”

“What do you mean?”

“The folks that own the gas station and auto shop are a couple of friends of mine. I’m sure they’ll be understanding and kind to a young Omega girl looking for her Omega sister. Probably offer to fill your car up on the cheap, and check her over, too. And while you’re waiting, I wouldn’t say no to havin’ you try a slice of my apple pie. You need fuel for your car and yourself before you head off again.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Dean told him, wrapping his arm around your. You knew he was just trying to protect you, to warn off the potential threat.

“Actually, I think we should fill Baby up. It’s a long drive, and the last thing we need is to be stranded,” you noted, looking up at Dean. “Come on, babe. It’s just a couple of extra minutes, and this place is really nice. It couldn’t hurt, right?”

Searching your eyes, Dean tried to read what you were doing. “Right…”

Smiling widely, you turned back to Scotty. “Thanks for all your help. You never know, we might be back for that pie in just a little bit.” Giving him a quick wave, you then grabbed Dean’s hand and headed back towards Baby.

As soon as you were out of earshot, Dean leaned in to talk to you. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the way he was talking to me?”

“You’re hot and an Omega, he’s an old and probably hasn’t seen someone as good in you in.. well, forever.”

“He’s Beta,” you countered. “He’s not interested in getting his dick wet, and if he is you’re Alpha stench would be enough to keep him at bay.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at you as you reached the car. “Alpha stench?”

Turning on your heels, you looked up at him. “I looked at the case file. There was one tiny detail you seemed to have missed.”

“And what was that?”

“The couples have all been Alpha and Omega. And the women have all been unclaimed.”

“How could you have known that?”

Sighing, you reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out the flyer for the missing woman. “They use recent photos in these things. Look at her neck.”

He took the flyer from you and did as you said. “No mark.”

“Exactly. She was young, Omega, and unclaimed. Meaning she was pure Omega… like me.”

His eyes snapped to yours. “If you’re thinking about a bait situation then-”

“No, I’m just seizing opportunity as it arises.” Snatching the flyer out of his hand, you folded it back up and returned it to his pocket. “Now, shall we go to the gas station and see what the deal is? Or would you like to move on to the next town?”

… 

Taking Scotty’s advice, you and Dean headed to the gas station- which also served as a general store in the small town. You felt like you would be better of doing all the talking, considering it had worked on Scotty. Which was actually kinda weird… people generally didn’t listen to Omega, especially if they were being accompanied by an Alpha.

“You don’t recognise my sister?” you asked, gesturing to the flyer. “They didn’t come in for anything? Stop for gas?”

The woman behind the counter- Stacey- shook her head. “I’m so sorry honey, I don’t remember them.”

Behind you, you heard the bell above the door ring as Stacey’s husband- Harley- and Dean walked back in. You looked over your shoulder and watched them, noticing the way Harley looked a little flustered.

“You sure I can’t convince you to let me fix her up? Last thing you want is to break down in the middle of nowhere, son. Not with your girl.”

Whatever they were going on about, Dean seemed to be set in the decision he’d made. “We’ll be okay,” he assured the other man.

“What’s going on?” you asked as Dean reached you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Harley here wanted to take a look under Baby’s hood to see what she’s got. I popped her open and showed him, and he swears there’s something wrong with her,” Dean explained.

“I’m a mechanic, son. I know what I’m talking about,” Harley noted. “Trust me, she doesn’t look right. I can fix her up and have you back on the road by nightfall.”

Your stomach dropped.

Nightfall… that did not sound good. The way Harley was being adamant, and the way Scotty had directed you over here… you were almost certain these people were up to no good. They all just seemed too friendly and very persistent.

“My dad was a mechanic.” Dean’s admission shocked Harley into silence. “If anything happens to my baby, I can handle it.” You didn’t miss the way he tugged you closer then, and just like that you realised he was now talking about you. “So, have you seen my girl’s sister and her guy?”

“No.” Harley shook his head. “I don’t remember them.”

“Did the guy have a tattoo?”

Turning to the right, you spotted a girl descending some stairs, carrying a heavy box. She was pretty, and young, and one sniff of the air let you know she was Omega. Out of instinct, you moved closer to Dean, lifting a hand to rest it on his chest.

“Yes, he did,” Dean answered, squeezing your side at the same time to reassure you.

Setting the box on the counter, the girl took the flyer from Stacey. “You remember?” She looked to the older couple. “They were just engaged.”

As if that was the reminder he needed, Harley nodded. “You’re right. They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.”

“You remember anything else?” Dean asked.

“I told ‘em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.” Harley shrugged.

“Could you point me in that same direction?

“Sure.”

**Bamby**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst.
> 
> Bamby

“You were getting a little possessive back there,” Dean noted as he followed the directions Harley had given.

“So?”

He looked over at you quickly before returning his eyes to the road. “It was hot.” His lips pulled into a grin. “You don’t usually get like that.”

“Maybe I just got sick and tired of having to compete for your attention.”

His grip on the steering wheel tightened at the sam time as his jaw did. Dean wasn’t used to you speaking your mind, but you felt a little bold. With your choices an control slipping from your grasp more and more each day, you were beginning to feel a little defiant.

“I’ve been having to compete for your attention since we met,” he mumbled.

Your jaw dropped. “You have got to be kidding me. Who the hell have you had to compete with?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He gave a harsh shrug. “Just my own dad and brother.”

“That was not my fault!”

“You slept with them!”

“You never had a problem with it before!”

“Maybe I did and I just didn’t say anything?!”

“Or maybe you’re just feeling insecure because for the last few years I’ve pretty much just been yours, and then  _ you _ decided to bring Sam back into the fold. Even after all that time Sam and I started getting closer again, and that scared you because you don’t know how much longer I’ll stick around and deal with this bullshit.”

“Bullshit?”

“Yeah.” Your crossed your arms over your chest. “Bullshit.”

He gave a harsh scoff, “Sweetheart, I’m not worried about Sammy. I’ve got nothing to worry about. If you two were getting so close then you’d be walking on the side of the road with him right now. You chose  _ me _ .”

“I chose myself, Dean. I didn’t want to follow him on his revenge mission. I didn’t want him to drag me back to your father, because I knew that there wouldn’t be some sweet reunion. John is after Mary’s killer. He’s after his  _ Omega’s _ killer. He’s too distracted for me right now.”

Falling silent, Dean chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking again, much calmer and less cocky than before, “Dad loves you.”

“He loves me like family, sure. He doesn’t love me like I need,” you countered. When Dean didn’t respond, you added, “When we eventually find him, what do you think his decision will be when it comes to my claim?”

Pausing a moment, he genuinely thought it over. “I think he’s gonna want to mark you himself. Maybe he’ll let me mark you, too. But he’s Pack Alpha.”

Was that really a good enough reason? Did you want to be claimed by a man still hung up on his dead with? Did you want to be with someone who couldn’t love you completely? Did you want your future to be determined by some hierarchy bullshit?

As Dean continued down the road, your attention was pulled from your thoughts by the sound of something in the backseat.

“What the hell?” Dean looked over his shoulder at his duffle bag. “Is that the EMF reader?”

“Hold on.”

Shifting on the seat, you turned and got onto your knees before leaning over and into the back. Rummaging through his bag, you eventually pulled out the EMF reader and found it lighting up.

Moving back into your spot, you showed Dean. “That’s weird.”

“Yeah.” Pulling over, Dean took the reader from you.

As he inspected the thing, probably making sure it wasn’t broken or anything, you turned your attention to your window. Outside, you found that Dean had parked by the edge of an orchard.

“Not really sure if this place is pretty, or creepy.”

Looking up from the EMF reader, Dean noticed the orchard. “Creepy,” he decided in an instant. “We should check it out.”

“We?” you asked as the two of you got out of the car. “You want me to join you? In the creepy orchard?”

“I thought it would be better than keeping you in the car alone, on a road where unclaimed Omegas might be getting kidnapped,” he countered, walking around the car to your side. “But if you don’t want to go…”

“Oh, I want to go,” you assured him. “I’m just surprised you’re letting me.”

He shrugged as you both started towards the orchard. “Well… maybe I should give you a little more freedom? Put my money where my mouth is and prove to you that I know you’re more than an Omega.”

You were shocked. Dean was nowhere near as bad as his father when it came to using his Alpha status. He didn’t treat you like a delicate thing  _ all _ the time. But he didn’t exactly let you do whatever you wanted.

He was protective, and sometimes possessive, and constantly worried. He wanted you to join in on certain things when it came to hunting, but he didn’t like you being apart of the tough action. John would rather you sit in the hotel room and research, whereas Dean actually enjoyed taking you along to interview witnesses and such.

The idea that Dean wanted to give you a little more freedom was shocking, but also amazing. If he could actually go through with it your life was going to be changed forever.

Walking through the orchard, you and Dean soon reached a small open area. In the middle was a scarecrow on a post, and with just one look it was safe to say that thing would be giving you nightmares later.

“Dude, you're fugly,” Dean stated, looking up at the thing.

Stepping closer to him, you slid your hand into his and tugged. “Come on. It’s giving me the creeps.”

Before you could successfully pull down away, however, he rooted himself to the ground as he spotted something.

“Hold on.” Letting go of your hand, he grabbed a nearby ladder, set it by the post, and climbed up.

You watched, chewing your cheek nervously as Dean reached for the scarecrow’s arm and moved the torn sleeve out of the way. What he revealed was the rest of a tattoo you’d been too freaked to notice.

“Wait… isn’t that-”

Dean nodded, cutting you off. “Yeah. It’s exactly like our missing guy’s one.” He looked into the scarecrow’s face. “Nice tat.”

…

Dean pulled the car up outside of the gas station where the young Omega from before happened to be hanging around. One look at her and you turned to Dean with a pointed look.

“You don’t have to worry,” he assured you.

“She’s Omega. Actually, that doesn’t always matter,” you noted. “You like them pretty… she’s pretty.”

Shutting off the engine, he turned to you. “I like  _ you _ .”

“Doesn’t always stop you, Dean,” you countered. “Now, look, I’m not saying you can’t ever be with another chick ever again. I would never say that to you. I would never expect that from you. But this one time, please, can you not?  _ Please _ . I don’t think I can handle watching you flirt with another girl right now.”

“I’m not going to,” he told you, a little too quickly which did not make you believe him one bit. Sensing that, he sighed, “All the bullshit aside, you chose to stay with me. So I’m choosing to be with you right now. Okay?”

After a pause, you nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” Dean then slid out of the car.

You followed quickly, getting out just as he came by your side and took your hand. The gesture made your cheeks flush a little, but you did your best not to show it. Afterall, according to the people in the town, you and Dean were supposed to be an actually couple, not whatever the hell you actually were.

“You’re back.” The Omega smiled at the two of you.

Dean shrugged. “Never left.”

“Still looking for your friends?”

“Her sister,” Dean nodded at you, correcting the girl before you could. Noticing the necklace around her neck which had her name on it, he smiled at her. “You mind fillin’ Baby up there, Emily?”

Emily moved to do just that as you and Dean watched.

“So, you grew up here?” he asked.

“I came here when I was thirteen,” she started. “I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.”

Suddenly you felt bad for judging her so harshly. It wasn’t like you didn’t know what she must’ve gone through. You’d lost your whole family, too.

“They’re nice people,” Dean noted, speaking of her aunt and uncle.

Looking over her shoulder at the two of you, she smiled. “Everybody’s nice here.”

Dean lifted his arm to wrap it around your shoulder then. “So what, it’s the, uh... perfect little town?”

“Well, you know, it’s the boonies. But I love it.” She shrugged. “I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it’s almost like we’re blessed.”

“Hey, you been out to the orchard?” Dean pressed. “You seen that scarecrow?”

“Yeah, it creeps me out.” She shuddered.

You nodded, moving closer to Dean. “Yeah, we just drove by the orchard and decided to check it out. Trust me, I was totally freaked. Whoever owns it has a twisted sense of humour.”

“I don’t actually know who owns it,” she noted. “It’s just always been there.”

Dean spotted a car in the auto shop, then. “That your aunt and uncle’s?”

Glancing over at the vehicle, Emily shook her head. “Customer. Had some car troubles.”

“It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?”

She nodded at his question. “Mmhmm. Actually, it a little weird. We don’t get many stranger, especially Omegas. But they’re another couple, just like you guys.”

_ Well, that can’t be good... _

…

“I’ll be the asshole, you be the nice girl,” Dean told you as you both headed for Scotty’s.

“I thought that was our default thing.” Grinning up at the offend gasp, you backed up into the diner’s door and pushed it open with your backside.

Scotty was serving the guy and girl Emily had told you both about. When the door’s bell rang and he looked up to find you and Dean walking in, he couldn’t hide his surprise. He also didn’t bother hiding the slight glare he shot Dean.

Even though he hadn’t done more than ask a few questions, Dean had already gotten under Scotty’s skin.

“Oh, hey, Scotty.” Dean flashed a bright smile at the man. “Can we get coffees, black, and...?” He looked down at you.

“Chocolate milkshake, please.” You smiled sweetly.

Hesitating a moment, Scotty gave you- not Dean- a short nod. “Coming up, little lady.”

“And two slices of that pie you promised,” Dean called after him as the two of you took a seat at the table by the other couples. “So…” Dean looked to the guy and girl, “how ya doin’? Just passing through?”

“Road trip,” the girl answered.

Dean clearly made her feel a little uneasy. You could relate… the Alpha she was with wasn’t making things easy for you. While you needed to sit and play the game, work at protecting the couple, his scent made you want to run. There was just something about strange Alphas these days… that made you feel very uncomfortable. You could even say they scared you.

“Us too,” Dean told her, reaching his arm around to put it over the back of your chair. 

Scotty returned then, placing your food on the table. As he did, he looked over at you and seemed to notice the way you shifted uncomfortably. “You okay, little lady?” he asked. “He ain’t givin’ you trouble, is he?” His eyes darted to Dean.

Dean gave a tight smile, not liking what was being insinuated. “She’s fine.”

“The girl can speak for herself,” Scotty barked before turning his eyes back to you. “You okay?”

With all the questioning, and his pushing behaviour, Dean was not making friends in town. Being a strange Alpha alone would have put a target on his back. Then with all the added weirdness, and searching, and pressing… it really shouldn’t have surprised you that Scotty was jumping to conclusions.

“I’m okay,” you tried to reassure him.

Nodding hesitantly, he started to back up and head for the kitchen again.

“Oh, and that coffee and milkshake, too, man. Thanks,” Dean called after him and then turned back to the couple. “So, what brings you to town?”

“We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives,” the girl explained.

“Is that right?”

Her partner nodded. “Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.”

“Nice people,” Dean mumbled. “So, how long till you’re up and runnin’?”

“Sundown.”

Sundown, night fall, it was all the same. Harley had tried to keep you two in town that long, and now he’d managed to convince this couple to stay. Whatever was going on, you knew it was going to go down was it was dark.

“Really. To fix a brake line?” Dean thought about it for a moment before giving a half shrug. “I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn’t charge you anything,” he offered.

Right away, you could see the girl grow more tense. “You know, thanks a lot, but I think we’d rather have a mechanic do it.”

“Sure. I know.” Dean paused. He knew he’d already made himself look rude and a little sketchy to these people, but also knew he needed to help them. He needed to find a way to convince them he could get them out of town faster. “You know, it’s just that these roads. They’re not real safe at night.”

You internally groaned.  _ Bad move, Dean _ .

With her fork halfway to her mouth, the girl froze. “I’m sorry?”

Dean tried again. “I know it sounds strange, but, uh… you might be in danger.”

Her Alpha turned right around to face Dean, which made you flinch as the scent of him grew stronger. The guy was clearly annoyed. “Look, we’re trying to eat. Okay?”

“Yeah…” Dean sighed. “You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you’d just buy right into it.”

At the mention mention of Sam, you flinched again.

The bell above the diner door jingled then as someone walked in. Looking up, you spotted the sheriff. Right away, his Alpha scent hit you.

Your hand shot out and clutched at Dean’s knee under the table. Having one strange Alpha around was bad enough, but two? Your heart was now pounding in your chest as adrenaline began to course through your veins. Your fight or flight instincts were screaming at you to get the hell out of there, and fast.

“Thanks for coming, Sheriff.” Scotty walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the sheriff. You watched as he leaned in to the man and whispered something to him before they both looked to you and Dean. 

Pulling back from Scotty, the sheriff stepped up to Dean, sparing you just a single glance. “I’d like a word, please.”

Dean sighed, “Come on. I’m having a bad day already.”

“You know what would make it worse?”

Groaning, Dean took your hand. “Come on, sweetheart.”

Clutching at him tightly, standing as close to him as possible, you followed Dean and sheriff out of the diner. On the way out you glanced at the other Omega girl and felt your adrenaline waver ever so slightly.

The idea of her getting hurt actually really worried you. She shouldn’t have to suffer just because of who she was. Especially when she didn’t even have a choice. No one asks to be an Omega… it’s just a burden thrust upon them.

…

“They kicked us out of town, Dean,” you noted from the passenger seat.

The car was idle, parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. You were still close to the town, but not in it. The sheriff had seen to that. He’d driven you right to the border and watched as you’d both disappeared into the distance.

“That couple is gonna die,” he countered.

“I know that. And I don’t want anything to happen to them.” Reaching over, you placed your hand over his as it rested on his thigh. “But I don’t want anything happening to you, either.”

He shook his head. “I’ll be fine.  _ We’ll _ be fine. All we gotta do is get to the orchard and wait. The sun will be setting soon.” With his mind made up, he pulled back onto the road and started towards the town.

“If the sheriff catches us… Dean, I don’t know what they’ll do. I don’t… I don’t want to be alone with him.”

“About that...” He turned to look at you then. “What’s with you and Alphas lately?”

“Huh?”

“At the hospital with the cops on the Hook Man case. The guy at the asylum. The sheriff and the other dude today. You’ve been acting weird around Alpha’s. Why? It’s not like you’re not used to us. You’ve been around Alphas for years.”

“I’ve been around Winchester’s for years,” you countered.

“What’s that got to do with it?”

“The Alpha’s I’ve been with have all been Winchester’s. You’ve all got similar scents. Not completely, but there’s, like, a base layer to it. It’s kinda like gunpowder and molasses. It’s kinda a burnt and bitter sweetness.”

“Gunpowder and molasses?”

“Mmhmm. John also smells like myrrh and patchouli. Sam smells like ginger and musk. You smell like coffee and rosewood.”

“Coffee and rosewood?”

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”

“I’m just surprised I smell like roses.”

“Not roses.  _ Rosewood _ ,” you corrected. “It’s sweet, and woody, and a little fruity. There’s a hint of floral, but not much.”

He nodded. “And Sam’s ginger and musky?”

“Mmhmm.”

Sam had the most intense scent, but you weren’t about to tell Dean, that.

John’s scent was cooling, and a little leathery, from the myrrh, but also had dark and wet earthy tones from the patchouli. It wasn’t an in your face scent. It was more subtle. Though that was probably good considering he had a big Alpha personality. If his scent was overpowering, too, then it would be too much.

Ginger was sharp, warm, spicy, and mixed with musk… God. Musk was a scent that all Alpha’s naturally secreated during their ruts, but sometimes it mixed with everyday scents, like Sam’s. It was intended to help with mating, as it helped draw in mates. So when it never went away, it was intense. It was like Sam was always ready for you, and that thought alone made you shiver at the memories of what it had been like when you’d been ‘together’.

“You okay over there?” Dean asked, pulling you form your thoughts.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” You nodded quickly.

Looking over at you quickly, he decided to believe you. “So, we were talking about Alphas and you being weird.”

“Right. Well, I’ve only been around your scents, so I’m not used to all Alphas,” you noted. “But I know I’ve been acting weird lately, and if I knew why I would deal with it. For now, can we just try to keep me away from strange Alphas?”

“Sounds good to me.”

…

You’d agreed not to go in the orchid with Dean. As much as you wanted to help, you knew going in there wouldn’t make things easier. Being an Omega meant you were exactly what was being hunter. If you’d gone in there with him you would have been in danger too.

So, instead, you’d stood on the side of the road and waited. You’d listened to the screaming, and the gunshots, and the panic coming from inside the thick of the orchard, and you’d fought every muscle and instinct in your body. The need to run in and make sure everyone was okay grating on your nerves, but you refused to move.

Eventually the girl appeared, running out of the treeline first.

“Come here!” you called, flailing your arms out to get her attention. “Come on!”

Behind her, her boyfriend came running, wrapping an arm around her waist to help her long and keep her safe. Dean wasn’t too far behind, shooting his shotgun into the orchard at nothing you could see… until it came into view.

The scarecrow looked larger than it had hunched up on its perch. It looked terrifying.

“Dean!”

As the Omega and Alpha hurried to hide behind you, Dean stumbled onto the road, shielding the three of you as he kept the gun trained on the orchard.

Unable to leave the land, apparently, the scarecrow then disappeared into the trees and darkness once more.

“What… what the hell was that?” the other Alpha panted.

Keeping his gun aimed and ready just in case, Dean responded, “Don’t ask.”

**Bamby**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Violence.
> 
> Bamby

The other Omega and Alpha were safe now. Their car had needed a few touch-ups which Dean was able to do while you kept an eye on the orchard you’d still been parked by. Then you and he followed them until they were far away and safe.

Driving back towards the town, the sun rising, Dean had Sam on loudspeaker as he explained everything to his brother.

“ _ The scarecrow climbed off its cross? _ ” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town.” The tension in Dean was obvious. Not only in the way he spoke, but you could tell by looking at his grip on the steering wheel.

“ _ It didn’t kill the couple, did it? _ ”

“No. We can cope without you, you know.”

“ _ Y/N… are you okay? _ ”

Smiling down at the phone on the dash, you nodded even though he couldn’t see you. “I’m okay.”

“ _ This thing is after Omegas and the male with them. Dean- _ ”

“I got it,” Dean cut his brother off. “I can keep her safe.”

“ _ I’m not doubting that. I’m just worried. _ ”

The clench of Dean’s jaw made you wonder what was going through his head. Was he worried about you, too? Or did his brother’s words just hit a nerve?

When there was no response, Sam cleared his throat. “ _ So, something must be animating it. A spirit. _ ”

“No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god. A Pagan god, anyway,” Dean corrected.

“ _ What makes you say that? _ ”

“The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always an Alpha and unclaimed Omega. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals.” Dean glanced at you. “They treat Omegas like royalty. Offered Y/N anything she might want or need. The way they treated this couple… fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey.”

“ _ The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims. _ ”

“Yeah, I’m thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god.”

“ _ So, a god possesses the scarecrow… _ ”

“And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice,” Dean finished his brother’s sentence. “And for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.”

“ _ Do you know which god you’re dealing with? _ ”

“No, not yet.”

“ _ Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it. _ ”

“I know. I’m actually on my way to a local community college. I’ve got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.” 

Sam laughed lightly, “ _ You know, if you’re hinting you need my help, just ask. _ ”

“I’m not hinting anything. Y/N and I can handle it,” Dena assured him. “Actually, uh… I want you to know… I mean, don’t think…”

“ _ Yeah. I’m sorry, too. _ ” Sam didn’t need to hear the words to understand.

“Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.”

You looked over at Dean, surprised.

“ _ Are you serious? _ ”

“You’ve always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I… anyway… I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.”

“ _ I don’t even know what to say. _ ”

“Say you’ll take care of yourself.”

“ _ I will.” _

“Call me when you find Dad.”

“ _ Okay. Bye, Dean. _ ” There was a pause before Sam added, “ _ Goodbye, Y/N. _ ”

As the line went dead, you turned to look out the window, feeling tears well up in your eyes. Your heart ached as you realised this was it. It was the end. Sam was gone, he was going to do his own thing… and you didn’t think he’d be back again. At least not for a while.

“Hey.” Dean reached over to rest a hand on your knee. “Talk to me.”

Unable to look at him, you kept your eyes on the horizon as you spoke, “Still hurts… losing him. Losing any of you. When you said you’ve had to compete for my attention since we met-”

“I didn’t mean it. Not like that.”

Glancing over your shoulder, you gave him a small smile. “I know, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true. You, John, Sam… you all saved me. You all mean so much to me. I hate… I hate feeling like I’m grasping onto the hope of us all being together again, when it’s not gonna happen.”

“It will,” he assured you, giving your knee a squeeze. “Sammy will find Dad and they’ll kill the son of a bitch that killed my mum. And then they’ll come find us, and things will go back to the way they used to be. The way they should be.”

Wiping away at the stray tear the rolled down your cheek, you shifted along the seat and snuggled into his side. “I hope you’re right, Dean. I really hope you’re right.”

…

“It’s not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology.”

You and Dean were walking with a professor through the halls of the community college where he worked. The hope was that he could shed some light on the history behind the town. Perhaps then, you’d be able to understand what you were dealing with and how to kill it.

Dean offered a polite smile. “Yeah, well, call it a hobby.”

“But you said you were interested in local lore?” the professor asked, getting a hummed confirmation from both you and Dean. “I’m afraid Indiana isn’t really known for its Pagan worship.”

“Well, what if it was imported?” Dean suggested. “You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?”

The professor shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

“There’s a place nearby, Burkittsville. Do you know where their ancestors would have come from?” you asked, a little tentatively.

The professor was beta, but the place had lingering scents of Alpha everywhere. Campus’ generally meant a wide variety of races, genders, and breeds. It wasn’t the first time you’d been on a campus, but it did feel different. You wondered if it was due to your intensifying fear of strange Alphas.

“Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia,” the professor provided.

“What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?” Dean asked.

“Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.”

“We’re actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard.”

 …

In the professor’s office, he dropped an old and heavy book onto the table in front of you and Dean. Flicking it open, he started to skim a few pages to find what you were looking for.

“Woods god, hm? Well, let’s see.” 

As the pages kept turning, Dean quickly spotted something. “Wait, wait, wait. What’s that one?” He turned back to the page in question where you saw a scarecrow in a field.

“Oh, that’s not a woods god, per se.”

“The V-Vanir?” Dean looked up at the professor for confirmation, seeing him nod. He then turned back to the book and began to read. “‘ _ The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practised human sacrifice. One Alpha, and one unclaimed Omega. _ ’” Pausing a moment, he eyed the picture before asking, “Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?”

The professor shrugged. “I suppose.”

Dean continued to read. “This particular Vanir that’s energy sprung from the sacred tree?”

“Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.”

“So… what would happen if the tree was damaged?” you asked. “Like cut down…”

“Or torched,” Dean added. “You think it’d kill the god?”

Laughing, the professor looked at you both amused, but also like you might’ve lost your minds. “These are just legends we’re discussing.”

“Oh, of course. Yeah, you’re right.” Dean quickly nodded, pulling back from the book. “Listen, thank you very much.” He reached out for the professor’s hand, which he then shook.

Smiling politely, you then offered your hand. “You’ve been a great help, thank you.

“Glad I could help.” Nodding, the professor walked you to the door. 

Neither you or Dean were prepared for what happened next.

As the door opened, you spotted the sheriff standing on the other side. Dean didn’t get the chance to react before the sheriff hit him in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking Dean out.

“Dean!” you cried out, reaching out for him.

“Not so fast.” The sheriff grabbed your arm and spun you around, pressing you against the wall. “Really should have left when you had the chance.”

Pulling you back, he then slammed you forward, against the wall again. This time it was hard enough to knock you clean out.

…

“Sweetheart,” Dean’s voice called to you. “Sweetheart, you gotta wake up. Come on, wake up for me. Please.” The tension in his voice made your heart break. At the same time, you used the pain to draw you back to consciousness. When you made a small squeak of a sound, you could hear the smile in this voice. “That’s it. Come on. Open your eyes for me. Show me your eyes. You can do it.”

It took everything in your power to will yourself to open your eyes. When you did, you found yourself lying on the floor, with Dean hovering above you. His hands were cradling your face as he watched you with eyes so worried you could see tears threatening to form.

“Dean?”

He smiled at you, relief replacing his fears. “Hey.” Helping you sit up, he made sure you were okay. “How are you feeling?”

“What happened?” you asked, squeezing your eyes shut again as you felt a sharp pain throb in your head. “Where are we?”

“The professor was in on it. Called the sheriff. He knocked us out. Must’ve got you bad, ‘cause you’ve been out for a while.” His gaze remained on you, watching your every move carefully. “Had me worried for a moment there, sweetheart.”

“Sorry,” you grunted.

Looking around, you took in your surroundings. Wherever you were, it was cold, dark and dank. It smelt damp and mouldy, and earth. Above you, a few feet away, was what appeared to be a door. Light peeked through the cracks, lighting parts the stairs underneath it.

“We’re in a basement,” you noted, taking another moment to check your surroundings before turning back to Dean.

He looked… defeated. Guilty. Worried. Terrified. The way he was watching your hands as they sat in your lap…

“Dean.” You brought a hand up to cup his face. “This isn’t your fault.”

“You should have gone with Sam,” he muttered. “You should have gone with Sam years ago. When he first left. You should have gone with Sam, and you should have stayed with Sam, and I should have never dragged you into any of this.” There was a crack in his voice that made you want to burst into tears.

Shaking your head, you got on your knees in front of him. “Don’t. Don’t say that.”

“You’re always in danger if you’re with me.”

“Dean… do you really think your father would have let me go with Sam when he first left? Maybe he would have let me go, but do you seriously think he wouldn’t have gone to get me eventually? You Winchesters are pack people. Sam might’ve run away, but he’s still all about pack. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t have dropped everything to come help us. So do you  _ seriously _ think I would have been able to stay with Sam? Do you really think you would have been able to give up on me so easily?”

There was a moment’s pause as he tried to think of a situation where he would have let you go… but there was none.

“No.” His voice was so soft as he looked up to meet your gaze. “I could never lose you.”

“And you’re not going to.” Leaning in, you pressed your lips to his in a delicate kiss.

The basement door creaked open.

Dean was quick to pull you behind him as he stood, ready to defend you if need be.

It wasn’t needed, though…

“We don’t have much time.” Emily glanced over her shoulder before gesturing for the of you to move. “I’m getting you out of here.”

…

Dean’s grip on your hand was tight as you and he followed Emily through the orchard. You had to be careful, and quiet, keeping low to stay out of sight. Apparently, there were a number of locals around the place, armed and on guard.

Sneaking around, you couldn’t help but notice how different the trees were compared to the first time you’d seen them. They were dying. The townsfolk were running out of time to appease the god.

“How’d you know?” Dean asked in a harsh whisper.

It was obvious he didn’t trust that she was actually trying to help, but you believed her. You also knew it was probably your best chance of getting out of there.

“I heard my aunt and uncle fussing over you two leaving town. And then all your questions, and the weird disappearances every year.” Emily paused and sighed, turning to look at you both. “My mother and father… they weren’t traditionalists. They didn’t believe in claiming. They thought it was barbaric.”

Her story fell into place, then. “Your mother was an unclaimed Omega.”

She nodded. “It was another year like this. The trees were beginning to die… and then the next morning everything was healthy and everyone was happy, and my parents were gone.”

“We’re sorry.” Dean meant it, too. Losing a parent… you all knew what that felt like.

A gun cocked behind you, making you freeze.

“I will shoot,” the sheriff warned. “And it’ll be one of the girls I hit. We only need one of them.”

The three of you all turned, seeing that the sheriff wasn’t alone. Scotty, Harley, and Stacy were all there, too. Armed and aiming their guns at your little group.

“Emily.” Stacy was a mixture of disappointed, shocked, guilty, and scared. “What did you do?”

“They’re people!” Emily exclaimed boldly, even though she was beginning to cry. “Why are you doing this?”

Harley squared his shoulders, doing his best not to show how seeing his niece at the other end of his barrel was affecting him. “It’s for the common good.”

…

Back in the basement, you watched as Dean tried to open the door for the millionth time. Emily was sitting beside you, sobbing lightly. She’d calmed down, but you could tell she was still freaked. You didn’t blame her.

“So…  they’re gonna kill us?” she asked.

Having not known what was going on to the full extent when she’d tried to help you and Dean, Emily had only assumed the townsfolk had killed her parents. Explaining that they were offered up as a sacrifice instead was a little difficult.

“Sacrifice us,” Dean corrected. “Which is, I don’t know, classier, I guess?” Giving up on the door, he headed towards the two of you. “You really didn’t know anything about this, did you?”

She shook her head. “I suspected something, but… the scarecrow? I can’t believe this.”

“Well, you better start believing, cause we’re gonna need your help,” Dean told her. “We can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.”

“What tree?”

“The scarecrow’s power has to come from a sacred tree. Something old, that would have come from wherever the town’s founders are from,” you explained. “The townspeople would treat it with a lot of respect.”

Contemplating the thought for a moment, she soon remembered a tree. “There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree.”

“Is it in the orchard?” Dean asked.

Emily nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t know where.” 

The doors opened again, revealing Scotty, Stacey, Harley, and the sheriff. Dean- once again- stood in front of you and Emily protectively as Stacey stepped forward.

“It’s time.”

…

The rope around your wrists wasn’t something you weren’t familiar with. Being in the hunter life meant you’d been tied up a few times over the years. Before that, however, you’d spent years bound. The memories of the things that you’d been through before the Winchesters always seemed a little more potent when you could feel the tightness of rope biting into your skin.

“How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?” Dean asked, glaring at the man who’d just finished tying him to a tree of his own.

“We don’t kill them.”

“No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?” 

“Uncle Harley, please,” Emily cried.

Her uncle couldn’t even look her in the eyes. “I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn’t you.”

“Try to understand,” Stacy started. “It’s our responsibility. You… you know too much. You’re a risk.”

“I’m your family.”

“Sweetheart,” Stacy genuinely looked upset, “that’s what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one.”

She, Scotty and Harley began to walk away then, though the sheriff remained.

“I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!” Dean called.

Ignoring Dean, the sheriff turned his back to him and then moved towards you. He knelt down, watching as you chewed on your lip, trying to fight the fear that came from the moment you were living in, and the one replaying in your mind.

“Such a shame… you were a pretty Omega. Would’ve made someone happy.”

Lip curling up into a snarl, you spat at him.

Raising a hand to his face, he wiped your spit from his cheek and rose to his feet suddenly. “That fight in you isn’t gonna change anything. You’re his, now.” Turning on his heels, he stalked off.

Your heart was beating hard and fast in your chest. The memories of your past, mixed with the stench of the Alpha sheriff, had your nerves on edge. Everything inside you was screaming to get free and run, but that panic wouldn’t do you any good.

If you tried to get yourself out, you’d only hurt yourself. If you tried to make a break for it, you wouldn’t get far. First, you’d have to free Dean and Emily, and then you’d have to try and sneak out of the orchards… you got the feeling you wouldn’t get far. The townspeople weren’t going to risk losing their sacrifice again.

“So, what’s the plan?” Emily asked Dean expectantly.

“I’m workin’ on it.”

…

The sun had set hours ago. It was cold, your arms ached as they’d remained tied above your head. Your bones hurt, and your anxiety was through the roof. Things were not looking good.

Emily sighed, “You don’t have a plan, do you?”

“I’m workin’ on it,’ Dean assured her, sounding considerably less confident than he had before. “Can you see?”

Shifting as much as you could, you tried to get a look at the scarecrow’s perch behind you. But as much as you tried, and moved, you couldn’t get a good view.

“I can’t see him.”

“Me either,” Emily added.

As you shifted, the ropes bit into your skin more. You hissed and winced as a memory shook you to your bones. Seeing the faces of those who’d killed your parents and taken you… remembering the things they’d done…

“Y/N,” Dean’s voice called you out of your head. “You okay?”

Gritting your teeth, you nodded. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh my God.”

Looking over at Emily, you saw pure fear in her eyes. “What? What is it?”

Whatever had he so scared, though, had her frozen as she stared straight ahead with wide eyes. “Oh my God!”

Leaves in the distance rustled as something moved. You could hear it now, coming closer and closer. The adrenaline pumping through your veins as you tried to using the bark on your tree to cut through your ropes. You had to get out of there. You had to save Dean and Em-

“Dean? Y/N?”

“Sam?” Your head fell back against the tree as you let out a relieved breath.

“Oh!” Dean beamed up at his younger brother as Sam moved towards him. “Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. Come on.” As Sam started untying him, Dean asked, “How’d you get here?”

“I, uh…” Sam released his brother and shrugged. “I stole a car.”

Dean gave his arm a playful punch. “Haha! That’s my boy!” He moved towards Emily to free her while Sam moved to you. “And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.”

Sam stopped untying you to look in the direction where his brother had gestured. “What scarecrow?”

Your eyes went wide. “Oh fuck…”

...

The four of you were running. Being quiet and careful wasn’t going to do any of you good now that the scarecrow was awake. You had to be quick. You had to get the hell out of there before he found you.

“Alright, now, this sacred tree you’re talking about..”

“It’s the source of its power,” Dean explained.

Sam shrugged. “So let’s find it and burn it.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, in the morning. Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.” 

As the four of you reached a clearing, however, you found your paths were blocked by the townspeople.

Dean put his arms out in front of you ad Emily, making you both stop as he started to back up. “This way.”

When you tried to turn to make a break for it, you found more people had gathered around. You were now surrounded.

Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him, as Dean did the same with Emily. The Alphas kept you behind them as they moved back to back, keeping you both safe.

“Please. Let us go,” Emily begged.

Her uncle shook his head. “It’ll be over quickly, I promise.”

Scanning the crowd, you could see how close they were. How they had gathered around so tightly, and everyone’s focus was on your group… no one was watching their surroundings.

“How would you know?” you asked, eyes scanning the crowd. “You hide in the treeline or your homes. You lure people out here or trap them. You feed them to this thing. But you know nothing. You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

“Now is really not the time to piss them off,” Dean mumbled at you.

You had to disagree.

Pulling your arm from Sam’s grasp, you stepped away from the brothers and Emily, moving a little closer to the four townspeople who clearly ran the place. Scotty, Stacy, Harley, and the sheriff.

“You do this because it’s what you were taught to do, but you don’t understand it.” You eyed Scotty’s gun as it remained aimed at you. “You’re not gonna shoot. The fact you haven’t had to kill anyone with your bare hands is how you can sleep at night.”

“We will if we have to,” the sheriff argued.

“No… you won’t. You won’t get the chance.”

All of a sudden, Harley let out a garbled gasp as the scarecrow’s sickle stuck out from his chest. Stacey screamed, and everything fell into chaos.

“Run!” you called to the brothers and Emily, before you made a break for it.

The scarecrow was cutting through the townspeople, trying to push through the crowd as they all tried to run away. His eyes were on you and Emily, as he hacked through whoever got in his way.

Sam and Dean grabbed you both, dragging you along as your feet slammed on the dirt ground. None of you let up until you saw the clearing of the orchard, and even then it only made you move faster.

Every breath you sucked in was like breathing in fire, your muscles ached, your heartbeat thrummed in your ears, drowning out the screams behind you.

Reaching the road, Sam and Dean shoved you and Emily across the line. You both stumbled, landing on the harsh asphalt, cutting up your arms and palms. But at that moment, the pain didn’t even register.

Spinning around, you watched the treeline, seeing the scarecrow step up to it and watch your group as you all sat on the road, trying to catch your breaths. People were still screaming, dying in the orchard.

The scarecrow stood there, his eyes on you and Emily for a moment longer before he turned and stalked back into the darkness.

“How… how’d you know?” Emily asked, trying to calm her breathing. “How’d you know he was going to kill them?”

“We were the only unclaimed Omegas. He had to cut through them to get to us.” You shrugged. “And I was kinda banking on him being pissed… they did keep him waiting after all.”

…

Emily had taken you, Dean and Sam to the impala. The four of you had then camped out in the car, on the side of the road by the orchard. You hadn’t been able to sleep, but Emily had crashed as soon as the adrenaline had left her system.

Dean had stayed up for a good long while, but when sleep claimed him, he didn’t fight it. You didn’t think he had it in him to fit. He’d been through a lot lately, and he needed the rest.

Sam had drifted in and out, but he’d mostly fought the urge to sleep. Every time it had won, even for the briefest of moments, he’d look back over at you to make sure you were okay.

It was morning now. The sun had risen, painting the sky in golden hues. The bright lights had stirred the other occupants of the vehicle, alerting them that it was time. With Sam carrying the gasoline, and Dean carrying the lighter, the four of you headed back into the orchard to find the sacred tree.

There wasn’t a single sign of last night’s events. You didn’t see a body… or even a spec of blood. Either remaining townspeople had cleaned up the mess, or the scarecrow had covered its track.

Once the tree had been found, Sam had poured the gasoline over all of it, while Dean had grabbed a large stick to light.

“Let me.” Emily gestured to the burning stick.

Handing it over, Dean stepped back next to you as Sam came over to join. The three of you watched Emily move to the tree.

“You know, the whole town’s gonna die,” Dean told her.

“Good.” With that, she threw the stick onto the gasoline and watched the tree catch fire.

…

Standing between Sam and Dean, you watched Emily get on the bus. None of you moved as she took a seat and waited before the bus then started down the road. You didn’t look away until you couldn’t see it anymore.

“Think she’s gonna be alright?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. “I hope so.”

“And the rest of the townspeople, they’ll just get away with it?”

“The power that was keeping the town alive is gone… trust me, they won’t just get away with it. They’ll suffer,” you assured him, not hiding the satisfied tone in your voice.

Those people deserved more than what was coming… but it was the best you could do. There was no proof of foul play, so calling the authorities was out of the question. That left you three dealing with the people, but you weren’t killers. So you were just going to have to settle with letting the town die.

As the three of you headed for the Impala, Dean looked over at his brother. “So, can I drop you off somewhere?”

Reaching his door, Sam leaned on the roof of the car and shook his head. “No, I think you’re stuck with me.” 

You couldn’t deny the fact you were happy hearing those words. More than happy, actually. Knowing Sam had changed his mind about leaving… it was the best news you’d heard in a long time.

“What made you change your mind?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t.” Sam shrugged. “I still wanna find Dad. And you’re still a pain in the ass,” he noted, making Dean chuckling a nod. “But, Jess and Mum… they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where. The three of us,” he glanced over at you, we’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together.”

Maybe  _ that _ was the best thing you’d heard in a long time...

“Hold me, Sam.” Dean pressed a hand to his heart. “That was beautiful.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at him. “You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude.”

“Yeah, right. I had a plan, I’d have gotten out,” Dean insisted as the three of you got in the car.

You couldn’t help but scoff. “You really didn’t.”

**Bamby**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Smut. Fingering. Oral (female receiving). Unprotected sex. Knotting.
> 
> Bamby

You burst into the hospital, breathing raggedly as your heart threatened to break your ribs as it pounded in your chest. Hands shaking, legs barely keeping you up, you darted down the corridor. Sweat was beading on your forehead had as fear shook you to your core.

Rounding a corner, you saw him. He stood with two other men. Two men you didn’t care about. Two men that were practically invisible, because all you cared about was him.

“Sam!”

His head shot up at the sound of your voice. Leaving the two men, he hurried over to you. Once you were within reach, you were in his arms.

No words would form. Everything got stuck in your throat. You couldn’t even cry. The storm of panic and fear raging inside you had numbed all your senses. Clutching at Sam’s jacket, staring at the floor wide-eyed, you were frozen.

“Mr. Burkowitz?”

Keeping his hold on you, Sam glanced over his shoulder at the doctor standing behind him. He turned the both of you ever so slightly so he could face the man properly.

“Hey, Doc. Is he-”

The doctor cut him off, “He's resting.”

Sam gave a firm nod. “And?”

“The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart… it's damaged.”

“How damaged?”

The silence that followed chipped away at the hollow feeling already eating you up. That emptiness grew inside you as an overwhelming sense of being lost sunk into your stomach.

“We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.”

_ Maybe a month... _

“No, no.” Sam wasn’t going to give up so easily. “There's, there's… gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.”

_ Maybe a month... _

“We can't work miracles. I really am sorry.”

_ Maybe a month... _

You turned your face into Sam’s shirt and finally let out a choked sob.

…

With your hand in Sam’s, the two of you entered the hospital room. Everything smelt… clean. Sterile. Unnatural. The beeping of the machines was very mechanical. Very inhuman. It all felt surreal, and yet too real at the same time.

“Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible.”

Your eyes landed on the figure in the hospital bed. He looked weak… pale… like death.

“Dean,” his name came out in a broken whisper before you hurried over to his bed.

His attempt at a smile didn’t do much to hide his pain. “Hey sweetheart.” Lifting his arm with a groan, he let you crawl onto the bed and into his side.

Reaching up, you sniffed at his neck, seeking out his scent. It was so faint...

“We talked to your doctor,” Sam started.

Dean ignored him, looking back at the TV. “That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down.” He gave you a little squeeze. “You should never forgive us for leaving you in motel rooms to watch this crap.”

“Dean.” Sam was exasperated.

Sighing, Dean turned the TV off and looked to his brother as he stood at the end of the bed. “Yeah. All right, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me.”

You sobbed against him, clutching at his shirt until your knuckles turned white.

“What are you talking about? We’re not gonna leave you here.”

But Dean was serious, and he wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Hey, you better take care of that car, and my girl. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass.”

“I don't think that's funny.”

“Oh, come on, it's a little funny.” Dean cracked a smile and looked down at you. “Did you find it funny?”

Meeting his gaze, you didn’t bother hiding what you truly felt. You let your emotions shine through your eyes to break him just as much as you were breaking. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t his fault, but you weren’t going to let that stop you from feeling.

Sighing, he dropped his head back against his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. There was a pause as you snuggled back into his side, while Sam remained where he was, trying to fight off tears.

“Look, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig.” Dean looked to the two of you. “I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story.”

“Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options.”

“What options? Yeah, burial or cremation.” Dean was blunt, to the point, and all it did was chip away at your stability. “And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it.”

Sam scoffed. “Watch me.”

…

You felt… God, you didn’t even know how to explain what you were feeling. Sick? Sad? Broken? Lost? Confused? Hopeless? Helpless? Abandoned? Empty?

Sam was determined to find a way to save Dean, and you wanted to help.  _ God _ you wanted to help. But you couldn’t. You’d spent the last twenty hours hunched over research, trying to find some miracle, but there’d been nothing. The only thing you’d found was more pain, more sickness.

Your stomach was cramping into tight knots. Sweat was dripping down the back of your neck. Your head was pounding like there was a freight train rattling around in there. You felt like you were going to pass out because of the pain, ut you were determined to fight through it. It’s what Dean would do...

As you’d forced yourself to work through your inner turmoil, Sam had noticed you getting worse.  “You should rest.”

Not bothering to look up, you shook your head. “No.”

“Y/N.” He sighed, pulling himself to his feet. “You need to take care of yourself.”

“I said no!” you snapped, glaring at him.

Flinching back, he stared at you wide-eyed.

Guilt laced itself in all the poisonous emotions stirring in your chest. “I’m sorry, Sam. I just…” Shaking your head, you looked down at your lap. “I feel so… everything hurts. I just don’t… I don’t get it. Why?”

Walking over to you, he knelt by your seat and took your hands in his. “I know. But we’re gonna fix this.” Reaching up, he brushed your air from your face. “I’m gonna go get us some food. You need to eat. You should shower while I’m gone.”

Nodding, you worried your lip as you pushed yourself to your feet. He stood with you, watching as you started towards the bathroom. His hand stretched out, keeping yours in his grasp until you were out of reach.

“Take your time,” he called after you. “Dean would want you to take care of yourself.”

A single tear spilled from your eye as you turned back to give him a small nod and a sad smile. “Okay.”

Standing there, Sam watched you step into the bathroom. He didn’t look away until the door closed. Then he waited a moment longer, until the shower turned on, before he dashed out of the room to get you food.

…

The shower hadn’t helped. When you’d stepped out, you’d actually felt worse. As if moving from where you’d been hunched at the motel room table for hours had actually worked as a dam. Once you’d moved, however, that dam had broken, and now you felt terrible.

Alone in the motel room, you’d collapsed onto one of the beds. You’d barely been able to put on a pair of panties and one of Dean’s flannels, the pain making it hard for you to move.

When Sam came back, he found your sitting at the foot of one of the beds, knees to your chest, face buried against them as your sobs shook your body.

“Y/N?” Placing the food down on the table, he started towards you. “What happened?”

“Everything hurts,” you cried. “Everything hurts.  _ Everything _ . Dean… Dean…” The tears streamed down your face as you looked up at him then. “I can’t lose him.”

Dropping to his knees in front of you, Sam shook his head. “You’re not going to-” As he reached out to give your arm a squeeze, he quickly pulled back as his eyes grew wide. “You’re burning up.”

“Sam,” you sobbed. “Everything hurts.”

He began to shake, as if he was fighting something inside him. He was tense, watching you carefully. “Y/N, the stress… you need to calm yourself down.”

“I-I can-can’t...”

“You  _ have _ to.”

“I-I can’t… I can’t lose anyone else.” Your voice shook. “I ca-can’t be alone. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Fuck…” Sam searched your gaze, as he realised things weren’t so black and white for you.

This wasn’t just about possibly losing Dean… this was your last straw. He was the only one who had never left you. He was your only constant. He was the one you could always rely on… and he was on the brink of death. Losing him would leave you lost, confused, and lonely.

Squaring up his shoulders, he set his mouth in a straight, thin, determined line. “You’re not gonna be alone.”

“But-”

Reaching up to hold your face with both hands, Sam pushed up on his knees and pulled you closer, before crashing his lips onto yours.

You melted into the kiss, whining into his mouth as your knees dropped to the bed, letting you get closer to him. Sam pulled himself up, keeping his lips on yours as he stood. His touch, his scent, it drowned your worries. It warmed your heart and cooled your aches… until you remembered why you were aching.

Pushing on Sam’s chest, you gasped, bringing your hand up to your lips. “Sam… what about… what about…”

“I’ll stop.” His eyes were glued to your lips, but he meant it. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

What about Dean? What about Jess? What about John? What about the research? What about the job? What about his revenge? What about his Stanford life? What about… everything? There were so many reasons why you should have told him to stop… but you didn’t.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Leaning in, he crushed his lips against yours in another hungry kiss. Falling back, you dropped onto the bed as he followed, swallowing yours moans. His hands left your face, reaching for the flannel you wore. Pulling on it, he tore the buttons from the shirt, leaving your chest bare to him.

Sam’s lips trailed down to your jaw, to your neck, and then to your breasts. You arched into him crying at as he nipped and sucked at your skin, marking you with his mouth. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he reached between your thighs and cupped your mound.

“Oh fuck,” you whined. “Sam.”

Pulling back, he tore at his own clothes. You laid back, panting as your hands grasped your own breasts to replace his touch. Watching him, you groaned at the sound of his clothes ripping, at the sight of him revealing more and more flesh to you.

You’d forgotten he was hiding one hell of a body under all his baggy clothes.

Reaching for your panties, he didn’t give you any warning before he tore them in half. “You smell so fucking good,” he mumbled, getting onto his knees between your thighs.

As he leaned down, you watched him with bated breath. Plucking at your nipples, you whimpered as he stroked a single finger against your folds and then brought it to his lips. The hum that fell from his lips was almost enough to make you cum right then and there.

“Sam…”

“Wanna do this right,” he grunted, eyes your soaked pussy. “Gonna get you ready.”

The first push of his finger inside you made you cry out, you were wound up so tight. “Sam… Sam…  _ fuck _ .”

Kissing your thigh, Sam didn’t say anything, too lost in your scent and the feel of you sucking his finger in. Instead, he leaned in closer and wrapped his lips around your clit. With his finger thrusting inside you, his lips sucking on your clit, Sam growled lowly.

The vibrations made you scream as your hands shot out to clutch at the blankets under you. Bucking your hips against his face, you arched your back off the bed as you chased your nearing climax. To help push you over the edge, Sam added a second finger and began to scissor them.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Your back dropped onto the bed once more as you pushed into the mattress, feeling everything inside you tingle and vibrate with white hot pleasure.

Releasing your clit with a snarl, Sam climbed up your body and claimed your lips with his in a harsh kiss. As you continued to cry through your climax, he pulled his fingers away, lined up his cock, and then began to push in to you.

His head dropped to your shoulder as his body shook. “Forgot… forgot how… fuck, you feel good,” he groaned.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you held him close as he snuck further into you. Your legs dragged up his thighs before hooking around his back, pushing him in until you felt him bottom out. You walls pulsed around him as he continued to shake above you.

Pressing a kiss to your collarbone, he let out a rocky breath. “I’m gonna move, okay?”

“Please.”

Keeping as close to you as he could, he thrust his hips back to pull out of her before sliding right back in. He kept a steady pace, dragging himself against your walls as you stretched around his size. He was as long and thick as you’d remembered.

“More,” you begged, pulling him closer. “Harder.”

Grunting against you, he picked up the pace. You could still feel him shaking, trying to hold back as he gave you what you wanted. What you needed.

Pulling back, he rested his forearms on either side of you head and caged you in. Hungry eyes stared down at you neck as he thrust his hips into you bruisingly. He worked you hard, curling his lip into a snarl as you arched your back and begged for more.

Leaning down, he nipped at your neck. “Feel so good, 'Mega.”

The feel of his knot swelling sent a thrill through you.

“Yes. Sam, please. Need it. Need you.” Digging your nails into his back, and your heels into his ass, you begged for more. “Please, Sam.  _ Please _ . Knot me. Fill me up. I need you. I fucking need you. Please Alpha!”

With a snarl, Sam slammed his hips into yours one last time as he forced his knot into you. Pumping his hips still, you could feel him fill you with his seed that never seemed to end. Screaming, you clawed at his back and squeezed his cock as you came.

Collapsing on top of you, Sam let out a breath as his hips slowed their pumping and finally stopped. “Holy crap.”

Humming, you squirmed underneath him. “Sam…”

“Right.” Wrapping an arm around your waist, he held you close as he turned you both onto your sides. “Better?”

“Much.” You nodded, snuggling into his side.

Melting into his scent, and his touch, and his warmth, you were struck by a realisation. Eyes going wide, you looked up at Sam. “Am… am I in heat?”

His thumb stroked your cheek as he nodded. “Yeah. I think it was all the stress.”

You hadn’t even noticed. You’d been so caught up in everything falling apart around you, you hadn’t stopped to check what was going on  _ inside  _ you.

Things made a little more sense, now. Why Sam was hesitant to touch you. His struggle. Why he told you to calm down. Why everything had hurt so much. Why his touch had eased some of the pain. Your desperate need for him.

But it also made things a little cloudier.

“Sam… you didn’t… you didn’t just do… you didn’t just do  _ this _ because of my heat, right?”

Staring down at you, searching your eyes, he cupped the side of your face and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to your lips. “It wasn’t just about your heat. I promise.”

As he pulled back, you couldn’t help but ask, “Then… why?”

“We’ll talk later,” he assured you. “For now,” his thumb got back to stroking your cheek, “you really do need to rest.”

Feeling exhaustion being to take over, you hummed a yes and snuggled into his chest. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Bamby**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s been a while and I’m extremely sorry for that. On my tumblr blog I haven’t explained much as to why I stopped posting because it’s very personal. I also feel the need to point out that it may continue causing writing and posting issues for sometime. I’m sorry... just please be patient with me xx
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Heat. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Fluff.
> 
> Bamby

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst. Heat. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

“ _ This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help. _ ”

Sam’s hand ran up and down your thigh as the two of you sat in bed, barely dressed, looking over more research. It had been three days since you’d left Dean in the hospital, and during all that time you and the younger Winchester had been fighting for a way to save his brother, and fighting through your heat.

It was still simmering, under you skin, but you felt better. You felt a lot better. Having Sam there to help you through it was amazing. Having him back in your arms, and being back in his… you really never thought the day would come, but you were glad it had.

Even though you’d both been working through your heat, though, it didn’t cloud the urgency of your situation. Of Dean’s situation.

“Hey, Dad, it's Sam,” his voice shook as he spoke into the phone. “Uh… you probably won't even get this, but, uh… it's Dean. He's sick, and uh… the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um… but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh… gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know.”

As he hung up the phone, you got to your knees and moved behind him, wrapping your arms around him. “We’re gonna find a way to save him.”

Rubbing at your arm, he nodded. “I know.” Turning his head, he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay for now,” you assured him. “Let’s just keep loo-”

You were cut off by the sound of a light knock at the door.

Sam tensed, prying your arms away as he rose to his feet. Reaching for the shirt he’d tossed on the floor earlier, he tugged it on as he headed over to the door. Meanwhile, you quickly did some of the buttons of his flannel up, covering yourself.

Looking back at you, Sam made sure you were decent before he opened the door.

“Dean?” Your jaw dropped as you shot off the bed and hurried over to help him inside.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked, a mixture of shocked, happy and confused.

“I checked myself out,” Dean answered as you helped him to the untouched bed.

A look crossed Sam’s face that was less happy and more disapproving. “What, are you crazy?”

Grinning, Dean shrugged. “Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot.” He chuckled lightly to himself… and then sniffed the air. His smile fell in an instant as his eyes turned to you. “You’re in heat.”

Warmth rose to your cheeks as you gave a tentative nod. “Yeah… I was so stressed… I was so worried… you were dying, and I didn’t know how to cope. And my body must’ve freaked because I was freaking-”

“Hey.” He reached out for you, and you melted right into him. Taking his hand, you took a seat beside him and snuggled into his side. “You’re okay,” he promised.

Sam cleared his throat, shifting on the spot awkwardly. “We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal.”

“For what?” Dean asked as he looked up at his brother. You didn’t miss the slight snap in his tone.

If Sam heard it, he chose to ignore it. “For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.”

“You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?”

“We’re not gonna let you die, period,” Sam corrected. “We're going.”

…

The Impala rolled through the mud and came to a stop in a parking lot full of cars and camper vans. In the centre of the gathered crowd was a tent… with a sign that said ‘ _ The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle. _ ’.

Dean groaned as he opened his door and glared at the sign.

You slid out of the car first, moving to help Dean. “You okay?”

“Tell me you didn’t know,” he grunted under his breath.

“About the faith healer? I didn’t know,” you assured him. “I’ve been… a little out of it.”

Sam hurried over, then, moving to take his brother from you, to help. “I got ya.”

Pulling away from Sam, Dean turned his glare on him. “I got it. Y/N’s got it.” To prove his point, he leaned on you a little more.

The closer he got, the more you could smell his scent. The more you could feel him. The more you could feel your heat begin to rear its ugly head up again. It wouldn’t be long before you’d need more help… you just didn’t know  _ how _ that was gonna work now that Dean was around. Things were awkward.

“Man, you are a lying bastard,” Dean snapped at his brother. “Thought you said we were going to see a doctor.”

“I believe I said a specialist,” Sam corrected. “Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal.”

“I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent.”

An elderly woman walked passed, then, looking to Dean disapprovingly. “Reverend LeGrange is a great man.”

Dean rolled his eyes at her. “Yeah, that's nice.”

Sighing, you slid your arm through his and let him lean on you further as you started towards the tent. He was slow, and clearly in pain, but he wasn’t fighting Sam on actually going inside, which surprised you.

“I have a right to protest.” The three of you walked by a man standing outside the tent, being pushed along by two officers. “This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money.”

The sheriff was having none of it, though. “Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it.” 

“I take it he's not part of the flock,” Dean mumbled.

You chuckled lightly. The hand on his other side reached over and squeezed yours, making you look up at him with a smile.

“When people see something they can't explain, there's controversy,” Sam noted, walking on Dean’s other side.

It didn’t matter how hard Sam tried to convince Dean, he just wasn’t buying any of it. “I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?”

“Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean.”

“You know what I've got faith in?” Dean didn’t bother waiting for a response before answering himself, “Reality. Knowing what's really going on.”

“How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?”

“Exactly. We see them, we know there real.”

“But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?”

“Because I've seen what evil does to good people.”

As the brothers had bickered, you didn’t notice the young Omega woman listening as she walked behind the three of you. It was then, however, that she stepped forward and turned to Dean.

“Maybe God works in mysterious ways.”

Dean stopped and checked her out before smiling at her. “Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject.”

She chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I'm sure.”

Letting you go, Dean offered her his hand. “I'm Dean. This is Sam and Y/N.”

You couldn’t deny that him letting you go hurt. You didn’t comment, though. Instead you just tucked your hands into your jacket pockets and took a step back. Right away, as soon as you moved back from the Alphas, you felt your insides begin to churn.

“Layla,” the young woman introduced. “So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?”

“Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the both of us.”

An older Omega woman approached them then, placing a hand on Layla’s back. “Come on, Layla. It's about to start.”

Smiling at Dean, Layla let the other woman lead her inside.

“Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Come on, we should head inside.” Sam gestured for you and Dean to head inside before following you both.

Entering the tent, you didn’t fight Dean as he instantly moved towards the back row. His eyes scanned the place, spotting some cameras.

“Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.”

It really wasn’t a surprise that Dean had his doubts about the whole thing. The fact he was agreeing to take part in this was big enough, Sam really shouldn’t have expected more from her. But apparently, he did.

“Come on.” Putting an arm around Dean, he started leading him further up the aisle.

“Don't!” Dean grunted, trying to swat Sam away. “What are you doing? Let's sit here.”

Sam was adamant, though. “We're sitting up front.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on,” Sam insisted, pulling Dean along again.

“Oh, come on, Sam.”

“You alright?”

“This is ridiculous.” Dean slapped Sam’s hands away, glaring at his brother. “I'm good, dude, get off me.”

Reaching a row with some spare seats, Sam gestured to them. “Perfect.”

You froze, spotting Layla and her mother sitting right in front of where Sam wanted you to sit.  _ Just… perfect. _

When a hand slid into yours, you jumped and turned to Dean who looked from you, to Layla, and then back. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. “Come on.” With his hand still in yours, he guided you to your seat between him and Sam.

Settling in, you watched and waited as everyone else sat down, or gathered around at the back and side of the tent. The anticipation in the air was thick. Looking around, you noticed just how many sick people there were, and how much faith they all had.

Movement caught your eye as a blind man was helped to the lectern by a woman.

“Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news,” the blind man- who you assumed was Roy, the healer- started. “Never seems good, does it?” he asked, prompting the crowd to agree with him. “Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching.”

“Yes he is,” the crowd murmured.

“God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt,” Roy went on. “It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts.”

Dean leaned towards you and mumbled, “Yeah, and into their wallets.”

“You think so, young man?” Roy asked.

The crowd fell silent as Dean flinched. “Sorry.”

“No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears.” Roy grinned as the crowd chuckled. “What's your name, son?”

Clearing his throat, Dean hesitated before answering, “Dean.”

“Dean.” Roy nodded. “I want- I want you to come up here with me.”

The crowd applauded Roy’s decision as the woman who had helped him to the lectern now stepped up to stand beside him. She smiled at Dean, gesturing for him to come forward as the crowd cheered him on encouragingly.

Dean didn’t move.

“No, it's ok.”

Sam leaned over you to whisper at his brother harshly, “What are you doing?!”

“You've come here to be healed, haven't ya?” Roy noted.

Again, Dean hesitated. “Well, yeah, but ahh…” he glanced around the room, taking in the still applauding crowd, “maybe you should just pick someone else.”

Roy chuckled. “Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did.”

“That's right!”

“Yeah!”

“Come on!”

Encouraged by the excited crowd, Sam nudged his brother. “Get up there!”

Still, Dean didn’t move.

Taking his hand, you felt him freeze as he slowly turned his head to look down at you. It was like all the pressure, and the cheering, and the crowd disappeared as your eyes met.

Squeezing his hand gently, you offered him a small smile. “Please. I know I have no right to push, but… I can’t lose you, Dean.”

His eyes searched yours before he nodded slowly. “O-okay.” Hesitating once more, he then asked, “Come with me?”

Not needing to be told twice, you rose from your seat and helped him to his feet. With your hand in his, the two of you started towards the stage slowly and carefully, while the crowd’s cheering only grew louder.

Reaching the stage, the woman who was waiting with Roy helped you get Dean up so he could stand by the healer.

“You ready?” Roy asked.

Dean glanced at you quickly before turning back to the man before him. “Look, no disrespect, but ahh, I'm not exactly a believer.”

“You will be, son. You will be.” Roy smiled. “Pray with me, friends.”

The crowd lifted their arms and held each other’s hands as Roy lifted his. Reaching over, he placed one hand on Dean’s head as he looked to the tent’s ceiling.

“Alright now,” Roy mumbled. “Alright now.”

Beside you, Dean’s eyes glazed over as his knees grew weak. You tried to keep him up, but he was too heavy as he dropped to kneel on the floor. Still, Roy’s hand remained on his head.

“Alright, now.”

Swaying on the spot, Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the floor.

“Dean!” you called as you got to your knees beside him.

Sam shot out of his seat and ran for the stage. “Dean!”

Around you, the crowd clapped and cheered excitedly.

Grabbing Dean’s face carefully, you watching him with panic. He wasn’t waking up. “Dean! Dean, baby, please. Open your eyes.  _ Please _ .”

His eyes burst open as he took a deep breath. Looking passed you, it was like he was watching something that wasn’t even there.

“Say something!” Sam demanded, grabbing his brother’s jacket.

“I’m okay,” Dean grunted, looking from Sam to you. “I’m okay.”

…

Pacing the hospital room, Sam couldn’t wipe the excited smile from his face. “So, you really feel okay?” he asked, turning to where Dean was sitting on the edge of an examination table, with you by his side.

“I feel fine, Sam.” Yet… Dean seemed unhappy.

Taking your hand, he fiddled with your fingers as he refused to look at his brother. He’d barely paid Sam any attention since you’d all left the church, slash tent, slash miracle place. Either he’d focused on the horizon outside, or he’d been focused on you.

The door opened as the doctor returned, looking over Dean’s file. “Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen.”

“What do you mean, strange?” Dean asked.

She shrugged. “Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack.”

Dean’s hold on your hand tightened momentarily before he managed to correct himself. “Thanks, Doc.”

“No problem.” Giving a short nod, the doctor left the room once more.

“That's odd,” Dean noted.

Sam, though, was playing dumb. He didn’t want to think twice about the situation. He just wanted to be happy that his brother was okay. “Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man.”

“No, they don't,” Dean argued.

Sighing, Sam shook his head. “Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?”

“Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why.” Dean pushed himself off the table and let go of your hand as he moved to gather his things.

Watching Dean with a confused frown, Sam asked, “What feeling?”

“When I was healed, I just… I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second… I saw someone. This, uh, this old man.” Dean tugged his jacket on. “I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit.”

“But if there was something there, Dean, I think Y/N and I would've seen it, too,” Sam countered. “I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately.”

Dean turned to him. “Well, excuse me, psychic wonder. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this.”

“Yeah, alright,” Sam sighed. “So, what do you wanna do?”

“I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend. And you…” Dean turned to you, “you’re gonna go to the motel.”

“What?” You looked from him, to Sam, and then back. “Why?”

Leaning in until there were a few inches between you, he sniffed the air. “Sweetheart… we can smell you. You might be feeling fine now, but… when was the last flare up?”

Biting your lip, eyes on the ground, you shrugged. “A couple of hours before you showed up at the motel,” you admitted. “But it’s my fourth day. The worst of it is over.”

“The worst might be over, but it’s not done. It’ll be back soon. I can smell it. I can see the sweat on your forehead. Sweetheart, your hands are shaking,” he noted, taking your hands in his. “You need to go to the motel. Please.”

Letting out a huffed sigh, you gave in and nodded. “Okay.”

Leaning in the rest of the way, he pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss before resting his forehead against yours. “Thank you.”

…

Dean had been right… your heat hadn’t been far off.

Left alone in the motel room, you’d lit some scent blocker candles and bolted the door. You had no doubt your stink would be seeping out of the room, threatening to lure any Alpha to you. With you in so much pain, your stomach twisted into terrible cramps as sweat dripped off you, you wondered if you’d even put up a fight if someone barged in.

The brothers had been gone for hours now. Whoever walked in first… you weren’t sure if they’d give you what you needed.

With Dean back, and now healthy, it made things awkward. Even though he hadn’t commented on it directly, you were sure he knew Sam had been helping you through your heat. You just didn’t know if he was okay with that.

You also didn’t know how Sam felt. Was he going to pull back now that you had someone to lean on? Despite all your confusion, you were sure on one thing… you hoped he wouldn’t change. You hoped Sam would continue getting closer to you. Even if there were still boundaries, even if you couldn’t get him back completely, you just didn’t want to lose him all over again.

You didn’t want to lose either of them.

The handle to the motel room door rattled as someone on the other side tried to get in. You sat up in bed, clutching a pillow to your stomach as you waited with bated breath, wondering if it was a friend or foe.

Before you could call out and ask, their scent reached you.

“Sam,” you whispered to yourself as you scurried off the bed.

Unlocking the door with fumbling fingers, you threw it open and looked up at the Alpha before you.

Searching your eyes, taking in the state of you, Sam barely hesitated a second before moving out of instinct. He grabbed and pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you as he walked into the room. Kicking out, he shut the door with his foot and reach behind him to lock it again. Then he turned his full attention back to you.

“You’re burning up,” he noted as you clung it him, whining. Running his fingers through your hair, he looked down, noticing how clammy you were. “You should have called.”

“Didn’t want to bother you…” your eyes fell to his chest, “or Dean.” You couldn’t look Sam in the eye as you suggested being with his brother. You weren’t sure you wanted to see his reaction.

Grunting at you, he reached down and grabbed your thighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around him. “You’re not a bother. You’re in heat.”

“But you were bus-”

Lips curling into a displeased frown, he walked you over to the table and set you down. “Never too busy for you.” Leaning in, he buried his nose against your neck and breathed in deeply. “Smell so good, 'Mega.”

Hearing him use that title on you sent a shiver down your spine. Sam’s voice grew huskier the more turned on he was, and the sound of it was like music to your Omega ear. Knowing he wanted you so much, almost as much as you needed him.

Reaching between your bodies, he slid his hand inside your sweats, quickly easing into your soaked pussy. You moaned and whined at the touch, arching into him.

“Wanna be inside you, baby,” he groaned in your ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of you. “Wanna knot you so fucking bad.”

The memory of how much he’d filled you over the last few days, and the stretch of his knot inside you, made your mouth water as you nodded desperately. “Please. Please, Sam, need you.”

Ripping his hand away, he grabbed your sweats and tore them down your legs. You were so grateful you hadn’t dressed for a hunt, having chosen a loose flannel, the sweats, and some socks. Sam did not have the patience to work through layers to get to your skin right now.

You were quick to return the favour, reaching for his jeans as he pulled your panties to the side and thrust two fingers inside you. The intrusion made you fumble as your eyes rolled. You nearly fell back onto the table, losing your balance as he sought out your sweet spot.

The first time he’d explored every inch of your body since your reunion was when you’d woken up after he’d knotted you the first time. Sam had watched your reactions as his hands, fingers, lips and tongue had trailed all over your skin. The way he’d moved, finding every spot that made your toes curl so easily, made it seem like he remembered the way your body worked even after all those years.

Now was no different. Sam found your sweet spot, making your toes curl and body arch as he quickly drew you close to your first climax.

He grinned, watching you with hungry but amused eyes. “Tell me how that feels.”

“So good,” you breathed, almost falling back against the table.

Sam was quick to catch you, however, using his free arm to wrap around your back and keep you up right. The new position allowed him to lean in closer and drag his nose along the column of your neck.

“You can do better than that.”

Whining as his fingers slowed, you tried to mould the feeling into coherent words.

“Tingly. It tingles. Like you’re stroking every nerve.” You shuddered. “And it feels so  _ good. _ Wanna cum.”

His thumb brushed along your clit, making you jerk against his hand. “Then cum.”

Your hand shot out to clutch at his arm as you toppled over the edge, crying out as the orgasm shook through you. It was quick, but still left you feeling a little light headed. It took the edge off, easing your heat, but you both knew it was nowhere near enough.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he pulled his hand away from you and finished freeing himself from his jeans. His lips brushed against the shell of your ear as he pushed your panties to the side again and lined himself up.

“What do you want, ‘Mega? Tell me.”

Sliding your hands up his chest, you tilted your neck to the side submissively without any real thought. “Want your knot, Alpha.”

Your body lurched as his hips slammed into yours. There was no warm up, no easing into things. He’d given you an orgasm, and now it was time for his.

Clutching at your hips in a vice like grip that would no doubt bruise, Sam pulled back to watch his cock disappear into you with each brutal thrust. His lips were curled into a ravenous snarl as he fucked you hard and fast.

No longer did he care if you stayed upright. Actually, as your back landed on the cold surface of the table, Sam’s hungered eyes dragged along the curves of your body, drinking the sight in. It only made him fuck you harder, until you felt his cock thrust into your cervix over and over.

Moaning shamelessly, you brought your hands up to squeeze your breasts and pinch your nipples. Sam’s grip tightened as he leaned in, stealing one of your nipples with his lips. Your walls clenched around him as he sucked and nipped on the bud.

With his hips still slamming into yours, his cock kissing your cervix with every thrust, and his lips sucking on your nipple, you came once more.

Your walls squeezed him as you body twitched on the table, as your lips parted on a silent scream. The wave of pleasure that rushed through you was warm, and intense, and made you claw at the table under you as your back arched painfully.

Sam watched you come undone, fucking you through your orgasm as he pratically drooled over the sight of you. With your walls squeezing him so tightly, he had no control as he felt his knot thicken. Thrusting once more, Sam spilled inside you as his knot popped, locking you together.

“Fuck,” he groaned, still gripping you tightly.

Rolling your head to the side, you moaned as your body twitched a few more times.

You still hadn’t come down completely as Sam gathered you in his arms and held you to his chest carefully as he moved you both to one of the beds. His movements made his cock tug inside you, which only made you hold onto him tighter and moan.

The two of you curled into each other, his hand rubbing your back soothingly as you felt yourself begin to drift. You just felt so warm, and safe, and satiated.

Pressing a kiss to your head, Sam pulled you as close as possible. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” he promised, making you smile as sleep overcame you.

**Bamby**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Heat. Angst. Death. Fluff.
> 
> Bamby

The sound of the motel door opening drew your attention to it as Dean walked in. Taking one step into the room, he tensed and stopped on the spot. You watched his nostrils twitch as he took in the scent of the room, no doubt smelling your heat and sex.

“Open a window,” he grunted, pushing the door shut with a resound thump.

Averting your gaze, you tugged on the flannel you wore and scurried off the bed, moving to do as he said. You were grateful you’d decided to get dressed after waking up in Sam’s arms… if you’d been naked it would have just pissed Dean off more.

You’d hesitated on what flannel to wear. Part of you wanted to wrap yourself in Sam’s scent to prolong the buzz you still felt from being with him. Another part of you wanted to huddle in Dean’s, to even out the brother’s scents so you were still close to them both. Even though they wouldn’t admit it to you, neither of them would have liked you wearing the other’s clothes, so you opted for your own.

Tossing his keys onto the table by the door, Dean turned his attention to his brother as he fought not to snap. “What'd you find out?”

Sam’s voice was quiet as he answered, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry about what?”

Turning in his seat at the dining table, Sam looked up at his brother with guilty puppy eyes. “Marshall Hall died at 4:17.”

Dean froze. “The exact time I was healed.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, looking away. “So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits.” He handed over the stories he’d printed. “Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.”

Climbing back onto your bed, you watched the brothers carefully.

You knew knowing the truth was going to make them both feel extremely guilty, and that honestly hurt you. Despite them being annoying and sometimes dicks, you cared for them deeply. If you didn’t care you wouldn’t have stuck around for so long. It’s why you put up with so much crap.

Seeing them take on mountain loads of guilt just made you want to hold them tight and tell them everything was going to be okay. But it wasn’t, you all knew that. So instead you just folded your legs in front of you as you watched silently.

“Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?” Dean asked as he took a seat across from his brother.

“Somehow. LeGrange… he's trading a life for another.”

“Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save me?”

“Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed.”

Sam was right. If Marshall was on the reverend's radar then it didn’t matter who he healed, the guy would have died. The church had gathered for a reason, someone would have been healed.

Tossing the obits onto the table, Dean pushed himself out of his chair. “You never should've brought me here.”

Sam sighed, the look on his face telling you just how horrible he felt. “Dean, I was just trying to save your life.”

“But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me,” Dean snapped.

“I didn't know.” Sam’s gaze dropped to his hands as they sat in his lap. Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to his brother. “The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?”

Dean scoffed, “Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“The old man I saw on stage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew.”

“You knew what? What are you talking about?”

“There's only one thing that can give and take life like that.” You and Sam looked to Dean, confused. “We're dealing with a reaper.”

…

Standing in the shower, you tried to ignore the light tug in your stomach. You were fine, you still had hours before it would get worse, but that didn’t change the fact your heat was rearing its ugly head up again.

The brothers were in the next room, researching reapers to find a way to stop Roy. You wanted to help, obviously, but they weren’t making your situation any better. Their scents were thicker than usual, either because of your heat or because of each other.

If it was the latter, then things were probably not going to get better anytime soon. Neither Dean or Sam were really into talking about their feelings- Dean less so- which meant you were going to have to tread carefully until one or both of them snapped.

Really, it didn’t make sense to you. Even though Sam had left for a few years, that shouldn’t have changed anything. They were still brothers, you were all still pack, and you weren’t technically anyone’s exclusively. If the issue here was you being shared between them then that was just crazy. It’s not like that hadn’t been the case before Sam left for Stanford.

Shutting the water off, you shivered at the cold air as you scrambled out to grab a towel and dry yourself quickly. You’d grabbed some fresh clothes, in the hopes the lack of scents on them would help calm your heat. Slipping and tugging them on, you quickly got dressed before heading out into the main room as you used your towel to pat dry your hair.

“Hey.” Dean smiled, reaching out for you.

Taking his hand, you let him lead you onto the seat next to his before continuing to dry your hair.

“You really think it's  _ the  _ Grim Reaper?” Sam asked Dean as he looked over his laptop to his brother. “Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?”

Dean shook his head. “No no no, not  _ the  _ reaper,  _ a  _ reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them.”

“But you said you saw a dude in a suit,” Sam noted.

“What, you think he shoulda been working the whole black robe thing?” Dean gave his brother a pointed look. “You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you, which is why I could see it and you couldn't.”

“Maybe,” Sam mumbled, his mind drifting.

“There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?”

“That cross.”

“Hmm?” You lowered your towel and looked over at the younger brother.

Flicking through a deck of Tarot cards, Sam explained, “There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before.” Finding what he was looking for, he showed the card to you and Dean. “Here.”

It was death.

“A Tarot?” Dean asked, taking the card from him.

Sam shrugged. “It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?”

“So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?”

“If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white.”

Dropping the card on the table, Dean grabbed the empty coffee mug and stood, moving to the sink. Here was a pause as he stood there, thinking the situation over before saying, “Ok then we stop Roy.”

“How?”

Leaning against the bench, Dean gave his brother another pointed look. “You know how.” His jaw clenched.

Your stomach dropped. “Dean… killing Roy… he’s a human.”

“The guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book,” he countered.

“No.” Sam shook his head, not budging on the subject. “We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is.”

“Ok, we can’t kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?”

“Break the bond tying the reaper to Roy.” You shrugged.

“That.” Sam nodded, pointing to you. “If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it.” Pushing out of his seat, Sam started towards the bathroom. “There’s another service this afternoon. We’ll leave in ten,” he said before closing the door behind him.

As soon as the two of you were alone, you and Dean turned to each other.

“You’re staying-”

“I’m not staying here,” you finished before he could.

Mouth snapping shut, he clenched his jaw as he stared at you. “Y/N…”

“I’m in heat, I know that, and I can feel it stirring a little. But I’m  _ fine _ ,” you assured him.

“Yeah,” he pushed off the counter and started towards the beds where his bag sat, “‘Cause Sam helped you.”

“Don’t.”

He turned on his heels. “You smell like him.”

“Dean…”

“This whole room stinks of the two of you.”

Sighing, you pushed yourself up to your feet and moved to him. “Nothing has changed between us.”

“You sure?” As you stopped in front of him he searched your eyes, looking for a sign that things had changed.

“I’m in heat, Sam’s an Alpha I trust, you-”

“Were dying in hospital,” he finished for you. “What about today? Was it a convenience thing? He just happened to be here first?”

Yes. To be honest, that’s why it had been Sam today. If Dean had shown up first then you would have been just as grateful and happy to take his knot. There was no favourite, here. You didn’t care for one more than the other. The feelings you had were strong, and deep, and equal.

“I know I flirt with other women, and I know I sleep with most of them,” he lifted his hand to caress your cheek, “but you’re it for me.”

“Dean-”

The bathroom door opened, cutting you off as Sam stepped out. You glanced over your shoulder at him, seeing the way he was eyeing the close proximity between you and his brother.

Clearing your throat, you stepped away from Dean. “We ready?”

“You’re coming?” Sam asked as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“If it helps, I’ll just keep an eye out and make sure you don’t get busted by the sheriff or Mrs. LeGrange,” you offered. “I won’t get in the way of the reaper.”

Sam shrugged. “It would be safer to keep you close by. That way you can’t lie about having another flare up.”

“Lie?” Dean looked from his brother to you, confused. “What?”

“Y/N could barely stand when I got back,” Sam explained as he started towards the door, watching as you ducked your head guiltily. “She didn’t call either of us because she thought we were too busy to help.”

Dean’s jaw clicked. “Really?” You looked up and found him watching you with a disapproving glare. “Then you’re definitely coming. The last thing we need is you passing out while we’re gone.”

You were never going to hear the end of this. The brothers were already so protective of you… you wouldn’t be surprised if they never left you alone during a heat ever again.

“Come on.” Dean slipped his hand into yours, leading you to the door. “Let’s get this done before someone else dies.”

…

“If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book,” Sam noted as he opened your door.

You slid out of the car and looked around, noticing how there seemed to be a few more people outside the service tent then there’d been before.

“See if you can find it.” Dean checked his watched as the three of you met at the trunk. “Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy.” Leaning towards you, he cupped your cheek and gave you a quick kiss. “Go with Sam. Make sure no one catches him.”

Kissing him back, you nodded. “Be safe.”

“You too.” Letting you go, he jogged over to the tent.

“Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer.” The protester from before was back. As you and Sam passed him, he handed you both a flyer.

“You keep up the good work,” Sam told him.

“Thank you.”

Grabbing your hand, Sam continued towards the LeGrange’s house. “I’m gonna sneak in. I want you to stay out of sight, but keep an eye out. If you see someone head towards the house, stall them.”

“Got it.”

…

As Sam ducked into the house, you did as you were told as stood guard. Your eyes scanned the area, watching as more and more people ducked into the tent. Everyone was so focused on what Roy could do, you went completely unnoticed.

When Sam emerged, you could tell something was very wrong.

“What’d you find?”

“Come on.” Grabbing your hand, he led you towards the porch steps as he pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s number, putting him on loudspeaker.

“ _ What have you got? _ ”

“Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral,” Sam started as the two of you jogged down the steps. “And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protester?”

“ _ What, the guy in the parking lot? _ ”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?”

As you and Sam hurried through the parking lot, winding through the cars, looking into windows, you fought your building panic. You knew that if you didn’t find the protester in time then he would likely die. Even if you did find him, however, that didn’t mean you’d be able to save him.

“Help!”

You and Sam spun on your heels, looking in the direction where the voice had come from before tuning to each other. Then you were off, feet pounding on the dirt ground as you prayed you’re reach the man in time.

“Help! Help me please!”

He was pressed against a car, scruying back as he stared wide eyed at nothing. Only you knew it wasn’t nothing. You knew it was the reaper. Time was running out.

“Where is he?” Sam asked as he put himself in front of the protester, looking around wildly.

“Right there!” He gestured in front of Sam.

“Run!” Grabbing the protester’s arm, you pulled him along hoping that if you kept him moving you could keep him safe.

…

Behind you, Sam pulled out his phone as it rang. “David, I think it's ok,” he told the protester once whoever was on the other end of the call- no doubt Dean- has spoken.

You let out a small breath of relief as you stopped moving.

David moved a little further, still freaked. As he stepped out into a clearing, however, he only got worse.

“No!”

David dropped to his knees, before falling to the ground. You watched him struggle to breathe as his eyes turned white and skin went grey. It was horrible, seeing him dying right there in front of you while you could do nothing to help.

Sam grabbed you out of instinct and held you back as he hurried towards David, looking down at him with no clue how to help. “Dean it didn't work.The reaper's still coming! I'm telling you, I'm telling you it didn't work. Roy must not be the one controlling this thing.”

The panic lasted a moment longer… and then it stopped.

Hanging up the phone, Sam got to his knees by David to check him over. “You okay?”

“What the hell was that?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Sam noted. “I think it might be best if you get out of here while you can.”

Nodding frantically, David scrambled to his feet and ran.

Getting back up, Sam turned to you. “It’s Sue Ann.”

That actually made sense to you. “How’d you know how the victims were being picked?”

“I found newspaper clippings-” Sam stopped, coming to the same conclusion at you. “Roy can’t read the paper. He’s blind.”

“We all thought it was him because he’s doing the healing. But he’s just a pawn. His wife is the one pulling the reaper’s puppet strings. She’s the one it’s bound to. She’s the one we’ve gotta stop.”

…

Pushing through the crowd, you found Dean with Sue Ann, the sheriff and another officer.

“After everything we've done for you. After Roy healed you. I'm just very very disappointed Dean.” Sue Ann shook her head at Dean as he stared at her knowingly. She looked to the cops. “You can let him go. I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit.”

“We catch you round here again son, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?” the sheriff warned.

Dean gave a short nod. “Yes sir, fear of god. Got it.”

Shoving him, the cops then walked away

Looking up, Dean watched as you headed over to him. “The guy okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, shoving your hands in your pockets. “Sam wanted to make sure he actually left.”

“What about you?”

“I… I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Smiling, he reached up to brush his thumb along your cheek before leaning in to kiss you lightly. You smiled against him, melting into the familiar touch. It was nice to know he wasn’t upset with you, despite everything that had been going on.

Pulling back, Dean’s attention was caught by an approaching figure. “Layla…” He looked so guilty and ashamed.

“Why would you do that Dean?” She came to stop in front of the two of you. “It could have been my only chance.”

“He's not a healer.”

“He healed you,” she countered.

“I know it doesn't seem fair, and I wish I could explain. But Roy is not the answer, I'm sorry.”

Sighing, she shook her head softly. “Goodbye Dean.” Walking away, she glanced back at him. “I wish you luck. I really do.”

“Same to you,” he called back, his voice cracking. As she walked away he mumbled to himself, “You deserve it a lot more than me.”

Grabbing his hand, you tugged on him until he turned to you. “Don’t ever say that. She might deserve to be healed, but that doesn’t mean she deserves it more than you. You can’t compare your worth with someone else’s.”

Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “You always see the good in me.”

“Because you’re a good man, Dean Winchester.” Tugging on his hand again, you began to back up. “Come on. Sam is probably waiting.”

Nodding, he let go of your hand and wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you closer. Walking through the crowd, ignoring the few people who looked at Dean with distaste- they clearly knew he was the reason the service had been cut short- you overheard Roy’s voice.

“Private session tonight, no interruptions.” Looking over, you and Dean spotted him and Sue Ann talking to Layla’s mother. “I give you my word, I'll heal your daughter.”

You’d know saving David hadn’t meant the end of the case. Sue Ann still had control of the reaper, and until that bound was broken people’s lives were at risk.

...

“So Roy really believes.” Sam scoffed, shaking his head as he sat on his bed.

Walking over to the window, Dean looked outside. “I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing.”

“Well, I found this.” Sam pulled a little book from his jacket pocket. “Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper,” he noted, handing the book over to Dean as he came to sit with you on the other bed.

“Must be a hell of a spell.”

“Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood.” Sam sighed, “To cross a line like that, a preacher's wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil.”

“Desperate,” Dean corrected. “Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.”

You would have done the same thing for Dean if Sam hadn’t found Roy. If things got bad, if your options were running out, you would have done whatever it took. Even if it meant risking your own soul.

Hell, you’d do it for Sam, too. Those boys… they meant everything to you.

Sam scoffed, “Cheating death, literally.”

“Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?”

“It’s power.” You shrugged, answering Dean’s question. “She realised what she could do, and when people thought Roy was the miracle after he was healed, then she decided to use that. Use that to spread the word of what they could do, and to punish those she deems immoral.”

Looking down at the little book, Dean shook his head. “May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work.”

“We gotta break that binding spell,” Sam noted.

Flicking through the pages, Dean came across a picture of a cross. “You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off.”

“So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?” Sam asked.

“Maybe both.” Dean tossed the book back to his brother. “Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight.”

…

When you pulled up outside of Roy’s tent, you spotted the sheriff’s car parked right out front. No one was around though, more than likely gathered in the tent for the service. The service that was supposed to save Layla’s life.

“That's Layla's car.” Sam pointed out a nearby red car. “She's already here.”

Dean nodded, an air of sadness settling over him. “Yeah.”

“Dean-”

Not giving his brother a chance to finish, Dean cut Sam off, “You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now. And if she's not healed tonight she's gonna die in a couple o’ months.”

“What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God.”

Staring out the front window, Dean didn’t say anything as he let Sam’s words settled. As he ignored whatever response he might’ve come up with. Sitting there, he paused a moment before getting out of the car, with you and Sam not too far behind.

Creeping over to the tent, the three of you found a crack and peeked inside, finding a small group of followers surrounding Layla and Roy on the stage.

“Gather round, please everyone, gather round.” Roy opened his arms out to everyone. “Come in closer, come on up.”

“Where's Sue Ann?” Dean asked, scanning the crowd, looking for her.

“House,” Sam suggested.

Pulling away from the tent, the three of you started towards the house… only to stop as you spotted the sheriff and another officer. They were drinking coffee or something like that, talking amongst themselves. Neither had spotted your group yet, but they were blocking your path to the house. If you wanted to get in there, you were going to have to get noticed.

“Go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up.” Dean shoved you and Sam behind a nearby car.

Frowning at his brother, Sam watched as Dean stepped out in the open. “What are you gonna-”

“Hey!” Dean called out, catching the cops’ attention. “You gonna put that fear of God in me?”

Dropping their coffee, the cops started towards Dean, running. Without missing a beat, he took off in the opposite direction, leading the cops away from you and Sam.

Hurrying towards the house and up the porch steps, you and Sam tried to stay out of sight as you peeked into the windows, looking for any sign of Sue Ann.

“Psst.”

You turned to Sam, seeing him gesturing you over to him. Stepping up to his side, you followed his gaze over the railing and spotted a basement door below. Between the cracks of the door, you could see light from the other side.

“Come on.” Sam started back down the porch steps with you right behind him.

Opening the basement doors, he held them as you slipped inside before he followed you in. The two of you were careful, looking around for any sign of Sue Ann. She didn’t seem to be around, but you did find something of use.

“Sam.” Grabbing his hand, you led him over to the opposite side of the basement to where the altar stood.

It was lit by multiple candles, and decorated with parts of dead animals, blood, horns… it was horrible. Sam had been right, this kind of magic was evil.

Sitting in the middle of the altar was a photo that made your heart leap. It was of Dean, taken from the security camera that first day before he’d been healed. His face had been crossed out with what you could only assume was blood.

Dean was the next victim.

“I gave Dean life, and I can take it away.”

You and Sam spun around to find Sue Ann standing by the basement stairs, watching you both disapprovingly.

Furious, Sam grabbed the altar and tipped it over, spilling everything onto the floor. The two of you started for Sue Ann then, but she was too close to the door. Before you could reach her she was out side, slamming the door shut in your face and locking them.

Reaching up, Sam tried to push it open, slamming his hands against the wood, but it didn’t budge.

“Sam, Y/N, can't you see?” Sue Ann started. “The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will.” There was movement outside, as if she was moving away from the door. “Goodbye.”

Not one to give up, you and Sam surveyed. Sam grabbed a block of wood that stuck out from the wall and grunted as he tore it away. Using the wood, he smashed the window above him until the glass and the boards behind it broke.

“Come on.” He reached, tugging you closer and hoisting you up so you could creep through the window. “Run!” he yelled once you were outside. “Find Dean!”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you. Just go,  _ now _ !”

Nodding, you scrambled up onto your feet, cutting your hand open on a piece of the broken glass as you did. Ignore the pain, you ran for the tent, praying you’d find Dean before it was too late.

…

When you found Dean, you found him kneeling in the parking lot… turning grey and clearly in pain. The groan that spilled from his lips spurred your forward.

Your feet slipped on the muddy ground as you ran towards him, not caring about the pain in your hand or the ache in your body. The only thing you cared about was getting to Dean. It didn’t even occur to you that there was nothing you could actually do to help. You just needed to be there to help him.

Reaching him, you dropped to your knees and fisted his shirt, holding him up. “Dean, look at me. Please, look at me.”

He groaned, eyes rolling back as his body grew tense because of the pain.

“No.” Shaking your head, you felt tears begin to stream down your face. “No, please. Not you. Not you. I just… I just got you back. I can’t… oh Dean, I can’t lose you.”

With blurred vision, you looked around, hoping to find any sign of Sue Ann. She was the one doing this to him. She was the one you needed to stop. But she was nowhere in sight.

Looking for her meant leaving Dean, and you just couldn’t do that. What if he died? What if you didn’t make it in time, if you didn’t stop her, and Dean died?

“I’m not leaving.” You looked into his greying face. “Don’t leave me… please.”

He could respond though… the reaper’s grip on him was too strong.

Dropping your head to his shoulder, you cried. You let your tears soak into his shirt as you felt him twitch below him. As you listened to him groan and grunt, the life slowly draining out of him.

“I wish it was me,” you sobbed. “I wish… I wish I could take your place.”

Sucking in a breath, Dean startled you as he dropped to the ground. You stayed kneeling where you’d been, now looking down at him as the colour returned to his face. He breathed in deeply, clutching at his chest, staring up at the sky.

“Dean!” You threw your arms around him tightly.

Groaning, he rubbed your back as you cried into his chest- though now you were crying with relief. “I’m okay,” he assured you.

“I thought it was too late.”

“I’m okay,” he repeated. “Hey, your hand.” Carefully, he grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away as he checked out the cut on your palm. “You hurt yourself.”

Wiping your tears away with your other hand, you looked at him as he eyes the cut with concern. “I’ll be okay.”

…

The tension in the air was thick and uncomfortable. Sleeping had been weird, considering there were only two beds… and you had to pick between the brothers. In the end, you’d slept on the couch. You’d insisted you were just going to stay up and do some ‘research’, but really you just waited until the brothers were asleep so then you could crash without them fussing over you.

Now that it was morning, and the brothers had realised what you’d done, things were worse. Your decision to not sleep with either of them just confirmed their suspicions.

Dean now knew for sure that what you and Sam had wasn’t  _ just _ convenience. Sam now knew that what you and he had didn’t mean there was nothing between you and Dean. You were stuck between two brothers, two Alphas, and it was terribly confusing.

A knock at the door offered a reprieve in the tension.

“I got it,” Sam called over his shoulder as he walked over to answer it. Standing on the other side was none other than Layla.

“Hey Layla. Come on in.” Sam gestured for her to enter.

She smiled shyly, her eyes turning to Dean. “Hey.”

Dean rose from where he’d been sitting on the bed, looking from you to her. “How did you know we were here?”

“Sam… called. He said you… wanted to say goodbye?”

Both you and Dean looked to Sam who shrugged. “Come on, Y/N.” He grabbed your bag off the bed. “Let’s go pack the car.”

Not having any reason to argue, you followed the younger WInchester out of the room. Before you left, you looked back at Dean and Layla. As Sam closed the door, you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done this on purpose… if he was trying to prove a point to you.

**Bamby**


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Angst.
> 
> Bamby

Leaning against the Impala, you were kicking at the floor, trying not to make yourself seem too noticeable. Since the faith healer case things hadn’t been great between you and the brothers. Dean had distanced himself, whereas Sam had tried getting closer to you. It was confusing, and frustrating, and painful.

You felt like the rope in their game of tug-o-war. You felt as if you were just a tool the two brothers could use against each other. Did either of them actually care about how their bantering and fighting was affecting you?

**“** Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here,” Sam started as he looked away from the map on the roof of Baby and towards his brother- who was on the phone. “We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.”

Hanging up the phone, Dean didn’t even give Sam a look before he started towards his side of the car. “Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania.”

Sam frowned at him, confused. “We what?”

“I just got a call from an, uh, old friend,” Dean explained. “Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing.”

“What?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us.” Getting into the car, he turned on the engine before leaning over to look at you and Sam on the other side. “Come on, are you coming or not?”

Arms folded over your chest, you turned to meet Dean’s gaze. “An old friend?”

“Yeah… it’s Cassie.”

The force of that word hit you hard in the chest. Memories of her, and what happened when she was in your lives, stung so bad you already felt you nose tingling with a threat of coming tears.

Without a word, you gave a firm nod and got into the car, slamming the door behind you. Dean didn’t even bother scolding you… he knew better than to poke the bear.

…

As Dean drove down the road, Sam eventually decided to break the awkward silence.

“By old friend you mean...?”

“A friend that's not new,” Dean answered simply.

Sam scoffed. “Oh yeah, thanks. So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her.”

“Didn't I?” Dean wasn’t giving him much, and it was pissing you off more.

Cassie had been a big part of Dean’s life for a few weeks. She was the only other girl, besides yourself, that got close to him. It wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t just a fling. Dean had real feelings for the girl… and during that time you had to play your usual role as his sister.

Watching the guy you have feelings and not being able to do or say anything as he falls for someone else… they were some of the worst weeks of your life.

“They dated,” you noted shortly, earning a glare from Dean as Sam’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “It was almost a year after you left. John caught wind of a case in Ohio, so of course he and Dean went to go to their thing. I kept myself busy at the local college library, because I was too old to be in school, and being stuck in the motel rooms hurt too much.”

Both brothers flinched, not missing your reminder of how things were for you when Sam left.

“I met Cassie, the only other Omega in the library. We became friends and hung out for the day. And then Dean met her when he came to pick me up, and they hit it off, too.” You let the implication of what followed hang in the air.

The look of disbelief and disappointment that crossed Sam’s face made your heart swell a little. “You hooked up with her friend?”

“Cassie didn’t see any reason not to, considering I was playing the sister role,” you added.

That just seemed to piss Sam off more. “Seriously? You made her pretend to be your sister, and then you hooked up with her new friend?”

Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Let it go, Sam. It’s in the past.”

“Really? Because we’re driving out of our way right now to go help this chick. Doesn’t seem like it’s in the past to me.” He glared at his brother. “By the way, how does she know what we do?”

“Dean told her,” you answered without missing a beat. Dean glared at you through the rearview mirror yet again.

“You told her, the secret!” You could smell the scent of Sam’s anger. “Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?”

Dean didn’t flinch. He just kept his eyes on the road, staring straight ahead.

Growing impatient, Sam snapped, “Dean!”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “Looks like.”

…

You didn’t even hide your discomfort or the fact you were borderline pissed off as you followed the brothers into the newspaper office. Straight away, you spotted Cassie. She looked as gorgeous as she had all those years ago. You’d always felt a little plain compared to her, but considering the fact she’d spent weeks with Dean while you’d been side lined, it shouldn’t have been a surprise.

Spotting Dean and the rest of us, Cassie froze as he smiled and nodded at her.

“Dean.” She slowly started towards him.

“Hey Cassie.”

The two of them started at each other for a moment longer than was necessary. You felt your insides twist in discomfort. Seeing the way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her...

Clearing his throat, Dean gestured to you and Sam. “This is my brother, Sam, and you remember my sister, Y/N.”

Turning her smile to you, Cassie nodded. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you responded shortly. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Tearing your eyes from her, you looked up at Sam. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

Without a word or a look at Dean, you walked off, not wanting to see his watching her with a doe eyed look anymore.

…

Cassie brought in a tray of tea and cups to where Sam, Dean and you were sitting in her living room. You’d pulled Sam down to sit next to you before either brother could choose where to sit. There was no way you could handle being close to Dean at this point.

Not that it mattered, considering he wanted to be next to Cassie anyway.

“My mothers in pretty bad shape,” Cassie started as she handed out cups of tea. “I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad”

“Why?” Dean asked as he took a cup from her.

“He was scared. He was seeing things.”

“Like what?”

“He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him.”

Taking a cup from her as well, Sam asked, “A truck. Who was the driver?”

“He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big.”

“Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?”

Cassie shook her head. “He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over.” She bowed her head, trying to get control over her emotions. “One set of tracks. His.”

Dean didn’t even try his tea before setting it on the table beside him. “The first was a friend of your fathers?”

“Best friend. Clayton Soames.They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car.'”

“Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?”

“No.”

“And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?” Sam asked between sips of his drink.

You were remaining quiet, stirring your drink. Part of you wanted to be petty and leave it. But the other part of you that still remembered you and Cassie had been friends at one point felt it would be too rude.

“When you say it aloud like that…” Cassie stopped herself with a sigh. “Listen, I'm a little sceptical about this… ghost stuff… or whatever it is you guys are into.”

Dean scoffed. “Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts.”

“That was then,” she countered.

The two of them started at each other for a moment, making you feel uncomfortable all over again.

Shaking her head, she got back on track. “I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you.”

The front door opened then as a woman walked in before stopping as she spotted the four of you in the living room.

“Mum.” Cassie was on her feet in an instant, hurrying over to help her mum. “Where have you been I was so…”

Mrs Robinson interrupted her, watching as you, Sam and Dean rose to your feet. “I had no idea you'd invited friends over.”

“Mum, this is Dean, a… friend of mine from... college,” Cassie gestured to the three of you. “And his brother Sam, and his sister Y/N.”

You had to grit your teeth at the reminder of your role. You hated that lie. Out of everything you had to do while being in the hunter life, you hated having to pretend you were their sister. 

“Well I won't interrupt you.” Mrs Robinson started to head for the stairs.

Before she could get far, Dean called out to stop her, “Mrs Robinson. We're sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute if you don't mind?”

Her voice shook as she responded, “I'm really not up for that right now.” Turning away, she began to leave again, and this time no one tried to stop her.

Once Mrs Robinson was gone, Sam shifted on his heels as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “We should really get going. Find a motel. We’ll talk more tomorrow, okay?”

Cassie nodded. “Okay.”

You and the brothers began to leave, but before you could walk out the front door Cassie grabbed your arm and stopped you. You turned to her, shocked and confused.

“Can we… can we talk for a moment?”

After a pause, you looked to Sam and Gave a short nod. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam dragged him away before he could make a sound. The two brothers walked out the front door, leaving you and Cassie alone for the first time, and in an instant you felt the tension in the air grow.

“I… I feel like there’s something I’m supposed to be apologising for,” she started.

“Like what?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe… because of how I ended things between me and your brother?”

You scoffed. You couldn’t help yourself as you looked up at the ceiling and gave a short laugh. “No, Cassie, you don’t have to apologise for how you ended things between me and my  _ brother _ .”

Frowning, her confusion grew. “Then why are you being so cold? So distant? We were friends once.”

Biting your lip, you contemplated your choices here. You could tell her some kind of lie and hope she believed it… or you could tell the truth.

In the end it came down to Dean. Normally you’d do whatever it took to protect him, to make him happy, to please the Alpha. But in that moment? You couldn’t help but feel as if he wasn’t worth your devotion. Why should you be loyal to him when he couldn’t be loyal to you?

“Dean isn’t my brother, Cassie.”

It took a moment for the words to register. You watched as an array of emotions crossed her face until she finally settled on confusion. “Excuse me?”

“It’s easier to tell people I’m a Winchester than to tell them I follow three Alphas around because they saved me from demons.”

“You’re… you’re not his sister?”

“No.”

“Then… what are you?”

“I’m the one he sleeps with when he can’t find anyone else.” Turning on your heels, you stormed off, not giving her a chance to respond.

As you jogged down the few steps of the porch and and headed towards the brothers waiting by Baby, you spotted Dean push off the car as he watched you approach.

“What did you say?”

“The truth.” Pushing passed him, you headed for your door.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Y/N?”

“It means, Dean, that I’m tired of playing pretend.” Getting in the car, you slammed the door once more, ignoring both brothers as you settled into the backseat. Your seat. Where you belonged. Behind the brothers and out of sight until you’re needed or wanted.

…

You’d slept on the couch again last night. Sleeping with Dean would make it seem everything he’s done is okay, and it would give him the chance to try and talk his way back onto your good side. Sleeping with Sam would give Dean permission to sleep with someone else as well. You were trying to play the middle man. You were trying to get him to see things from your perspective and finally make a choice.

Being the one he turns to when there’s no one else around the screw was chipping away at your sanity. You wanted to be more than an easy lay. You wanted more from him. You needed more. But the longer you went without answers, without decisions being made, the more you felt as if you were never going to get what you needed. You were never going to be a true Omega.

Without a mark, without an Alpha, you were stuck in limbo. The thing is, you could only bend so far.

In the morning, Dean had been a little grumpy, but that was to be expected. Without his first coffee he was hard to be around, but add the fact he slept alone the night before and he was pretty much hell. As soon as he got some caffeine into him, however, it was almost like everything was fine.

Almost.

You didn’t give the brothers a choice when it came to whether you would be joining them on the case. There was no way you were going to sit on the sidelines again, especially with Cassie around. So when Dean got a call from her about another accident, you were already in the Impala before the phone call even ended.

The three of you were walking towards Cassie and the mayor when you overheard their discussion.

“How bout closing this section of road for starters?” Cassie suggested, a bite to her tone. For an Omega she’d always been very headstrong.

“Close the main road. The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents.

The Mayor shook his head. “Close the main road, the only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents.”

“Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?” Dean asked as the three of you came to a stop behind Cassie.

Looking away from her, the Mayor turned his attention to Dean. “Who's this?”

“Dean and Sam Winchester, and Y/N. Family friends,” Cassie introduced. “This is Mayor Harold Todd.”

Now that he knew your names, the Mayor answered Dean, “There's one set of tire tracks. One. Doesn't point to foul play.”

“Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about-”

He cut Cassie off, “Indifferent!”

“Would you close the road if the victims were white?” she pushed.

You might’ve had issues with the girl, but you had to give it to her… she never let being an Omega hold her back.

Instead of blowing up at her though, the Mayor looked offended. “You suggesting I'm racist Cassie?” He shook his head at her. “I'm the last person you should talk to like that.”

“And why is that.”

“Why don't you ask your mother.” Not having anything else to say, the Mayor turned and walked away, leaving the rest of you standing in the field by the most recent wrecked car.

It took a few moments before Cassie turned to you three finally. “Sorry about that. I just… get passionate about things.”

“I remember,” Dean noted.

“Uh, yeah…” She shifted awkwardly, glancing at you.

Dean spotted the way she looked at you and frowned. “What’s going on between you two? What did you say to each other last night?”

Taking a deep breath, Cassie looked him in the eyes, not giving him a chance to hide from her disappointment and hurt. “You had no problem telling me about the work your family does, but you didn’t have the guts to tell me the Omega girl with you isn’t actually your sister, but your backup plan?”

Sam took a quick step back, grabbing your arm to pull you with him protectively.

“Excuse me? What?”

Cassie gestured to you. “Y/N told me the truth, Dean. I know she’s not your sister.”

“Really?” he turned to you then.

You squared your shoulders and held your head up high, not backing down under the angered gaze of one of your Alphas. Only he wasn’t really you Alpha, no one was, which is why his disapproval meant jack shit to you in that moment. He held no real power over you as long as he refused to mark you as his.

“It’s complicated, Cassie,” he tried to explain, turning to her again. “It wasn’t my choice.”

“But it was your choice to leave her and be with me,” she countered. When he didn’t respond she gave a short nod. “Exactly.”

You stood there watching as she walked away, turning her back on Dean, and in that moment you felt yourself respect her a little more.

…

You were in the bathroom, pretending to take a shower, but instead you had you were listening to the brothers as they got ready in the other room.

“I'll say this for her, she's fearless,” Sam noted, talking about Cassie.

Dean simply hummed in response.

“Bet she kicked your ass a coupla times.” You could hear the grin in Sam’s voice.

He wasn’t wrong. You remembered being impressed at times, seeing Cassie put Dean in his place. It was moments like that where you’d started to wonder if she was actually his match. You’d only ever seen mated Omegas have that kind of power over their Alphas before… and it was that revelation that had you spending less time with the couple and more time with John.

The thought of John had your heart ache. Having him around would have made things a million times easier. You wouldn’t have the brothers fighting over you… you would finally get the chance to be marked. It would make things right again.

“What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time,” Sam went on. “You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away. It's just a...just an interesting observation in a… you know… observationally interesting way.”

“You think we might have more pressing issues here?” Dean growled.

“Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve.”

“I know what you’re doing, Sam.” Dean’s voice was tense as he spoke, “You’re trying to drive a wedge. Well, guess what, it’s not gonna work.”

“I don’t have to try to do anything, Dean. You’re doing a good job on your own,” Sam countered.

Still listening, you tensed as you heard footsteps start towards the bathroom door followed by a knock.

“You okay in there?” Sam called to you.

“I’m fine.”

“We’re ready to head out. Just waiting for you now.” There was no rush in his voice, no hint trying to hurry you. Sam was happy to wait as long as needed, he just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Thing is, you weren’t. You were, but you weren’t. Having to hear about Cassie, being reminded of those few weeks where Sam was gone, Dean was sleeping with you first new friend in months, and John was mostly busy working… it stung, and while you didn’t want to be alone you also didn’t want to be stuck with Dean.

“Go on without me.”

There was a pause before he asked, “You sure?”

“Yeah. Go help Cassie. Solve the case. I’m gonna try and get some sleep. The couch wasn’t great last night.”

“Okay…” He was hesitant to agree, but Sam knew you well enough to know your mind was made up. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Yep. Bye. Be safe.”

He lingered by the door for a little while longer before stepping back. “Come on, let’s go.”

“She’s not coming?” Dean asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Sam didn’t buy it, though. “Don’t act surprised.”

**Bamby**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language. ABO dynamics. Smut. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Angst. Violence.
> 
> A/N: Okay so I personally struggled with the ending of this chapter. I didn’t want what happens to happen but I actually realised that the next episode just wouldn’t make sense if I didn’t… it’s hard to explain without giving stuff away… just know, I had to do it for plot reasons. Personally, I’d rather they just all fuck it out and move on xD
> 
> Bamby

You were sitting on the couch when the motel door opened… and Sam walked in alone. Your heart dropped when he gave you a sad smile.

“Where is he?”

“He went to go talk to Cassie.”

Nodding, you unfolded your legs and rose off the couch. “Well, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Sighing, you started for the kitchen.

“Y/N, it’s not like that. It’s for the case.”

“Don’t make excuses for him, Sam.”

“I’m not. I just don’t want you hurting over something that might not even happen,” he countered, following you.

You scoffed. “Sam, you didn’t see them together.” Turning to face him, you leaned back against the counter as you went on. “They’re all passion and fire. Fighting to them is like viagra. They live off yelling and screaming. And if he’s gone there, without you or me, then they’re going to fight. The stench of unfinished business and sexual tension has been stuck in my nose since we got into town.”

He took a step closer to you. “You don’t think what you and Dean have is passion and fire?”

“What Dean and I have is habit and convenience,” you answered honestly. “And you know what? You’re right.”

“Right about what?”

“I deserve better, Sam.” You pushed off the counter. “I deserve more.” Grabbing his jacket, you pulled him down until his lips crashed onto yours.

Sam froze for a moment as his brain worked to catch up to what you were doing, once it had though there was no stopping him. He grabbed the backs of our thighs, pulling you up to wrap your legs around him. Your arms came up and around his neck, pulling himself closer as the kiss deepened.

Fingers digging into the meat of your thighs, Sam turned the two of you and started towards his bed. He didn’t let you go as he laid you down on the mattress, covering your body with his.

Pulling back to nip at your neck, he breathed against you. “Wanted you for weeks. You’ve been avoiding me.”

His teeth pinched a nerve on your neck, making you arch into him. “Didn’t… didn’t want to cause drama.”

“And now?”

Pushing on his chest, you rolled the two of you over until you were straddling him. “Now I don’t give a fuck.” Rolling your hips, you moaned at the feel of him in his jeans.

Reaching for your top, Sam pulled it over your chest and then made quick work of your bra. As soon as your chest was bare he leaned in to suck and nip at your breasts, circling his tongue around one nipple while pinching the other between two fingers. You moaned, throwing your head back as you continued to roll your hips.

Looking up at you, Sam started on the button and zipper of your jeans. “I know this doesn’t mean you’re over him.”

“Can we not talk about your brother right now, please?” you huffed, reaching for his shirt.

Sam grinned as you worked at undressing him, ignoring what you said. “But I’m not going to give up on you. I want you, Y/N, as mine. I want every inch of you.”

“I am giving you every inch of me right now, Sam. Take it before I change my mind,” you warned.

He quickly rolled the two of you over again, caging you in underneath him. “You’re giving me every inch of you?”

There was this intense look in his eyes, as if he was saying something more than what his words were. He was being serious, asking for some kind of permission for something you didn’t know.

Looking into his eyes, you nodded. “I’m giving you every inch of me.”

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against yours in a deep kiss as he made quick work getting rid of the rest of your clothes. You arched into him, seeking out the feel of his skin, the warmth of his chest against yours.

The first push of him had your eyes fluttering shut as your fingers carded through his hair, holding him close. He was slow, rocking against you, pressing all of him against all of you as he gently rocked, pushing each inch of him into your gradually.

The stretch of him inside you sent shivers down your spine, pulling a needy whine from your lips. Wrapping your legs around his hips, you urged him to move, desperate for more friction. Sam was more than happy to please, trailing his lips to your neck as he picked up the pace, thrusting long and hard.

Sam’s breath fanned out over your neck as he pressed soft kisses to your pulse point, and then nipped at the skin. You arched into him, overcome by a sensation that steamed from every nerve in your body as he left small bruises on your neck.

Rolling your hips against Sam, you felt a familiar stretch inside. “You’re gonna knot me,” you moaned clawing at his back.

Nodding against your neck, he groaned. He didn’t say anything. You got the feeling he couldn’t form words at the time.

Tightening your hold, you pulled him closer and turned your face towards his neck. Sealing your lips over his own pulse point, you sucked at the skin, leaving a mark. He whined at the feel, bucking into you, his pace faltering.

Moving away from his neck, you whispered in his ear, “Do it. Want you, Alpha. Please.”

At the use of his title, Sam came on a shuddering breath, pushing into you as deeply as possible. His knot popped, locking the two of you in place. The feel of him pressing against your walls deeply pushed you over into your own climax, causing you to let out a cry as you clutched at him tightly.

Sam didn’t let you go until you both came down, catching your breaths. He pulled away to rest his forehead on yours, keeping his eyes closed as if it could help him remain in control of the Alpha in him.

Bringing your hand up, you caressed his cheek, smiling as he leaned into your touch.

“You have no idea how hard it is to hold back when I’m with you.”

You looked up at him with a little and confused frown. “Why do you hold back?”

Slowing, his eyes opened as he gazed down at you. “When I’m with you it’s like everything is on fire. It’s  _ never _ felt like this with someone before. All I wanna do is bend you over and bury my cock in you every second of every day. You make the Alpha in my go crazy.”

When you didn’t respond, he rolled you both onto your sides so you were both more comfortable as you waited for his knot to lessen.

Chewing on your lip, you ran your fingers through his hair thoughtfully. “Sam?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I wouldn’t mind it, you know…”

It was his turn to frown with confusion. “Mind what?”

“If you didn’t hold back.” Looking up, you held his gaze, watching as his eyes darkened. “You should let your Alpha side out more often.”

Leaning in, he crushed your lips in a bruising kiss. You whined into the touch, clutching at his shoulder and pulling your leg up to his waist. He thrust ever so slightly, making his knot tug inside you, causing you to whine louder.

Pulling back, he kept his eyes on your lips as he spoke, “You’re mine tonight.”

“I’m yours tonight.” You nodded quickly, feeling a thrill of excitement wash through you.

…

“You sure you wanna stay?” Sam asked as he leaned over you while you sat on the couch in the motel room.

“I’m an Omega, you’re going to have to play cop… it’s best I hang out here for now,” you noted, smiling up at him.

Moving in closer, he pressed a kiss to your neck, over one of the several hickies he’d given you. “You sure it’s not because you don’t want Dean to see the marks I left on you.”

“Well… doesn’t help that my ass still hurts,” you chuckled, turning your head to catch his lips with your own.

Grinning, he gave you a quick kiss before pulling back. “Just your ass?”

The two of you had spent all night fucking. Sam had knotted you five times before you’d gotten too sensitive for anymore. It wasn’t like you were on heat, you couldn’t handle too much on a normal day. But that had stopped the two of you from doing other stuff. At one point he had you bent over in the shower as he fucked you from behind, slapping your ass until it was red.

To be honest… it was pretty hot.

“Everything hurts,” you admitted, leaning up to give him a quick peck. “But in the best way.”

“Mm, good.” Pulling away, he started towards the bed to grab his jacket. “You want me to bring anything back?”

“Just yourself.”

“I won’t be long,” he promised, starting towards the door.

You watched until the door closed behind him, leaving you alone. Your smile faltered ever so slightly as soon as you heard his departing footsteps. Last night had been incredible, you’d loved every moment of it, but you knew that it was going to come with consequences.

You were going to have to use the day to figure out how you were going to deal with those consequences… how you were going to deal with Dean.

…

When the motel room door unlocked you looked up from John’s journal- which you’d been flicking through. Your heart began to race as you waited, watching, wondering who it might be. As the door opened you were both nervous and glad.

Sam stepped in first, giving you a small smile, asking if you were okay without actually saying anything. Before you could respond, Dean walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Hey.” Sam moved towards you, dropping on the bed. “How was your day?”

You smiled at him as he leaned over to press a kiss to your cheek. “It was okay. Bit lonely, though.”

“You could have come,” he noted, pulling back.

“Thought it might be best if I didn’t.” You glanced over at Dean.

He scoffed, dumping his jacket on the table. “See you two wasted no time in getting cozy. The place stinks.”

“You don’t smell like roses either, Dean.” You glared. “Bet Cassie was more than accommodating last night.”

“Don’t start with me, Y/N,” he warned, clenching his jaw. “I have history with her.”

“I have history with Sam.”

His jaw clenched. “Cassie and me have unfinished business. Things are complicated.”

“What isn’t complicated with you Dean?”

“I’m not the only complicated one here, sweetheart.” He took a step towards you. “Last time I checked, you’re the Omega stuck between three guys who won’t claim you. Not that they don’t want to, but you seem to forget that.”

Anger began to bubble in your chest. Pushing off the bed, you moved to stand, only to have Sam reach out and grab your hand to stop you.

“Maybe you two could use some space?” Sam suggested, genuinely concerned.

Dean, however, didn’t buy it. “What, so you can have her all to yourself? You’d like that, huh? Just remember this, Sam, I’m the one that stuck around.” Dean gestured to himself, leaning forward as his own anger grew. “I’m the only one that’s stuck by her side this entire time. I’m the only one who actually knows her. You left and hooked up with someone else. The only reason you’re fucking her now is because she’s the only Omega around.”

“You do the exact same thing!” you exclaimed. “You run off to stick your dick in whatever you can find, and if you come up empty-handed you turn to me! I’m your second choice.”

Turning his attention back to you, Dean shook his head. “You think you’re any better? You jump from my bed to Dad’s. Or from mine to Sam’s. You stick around because you need us. Not us as people but because the Omega in you needs an Alpha. If it wasn’t for the sex you would have left years ago. You use us just like we use you.”

A loud crack sounded through the room as your hand stuck Dean across the face.

In an instant you regretted it. Gasping, you held your hand to your chest as your eyes fell to the ground.

“Oh my God…”

Dean lifted his hand to rub at his cheek as the anger disappeared from his eyes, replaced by shock.

Sam jumped off the bed, putting himself between you and his brother. “Everybody just needs to calm down.” He looked to the two of you. You shuddered at the sound of his voice, feeling the power of an Alpha behind it.

“I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean…” Shaking your head, you turned on your heels and hurried for the bathroom.

“Y/N, wait!” Sam called, hurrying after you. He didn’t make it before you slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Never had you ever struck one of the guys before. Never had Dean made you feel so worthless. You knew there was truth in his words and that made it hurt all the more. You did use the guys, and they used you… and as long as they kept jumping from girl to girl, and you kept jumping from Winchester to Winchester, nothing was going to change.

…

The rap of knuckles on the bathroom door had you lifting your head from your knees as you looked up and wiped the tears from your cheeks. You didn’t say anything, though. You just waited, chewing your lip nervously.

“Y/N, you gotta unlock the door,” Sam begged from the other side. When it was clear you weren’t going to move, he sighed. “Please.”

But you couldn’t. Just the idea of seeing Dean’s face after what you’d done… what if he hated you? What if he didn’t? You weren’t sure which was worse. You couldn’t handle either. In that moment, you were hating yourself, and anything less from everyone else just wouldn’t make sense, but being hated by someone so important to you would crush you.

Then there was Sam, the one right on the other side of the door. You had no idea how he felt about the situation and that scared the crap out of you. You wouldn’t be surprised if he sided with Dean, they’re family after all, but you didn’t want him to look at you with disappointment, either. On the other hand, you didn’t want his pity.

One argument, one slap, and you were turned upside down.

Someone’s phone began to ring then, saving you from having to respond to Sam or hear him beg more.

“Cassie?” You heard Dean, and just the mention of her name- especially from him- made your heart break just a little more.

That was until you heard the panic that followed.

“Cassie!? Cassie what’s wrong?! Cassie!”

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked, still standing by the bathroom door.

“We gotta go. Cassie needs our help.” Dean didn’t hesitate. You could hear him already hurrying out of the motel room.

You waited and listened as Sam took a moment to stand their, weighing the options. Either go help Cassie, who clearly needed them. Or, try to coax you out. You honestly didn’t blame him for his decision.

Without a word, Sam hurried after his brother, leaving you alone.

As soon as silence engulfed the motel room, you inched your way out of the tub and snuck towards the bathroom door. You listened out again, making sure you were actually alone, before you slipped out into the main room.

The guys were really gone.

Sitting in the tub for an hour or so had given you some time to panic, and stress, and worry… and think. You thought of Dean’s words, and the yoyoing you’d done with the guys over the years. He was right, you used them all. He was wrong about the sex part, though… it wasn’t the one thing keeping you with them.

Right now, though, it was the one thing driving you away. Having to juggle your feelings for Sam and Dean, while trying not to hurt either of them, simultaneously trying not to get hurt yourself with Dean jumping from girl to girl… you were exhausted. You wanted an Alpha, a Winchester, but you couldn’t have one. Not as long as John was out of reach.

The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome… it was time for you to break some habits.

Hurrying over to the couch, you grabbed your bag and started packing. You knew the guys were going to be pissed once they got back to the room, but you couldn’t let their feelings get in the way of what had to be done. Even if it was just for a little while, or if this was your first step to a new life, you needed to get away.

Tugging the strap of your bag over your shoulder, you headed for the motel room door. With one last look behind you, you then closed the door and walked away, hoping you weren’t making a mistake.

**Bamby**


End file.
